Fate has brought us here By cullen818
by misiri-addict
Summary: *TRADUCTION* 2 ans après NM.Edward n'est jamais revenu et bella est à l'université essayant de recoller les morceaux de sa vie. elle Rencontre le seul Cullen avec lequel elle pensais ne rien avoir en commun. définitivement Team JASPER rated M pour lemons
1. Chapter 1

FATE HAS BROUGHT US HERE

Note de la traductrice = Bonjours a tous !!! Bienvenue sur cette fiction ! Je me suis enfin lancée dans la traduction depuis le temps que j'y pensais c'est ma 1ère fois alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît ^^ Je ne possède rien du tout c'est la fabuleuse « Cullen818 » qui possède l'histoire tout le mérite lui revient ! Les points de vue son alternés et cette fic est déjà fini en anglais et compte 33 chapitre et possède déjà une suite. Je laisse place au 1er chapitre et à l'author's note ;)

AN = Ceci est ma 1ère tentative d'écriture d'une fanfiction entière donc s'il vous plaît allez y doucement avec moi. J'espère que vous allez aimer. D'habitude je suis team edward mais j'ai pensé que ce serai fun de jouer un peu avec Jasper. Review s'il vous plaît et si vous aimez je continuerai. Je continuerai même si vous n'aimez pas. J'ai trop de plaisir.

Disclaimer : vous savez tous que je ne possède rien !

B PDV

Je suis en retard … Pourquoi suis-je toujours en retard ? Je me suis levée tôt, pas que je dorme vraiment bien, je mange un petit-déjeuner difficilement, je vis à un pâté de maison du campus. Mais pour une raison ou pour une autre je semble toujours courir pour être à l'heure.

Il fait froid et il pleut mais quoi de nouveau ? Je suis en Alaska non de non … je n'ai jamais vu le soleil et cela me convient très bien. J'ai l'habitude Forks était toujours humide et morne. Ce n 'est pas comme si le soleil pouvais réchauffer mon cœur de toute façon … ce n'est pas come si je voulais être réchauffée.

Je suis à l'Université d'Alaska depuis un an maintenant et j'entre en seconde année. En fait de suis un peu en avance sur le programme puisque j'ai pris des cours d'été. C'est le premier jour du semestre d'automne et je ne m'impatiente pas de voir toutes les nouvelles têtes dans mes cours. Je n'aime pas rencontrer des nouvelles personnes et je préfère des discussions courtes voir inexistantes. Je sais que j'ai promis à Charlie, mon père, que j'allais changer, essayer d'être mieux mais je n'ai pas le désir de « me sortir de tout cela » comme il dit. Depuis que j'ai déménagé ici je ne suis retournée le voir que trois fois. Je redoutais de retourner à Forks car ma vie là bas ne c'est pas avérée être comme je l'avais prévue ou même comme certains l'on vue.

Les mois menant à mon dix-huitième anniversaire furent un bonheur suprême mais je ne pense jamais à ces mois… je ne le peux. Je me souviens de ce qui est venu après … ces jours noirs qui sont devenus des semaines, mois et finalement une année entière. J'ai traversé mon année de terminale l'ancienne moi entourée d'une carapace faisant ce que j'avais à faire pour passer à travers et obtenir mon diplôme. Dans ce processus j'ai rejeté tout le monde et tout ce qui comptait pour moi c'était la seule façon de survivre. J'ai essayé d'être aussi normale que je le pouvais pour Charlie mais il a vu à travers moi et je pense que la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté de déménager en Alaska c'est pour qu'il puisse être loin de moi. La vie a été un peu meilleure pour moi depuis que je suis ici. Pas de souvenirs du passé excepté peut-être le manque de soleil et pour une raison étrange cela semble me réconforter.

Je ne sais comment je suis arrivée au bâtiment dans le temps ! Premier cours de la journée … Histoire de la Guerre Civile Américaine. Quelque chose m'a attirée dans ce cours mais je ne suis pas sûre de ce que c'est. Je suis étudiante en Psychologie, ironique je sais, mais peut-être un jour je serai capable de m'analyser. Dans tout les cas j'avais besoin de prendre quelques cours pour que l'université subvienne au besoin d'une bonne éducation et ce cours était sur la liste et pour quelques raisons j'ai été automatiquement attirée.

Je marchais rapidement dans la salle de conférence et trouvai un siège en fin de rangée et dans le fond. Moins j'entre ne contact avec les gens le mieux c'est. La plupart des gens étaient déjà dans leur siège et commençaient à s'installer quand le professeur monta sur le podium. Juste avant que la conférence ne commence un dernier étudiant entre d'un pas vif et ce précipita en bas de l'allée. Quand il passa une brise froide l'accompagna et je ressenti un étrange mais familier frisson courir le long de ma colonne vertébrale. _Etrange._ Je mis ma veste autour de mon cou.

Je devais dire que j'étais totalement intriguée par ce point de l'Histoire et que je trouvai cela plutôt fascinant. Qu'est ce que ça a pu être pour ces soldats de partir et de faire la guerre contre leurs propres frères ? J'ai appris des choses sur cela au lycée mais je n'ai jamais vraiment eu une quelconque opinion. L'heure passa rapidement et j'étais désolée que ce soit fini.

Alors que je rassemblais mes affaires et allais vers l'allée je trébuchai probablement sur mes propres pieds et fit tomber mes livres sur le sol. Embarrassant… j'espère que personne ne regarde pensai-je. Je gardai la tête baissée et commença rapidement à les récupérer. Quelqu'un se baissa et commença à m'aider. Alors que je levai les yeux je fus abasourdie par le choc. Cela ne pouvait être. J'hallucinais encore après presque un an et cette fois ce n'étais pas la personne que je voyais normalement. Une paire des plus beaux yeux dorés me fixait. Je ne pouvais pas bouger j'étais fixée sur son regard. Comment pouvait-il être ici ? Je continuais à le regarder. Ensuite mon hallucination parla.

« Bella. »


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note de la traductrice :**__ Merci aux lecteurs à ceux qui ajoutent en favoris ou en alerte et qui laissent des reviews d'ailleurs en parlant de review la version originale de cette fic en compte à ce jour 1 711 c'est hallucinant !! Place au point de vue de notre cher Jasper !! N'hésitez pas à critiquer et à laisser votre avis quel qu'il soit ! _

_**Author's note :**__ Je voulais mentionner que c'étais une histoire d'amour donc il n'y aura pas de Victoria, loup-garou ou Volturi … juste au cas où vous vous poseriez la question._

**Jasper Point Of View**

Je garai la voiture et marchai rapidement vers mon premier cours. Je détestai marcher à vitesse humaine mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment courir de la manière dont je voulais.

Il y avait trop d'émotions autour de moi pour le premier jour du commencement d'un nouveau semestre. Il y avait des premières années perdus et nerveux qui se précipitaient, des sportifs agités, faculté irritante et quelques adolescents de 18 ans aux hormones en ébullition. Autant j'ai fait cela un certain nombre de fois autant je ne pensais pas que je puisse un jour y être habitué. Et bien, au moins ce n'étais pas encore une fois le lycée.

Je marchai dans le bâtiment où le cours d'Histoire de la Guerre Civile Américaine était donné et j'espérais que je puisse peut-être apprendre quelque chose. Ouais, comme si ça pouvais arriver considérant que je l'ai vécue aux premières loges, mais puisque je voulais avoir un autre diplôme en Histoire Américaine j'avais besoin de ce cours.

Alors que j'ouvrai la porte et scannai la pièce à la recherche d'un siège, de préférence loin de tout humain je captai un parfum qui m'était étrangement familière. Je trouvai mon siège et ensuite pensa à où est-ce que j'avais bien pu rencontrer cette senteur avant. C'était probablement juste quelqu'un que j'avais croisé dans le hall ou sur le parking mais j'en doutais. La plupart des humains sentaient pareil pour moi et j'ai passé les deux dernières années essayant de me désensibiliser au sang humain vivant uniquement avec celui des animaux et ce fut un succès je n'ai pas failli une seule fois ou même ressenti une grande envie d'un humain. Pas que j'en voulais un maintenant mais j'avais relevé une odeur particulière dans une pièce remplie d'humains. _Etrange._

Le cours avançai à une vitesse d'escargot et malheureusement le professeur avait quelques fait faux cependant je supposai que ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute certaines choses ne pouvaient pas être consignées convenablement. Puis ce fut terminé. Alors que je me levai et me dirigeai vers la porte je la senti. Je me focalisai immédiatement sur elle comme si elle était la seule personne dans la pièce. Un peu la même mais pour une raison ou pour un autre différente. Elle était plus vieille de deux ans mais elle ne ressemblait plus à une enfant à mes yeux. Ses cheveux châtains n'étaient pas aussi longs qu'avant et son visage semblait plus maigre, fatigué même, pas qu'elle ne soit pas jolie juste pas aussi radieuse que dans mon souvenir.

Bien sûr c'était elle le parfum que j'avais capté, le parfum que j'avais désespérément essayé d'oublier parce que si ça n'avait été pour son parfum ma vie aurait pris une toute autre direction que celle que qu'elle avait pris aujourd'hui. Pas que je la blâmais pour cela mais comment avons-nous pu finir ici tout les deux ?

Je savais que je devais l'approcher. Je veux dire pour l'amour de Dieu nous étions dans la même classe, sur le même campus, dans le même Etat. Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Je sais pourquoi je suis là mais elle aurait pu choisir n'importe qu'elle autre ville radieuse et ensoleillée. Cette fille avait vraiment un don pour trouver toute les choses maléfiques.

Alors que j'avançais vers elle, elle trébucha et fit tomber ses livres pratiquement à mes pieds. Je ressenti une vague d'embarras venir d'elle. Je secouai la tête, toujours la même Bella, certaines choses ne changent jamais. Je me courbai pour l'aider et elle leva les yeux pour me sourire mais l'embarras tourna rapidement en choc. Elle se contenta de me fixer. Je pouvais sentir son incrédulité.

- « Bella, » mais dès que j'ai prononcé son nom le choc s'en alla et la peur pris sa place.

- « Attends … Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Elle se leva et essaya de reculer.

Bien sur elle avait peur de moi, après tout la dernière fois qu'elle m'avais vu j'essayai d'attaquer sa jugulaire.

- « Bella, calme-toi. Je ne vais pas te blesser. »

- « Pourquoi … Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es seul ? » Elle était paniquée et tremblais maintenant.

- « Bella, puis-je te calmer ? je peux entendre ton cœur battre tellement vite. »

Elle ne dit rien donc j'envoya une vague de calme et elle commença a ce calmer.

- « C'est mieux ? » demandai-je

- « Oui, pour l'instant. Mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

- « J'ai déménagé ici pour obtenir un autre diplôme. Je n'avais aucune idée que tu serais là. » Ses yeux commencèrent à s'élargir je lui envoyai donc une autre vague de calme.

- « OK, Jasper, tu peux arrêter de faire ça maintenant. Au final je dois ressentir ce que je ressent »

- « Désolé, je n'ai juste pas besoin que tu paniques avant que je puisse expliquer »

- « Tu es seul ? » demande-t-elle doucement

- « Si tu veux dire par là est –ce que je suis avec les Cullen alors la réponse est non. Je suis seul ici en Alaska. »

- « Alors je ne vais pas paniquer. C'était juste que quand je t'ai vu j'ai pensé que je devrai me confronter à vous tous et c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas gérer. » Elle baissa les yeux.

- « Ecoute la prochaine classe commence à entrer. Peut-être pourrions-nous aller quelque part et parler ? Si tu n'as pas d'autre cours bien sûr. »

J'avais le sentiment que je lui devais des excuses pour la dernière fois que nous étions réunis et maintenant semble être le bon moment.

- « J'ai un moment entre mes cours, nous pourrions prendre un café, enfin je pourrais prendre un café et tu pourras regarder. » je souri. C'était tellement agréable de parler à quelqu'un qui connaissais mon secret.

- « Ce serai bien. »

Nous marchâmes jusqu'au café et nous assîmes à une petite table à côté de la fenêtre. Bella commanda sa boisson. Elle n'arrêta pas de me fixer comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire que j'étais réel.

- « Je suis vraiment assis en face de toi Bella. »

- « Je-Je sais mais je ne peut juste pas y croire. »

- « Je sais mais nous y sommes et j'aimerai savoir comment tu te sens par rapport à cela s'il te plaît. »

- « Comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà. »

- « Vrai, je sens en majorité un choc et une totale stupéfaction mais pas de peur. » Cette dernière partie de surprenais ça aurai dû être une réaction naturelle.

- « Devrai-je avoir peur de toi ? » demanda – t – elle

- « Bien, non, mais quand tu m'as vu tu as tout d'abord ressenti une grande peur et maintenant ce sentiment s'éloigne. »

- « Tu m'as calmée mais je n'avais pas autant peur de toi que je l'étais de qui tu aurais pu amener avec toi. »

- « Ah, je vois. Quand tu m'as vu tu as cru que Edward ne serai pas loin derrière. » A la mention de son nom je pu sentir la nausée l'envahir et elle commença à trembler.

- « Bella, tu vas bien ? »

- « Jasper, je ne veux pas parler de lui … Jamais »

- « Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas réalisé. Je veux dire cela fait deux ans je pensais que le temps guérissais les humains. »

- « Et bien non. » Cracha- t-elle, et elle commença à se lever

- « Bella attends. Ne part pas. J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose. » Elle commença doucement à se rasseoir alors que sa colère commençai à passer et fut remplacée par de la tristesse.

- « Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça. Te voir me fait me rappeler des choses que je ne veux pas. »

- « Si tu me permet de dire ce que j'ai à dire je peut ressortir de ta vie et je promet que ce que j'ai a te dire ne concerne que toi et moi. »

- « Va-y » Elle prit une gorgée de sa boisson.

- « Je te dois d'énormes excuses. » Je ressenti sa confusion mais elle ne dit rien.

- « La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus mon comportement a été horrible et je ne peut pas assez m'excuser pour cela. J'ai été tellement honteux que j'ai essayé de … »

- « Jasper, » me coupa-t-elle « tu n'as pas à t'excuse. Je t'ai pardonné dès que cela est arrivé. Je savais que ce n'étais pas ta faute. Je veux dire, je suis celle qui me qui coupée. Réellement Jasper, je n'ai jamais été en colère contre toi. »

N'étais ce pas la plus sincère, gentille personne que je n'ai jamais rencontré ?

- « Je voulais juste que tu saches que je suis désolé et que cela n'arrivera plus. J'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de contrôler cette partie de moi et dans ma très longue vie c'est l'essai le plus couronné de succès que j'ai obtenu. Je n'ai plus désiré un humain depuis ton 18ème anniversaire. »

Elle souri avec fierté. « Alice doit être si fière de toi » Une autre vague de confusion la traversa.

« Alice surement que tu ne voulais pas dire que tu n'étais pas avec elle. Puis je la voir ? »

Je regardai ailleurs une brève seconde « Je n'ai pas vu Alice depuis deux ans. »

Encore plus de choc « Quoi ? »

- « Nous avons réalisé que nous n'allions plus dans la même direction. Cela devais arriver et nous le savions tout les deux. Donc, j'ai quitté les Cullen et je suis parti de mon côté. »

- « Non, je ne le croit pas. Deux ans … Oh non ! C'est ma faute. » Elle commença a pleurer.

- « Non Bella. Chuttt, ne pleure pas chérie. Ma décision de quitter Alice n'est pas de ta faute. C'était la chose la plus juste que je pouvais faire pour elle à ce moment. »

Elle pleura toujours des larmes de culpabilité et de tristesse. Elle était maintenant blessée pour moi et Alice. Je tendis le bras de l'autre côté de la table et pris sa main. C'était si chaud. J'ai serré doucement ses doigts faisant attention de ne pas les écraser. Elle sembla se calmer sous mon toucher et je n'avais pas délibérément essayé de le faire. Les larmes striais son visage je voulais lever le bras et les essuyer de sur ses joues mais je ne pensais pas que c'étais approprié.

- « Jasper, pourquoi ? Je sais que toi et Alice étiez destinés à être ensemble. Elle était ton autre moitié. A-t-elle eu une vision ? »

- « Elle n'a pas voulu le dire. Je l'ai sentie s'éloigner de moi tout l'été avant ton anniversaire et quand je voulais lui poses des questions à ce propos elle disait juste que c'étais elle. Donc, finalement, quand nous avons décidé de quitter Forks je lui ai demandé si elle aimerait que l'on parte un moment juste nous deux mais elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas. Ensuite je lui ai demandé si elle voulait que je vienne avec elle et le reste de la famille pour repartir à zéro et elle a dit qu'elle ne pensait pas que ça changerai quelque chose, donc j'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour moi de partir de mon côté. »

- « Où es-tu allé ? » elle était curieuse.

- « Je suis retourné au Texas pendant un moment et puis j'ai retrouvé mes vieux amis Peter et Charlotte et je suis resté avec eux mais ils ne vivent pas une vie de végétariens donc j'ai dû les quitter. J'ai décidé de venir ici en Alaska il y a quelques mois. Je me suis établit dans une maison qui est à 32 kilomètres d'ici et j'ai commencé une routine de chasse et je suis familiarisé avec la zone pour être préparé à intégrer un campus plein d'humains. Je pense que j'irais bien ici. »

- « Je sais que tu le seras » Elle paraissait si sure.

- « C'est vraiment gentil de ta considération mais je suis disposé à ramasser mes affaires et partir si cela peur te rendre la vie plus facile. » La panique s'empara d'elle.

- « Non, je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je veux dire pas à cause de moi. »

Soudainement je réalisai que je tenais toujours sa main. Cela semblai si naturel et confortable que j'avais oublié de la relâcher. Je la lâchai doucement à grand regret. Elle baissa les yeux aussi j'ai pensé qu'elle regretta mon contact autant que je manquai du sien. Je n'ai réellement touché personne en 2 ans mais cela ne pouvais pas être le cas pour elle.

- « J'aimerai rester surtout depuis que tu es là. C'est agréable d'avoir une amie qui peut apprécier ce que je suis. »

- « J'aimerai que tu reste, je n'ai pas vraiment d'amis ici et je n'aime pas vraiment m'en faire. »

- « Bien alors Miss Swan on dirai que vous êtes coincée avec moi. »

- « En parlant de nom de famille tu es Jasper Cullen ou Hale ? »

- « En fait j'ai repris mon nom d'origine … Whitlock »

Elle pensa à cela pendant une seconde comme si elle aimait, peut être, la nouveauté de cela.

- « Bien alors Mr. Whitlock j'espère que je vous verrai dans les parages. » Il y avait tellement d'espoir tourbillonnant autours d'elle et c'était la première émotion positive que j'ai senti provenir d'elle aujourd'hui.

- « Je ferai mieux d'aller à mon prochain cours. Te verrai-je demain ? Peut-être pourrions-nous non retrouver ici ? » Encore plus d'espoir.

- « Bien sur, j'aimerai ça. J'ai seulement un cours le matin donc à la même heure ? »

- « Oui, je serai là. Elle se leva de sa chaise « Merci pour le café. »

- « C'était un plaisir. A demain. »

Et sur ce elle sorti et je me retrouvai à la fixer quand elle traversa la rue et alla vers son prochain cours. Je leva ma main vers mon visage et respirai son odeur.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Réponse aux questions**__ : _

_**Agathe **__: Merci pour ta review et oui l'histoire originale est terminée elle comporte 33 chapitres et il y a même une suite de commencée !!! _

_**Note de la traductrice**__ : Bonjour à tous ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! J'ai fait plutôt vite mais pour l'instant les chapitres ne sont pas très longs et pas encore trop complexe. J'essaye de coller au maximum au texte de l'auteur sans traduire au mot à mot j'espère que ça vous plaît en tout cas. _

_**Note de l'auteur :**__ Merci à tout ceux qui on mit des reviews et qui ont ajouté cette histoire dans leurs alertes. J'apprécie vraiment. Certains d'entre vous on demandé des chapitres plus longs donc je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous satisfaire. Je voulais être sûre que cette histoire générait un certain intérêt avant que je ne continue. Merci encore. _

**Jasper Point Of View**

Je décidai de commencer ma journée plus tôt que d'habitude et de chasser avant que je ne voie Bella aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas comme si je désirai son sang, mais si je devais être plus près d'elle je devais prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires pour assurer sa sécurité ; donc je chasserai autant que je le pouvais.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à elle une grande partie de la soirée. Je ne cessai de rejouer notre conversation et de revivre ses émotions dans ma tête. Je savais que ça avait dû être un vrai choc pour elle de me voir cependant rien n'avait réellement entraîné une réaction de joie de sa part mais notre conversation avait été surtout morose. Je m'en voulais pour comment elle c'était sentie quand j'avais mentionné Edward mais je n'avais pas idée qu'elle ressentait toujours cela pour lui. C'était comme si son esprit c'était complètement fermé à la simple mention de son nom comme si elle avait eu le pouvoir de le bloquer activement hors de sa mémoire et ne jamais repenser à lui, si c'était ce qu'elle faisait je doutais sérieusement qu'elle puisse continuer à le faire avec moi dans les parages, j'étais un rappel constant. Je ne le mentionnerai plus mais comment pourrai-t-elle ne pas penser à lui quant elle me voyait ? Nous avions la même couleur d'yeux quand nous étions nourris ou non, le même contact froid familier et des corps de marbre et bien que nos odeurs soient différentes pour elle la mienne était tout aussi attirante que la sienne. Oui, ce sera certainement un défi pour Bella j'espérai que c'en était un auquel elle était disposée à faire face parce que je voulais vraiment être près d'elle aussi souvent que je le pouvais. Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que c'était mais quelque chose semblai m'attirer vers elle. C'était un sentiment vraiment étrange pour moi car depuis Forks je n'avais jamais vraiment beaucoup pensé à elle. Elle était avec Edward et parce que devais résister de toutes mes forces à l'appel de son sang j'avais pris l'habitude de l'ignorer, mais maintenant ce n'était pas son sang qui semblait m'appeler et je me demander si ça l'avais jamais été.

**Bella Point Of View**

Je me ruai hors de ma salle de classe et marcha rapidement vers le café. Je ne sure de pourquoi mais j'étais excitée d'y être et je ne pouvais me souvenir de la dernière fois que j'avais été excitée par quoi que ce soit. Jasper était déjà là assis à la même table que le jour précédent et la serveuse venait juste d'apporter mon café. Dès que j'entrai Jasper leva les yeux évidemment il m'avait sentie. Il me fit son plus beau sourire et me fit un signe de la main. Ce devais être contagieux parce que je me sentie lui sourire en retour. Sourire ? Charlie serai si heureux.

- « Hello Miss Swan. » Il se leva et me tira la chaise.

-« Bonjour. Comment es ta journée jusqu'ici ? »

- « Bien meilleure maintenant. » je pouvais sentir un rougissement réchauffer mes joues tout comme j'étais sûre qu'il pouvait le voir. « J'était vraiment impatient d'être à ce matin. »

- « Etonnamment, je l'étais aussi. »

- « Tu en as été surprise ? » Demanda-t-il

- « Et bien, je n'ai pas vraiment eu beaucoup de compagnie ces dernières années et je pense que peut être ça me manque. » Venais-je juste d'avouer cela ?

- « Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Je pense que nous avons peut être plus en commun que ce que nous pouvions le penser, Bella. »

Comme c'est étrange, que je puisse avoir quelque chose en commun avec Jasper. Durant le temps que j'ai passé avec les Cullen nous n'avions pas beaucoup interagi. Il semblait toujours combattre ses fortes envies vampiriques donc je l'évitai. Mais maintenant il semblait différent presque humain.

- « Merci pour le café. Ça devient une habitude. » Je pris une petite gorgée.

- « Nous devrions tous nous permettre quelque chose de temps en temps tu ne penses pas ? » il avait ce sourire contagieux.

- « Quel genre de choses te permets-tu ? » Me renseignai-je

- « Et bien comme tu le sais déjà j'aime les voitures vraiment rapides et chères. »

- « Oui, il me semble que je ne rappelle de cela. Qu'est ce que tu conduis ces jours-ci ? »

- « Tu t'y connais en voiture ? » Il me gratifia d'un regard curieux.

- « Pas vraiment. » Ai-je dit avec regret.

- « Et bien nous dirons juste que c'est une BMW. »

- « Et est ce que cette BMW particulière coute plus que ma 1ère année de cours ? »

- « Oui peut être même plus que les années deux, trois et quatre aussi. » Il rigola. Quel beau son. Avant il semblait toujours si torturé mais maintenant il rigolait et souriais. Qu'est ce qui à changé ?

- « Je pense que jamais je ne comprendrai un luxe comme ça mais si cela te rend heureux. D'autres luxes que je devrais connaître ? »

- « Ces derniers temps je me suis permit la compagnie des belles femmes. »

- « Femmes ? » Ai-je dit avant que j'ai pu réaliser ce que je disais. Oh Merde ! Jalousie ! Il devait surement le ressentir. Il souri il tendit la main de l'autre côté de la table pour prendre la mienne tout comme hier et j'avais l'impression de fondre à son contact. Pourquoi ressentais-je cela ?

- « Laisse moi clarifier, juste une seule femme mais je ne voulais pas l'embarrasser visiblement c'est trop tard. »

- « Puis je être honnête ? » Demandai-je

- « Je t'en prie, par tout les moyens. »

- « J'ai attendu avec impatience toute la matinée de te voir. Je sais que c'est triste mais je n'attendais réellement rien et après que je t'ai vu hier j'ai réalisé que c'était la première chose bien qui m'était arrivée depuis longtemps. » Il sera ma main un peu plus fort.

- « J'aimerai en entendre plus sur toi parce que je ne sais pas vraiment grand-chose et j'aimerai en apprendre autant que je le peut. »

Je baissai les yeux sur nos mains jointes

- « Cela t'ennuie ? » Il commença à retirer sa main.

- « Non, en fait c'était l'une des choses que j'attendais impatiemment. » Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure mon cœur commença à accélérer à mon honnêteté.

- « Tu étais sur le point de me parler de toi, tu te souviens ? » Il commença à faire des petits cercles sur le dessus de ma main avec son pouce et mon cœur accéléra. Il faisait ça dans un certain but mais j'aimais ça.

Nous nous assîmes durant une heure joins comme cela. Je lui racontai ma dernière année à Forks désastreuse, l'échec de ma relation avec mes deux parents, comment je n'ai pas parlé à Renée durant un an parce qu'elle a essayé de me faire faire une thérapie. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé que je puisse m'ouvrir à lui de cette façon. Il déverrouillait des sentiments refoulés au plus profond de moi, j'étais surprise de pouvoir les verbaliser. Et pendant que je lui parlais de toutes ces choses je réalisai que je commençais à me sentir mieux et non pas moins bien. Il comprenait et j'avais l'impression de me perdre de plus en plus dans ses superbes yeux dorés. Savait-il qu'il était en train de m'éblouir ? Finalement, je ne pensai pas qu'il restait quelque chose à dire.

- « Bella, je suis tellement désolé » A-t-il dit d'une voix à peine audible.

- « Pourquoi ? C'est moi qui devrai m'excuser. Je n'ai fait que parler. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai dit toutes ces choses mais je suis contente qu'elles soient sorties ? C'était refoulé depuis longtemps. »

- « Je suis flatté que tu te sentes assez à l'aise pour t'ouvrir à moi mais je ne peut pas m'empêcher de penser que je suis directement responsable de la manière dont ta vie c'est passée. »

- « Pas encore. Jasper. Veux tu que je me blâme pour ce qui c'est passé entre toi et Alice ? »

- « Bien sur que non, ce n'étais pas ta faute. »

- « Pas plus que ce n'était la tienne quand _**il **_m'a quittée. » C'était la manière la plus proche que j'avais de dire son nom. « A partir de maintenant cela pourrai-t- il être juste Jasper et Bella ? »

- « Absolument. »

- « Je déteste avoir à dire ça mais il faut que j'aille maintenant à mon labo de l'après midi. »

Je ne voulais pas le quitter.

- « Oh … d'accord, mais peut être pourrai-je te voir plus tard ? »

Oui, je le voudrais plus que tout mais … « Je dois travailler ce soir. Je travaille à la librairie du quartier quelques soirs par semaine, mais je te verrai en cours demain matin. » J'étais déçue qu'il y ai une journée entière avant que je puisse le revoir.

- « D'accord, mais promets moi que tu seras en sécurité jusque là. »

J'enlevai mes mains de sa prise et immédiatement je ressenti un vide. « Merci pour le café. »

- « Quand tu veux. » Son sourire pouvait arrêter mon cœur. Je saisi mon sac et me leva et ensuite sans savoir pourquoi je me penchai lentement en avant et embrassa sa joie froide.

- « Au revoir Jasper. »

Je sorti rapidement pour qu'il ne puisse pas sentir mon embarras mais je savais qu'il l'avait déjà senti.

_**Review ? **_

_**Pas de chapitre avant une semaine je pars à Paris. **_

_**Merci a tous !!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Note de la traductrice : **__Salut à toutes et à tous !! Je viens tout juste de rentrer de Paris et je vous poste donc ce chapitre que je viens de finir de taper !!! Le chapitre 5 sera un mélange de POV Bella et de POV Jasper et les choses sérieuses vont un peu commencer. Merci encore à tous de lire ma traduction vous me faites plaisir à moi et à l'auteur ! _

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes**__ :_

_**Li-Lys-x3**__ : Merci pour ta review et pour tes encouragements !_

_**Camilee**__ : Merci !!! _

__________________________________________________________________________________

_**Jasper Point Of View**_

C'était la quatrième nuit d'affilée que je m'asseyais à l'extérieur de la chambre de Bella à la fenêtre. J'avais l'impression d'être un désaxé mais encore une fois je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. C'était comme si elle m'appelait et je ne pouvais pas résister. Son appel semblait plus fort que l'appel de n'importe quel sang que j'avais jamais désiré et je n'étais simplement pas assez fort pour y résister.

Mes journées commençaient par une chasse matinale, j'allais en cours, je retrouvais Bella au café et ensuite je chassais tôt dans la soirée ce qui n'était probablement pas nécessaire mais je ne voulais prendre aucun risque. Ensuite je trainais près de la librairie et je la suivais chez elle pour être sûr qu'elle y arrive sans encombre. Je ne pouvais pas supporter le fait qu'elle marche seule dans les rues sombres. Je la quittais pour quelques heures pour faire mon travail scolaire et ensuite je retournais à son appartement juste avant qu'elle aille au lit.

Pendant les trois dernières nuits, je l'ai écoutée lutter pour s'endormir et quand finalement elle y parvenait ce n'était pas pour plus d'une heure environ. Son sommeil n'était pas paisible ; elle se tournait et se retournait, commençait des phrases sans les finir, et s'enchevêtrait dans les draps. C'était pénible à regarder mais je savais que je ne devrais pas regarder du tout. Je devenais Edward… Je tressailli à cette idée. Généralement vers environ 3h du matin je ne pouvais plus le supporter et j'envoyais une vague de calme pour qu'elle puisse au moins se reposer quelques heures avant qu'elle ne commence sa journée.

Cette nuit je ne pensai pas être capable d'attendre pour la calmer. C'était ridicule … est ce que tout les humains trouvent le sommeil si difficilement ou est-ce juste Bella ? Elle bougeait sur tout le lit essayant de s'installer confortablement et échouant misérablement. Elle essayait de lire un livre mais était frustrée donc elle continuait juste de se battre avec elle-même. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter… tout ce que j'avais à faire était de lui envoyer une émotion paisible depuis la fenêtre comme je l'ai fait les autres soirs mais à la place de cela je me suis retrouvé à frapper à sa porte. Je ressentais son anxiété quand elle quitta la chambre et débattre si oui ou non elle allait ouvrir la porte. Et bien, au moins elle avait un peu de sens commun.

- « Bella, c'est Jasper. Puis-je entrer ? » Elle devait commencer à penser que j'étais fou.

- « Jasper ? » Elle était confuse. Elle ouvrit la porte et semblait presque heureuse de me voir me tenir là. « Qu'est ce que tu fait là ? Pas que je ne veuille pas que tu sois là mais pourquoi ? »

J'entrais et fermais la porte derrière moi.

- « Je vais juste être honnête. Je t'ai suivie de la librairie jusqu'à chez toi l'autre nuit et je suis resté à ta fenêtre et j'ai remarqué que tu ne dormais pas vraiment bien. »

- « Pourquoi m'as-tu suivie ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas attendu et raccompagnée chez moi ? »

Et bien cela n'est-il pas plus censé ? « C'est une bonne question. Ma seule excuse est que je ne suis plus humain depuis longtemps et je ne voulais pas dépasser les bornes. »

- « Donc à la place tu m'as traquée ? »

- « Bien, je suppose que c'est ce que je fais » Mais bon sang qu'est ce que je fais ?

- « Je plaisante. » Elle souri et cela envoya une décharge électrique à travers mon corps. Il faudrait réellement qu'elle sourie plus souvent.

- « Pourquoi as-tu finalement décidé de toquer à la porte ? »

- « J'ai remarqué que tu avais des problèmes pour dormir et je pense que je peut aider. »

- « C'est marrant parce que j'était en train de penser que ces dernières nuits étaient les meilleures nuits de sommeil que j'avais eu depuis longtemps » Je la sentais soupçonneuse.

- « Oui, et bien que dois-je dire ? »

- « Cela m'as rappelé le temps où nous étions dans la chambre d'hôtel à Phoenix quand non fuyons James. Je dormais réellement bien là-bas aussi »

Comment ai-je pu oublier ça ? C'était la première fois que je l'ai touchée.

- « Veux-tu de mon aide ou non ? »

- « Oui, je veux ton aide. » Elle prit ma main et me conduit dans la chambre.

Sa chambre était petite mais organisée. Tout semblait avoir une place. Ça ne sentait pas uniquement son odeur mais aussi l'odeur de ses effets personnels comme son shampooing et son savon. Cela me faisait tourner la tête. Concentrer, J'ai besoin de me concentrer. Je m'approchais du lit et commençais à arranger les oreillers et les couvertures. Je remarquai qu'elle me fixait alors qu'elle se tenait là dans un pull-over sans manche incroyablement serré qui était assorti à son bas noir et blanc en flanelle qui tombait dangereusement sur ses hanches. Je n'avais jamais réalisé avant combien son corps était parfait. Arrête ça !

- « Pourquoi ne te mettrais tu pas au lit, nous pouvons parler un moment et ensuite je t'aiderai à dormir ? »

Elle semblait nerveuse probablement à cause de ma proximité avec le lit.

- « Je peut m'assoir dans le coin près de la fenêtre si ça te met plus à l'aise … »

- « Non ! Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Je veux que tu sois à l'aise. »

- « Bella ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi. J'étais perché à l'extérieur de ta fenêtre ces dernières nuits. » Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai admis cela.

- « Oh, bien, mais tu ne voudrais pas plutôt t'assoir sur le lit ? » Elle était embarrassée par sa question.

- « Seulement si ça ne te dérange pas. » Moi d'un autre aimerais certainement ça plus que toute autre chose. Bien sur je ne pensais pas que je devrai le lui dire.

- « Non, je pense que j'aimerai ça. » Elle se mit au lit ; j'ai hissé les couvertures que elle et l'ai bordée de chaque côté pour qu'elle ne ressente pas le froid venant de moi. Je m'assis de l'autre côté du lit à ses pieds et pose ma main sur son genou. Je jetai un coup d'œil au livre sur la table de chevet.

- « _Partis avec le vent_ ? » Demandais-je

- « Oui, je me suis intéressée à la Guerre Civile récemment et j'ai pensé que peut être j'apprécierais le livre. »

Je pouvais probablement lui donner une bien meilleure interprétation de cette époque mais là encore mon récit de 1ère main pourrais lui faire peur.

- « C'est un bon livre pas assez exact à mon goût mais bon. »

- « Peut être pourrions nous le lire tout les deux et tu pourrais corriger les inexactitudes pour moi ? » Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Est-ce qu'elle réalisait combien c'était sexy ?

- « Bien sur, j'adorerais te lire le livre mais pas ce soir comme ça tu t'endormiras bientôt. » Dis-je tandis que je commençais à frotter ses jambes par-dessus les couvertures.

- « Hmmm … Tu es déjà en train de m'endormir » Elle était totalement relaxée. Je lui sourit tandis que je tendais le bras pour éteindre la lampe.

- « Jasper ? »

- « Oui chérie_*****_ ? » j'étais plus proche d'elle maintenant tandis que j'éteignais la lampe son délicieux parfum tourbillonna autour de moi. Je voulais enrouler mes bras autour d'elle et la tenir.

- « Si tu étais dehors pourquoi n'es-tu pas juste rentré par la fenêtre ? »

- « Je ne pourrais pas entrer dans ta chambre sans y avoir été invité »

- « Mon gentleman tu sud. » Venait-elle juste de dire que j'étais sien ? J'effleurai doucement sa joue du bout de mes doigts.

- « J'aime quand tu me touche » elle avait extrêmement sommeil et ne savais probablement pas ce qu'elle disait. Elle se saisi de ma main et la pressa contre son visage.

- « Jasper, s'il te plait ne part pas. » Je ressenti une rapide vague d'anxiété la parcourir.

- « Je resterais avec toi cette nuit. »

- « Pas juste cette nuit … » Ses paupières commencèrent à papillonner.

- « Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter, Bella. » Et sur ce elle tomba dans un profond sommeil un de ceux dans lequel je prévoyais de la garder jusqu'au matin suivant.

J'enlevai doucement ma main de son visage et prit ma position au pied du lit. Je pourrais la fixer éternellement. Elle semblait finalement si paisible, son rythme cardiaque était régulier, sa respiration calme et elle ne bougeait pas du tout. Elle était absolument exquise et je ferrai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour la garder si tranquille et, si je puis me permettre, heureuse.

Edward, toi l'imbécile, comment as-tu pu l'abandonner si facilement ? Elle te faisait confiance avec sa vie et tu le lui as rendu. Tu l'as laissée brisée et perdue et elle ne s'en est toujours pas remise. Je ne sais pas si elle le pourra un jour. Tu es parti parce que tu l'aimais mais quel bien est-ce que ça a réellement fait ? Je fais le serment de ne pas refaire tes erreurs … si elle veut de moi un jour.

Je détestais avoir à faire ça mais je l'ai sortie de son sommeil quelques minutes avant que son réveil ne sonne. Je ne voulais pas la faire sursauter après un tel repos, si parfait. Elle commença à s'étirer un peu et ensuite ouvrit doucement les yeux. Je pouvais sentir sa confusion comme si elle se demandait pourquoi elle se sentait si bien. Elle me jeta un coup d'œil et son visage s'éclaira.

- « Tu es resté. » Elle était heureuse

- « Bien sur que je suis resté. Comment as-tu dormi ? »

- « Je pense que tu connais la réponse. »

- « Je suis content si j'ai pu aider. Tu en avais besoin. »

- « Tu n'as pas idée. Je n'ai pas aussi bien dormi depuis des années. Je te suis redevable. »

- « Tu m'es redevable ? » Hmm, ça peut être intéressant. Je pensais rapidement à ce que je voulais.

- « J'aimerais mon dû »

- « Si tôt »

- « Ce sera profitable pour toi aussi. »

- « Maintenant je suis curieuse. »

- « Demain c'est ton anniversaire, correct ? »

- « Oh et ton but ? » Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas réellement faire la fête.

- « J'aimerai que tu viennes et que tu passes le week-end avec moi dans ma maison. Nous pouvons regarder des films, lire le livre et je te ferrais même un diner d'anniversaire. »

- « Juste traîner tout le week-end ? » Je pouvais sentir son excitation. Oui !

- « Exactement, veux-tu venir ? » s'il te plait dit oui.

Elle commença à l'envisager alors qu'elle mordait sa lèvre. Oh ! Je souhaitais qu'elle arrête de faire ça ou j'allais avoir besoin d'une douche froide. Ironique pour un vampire, je sais. « Et bien ? » j'étais trop impatient d'avoir sa réponse.

- « Oui, je pense que j'aimerais ça mais j'ai une condition. » Bien sur nous y voilà elle allait me dire que c'était strictement platonique que le fait qu'elle passe la nuit chez moi ne changeai rien.

- « Tu ne peux pas faire une grosse affaire de mon anniversaire. Pas de cadeaux, pas de gâteau ! Promis ? »

C'était la condition ? Quel soulagement.

- « Pas de gâteau ? Comment vais-je survivre ? »

- « Très drôle. Avons-nous un marché ? »

- « Tout ce que tu veux. Je passerai te prendre ici à 5h, soit prête. »

- « Jasper, merci pour la nuit dernière. »

- « Tout le plaisir était vraiment pour moi. » elle n'avait aucune idée de à quel point c'était un plaisir pour moi.

Je pourrais la regarder dormir toutes les nuits si elle me le permettait.

- « Prépare-toi pour l'école. J'ai besoin de chasser. Je te verrais au café. Heure habituelle ? »

- « Où d'autre pourrais-je être ? »

Je quittai son appartement et je jurai que je me sentais intoxiqué. Cela est-il seulement possible ? Je devais me dépêcher j'avais quelques préparations à faire pour mon invitée du week-end.

__________________________________________________________________________________

* dans le texte jasper l'appelle « darlin' » qui se traduit donc par chérie mais peut être préféreriez vous que je laisse l'original faites moi savoir ce que vous en pensez


	5. Chapter 5

Note de la traductrice : Bonjour à tous ! Je tiens à vous dire que j'apprécie vraiment énormément vos review et vos ajouts en alertes et favoris !! Ça réchauffe mon petit cœur de traductrice amateur ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise !

Author's note : Merci encore à vous tous qui me répondent avec des reviews et qui ajoutent mon histoire dans vos alertes … ça me motive totalement à écrire les prochains chapitres

__________________________________________________________________________________

_**Bella Point Of View**_

Je commençais à être nerveuse pendant que j'essayais de faire mes baguages. Qu'est ce que j'apporte pour passer le week-end chez un garçon ? Les seules vêtements que j'avais pour dormir étaient des pulls over sans manches et des pantalons en flanelle et soyons honnêtes, je savais qu'il serait dans la chambre avec moi … pas de la manière dont j'aurais voulu mais il me verrait tout de même. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? C'est Jasper, jamais il ne sera intéressé par moi de cette façon donc pourquoi ce que je portais pour dormir avait de l'importance ? Donc, j'ai attrapé mon pantalon en flanelle miteux et le jetais dans mon sac. Il pouvait être là d'une seconde à l'autre et je voulais être calme et prête à partir.

Je repensais à nos aux revoir au café plus tôt aujourd'hui.

- « J'attend vraiment avec impatience ce week-end » dit-il pendant qu'il m'aidait à mettre ma veste.

- « Moi aussi. Je suis impatiente de voir ta maison. » Je me retournais et m'appuyais sur lui. Il sentait si bon, presque comme l'automne, une espèce d'épice peut être, cannelle ? Dans tout les cas j'avais besoins de réprimer ma forte envie de l'embrasser.

Il caressa doucement ma pommette avec le bout de ses doigts et dit « Cinq … soit prête pour moi. »

Je sursautais quand on frappa à la porte. J'étais plus que prête pour lui quand je me précipitais à la porte et l'ouvrais, mais mon empressement eu raison de moi et je trébuchais droit dans ses bras qui m'attendais. Il m'étreignit une brève seconde et ensuite embrassa le sommet de ma tête.

- « Quelqu'un est nerveux » Il souri

- « Désolé j'ai trébuché. » Je rougi.

- « Oui, il me semble que je me souvient de quelque chose à propos de ton incapacité à marcher sur une surface stable et plane. » Il rigola « Es-tu prête à partir ? »

Il s'approcha et prit mon sac. Il tendit sa main et nous sortîmes pour aller à sa voiture.

Le trajet jusqu'à sa maison fut rapide c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Ça aurait probablement dû prendre 25 minutes mais il nous y conduit en 10. La maison était nichée dans les bois à 2 Km de la rue vraiment retiré. C'était spectaculaire. En quelque sorte cela me rappelais la maison de Cullen avec toutes les fenêtres seulement pas aussi grande. Le jardin finissait sur une grande zone boisée ce qui ne me surprit pas.

- « Pas de voisins ? » Demandais-je

Il me jeta un regard. En peu de temps il était hors de la voiture, avait sorti mon sac du coffre et était en train d'ouvrir la porte pour moi. J'eu à peine le temps de déboucler ma ceinture. Il me sorti doucement de la voiture, mit son bras autour de ma taille et me conduisit à la maison.

Nous marchâmes dans le vestibule et il me prit ma veste.

Je regardais autour de moi. « C'est vraiment ravissant, Jasper. »

- « Je te ferrais visiter plus tard, promis. En attendant fait comme chez toi. S'il y a quoi que ce soit dont tu as besoin je t'en prie n'hésite pas à demander. C'est ton week-end donc tes désirs sont des ordres. »

- « Attend, je pensais que je t'étais redevable ? »

- « Tu l'es, donc tu dois te relaxer et prendre du plaisir. Ce week-end est seulement pour toi. »

Il mit mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et s'approcha pour déposer de doux baiser le long de ma mâchoire. Mon cœur commença à accélérer. Il s'arrêta et se contenta de me regarder pendant un moment comme si il était juste aussi choqué que je l'étais par ses actions. Son regard aurait pu me faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait là tout de suite.

- « Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Si cela te dérange je vais m'abstenir de poser mes lèvres sur toi. »

J'étais déçue à cette pensée et il le savait « où, peut être pas » Il semblait plein d'espoir.

- « Jasper, j'ai le sentiment que ces dernières semaines je suis devenue vraiment proche de toi. Plus proche que je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé possible et j'espère que tu ressens la même chose. » Pourquoi est ce que je me dévoilais comme ça ?

- « Bella, je suis profondément attaché à toi mais je ne veux pas te précipiter dans quelque chose ou te faire fuir. J'essaye de me contrôler autour de toi mais cela ne semble pas marcher. »

- « S'il te plait, n'essaye pas de ma protéger » Je n'ai pas besoin de cela encore une fois « je veux juste que tu fasses ce qui te viens naturellement. »

Il m'attira plus près de lui et prit mon visage entre ses mains de pierre.

- « Bella, tu es tout ce à quoi de pense et si mon cœur froid pouvait battre je jure qu'il le ferrait pour toi. Je sais que ceci arrive très rapidement mais durant ma très longue existence je n'ai jamais été plus sur de quelque chose. J'ai simplement besoin de toi. Je ne te demande pas de me retourner mes sentiments maintenant, parce que je suis patient et je le ferais à ton rythme, mais je dois t'embrasser maintenant. »

Nous étions si proches et je pouvais sentir son souffle intoxicant sur mon visage. Je me penchais en avant m'attendant à être complètement rejetée comme je l'ai été dans un autre temps et espace mais Jasper m'attira plus près jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres soient sur les miennes et sa langue était entre les miennes mendiants pour l'accès. J'ouvris mes lèvres et le laissa faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Le baiser était long et profond et il n'enleva jamais ses mains de mon visage. Ce n'était pas un baiser prudent la bouche close mais c'était celui d'un homme qui me voulait vraiment et j'avais désespérément besoin de lui. Finalement, il se dégagea pour que je puisse respirer.

- « Tu vas bien ? »

Je me sentais prise de vertiges et mes genoux commençaient à lâcher. Jasper me releva rapidement et me porta jusque dans le salon. Alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le canapé il me garda sur ses genoux.

- « Bella ? »

- « Je vais bien. C'était juste un très bon baiser. »

Il rigola « Je suis content que tu approuves »

- « Donc, tu ne t'abstiendra pas de poser tes lèvres sur moi alors ? »

- « Non, je ne pense pas que je serai capable de la faire après tout, mais d'abord nous devons commander ton repas. C'est traditionnellement une pizza le vendredi, pas vrai ? »

- « Ummm, oui. » Je ne pensais pas vraiment à une pizza en ce moment.

- « Aimerais-tu quelque chose d'autre ? »

- « Non une pizza c'est bien. »

- « Ok, pourquoi ne te montrerai-je pas où est ta chambre comme ça tu pourras te mettre à l'aise, te doucher si tu en à envie. J'irais chercher la nourriture. Ça te semble bien ? »

- « Ca semble parfait » Il me ramassa et commença à me porter pour monter les marches.

- « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

- « J'aime te tenir et tu dois me laisser faire tout ce que je veux avec toi ce week-end. » Mon cœur commença à accélérer à nouveau.

- « Aimes-tu cette idée ? » je mis mon visage dans le creux de son cou.

- « Oh, nous sommes embarrassée … et bien nous verrons juste ce que nous pouvons faire à ce propos plus tard. »

Une fois que nous fûmes entrés dans la chambre et qu'il m'eut posé je fus étonnée. La chambre principale était magnifique. C'était presque l'étage entier. Il y avait un salon, des portes françaises menaient sur un balcon extérieur, une cheminée, le plus grand écran plat que j'ai jamais vu et la salle de bain dans la pièce voisine était plus grande que ma chambre. Ensuite il y avait le lit ; il était de loin le plus large que j'ai jamais vu avec ce qu'i paraissait être les coussins et les édredons les plus confortables. Après avoir fixé le lit quelques secondes il sentit ma confusion.

- « La maison était entièrement meublée. »

- « Oh. » Fut tout ce que je pu dire.

- « Mais maintenant je suis content qu'elle le soit parce que au moins tu auras usage du lit. Bon, la salle de bain est juste là donc fait comme chez toi et je serais de retour avant que tu ne le sache. Tout ce dont tu as besoin est là dedans. »

- « Merci. Je ne serai pas longue »

- « Prend ton temps et détend toi. » Il m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. « Je serai bientôt de retour. »

Et ensuite il était parti. Tout ça est-il réellement arrivé ? M'a-t-il dit toutes ces choses ? Et ce baiser … est ce que je rêvais ? Non, j'étais vraiment dans la maison de Jasper, dans sa monstrueuse chambre m'apprêtant à prendre une douche. Ça allait réellement vite mais je n'en avais rien à faire. J'ai été seule pendant si longtemps et quand je suis avec lui je me sens vivante. Je l'apprécie, en fait je faisais bien plus que l'apprécier. Ça semblait fou mais je pense que j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse. Puis-je m'y risquer de nouveau ?

_**Jasper Point Of View**_

Quand je suis rentré avec la pizza je pouvais entendre qu'elle était en train de finir de prendre sa douche. La chambre était si ridiculement grande que je pensais que nous pourrions juste traîner ici ce soir. Elle pourrait manger ; nous pourrions regarder la TV, et ensuite peut être … Arrête ça ! ça fait seulement 2 semaines, je lui avais déjà pratiquement déclaré mon amour et maintenant j'était en train de penser à lui faire l'amour, aussi. Je l'aurai probablement effrayée ; elle n'était pas prête pour ça. Elle avait à peine 20 ans et la seule relation qu'elle n'ait jamais eu était avec mon torturé, vampire de frère qui, d'après ce que j'avais pu recueillir dans ses émotions, l'avait à peine embrassée. Je devais ralentir et voir où cela nous menaient. Nous embrasser devrait être suffisant pour l'instant et j'étais aux anges de pouvoir le faire sans vouloir m'en prendre violemment à sa gorge.

Au moment où j'entrais dans la chambre elle me coupa le souffle. Elle se tenait devant le miroir brossant ses longs cheveux. C'était comme si je le voyais pour la première fois. Elle semblait être une fille complètement différente de celle que j'avais connue à Forks et certainement plus heureuse que celle que j'avais rencontré il y a quelques semaines. Je posai le plateau de nourriture et marcha vers elle.

Elle me souri « Ce fut rapide »

S'attendait-elle à autre chose ? Je tendis la main pour prendre la brosse à cheveux.

- « Puis-je ? »

Elle me la tendit et ensuite je commençai à la passer dans ses mèches douces et soyeuses. Elle posa sa tête contre mon torse pendant que je continuais de lui brosser les cheveux. Je pouvais voir son reflet dans le miroir ; ses yeux étaient clos et elle était si relaxée. Il semblait que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de mettre mon bras libre autour de sa tailler et de la tenir plus près de moi. Elle ne protesta pas quand je déplaçai ses cheveux du chemin et commença à placer des baisers le long de son cou. Je continuais à fixer le miroir aussi je trouvais ça extrêmement sensuel de regarder alors que je la touchais. Je déplaçai ma mais le long de sa cage thoracique et elle laissa sortir un petit signe de plaisir. Je lâchai la brosse à cheveux et plaça ma mais juste en dessous du bas de son chemisier, caressant son estomac. Sa peau était douce et chaude. Je devais contrôler ma forte envie de laisser mes mains la parcourir librement alors que je voulais atteindre ce qu'il y avait plus haut et toucher ses seins nus. Je la retournai et regardai dans ses yeux. Ils étaient si innocents et confiants. Je devais m'arrêter avant de détruire cette innocence.

- « Bella, ta pizza va être froide. » Cela prit toute la force que j'avais pour faire sortit cette constatation.

- « Je ne veux pas vraiment de pizza là tout de suite. » Je pouvais sentir son désir pour moi et il égalait presque le mien pour elle.

- « Qu'est ce que tu veux, Bella ? » Elle pressa son corps contre le mien et je pouvais sentir ses tétons excités contre mon torse.

- « Dois-tu réellement le demander ? » Plus de désir.

Je soulevai ses jambes et les mit autour de ma taille et commença à l'embrasser tandis que je marchais vers le lit. Je n'avais jamais fait plus que m'assoir sur ce lit avant et maintenant … je ne pouvais pas penser à ce que j'étais sur le point de faire dans celui-ci.

Je l'allongeai doucement et me mit délicatement au dessus d'elle. Je pouvais sentir son rythme cardiaque accélérer tandis qu'une crise de nerf prenais possession d'elle. J'envoyai une vague relaxante dans sa direction et embrassa doucement ses lèvres.

- « Rien ne se passera ce soir que tu ne veux pas qu'il se passe. » Je traçai sa lèvre inférieure avec mon doigt.

- « Je n'ai jamais … » Elle était embarrassée.

Je roulai sur mon côté et la mit sur le sien pour qu'elle puisse me faire face.

- « Bella, je sais et je ne prend pas ça à la légère. » Je parcourais son bras sur toute sa longueur avec mon pouce. Elle frissonna.

- « Je peux sentir combien tu me veux, je ressens aussi ton anxiété mais je ressens quelque chose d'autre, peux-tu me dire ce que c'est ? »

- « Et bien, à côté de mon manque total d'expérience, je suppose que je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu voudrais de moi. »

- « Bella, soit sérieuse. Tu es la femme la plus magnifique sexy et désirable pour moi et je ne veux rien plus que tu faire l'amour. » Je ressenti une autre pique de nervosité venant d'elle « Mais pas ce soir, pas avant que tu sois prête. »

- « sexy ? Vraiment ? »

- « Oui vraiment » Elle était sérieuse là ? Ne le sait-elle pas ?

- « Jasper regarde moi et ensuite regarde toi. Je me sens extrêmement insuffisante. » Elle baissa le regard.

Je soulevai son menton pour pouvoir voir son visage.

- « Je te veux et je vais t'attendre, mais tu dois abandonner ces incertitudes. »

- « C'est juste que je ne vais pas être ce dont tu as l'habitude. Je suis vierge. »

- « Visiblement tu ne connais pas les mecs parce que c'est vraiment excitant en soit. » J'embrassais doucement ses lèvres.

- « Sérieusement Jasper je ne peux pas égaler celle avec qui tu as été. »

- « Ce n'est pas une compétition Bella, mais tu as raison tu n'es pas ce dont j'ai l'habitude étant donné que je n'ai jamais fait l'amour à une humaine auparavant. Ce sera une expérience totalement nouvelle pour moi aussi. »

- « Jamais ? »

- « Non, Bella nous ne faisions pas ce genre d choses en 1861. » elle rit et elle commença à se relaxer, mais je pouvais toujours sentir quelque chose de plus.

- « Qui a-t-il d'autre chérie ? »

- « Et bien … c'est juste que … » Plus d'embarras.

- « Dis-moi » Je souhaitais pouvoir lire dans ses pensées mais pas même Edward ne pouvais faire cela.

- « Je ne pense pas que ce soit possible pour nous … et tu sais. Je ne pense pas qu'un vampire et une humaine soient compatibles. »

- « Bella, ne suis-je pas encore un homme et n'es tu pas encore une femme ? C'est définitivement possible mais pourquoi penses-tu cela ? »

Une vague de panique vint s'écraser sur elle et sa respiration commença à s'accélérer. Je mit ma main sur son épaule et la calma.

- « Merci » Elle souri

- « J'ai besoin que tu reste calme » Je l'avertissais « cela à a voir avec ta précédente relation » Je ne voulais pas dire son nom. Je pouvais faire ça pour elle. « Je ne suis pas lui. Je ne mentirais pas en disant que ce ne sera pas un challenge mais je ne veux réellement pas de ton sang ou du moins je te veux plus que ce que je ne le veux donc je ne pense pas que je perdrais le contrôle de cette façon. »

- « Je te fait confiance pour ne pas le faire. »

- « J'apprécie ta confiance mais je peut perdre le contrôle de d'autres façons et je crois que c'était ce dont il avait peur. Je pense que ce sera délicat surtout la première fois mais si nous prenons notre temps et avons confiance en l'autre nous réussirons. Bien sur, si la douleur surpasse le plaisir pour toi nous arrêterons. Je ne te blesserais jamais intentionnellement. »

- « Mais tu es disposé à essayé de faire l'amour avec moi ? Tu me veux suffisamment pour ne pas avoir de limites ? »

Je pouvais dire qu'elle c'était sentie rejetée par Edward et je voulais lui dire que c'était parce qu'il l'aimait tellement fort qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec elle, mais d'un autre côté je l'aimais aussi et à cause de ça j'étais disposé à être avec elle.

- « Oui Bella, tu ne peux pas imaginer combien je te veux, mais je suis disposé à te laisser commander. Si jamais je te mettais la pression tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de me dire d'arrêter, je ne te rejetterai jamais. » Comment le pourrais-je surtout quand elle me regardait avec ses magnifiques yeux marrons ?

Elle se pencha, prit mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrassa vraiment lentement. Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour moi et je glissai ma langue entre ses lèvres. Je dû y mettre tout ma volonté mais je brisai ce baiser.

- « Es-tu prête à manger maintenant ? » J'avais besoin d'une pause avant que je ne déchire ses vêtements et comment pourrais-je faire ça après lui avoir dit que j'irais lentement ? oui, faire la courre à une humaine demandais définitivement de la patience.

- « Bien sur et au fait j'aime la pizza froide. »

- « Quel soulagement » Je l'aidais à se relever et la pose sur le canapé.

- « Jasper, je me sent bien mieux maintenant que nous avons parlé de certains de ces trucs. »

- « Je suis content mais nous pouvons toujours parler de ce que tu ressens. »

- « En fait, c'est plutôt sympa de sortir avec un empathe. »

- « Le rêve de toutes les filles non ? » J'embrassai son front.

Après qu'elle ai mangé nous parlâmes pendant un moment à propos de certains de ses cours et de son travail à la librairie. Quand elle alla au lit je commençai à lire à haute voix le premier chapitre de _Gone with the wind _mais comme je m'y attendais elle s'endormit avant la page 3. Je savais qu'elle était fatiguée. Si fatiguée qu'elle n'eu même pas besoin de mon aide pour s'endormir cette nuit et j'espérais que ce soit dû au fait qu'elle était solidement bordée dans mes bras. Je ne projettais pas de la laisser partit, jamais.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Note de la traductrice**__ : Bonjour à toutes et à tous !! Voici le chapitre suivant ! Je ne suis pas fière de moi je trouve ma traduction un peu maladroite, le texte m'a donné du fil à retordre mais j'espère que c'est tout de même potable ! Merci encore a vous de lire cette fic. _

____________________________________________________________________________________

_**Bella Point Of View**_

Je n'aurai pas pu demander un meilleur anniversaire. Jasper a fait de ce jour, un jour tellement spécial et il est arrivé à le faire sans cadeaux ni gâteau extravagants. Merci mon Dieu.

Après le petit-déjeuner nous sommes partis pour une marche matinale, bien, en fait Jasper marchait moi en quelque sorte je suivais sur son dos. Il m'emmena à un ruisseau à environ 25Km de la maison et il me dit que c'était l'endroit où il aimait chasser surtout quand il ne voulait pas être trop loin de moi. Pour notre surprise à tout deux le soleil fit une brève apparition alors qu'il perçait à travers les nuages la peau de Jasper commença à scintiller. C'était époustouflant et bien que ce soit une vision que j'avais certainement vue avant cela pour une raison ou pour une autre semblait signifier tellement plus.

- « Bella, » Il était vraiment sérieux « Il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de te montrer je pense ». Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise révélant son torse parfaitement ciselé. Au départ je n'avais pas réalisé ce qu'il me montrait comme il continuait à s'illuminer à la lumière mais alors que je regardais de plus près je vit des centaines de marques en forme de croissant ressemblant beaucoup à celle que j'avais reçue de James. Elles dominaient sa poitrine et son torse.

J'étais choquée « Quoi ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? » J'étais horrifiée qu'il puisse avoir été blessé de cette façon.

Il me raconta l'histoire de comment sa vie humaine c'était terminée quand il a rencontré un vampire nommée Maria et qu'elle l'avait changé. Qu'il fut ensuite chargé de créer des armées de vampires nouveaux nés et comment pendant des années il a vécu dans une zone de bataille constante aidant à protéger le territoire de Maria et son clan. Je ne pouvais pas l'envisager au début mais ensuite j'ai commencé doucement à comprendre ce qu'il était en train de dire.

- « Ils t'ont mordu ? » Demandais-je

- « Oui, les nouveaux nés peuvent être des créatures plutôt instables. » Il baissa le regard.

Je marchais vers lui et je tendis la main vers son torse avec hésitation

- « Puis-je ? »

Il me fit signe de la tête que oui, mes doigts tracèrent doucement les contours de sa poitrine pour finir sur son estomac. Je voulais embrasser chacune d'entre elles mais je n'étais pas sure de comment il allait réagir donc je me contentais de les toucher.

- « Bella, je ne t'ai pas montré cela pour que tu aies de la peine pour moi. Je peux sentir tes émotions, tu te souviens ? »

- « Je sais que ça ne te fait plus mal maintenant mais je veux te réconforter. » Je la serra dans mes bras. Je voulais lui retirer toute cette peine passée comme il le faisait pour moi.

- « Ma douce Bella, je ne t'ai pas montré ceci pour tu sois triste. Je voulais juste te raconter mon histoire comme ça si tu es amenée à les voir à un autre moment tu saurais. » Je savais qu'il voulait dire quand nous serions intimes mais même si ça avait été la première fois que je les avaient vue ça n'aurait toujours pas eu d'importance. Elles étaient des parts de lui et je commençais rapidement à tout aimer de lui.

Et sur ce la couverture nuageuse revint et notre bref moment d'ensoleillement prit fin. Alors qu'il commençait à reboutonner sa chemise il embrassa doucement mes lèvres.

- « Merci. »

- « Pour quoi ? »

- « Pour ne pas être repoussée par moi. »

- « Comment puis-je jamais l'être ? Tu es beau » S'il pouvait rougir il rougirait la tout de suite, j'en étais sure.

- « Ok, Monte. » il m'empoigna et m'attira sur son dos.

- « Es-tu prête à courir ? »

Avant que j'ai pu répondre il était parti comme l'éclair mais je trouvais cela plutôt grisant pour ne pas dire plus. Quand nous fûmes de retour à la maison je frissonnais ; entre la température du corps de Jasper, le vent provenant de la course et l'après-midi humide j'avais extrêmement froid.

- « Viens, je vais te faire couler un bain chaud. » Il me porta en haut des marches.

- « Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire, tu sais. » Je secouais ma tête.

- « Laisse moi faire ce que je veux, tu te souviens ? » Il embrassa mon front.

Il me déposa dans la chambre et me dit d'attendre ici et qu'il reviendrait et m'emmènerait quand le bain serai prêt. Je me demandais pourquoi il ne me laissait pas le faire moi-même mais je commençais à aimer toute cette attention, donc je le laissais faire ce qu'il voulait.

Quelques minutes plus tard il sortit de la salle de bain et marcha vers moi. Il m'attrapa par la taille et commença à embrasser mon cou. Il enleva doucement la barrette de mes cheveux et commença à les arranger autour de mes épaules. Il commença à déboutonner lentement mon chemisier et je ne pu m'empêcher de le fixer. Il était vraiment beau. Quand il eu fini avec les boutons il embrassa mes lèvres et dit « Je suppose que je devrai te laisser faire ça » je ne pourrais pas faire une phrase cohérente même si ma vie en dépendait.

Il caressa doucement mon cou. « Prend tout ton temps dans le bain et rejoint moi en bas quand tu seras prête. J'ai besoin de faire des courses et préparer ton diner. »

Il embrassa mes lèvres tendrement a nouveau et je trouvais que je commençais à avoir un grand besoin de ce contact constant.

- « Bonne chasse, Jasper. »

- « Je serai de retour avant que tu ne t'en aperçoive. » Il me fit son sourire le plus adorable.

J'entrai dans la salle de bain et fut abasourdie. Comment a-t-il fait ça si vite ? Vitesse vampirique ! La pièce entière était illuminée uniquement par des bougies il devait bien y en avoir 50 entourant la baignoire. La salle de bain avait une odeur fantastique, des pétales de roses flottaient dans l'eau et l'odeur s'élevait sous forme de vapeur. Oui, je pouvais certainement m'habituer à toute cette attention.

Pendant que j'enlevai mes vêtements je ne pu m'empêcher de penser à combien je voulais qu'il le fasse pour moi. Je continuai d'imaginer ce que ça serai d'avoir ses mains sur tout mon corps et je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir faire de ce rêve une réalité.

C'était de loin le bain le plus relaxant que j'ai jamais eu. Je m'enveloppais dans une serviette surdimensionnée et retournais dans la chambre. Sur le lit je remarquai posé en travers de celui-ci la plus mignonne des petites robes noires. C'était en fait plutôt sexy et je réalisai que je n'avais jamais possédé quelque chose comme cela avant. Il y avait une note.

_Bella,_

_J'ai pensé que peut être tu aimerais porter quelque chose de nouveau pour ton anniversaire. Remarque que je n'ai pas pris les chaussures à talons noires comme je ne voulais pas que tu tombes dans les escaliers._

_Jazz._

Je souri… comme c'était vrai. Heureusement, j'avais une culotte en dentelle noire et un soutien-gorge assorti pour mettre avec la robe. Pas qu'il les verrait mais ça me faisais me sentir encore plus sexy.

Je descendis les escaliers pieds nus me sentant vraiment reconnaissante qu'il n'ait pas pris les talons mais j'étais gênée de combien la robe était serrée et courte. Tout cela disparu quand je fus frappée par une odeur florale extrêmement forte. J'entrais dans la salle à manger éclairée par des bougies qui était surpeuplée de roses blanches et roses ; il devait y en avoir environ 200. Elles étaient placées tout autour de la pièce dans les plus exquis des vases en cristal. Je n'avais jamais vu quelque chose comme ça. Il se tenait à coté d'une chaise attendant que je m'asseye.

- « Comment ? » C'était tout ce que je réussi à dire.

- « Et bien, c'est incroyable ce que tu peux payer de nos jours et tu semblais être vraiment inattentive quand je t'ai portée en haut des escaliers. »

- « Tout a été fait pendant que tu étais sorti cette après-midi ? »

- « Oui, les fleurs, les bougies, le diner et je sais que tu as dit de ne pas en faire tout un plat, mais je voulais faire quelque chose de spécial pour toi. »

- « C'est magnifique. » Il n'avait aucune idée de combien tout ça comptait pour moi.

- « C'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de penser à propos de toi. Tu es étonnante. »

Je rougis « Merci pour la robe, elle est parfaite. »

- « Je n'étais pas sur que tu l'aimerais mais j'arrivais à te voir dedans. »

- « J'espère que c'est comme tu l'avais imaginé. »

- « c'est plus encore que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Tu es époustouflante. » Il se pencha et mit un baiser brûlant et torride sur mes lèvres. C'était surement notre baiser le plus sensuel à ce jour.

Après environ une minute il se recula. « Je pense que tu devrais manger avant que je ne m'emballe. »

Je voulais m'emballer avec lui. Ma tête tournait et mon corps semblait me faire mal sous son contact.

Le diner fut parfait … seulement trop de nourriture pour une seule personne. Il devait y en avoir assez pour 8 personnes mais il dit qu'il n'était pas sur de ce que j'aimerais donc il avait commandé un petit peu de tout. Quand finalement j'au fini de gouter à tout je me sentais sur le point d'exploser.

- « S'il te plait, pas d'avantage, je ne peux rien manger de plus. »

- « Tu ne manges pas autant quand je suis là d'habitude donc je suppose que je suis plus que dédommagé. »

- « Tout était si délicieux mais je suis pleine. »

Il se leva et prit ma main me guidant vers les escaliers. Nous nous arrêtâmes en bas. Il plaça doucement une main sur ma taille et l'autre sur un côté de mon visage. Il embrassa doucement et sensuellement mes lèvres. « Puis-je t'emmener en haut maintenant ? » Il n'avait vraiment pas à demander. Je fis juste signe de la tête que oui et il me fit rapidement décoller du sol et me porta dans la chambre. Il m'assit au pied du lit. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux les enlevant de mon cou. Il embrassa le creux de mon oreille et descendit jusqu'à la base de ma gorge. Je désirais cela, je le voulais lui mais j'avais peur de ce qui viendrais ensuite et il le senti.

- « Bella, je ne vais pas te bousculer. N'aie pas peur de moi s'il te plait. »

- « Je te veux Jasper. » Je l'embrassai « S'il te plait » Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure.

Il attrapa le haut de mes bras m'attirant plus près de lui et m'embrassant plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il atteignit mon dos et ouvrit la fermeture éclair de ma robe la laissant tomber de mon corps. Ma respiration commença à accélérer. Il me fixa et je me senti immédiatement plus clame. Il fit glisser les bretelles de mon soutien-gorge autour de mes épaules et commença à embrasser mon cou, mes épaules et le haut de mes seins. Ma peau semblait comme en fau mais ses lèvres froides créaient une sensation incroyable. Ses mouvements étaient lents mais délibérés et mon désir pour lui augmentait à chaque seconde. Il approcha le bout de ses doigts et es fit courir sur mes tétons durci décrivant des cercles autour de ceux-ci avec ses pouces. Il s'assit au bout du lit me positionnant devant lui. Il décrocha mon soutien-gorge et le laissa tomber sur le sol. J'essayais immédiatement de me couvrir mais il attrapa mes bras les plaçant sur mes cotés.

Il secoua sa tête « Non, je veux te voir. » il m'attira vers lui posant ses lèvres froides sur mes seins nus d'abord les embrassant puis léchant mes tétons et ensuite descendit sa langue sur mon ventre vers l'élastique de ma culotte. Il leva ses mains et les posa de chaque coté de mes hanches me maintenant en place et ensuite à travers la mince couche de dentelle il enfonça sa langue dans mon centre. Je basculai ma tête en arrière alors que j'agrippais ses épaules pour m'appuyer. Il continua de faire des mouvements de va et vient avec sa langue poussant plus profondément dans mon entrée.

- « Jasper ! » Gémis-je. A la mention de son nom il agrippa mes hanches plus fort et poussa sa langue plus profondément. J'étais tout prêt et je ressenti un picotement partout dans mon corps. Il enleva sa langue et souffla de son souffle frais sur ma culotte trempée. Je frissonnai.

- « Jasper … s'il te plait … » Je pressai ses épaules. Je voulais ressentir cela à nouveau.

- « Dit moi ce que tu veux Bella »

Il reposa sa tête contre mon estomac. Il était en train d'essayer de garder le contrôle mais je ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse. Je voulais qu'il prenne les endroits de mon corps qui ne l'avaient jamais étés.

- « Je, » je n'arrivais pas à reprendre mon souffle « je veux que tu me touche »

J'enroulais ms doigts dans sa chevelure alors que je le sentais glisser deux doigts à l'intérieur de mes sous-vêtements. Il poussa a l'intérieur de moi avec force et commença a pomper, faisant un mouvement de va et vient comme il l'avait fait avec sa langue mais cette fois sans la barrière de mes sous-vêtements. Il ne me faisait pas mal mais il n'était pas aussi prudent que j'imaginais qu'il serait. Il ne me traitait pas comme si je pouvais me briser à son contact. J'aimais ça. Il commença a bouger ses doigts plus vite et ensuite je sentis à nouveau cet incroyable sensation de picotement et sur ce mon corps sembla convulser alors je me laissai aller et me libéra sous sa main. Ma respiration était lourde et mes jambes lâchaient. Il me mit sur ses genoux et repoussa les cheveux de mon visage.

- « Maintenant tu sais combien je te veux. » dit-il

Je mis ma tête dans son coup « c'était incroyable » il se leva et récupéra mon pyjama dans mon sac et fut a nouveau a coté de moi avant qu'il ait pu me manquer. Il fit passer le débardeur par-dessus ma tête enlevant mes cheveux de derrière et fit glisser doucement mon pantalon vers le haut. Il n'arrêta a aucun moment de me regarder dans les yeux. Je devais dire que le voir m'habiller pour aller au lit était tout aussi sexy que le voir me déshabiller.

Il m'emmena sur le dessus du lit et je me pelotonnai contre son torse

- « J'ai eu une journée plus que parfaite. »

- « Joyeux anniversaire, ma douce Bella. »

__________________________________________________________________________________

Alors qui veut un Jasper pour son anniversaire …. ????? ^^


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bella Point Of View**_

Je courrais vers la librairie pour prendre ma paie. Je voulais être à la maison le plus tôt possible pour pouvoir me préparer. J'avais prévu de passer le week-end chez Jasper à nouveau et je voulais être prête quand il viendrait me prendre. Alors que j'ouvrais la porte et entrais dans le magasin je pouvais voir que ça n'allais pas être aussi rapide que ce que j'avais espéré au départ. Jack était au registre. Oh, pourquoi devait-il être là ? Ce n'était pas qu'il était un problème mais plus une nuisance. Il a flirté avec moi tout l'été et dans mon était dépressif je l'avais difficilement remarqué ou préoccupée et ensuite je ne sais pas pourquoi la semaine avant que le semestre d'automne ne commence j'ai part inadvertance accepté une invitation pour aller voir un film avec lui. Je ne sais toujours pas sure de comment c'est arrivé mais c'est arrivé. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'était pas beau à regarder, en fait il était plutôt mignon. Ce n'était pas Jasper, mais qui l'était ? De toute façon, je suis allée à ce rendez-vous sans incident et je suis sure que je n'étais pas de bonne compagnie mais pour une certaine raison il n'abandonnait pas. Et maintenant il était là … prêt à essayer encore et à ne faire rien d'autre que de me mettre en retard pour l'endroit où je voulais vraiment être.

- « Hey, Superbe fille. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je te manquais ? » Dans tes rêves

- « Hey Jack. Je suis là juste pour récupérer ma paie et je suis plutôt pressée donc tu peux me la donner ? » S'il te plait, juste tenons nous en là.

- « Quelle est l'urgence ? Rendez vous coquin ? » Oui … avec la créature la plus absolument superbe qui voulais me faire des choses que je ne pouvais même pas dire. Arrête ça, Bella !

- « En fait, j'ai des plans pour ce soir. »

- « Annule les et sort avec moi » Je ne pense pas.

- « Jack, j'ai réellement passé un bon moment le mois dernier mais je t'ai dit que depuis j'avais commencé à voir quelqu'un. »

- « Je ne te croit pas. Tu n'avais absolument pas de vie sociale avant notre rendez-vous et maintenant je dois croire que tu as un petit-ami attitré ? Je pense que tu te fais désirer. » Beurk !

- « Jack, ma paie s'il te plait. » Il passa derrière le comptoir et la pris pour moi. C'était trop facile

- « Qu'est ce que tu es disposée à me donner en retour ? » Il me fait marcher ? Il se pencha vraiment près de moi et je pu sentir son souffle sur mon visage.

- « Ecoute, je peux juste revenir demain avec Jasper, mon petit-ami, et nous pourrons la prendre ensemble. » Je ne voulais pas avoir à impliquer Jasper avec sa nature violente passée et tout. Je voulais m'occuper de ça moi-même mais je ne faisais pas vraiment du bon boulot. Je me tournais pour sortir.

- « Attend … je ne veux pas que tu ais à traverser l'inquiétude d'avoir un ami qui vienne jouer ton petit-ami, donc voilà. » Il me donna l'enveloppe. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement.

- « Merci. Passe un bon week-end. » Pauvre type odieux ! Je sorti et marcha vivement vers mon appartement. Jack n'était rien qu'un souvenir lointain au moment où j'atteignis le pas de la porte.

Je devais me dépêcher comme j'avais dit à Jasper que j'aurai mangé avant qu'il passe me prendre. Je ne voulais pas gaspiller notre précieux temps ensemble en ayant toujours à manger devant lui. Il disait que ça ne le dérangeai pas mais pour moi c'était frustrant. Donc, je décidais qu'un Bagel et de la crème de fromage seraient rapides et faciles. Je me retrouvais à passer beaucoup de temps à rêvasser à propos de lui et de notre temps ensemble. Ce premier baiser provocant, comment il avait brossé mes cheveux cette première nuit, la façon dont il m'avait touchée la nuit de mon anniversaire …

- « Aïe … Merde » Je m'étais coupée la main pendant que j'essayais de couper mon Bagel. J'étais en train de saigner sur tout le comptoir et le sol. La vue du sang commença à m'étourdir mais je devais me ressaisir parce que Jasper serrait ici dans peu de temps et je devais nettoyer ce désordre et surtout arrêter de saigner. Je tendis la main pour prendre une serviette et la serra autour de ma main. Ça ne marchait pas alors que le sang coulait à travers celle-ci.

Pour mon horreur ont frappa à la porte.

- « Merde ! » C'était mauvais. Je courrais vers la porte alors qu'il toquait à nouveau. Il devait partir.

- « Bella, qu'est ce qui te prend si longtemps ? Tu me manques. »

- « Jasper, tu ne peux pas entrer. »

- « Pourquoi pas ? Tu vas bien ? Tu paniques … ouvre la porte. »

- « Non je ne peux pas. »

- « Bella, pourquoi pas ? Si tu n'ouvres pas je vais juste l'enfoncer à coups de pied. »

- « Non s'il te plait … j'essaye de te protéger. »

- « J'entre. Je peux sentir le sang. Tu t'es fait mal ? »

- « Je me suis coupée la main et je saigne vraiment fort. Si tu pars je vais aller à l'hôpital je t'appelle quand j'ai fini. » Oh ! Je priais pour qu'il parte.

- « Ouvre la porte s'il te plait. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. » Je marchais jusqu'à la porte mais j'hésitais.

- « Bella, je t'en prie. »

Je savais qu'il allait entrer de toute façon donc je l'ouvrais lentement et il entra rapidement. Il attrapa mon poignet et regarda juste le sang qui trempait la serviette. Il serra sa mâchoire si fort que je pensais que ses dents allaient se briser. Il ferma ses yeux.

- « Jasper ? »

_**Jasper Point Of View**_

J'ouvris les yeux et essaya de retenir mon souffle mais ma gorge était déjà en feu. J'avais peur que la soif prenne le dessus. Je pouvais le faire … Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal. Je la conduisis dans la petite cuisine mais l'odeur était irrésistible. Il y avait su sang sur tout le comptoir et une partie avait dégouliné sur le sol.

- « Bella, j'ai besoin de regarder la coupure pour voir la profondeur. »

- « Tu n'as pas à faire ça, je peux m'en occuper. » Elle suppliait.

J'enlevais la serviette de sa main tremblante et le sang commença immédiatement à couler à flots de la blessure. Je renversais sa main et prit son poignet. L'odeur était trop envahissante pour que je résiste. Je devais le faire. Je levais sa main vers ma bouche.

- « Tu sens si bon. »

Je léchais l'excès de sang de son poignet. Pu bonheur. Je fermais les yeux et céda à mes instincts. Je l'entendis haleter et elle était extrêmement effrayée.

- « Shhh »

Je déplaçais ma langue le long de son poignet et dans la paume de sa main alors que je savourais ce doux, délicieux liquide coulant dans ma bouche. C'était si chaud et satisfaisant que je le laissais s'attarder dans ma bouche. Avant d'avaler. Son goût ne ressemblais à celui d'aucune proie que j'ai rencontré humaine ou autre mais plus j'en prenais plus je réalisais que je ne voulais pas la vider de son sang, je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal. Physiquement je ne pouvais pas ; pas même de venin affluant dans ma bouche. Je n'avais même pas ressenti mon envie instinctive de détruire bien que j'ai d'autres envies dont je ne pouvais m'occuper la tout de suite. Je baissais sa main de ma bouche, attrapa une serviette propre du comptoir et l'enroula bien autour de sa main.

Il me vint à l'esprit que si je pouvais résister à cela et que la frénésie n'a pas commencé alors je pouvais surement lui faire l'amour sans perdre le contrôle et plus important si je pouvais lui prendre du sang sans la boire complètement alors je devais être capable de réussir à la transformer sans la tuer. Mais, ceci était des réflexions pour un autre moment. Je devais prendre soin d'elle.

- « Tu t'es coupée plutôt profondément. Tu auras besoin de points de suture et puisque je ne suis pas Carlisle, je vais devoir t'emmener aux urgences. »

- « Tu es plus comme Carlisle que tu ne le réalise. » Son cœur battais à tout rompre.

- « Bella, je suis désolé je t'ai effrayée mais je ne suis pas désolé de l'avoir fait. Cela m'a prouvé certaines choses. » Je la pris dans mes bras et la porta à la voiture.

Nous ne parlâmes pas beaucoup durant le trajet de l'hôpital à la maison et je débattais sur si je devais juste la ramener à son appartement ou pas mais égoïstement je voulais vraiment qu'elle revienne chez moi. Elle n'objecta pas quand nous entrâmes dans mon allée et je la conduisis dans ma maison et en haut des escaliers à la chambre.

- « Vraiment Bella, 10 points ? Comment ? »

- « Je ne sais pas. Je ne faisais pas attention, je suppose. »

- « Tu as faim ? Puisque j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas mangé. »

- « Je n'ai jamais été jusque là, mais je n'ai pas faim. As-tu faim ? » Demanda-t-elle avec désinvolture. Je souris

- « Non j'ai déjà mangé. »

- « Plus d'une fois. » Elle était contrariée.

- « Bella, je ne me suis pas nourri de toi, si je l'avais fait tu ne te tiendrais pas là. »

- « Qu'est ce que c'était que ça Jasper ? » Elle était préoccupée.

- « Je ne sais pas. Un moment de faiblesse, peut être. C'était juste si tentant que je devais te goûter. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir effrayée. »

- « Je n'avais pas peut pour moi mais j'étais terrifiée pour toi. » Je pouvais sentir l'anxiété monter en elle.

- « Pour moi ? Pourquoi ? » Je m'assis sur le bord du lit et lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur mes genoux.

- « Je ne pensais pas que tu t'arrêterai. »

- « Donc, tu avais peur pour moi et pas pour toi ? »

- « Et bien, je me sentais vraiment mal que tu ais combattu ces instincts pendant 2 ans et ensuite j'arrive et je me coupe moi-même quelques minutes avant que tu viennes et maintenant tu as goûté du sang humain de nouveau et c'est de ma faute. » Elle était éperdue. Sa logique ne semblait pas avoir de sens pour moi.

- « Tu réalises que si j'avais perdu le contrôle je t'aurais tuée ? Et pourtant tu avais peur de ce qui me serait arrivé si j'étais tombé du wagon ? »

- « Et bien, si tu avais perdu le contrôle alors nous n'aurions plus été capables d'être ensemble de toute façon, donc ça m'aurait vraiment pas eu d'importance si tu m'avais tuée. »

- « Bella, qu'es-tu en train de dire ? » Maintenant j'étais réellement confus.

- « Jasper, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi et j'espère que ma stupidité » Elle pointa sa main « ne te fait pas nous reconsidérer. »

- « Chérie, » Je reprit sa main « ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu es humaine et les accidents arrivent. Je vais faire avec eux. Peut être qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas la meilleure façon pour moi de faire face à cette situation mais aussi contrôlé que j'essaye d'être je suis toujours un vampire. »

- « Tu veux toujours être avec moi ? Tu ne pars pas ? » Comment vais-je la convaincre que je ne pouvais pas la quitter ?

- « Non, cela m'a juste fait réaliser combien je voulais être avec toi ? Je sais que tu ne peux pas comprendre combien ça a été difficile pour moi de m'arrêter mais je l'ai fait et ça allais à l'encontre de tout ce que je suis. »

- « Pas que je me plaigne, mais pourquoi t'es tu arrêté ? »

- « Et bien, ce n'était pas comme si tu n'étais pas la chose la plus appétissante que j'ai jamais goûté, mais je ne pourrais jamais te blesser et je ferrais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te garder avec moi. Bella, Je t'aime. »

Ça y est je l'ai dit qu'elle soit prête ou pas c'était sorti. Elle me fixa juste mais je ne sentais pas de choc ou de rejet pas même de la confusion venir d'elle.

- « Ce n'est pas grave ; tu n'as pas à dire quoi que ce soit. »

Elle se saisit de mon visage et m'embrassa avec plus d'acharnement qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant et avec ce baiser je ressenti tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi ; amitié, camaraderie, désir, besoin et amour. Je fourrageais dans ses cheveux et la tint plus près, l'embrassant juste tout aussi fort. Elle s'échappa.

- « Je t'aime aussi. Je ne pensais pas que ce serai possible pour moi de ressentir ça a nouveau mais tu as tout changé pour moi. J'ai besoin de toi Jasper. »

- « Je suis là et je ne vais nulle part. J'ai besoin que tu me croies »

Je l'embrassais encore et je sentis son rythme cardiaque reprendre. Elle bougea son corps pour me faire face alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autours de ma taille. Je pouvais sentir combien elle me voulait et ça me rendais fou. Elle serra fermement ses cuisses autour de mes hanches et elle poussa brusquement son pelvis vers mon centre. Je savais qu'elle pouvait sentir mon érection pressée contre elle.

- « Fait attention, je ne serais peut être pas capable de montrer la retenue dont j'ai fait preuve dans ta cuisine. »

J'attrapais ses cheveux et l'amena plus près de moi elle poussa vers moi à nouveau. Je laissais sortir un faible grognement et la renversa sur le dos. Je déboutonnais sa chemise alors que j'embrassais son cou. Je me baissais et commençais à frictionner la chaleur entre ses jambes.

- « Jasper … » Gémit-elle

Ça me rendit fou quand elle dit mon nom. Je retirais la chemise de son corps et fit courir mes mains le long de sa cage thoracique et sur ses seins les serrant doucement faisant courir mes pouces sur ses tétons durcis.

- « Oh … s'il te plait … »

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches et cambra son dos. Je pouvais sentir son excitation … Cette senteur délicieusement dangereuse qui me faisait vouloir lui faire toutes sortes de choses malveillantes. J'enlevais rapidement ma chemise et arracha son soutien-gorge de son corps alors que j'éprouvais le besoin de la sentir contre moi. Cette fois ci je poussais mon corps contre le sien. Je fis courir ma langue de la base de sa gorge, à entre ses seins et en bas de son estomac m'arrêtant au bouton de son jean. Elle tendit le bras et le déboutonna pour moi. Je baissais la fermeture éclair et le fit glisser en bas de ses jambes alors que j'embrassais ses cuisses, genoux, mollets et chevilles. Pendant que j'étais au pied du lit j'enlevais mon pantalon et mon boxer car j'avais besoin d'être aussi proche d'elle que possible. Je me baissais doucement sur elle supportant la plupart de mon poids sur mes avant-bras. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille et saisi mes épaules.

- « Bella, tu es si sexy. »

Je l'embrassais alors que je commençais à bouger mon érection extrêmement dure contre son sous-vêtement trempé

- « C'est si bon »

Je bougeais la longueur de mon manche contre elle à l'occasion je poussais en elle. Je voulais arracher cette petite petite-culotte de son corps mais ensuite je réalisais que je n'avais pas à le faire elle avait déjà un orgasme.

- « Jasper … ne t'arrête pas … c'est si bon »

- « Joui pour moi Bella. »

Je continuais à me frotter contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se laisse aller. Je ne pouvais m'arrêter de la fixer. Elle était absolument magnifique et je ne serais jamais fatigué de lui apporter tant d'extase. Quand elle eu fini je l'emmenais près de moi et l'embrassais. Je la sentie tendre le bras entre nous essayant d'enlever sa culotte.

- « Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

- « Jasper, j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi. Maintenant. »

C'est tout ce qu'il fallu ; je déchirais la dernière barrière de vêtements qui était entre nous, attrapa un préservatif de la table de nuit et le mit en place. Merci mon Dieu pour la vitesse vampirique.

- « Es-tu sure ? »

Je contrôlais ses émotions mais il ne semblait y avoir aucun doute, beaucoup de désir mais pas d'incertitude.

- « Je te veux. » Elle m'embrassa.

Je tremblais alors que j'entrais lentement en elle. Je savais combien je devais être prudent à ce moment particulier. Je ne voulais pas la blesser mais je ne pouvais pas le faire sans lui infliger une certaine peine. Je restais en elle lui donnant du temps pour s'habituer à l'intrusion. Elle commença à bouger ses hanches de haut en bas essayant de m'enfoncer plus profondément. Elle était déjà si mouillée rendant cela plus facile pour moi de glisser plus loin à cause de mes sens plus développés je pu entendre la déchirure et sentir le filet de sang chaud descendre le long de moi et le long de sa cuise. Elle retint son souffle. Je commençais d'abord par faire un mouvement de va et vient. Je savais qu'elle ressentait de la douleur mais elle n'essayait pas de me repousser.

- « Bella tu es si bonne »*

Elle laissa échapper le souffle qu'elle retenait et commença à bouger avec moi. La sensation était meilleure que tout ce que j'avais jamais expérimenté avant. Je voulais plonger plus profondément et prendre cette rapide libération que mon corps demandait mais je voulais qu'elle dépasse la peine et apprécie.

- « Jasper, ça commence à faire moins mal… c'est vraiment bon. Oh… » Gémit-elle

- « Tu es si mouillée et étroite que je suis sur le point de … Oh Bella. » Je claquais plus fort en elle maintenant et je savais que ça n'allais plus être long. Je voulais lui donner de plaisir d'abord.

- « Bella vas-tu jouir pour moi encore ? Je veux te sentir le faire » Je poussais encore plus fort.

- « Oh Jasper… je vais jouir la tout de suite. » Elle enfonça ses doigts dans mon dos. Et sur ce je me laissais aller et me libérais plus fort que je ne l'avais jamais fait avant. C'était un sentiment incroyable, un que je n'oublierais jamais.

Nous respirions tout deux lourdement et avec toute la force qu'il me restait je sortis d'elle à regret. Si j'avais pu rester joint à elle comme cela pour toujours je l'aurais fait. Je ne voulais jamais la laisser partir. Je la serra contre mon torse.

- « Tu vas bien ? »

- « Je vais plus que bien. C'était la meilleure expérience de ma vie. »

- « Oh bébé, j'étais en train de penser la même chose et j'ai eu une vie plus longue. »

- « Merci de me vouloir » elle se pelotonna plus près mais je pouvais sentir combien elle était froide. Je tendis la main au sol et trouva ma chemise. Je la lui tendis.

- « Met ça, si tu veux rester enroulée autour de moi tu en auras besoin. » elle la mit sur son visage.

- « Mmmm … ça sent comme toi. » Elle la mit et reprit sas place sur mon torse. Elle bailla.

- « C'est l'heure d'aller au lit. Je pense que tu as eu une journée assez longue. » Je caressais ses cheveux.

- « Je ne veux pas dormir ; je veux rester avec toi. »

- « Bella, je serai là quand tu te réveillera. Nous avons l'éternité pour être ensemble. » je n'aurais probablement pas dû dire ça a voix haute mais j'étais prit dans le moment.

- « Nous l'avons ? » Elle ne semblait plus avoir sommeil « Je veux dire tu me voudrais pour toujours ? »

- « Oh non tu ne vas pas commencer c'est une conversation pour un autre jour » Je mis ma main sur son dos et lui envoya des émotions paisibles.

- « Bonne nuit, chérie. »

- « Hmm … je t'aime. » Elle dut endormie en une seconde.

Bien sur que je la voudrais pour toujours. Il n'y a vraiment aucun doute là dessus. Je ne pouvais simplement pas exister sans elle dans mon monde, donc un jour j'aurais à la transformer. C'était la seule chose logique à faire. Mais, est-ce ça qu'elle voudrait ? Seul le temps nous le dira.

Je la serra un peu plus étroitement. « Je t'aime Bella. »

__________________________________________________________________________________

_* en français ça fait vulgaire mais en anglais ça ne l'est pas mais c'était la seule traduction possible et comme je ne veux pas prendre des libertés avec le texte de l'auteur j'ai du traduire comme ça j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas trop ._

_**Note de la traductrice**__ : merci à tous pour vos reviews et vos ajout en favoris alertes etc. … j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je vais vous faire une petite révélation le chapitre 10 (soit dans 2 chapitres) sera … un Point de vue d'Alice !!! je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous on hâte alors voilà ! merci de lire cette traduction ! _

_A bientôt je vous embrasse ! _


	8. Chapter 8

_**Note de la traductrice : **__Bonjour à tous !!! Encore une fois je tiens à vous remercier pour vos review, ajouts en favoris et en alertes ça me fait très plaisir de voir que mon travail est apprécié !! _

_Mais il m'est arrivé une mésaventure avec ce chapitre il faut que je vous raconte ça : quand je traduis je copie d'abord sur papier et ensuite je recopie sur word et bien une de mes feuilles s'est envolée par la fenêtre … impossible de la retrouver j'ai du tout recommencer … du coup j'ai perdu du temps j'espère que vous me pardonnez … !! Bonne lecture à tous !_

____________________________________________________________________________________

_**Bella Point Of View**_

Je sentis une main fraîche effleurer mon visage alors que je commençai à remuer. Je savais que j'avais été endormie pendant longtemps et c'était vraiment bon, mais mon corps semblait être courbaturé. J'ouvris mes yeux et vit que ses splendides yeux d'ambre me fixaient en retour : quelle façon de se réveiller.

- « Bonjour, chérie » Il se pencha en avant et m'embrassa.

- « Comment te sens-tu ? »

- « J'ai mal partout en quelque sorte mais ça le valais. » Je rougis.

- « Désolé, j'ai essayé d'être aussi doux que possible mais pour certaines choses je ne pouvais pas l'éviter. »

Il caressa les légères contusions sur mes bras.

- « Je suis sur que ceci est sur tout ton corps. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

- « C'est bon. Je n'ai rien senti quand c'est arrivé donc c'est tout ce qui compte vraiment. » Je levai le bras et caressai son visage. J'aimais pouvoir le toucher sans avoir à y penser. Je m'aperçu qu'il c'était douché et qu'il avait mit des vêtements propres.

- « Hé, tu es partit. »

- « Oui, et bien j'avais besoin de chasser et de me doucher et ensuite je suis allé à ton appartement et ai prit certaines choses pour toi. Certains des vêtements que tu avais sur toi la nuit dernière n'étaient pas vraiment récupérables. Je t'assure que tu étais dans le plus profond des sommeils et je savais que je serai de retour avant que tu ne commence même à bouger. »

Je fis un peu la moue. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée d'avoir été hors de ces bras même pour le plus petit instant.

- « Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas ce que tu as à faire et je te ferai ton petit-déjeuner. Je pensais peut être à un Bagel et de la crème de fromage ? »

- « Très drôle. »

- « oui, et bien je pense que je couperai tes Bagels à partir de maintenant. Ce sera plus sûr pour nous deux. » Il embrassa ma joue. « Comment va ta main ? »

- « Douloureuse, mais je vivrai. » Je sortis du lit et remarqua une boite de préservatifs sur la table de nuit. Je rougis encore. « Pas que je me plaigne, mais ceux-ci sont-il vraiment nécessaire ? » Je pointais la boîte. J'étais curieuse comme je ne pensais pas que les pratiques contraceptives normales s'appliquaient quand on a affaire à un vampire.

- « Ah, et bien comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, je n'ai jamais été avec une humaine et alors que je suis assez certain que je ne puisse pas te mettre enceinte des choses étranges peuvent arriver. De plus, mon venin peut être extrêmement dangereux pour toi et puisque il est émit par tout mes fluides corporels nous devons avoir des rapports sexuels protégés. » Il pensait toujours à tout.

- « Oh, et bien merci de penser à ces choses. J'étais trop prise dans le moment pour réaliser que nous devions même en utiliser un ; »

- « Ton esprit était occupé autrement. » Il sourit.

Je jetais un coup d'œil dans le coin de la chambre et vit plusieurs de mes sacs dans le coin.

- « Quelques vêtements ? Ça ressemble à tout ce que je possède. »

- « Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que tu voudrais donc il se peut que j'en ai trop mis dans la valise. Peut être que tu devras prolonger ton séjour. Il me fit son adorable sourire celui qui me ferrai accepter n'importe quoi.

- « Peut être » Je lui rendis son sourire. Je commençais à marcher vers la salle de bain mais il m'empoigna m'attirant dans ses bras.

- « Bella, la nuit dernière était vraiment incroyable mais j'ai peut que peut être je t'ai bousculée. Tu me le dirais si tu avais des regrets ? »

Etait-il fou ? C'était exactement où je voulais être.

- « Jasper, tu ne m'as rien fait faire que je ne voulais pas. Je sais que nous allons vite, mais comme c'est censé être toi on doit juste faire avec. »

- « Vrai, pourquoi d'autre nous serions nous trouvés après tout ce temps si ce n'était pas censé se passer de cette façon. » Il avait un air étrange sur son visage et était absorbé par ses pensées. Il dit d'une voix extrêmement basse « mais si ça devait ce passer de cette façon alors pourquoi … » Il secoua sa tête.

- « Jasper ? » Je le sortis de ses pensées.

- « Désolé, chérie j'étais distrait. Je vais te préparer quelque chose à manger et je vais prendre ton téléphone. Il n'arrête pas de sonner. Je pense que tu as un message. »

- « Oh, c'est probablement Charlie. Je n'ai pas vérifié comment il allait depuis un moment. » Je me sentais coupable.

- « Tu devrais vraiment l'appeler plus souvent en dépit de tout ce qui c'est passé durant ta dernière année à Forks il t'aime vraiment. »

- « Tu sembles sur. Tu n'étais pas là pendant les colères, la totale isolation et les changements d'humeurs. » Comment ai-je pu agir de cette façon ?

- « Il est ton père et du reste ce n'est pas de l'amour. » Il me serra dans ses bras « Je reviens tout de suite. »

Je me saisi rapidement de mes sacs et alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Je savais qu'il serrait de retour très vite ensuite nous pourrions être réunis. Je me sentais en quelque sorte mal à propos de Charlie et décida qu'il était temps de commencer à faire les choses comme il faut avec lui. En repensant à toute la situation je me sentais vraiment affreuse. Il avait vraiment essayé de m'adapter mais 6 mois dans ma folie et sa patience avait vraiment commencé à être à bout, mais il semblais que je ne pouvais pas m'en sortir. Je continuais à attendre _son_ retour, espérant que si je me fermais définitivement au reste du monde et ne faisait rien qui me rappelais la vie que j'avais avant cette après-midi dans la forêt je pourrai m'en sortir, mais maintenant je semblais réaliser que j'attendais le mauvais frère. Quelque chose m'a attiré en Alaska, dans ce cours d'histoire et maintenant je savais qui c'était.

Jasper m'attendais quand j'eu fini comme je savais qu'il le ferait. Il me fit signe de m'assoir que le canapé à coté de lui.

- « Voilà, je pense que tu devrai prendre ceci. » Il mit 2 aspirines dans ma main. « Entre ceci et la douche chaude tu devrais commencer à te sentir mieux bientôt. » Je pris les pilules et les avala avec mon jus.

- « Merci de m'avoir fait le petit-déjeuner. » Le téléphone était sur le plateau, donc je vérifiai l'identité de la personne qui m'appelait et comme je le suspectais c'était Charlie. Je me sentis à nouveau coupable et Jasper pouvais le sentir.

- « Je suis sur que si tu l'appelle vous vous sentirez tout deux mieux. Il l'entendra dans ta voix tu sais. »

- « Entendre quoi ? »

- « Combien tu es heureuse ces jour-ci » Il caressa ma joue.

Je souris, « Tout ça à cause de toi. »

- « Nous prendre un peu de temps et je pourrais t'emmener le voir. C'est quelque chose que tu voudrais ? »

- « Peut être, mais pas tout de suite. Je de le ferrais savoir quand je serais prête. » J'étais anxieuse.

- « Bella, je pense que la raison pour laquelle tu ne veux pas y retourner pour lui rendre visite a moins à voir avec Charlie et plus à voir avec Forks. »

Comment me connaît-il si bien ? Mon père me manquait et ça me fit penser à sa famille. «

- « Ils te manquent Jasper ? » Il savait de qui je parlais. « Tu as été avec eux pendant si longtemps et maintenant tu ne leur à pas parler en 2 ans. »

- « Tu mange et je parlerais. Oui, ils me manquent tous énormément pour ainsi dire ils étaient ma famille dans tout les sens du terme. Je les aime et je les aimerais toujours, mais je leur ai parlé. »

J'étais choquée. « Quoi ? Mais, je pensais. »

Il m'interrompit. « A certains d'entre eux. J'ai dit que je n'avais pas parlé à Alice en 2 ans et je me sens mal à ce propos. Pas de la façon dont tu pourrais le penser mais juste parce que nous ne somme plus ensemble ne veut pas dire que je ne l'aime pas. Elle a été une part de moi pendant si longtemps et elle est venue à moi à un moment où j'avais vraiment besoin d'elle. Elle m'a amené aux Cullen et m'a montré une meilleure vie. J'ai toujours l'impression que je le lui dois. »

Penser à Alice me fit la regretter terriblement. Elle était ma meilleure amie et j'avais la sensation qu'_il_ m'avait pris ça aussi.

- « Jasper, je comprendrai si tu voulais retrouver Alice. » Je serai dévastée mais je pouvais faire ça pour lui.

- « Non, Bella. Je ne ressens plus ça pour elle et je ne dit pas cela pour te faire de la peine, mais je pense que c'est mieux d'être honnête avec toi. »

- « Donc, avec qui es-tu resté en contact ? » Je n'étais pas sure de vraiment vouloir le savoir, mais je suppose que c'était mieux de faire sortir ça.

- « Je parle à Emmett et Rose de temps en temps, mais pas beaucoup comme ils sont toujours accaparés l'un part l'autre. Ils ont encore fini Dartmouth. Carlisle et Esme voyagent dans le monde. Carlisle est engagé dans médecins sans frontières et tu serais étonnée dans combien de villes sans soleil il peut faire du bien. Esme m'envoie un paquet tout les quelques mois avec un bibelot ou un souvenir provenant de où ils sont à ce moment là comme je suis sur qu'elle le fait avec tout ses enfants. Je crois que Alice voyage avec eux bien que normalement ils n'ont pas partagé cette information parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas me blesser. »

J'étais surprise qu'il en sache autant. Je voulais demander mais je ne pu former la question. « Je suis contente que tu aies ces liens. » Je l'étais vraiment.

- « Tu veux savoir à propos du dernier Cullen ? » Il prit ma main et commença à dessiner des petits cercles dans ma paume avec le bout de ses doigts.

- « Tu es resté en contact avec lui aussi ? » Demandais-je presque pour moi-même mais bien sur il l'entendit.

- « Non, je ne l'ai pas vu ou ne lui ai parlé en deux ans. Il me rend responsable pour ce qui est arrivé à ton anniversaire. Bien qu'il ne l'a pas dit je pouvais le sentir et je n'ai pas souvent tord à propos de ce que je pense des émotions des autres. Bien sur, il ne me rend pas responsable autant qu'il se blâme lui-même pour t'avoir mise dans cette situation, mais il pensait que j'aurais dû avoir un meilleur contrôle cette soirée là. Et, je sais qu'il avait raison. »

- « Jasper ce n'était pas ta faute. »

- « C'est facile pour nous de dire maintenant que ça ne l'est pas quand l'issue semble aller en notre faveur, mais je me demande comment Edward réagirai ? » Je frissonnai à cette pensée.

- « Ca n'a pas d'importance ce qu'il peut penser. Il voulait que je sois heureuse et maintenant je le suis donc il a eu ce qu'il voulait et moi aussi. » J'y croyais vraiment. J'étais passée à autre chose comme il voulait que je le fasse et je n'allais pas y penser d'avantage. Je lui souris. « Merci d'avoir partagé cela avec moi. Peut être un jour nous pourrions les revoir à nouveau. » Il secoua la tête.

- « Je ne suis pas sur que ça puisse jamais arriver. Je ne sais pas comment tous vont réagir à nous, mais je ne peux pas imaginer que ça aille bien avec certains. »

Je savais qu'il avait raison mais je voulais qu'il sache qu'il avait cette option si jamais il la choisissait.

- « Et bien, peut être pas bientôt mais nous avons toute l'éternité. » J'avais bon espoir.

- « Donc, tu n'as pas oublié ce que j'ai dit avant que tu ne t'endormes ? » Il prit le plateau de mes genoux et s'approcha de moi. Il sentait délicieusement bon … j'aurais toujours une préférence pour toutes les choses à la Cannelle maintenant.

- « Tu veux dire avant que tu ne me fasse m'endormir. » Je mis ma tête sur son épaule

- « Désolé, mais tu étais fatiguée et je ne pensais pas que c'était le moment approprié pour avoir cette conversation. » Il embrassa le sommet de ma tête.

- « Et maintenant ? » Je voulais vraiment savoir ce qu'il pensait de ce sujet particulier.

Il s'assit vraiment immobile et silencieux pendant les quelques minutes suivantes et j'étais effrayée de ce qu'il pourrait dire donc je le dit pour lui. « Ecoute, Jasper tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de ne pas vouloir me transforme. Je comprends. » Je ne comprenais vraiment pas. Qu'est ce qu'il y a chez moi qui fait que je ne suis pas un matériel vampirique ?

Il me déplaça pour qu'il puisse me regarder dans les yeux. Oh, super maintenant il allait m'éblouir pendant qu'il me rejetait. Je baissai le regard.

- « Chérie, regarde-moi. » Il prit mon menton dans sa main et inclina ma tête vers le haut. « Je ne voudrais rien plus que te garder avec moi pour toujours comme je suis extrêmement égoïste, mais je ne voudrais pas le faire avant que je soit absolument certain que ce soit ce que tu voulais vraiment. L'immortalité n'est pas toujours un cadeau et ce n'est normalement pas un choix mais dans ton cas ce serai exactement cela. Ton choix et je serais prêt à le faire, mais pas maintenant. »

- « Je veux être avec toi, je suis certaine de cela. » Je supplierai si je le devais.

- « Bella, il n'y a pas si longtemps tu voulais de cette vie avec quelqu'un d'autre et je ne suis pas en train de dire que je suis un substitut parce que ce n'est pas ce que tu me fais ressentir, mais tu dois être sure. Qu'il ne reste rien de non résolu. Je sais que tu as essayé, mais tu vas devoir surmonter les problèmes dû au fait qu'il t'a quitté car l'éternité est trop longue pour les emporter. Un jour, tu devras dire son nom et parler de lui et je serai là à chaque pas te prouvant que je ne suis pas lui et que je ne te quitterais jamais. »

- « Je sais, Jasper. » Je ne pourrais jamais comparer les deux parce que les similitudes s'arrêtaient réellement à leurs traits physiques.

- « J'ai une autre condition. Je pense que si tu dois devenir comme moi alors tu devrais aussi résoudre tes problèmes avec tes parents. Je t'aiderais. Réconcilie toi avec eux parce que si tu ne le fait pas tu emporteras cette peine dans ta nouvelle vie avec toi. J'ai ressenti les émotions de beaucoup de gens de mon espèce et alors que la plupart des souvenirs humains s'effacent certains restent avec toi à jamais. Je crois que tu porterais la culpabilité de l'échec de ta relation avec Charlie et Renée pendant extrêmement longtemps et c'est quelque chose que je ne supporterais pas de voir. »

- « Donc, si je dépasse les problèmes et que je te dis que ceci est vraiment ce que je veux tu le feras. Nous pourrons être ensemble à jamais ? » J'avais de l'espoir.

- « Tu as ma promesse que je te ferrais devenir comme moi et que nous passerons le reste de nos existences ensemble. Je t'aime, Isabella Swan et je t'aimerai toujours. »

- « Jasper, je sais ce que je veux mais je ferais ce que tu me demandes parce que je sais que pour que nous ayons une vie vraiment heureuse j'ai besoin de surmonter mon passé. Je t'aime et maintenant que je sais tu me veux pour toujours tout le reste sera facile. »

Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et embrassa mes lèvres doucement. Comment cela est arrivé ? J'avais l'homme parfait qui allait me donner tout ce que je voulais. Ma vie avait changé pour le meilleur en un mois et je savais que seulement des bonnes choses allaient m'arriver maintenant. Il continuait de m'embrasser et je savais qu'il sentait mon espoir et mon bonheur mais maintenant que nous étions si proches l'un de l'autre et ayant ses lèvres sur les miennes il devait sentir quelque chose d'autre venir de moi.

- « Oh, Bella es-tu en train de penser à de vilaines choses à propos de moi ? » Il mordit ma lèvre inférieure.

- « En fait, j'étais en train de penser à toutes les vilaines choses que tu pourrais me faire. » Je le mordis à mon tour.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me jeta sur le lit.

- « Jouons. » Grogna-t-il.

_Je sais il se passe pas grand-chose mes des explications étaient nécessaires un peu. _

_Alors verdict ? _


	9. Chapter 9

_**Note de la traductrice**__ : SALUT !! Voici un nouveau chapitre qui est plutôt long ! Pardonnez mon retard je pensais pouvoir poster plus tôt mais malheureusement je n'ai pas réussi ! Toutes mes excuses. Bonne lecture à tous !_

____________________________________________________________________________________

_**Jasper Point Of View**_

J'attendais impatiemment à l'extérieur de la librairie que Bella finisse ses heures pour que je l'emmène à la maison. J'étais impatient de la voir et je trouvais toujours que ce moment de la nuit était le plus difficile parce que je savais que nous serions ensemble très bientôt mais l'attente me rendait fou. Ces dernières semaines elle a passé la plupart des nuits chez moi et c'était devenu tellement naturel de l'avoir là avec moi. Nous commencions à tomber dans une routine familière et j'aimais ça. Je trouvais ça plutôt difficile d'être loin d'elle pour un moment come quand elle était en cours où qu'elle travaillait. Je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose à propos des cours dans lesquels nous n'étions pas ensemble du moins pas pour ce semestre, mais je voulais lui parler de la librairie. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être là ça nous prenais seulement sur notre temps ensemble. J'avais certainement assez d'argent pour que nous vivions tout deux vraiment confortablement pour les prochaines décennies, mais elle était tellement têtue et indépendante que je n'étais pas sur qu'elle voie ça à ma façon. Je suppose que je pouvais toujours essayer de l'éblouir en partant.

A ce moment je sentis de l'anxiété et de la frustration venir d'elle depuis l'intérieur de la librairie. C'était la quatrième fois que je pouvais ressentir ces émotions venir d'elle quand elle était à l'intérieur du magasin. Ça ne ressemblait pas à Bella d'être comme ça avec un client et en plus ces émotions semblaient être plus dominantes quand elle partait. Quelque chose l'importunais là dedans. Je voulais lui poser la question à ce propos mais ces sentiments duraient seulement quelques minutes et ensuite dès qu'elle me voyait ils disparaissaient. Je ne voulais pas être indiscret ou lui penser que je contrôlais constamment comment elle se sentait donc je laissais couler, mais ce soir ces sentiments étaient plus forts qu'avant et maintenant ils étaient teintés de peur. Je ne puvais pas laisser passer ça.

J'entrais dans le magasin et la vit se tenant en face du comptoir parlant à un collègue de travail. Il avait sa main sur son poignet et elle essayait de s'éloigner de lui.

- « Jack, je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas me toucher. » Elle essaya de se libérer.

- « Allez, je sais que tu aimes ça. » Il s'approcha plus près d'elle et tira malicieusement ses cheveux.

Et bien, Jack, voyons combien tu aimes ça quand je te touche. Je marchais vers eux alors que la colère montait en moi. Je ne pouvais pas tolérer que quelqu'un la touche surtout si elle ne le voulait pas.

- « S'il te plait lâche-moi. Je t'ai dit que je retrouvais Jasper dehors. » Elle suppliait.

- « Assez avec le petit ami imaginaire. Laisse-moi-t'emmener et te montrer ce qu'un petit-ami réel peut faire. »

- « Non ! » Plus de frustration vint d'elle. Il ne l'écoutait pas et je pouvais sentir son désir pour elle. Je pourrais le tuer.

- « Bella, » dis-je « qu'est-ce qui te prend si longtemps pour finir ce soir ? » Dès qu'elle me vit le soulagement l'emporta.

- « Jasper tu es là ? »

- « Bien sur que je suis là. Où d'autre pourrai-je être ? » Je fis un regard furieux à Jack qui avait toujours sa main sur ma Bella. Il libéra son bras. Mouvement intelligent, Jack. Je sentis sa confusion.

Bella s'éloigna de lui et se tint le plus près de moi qu'elle le pouvait. Elle savait que ma colère pouvait prendre le meilleur chez moi et elle voulait me calmer. Elle mit ses bras autours de mon cou, m'embrassa et chuchota

- « Je vais bien. Tu n'as pas à faire quoi que ce soit. »

- « Tu ne vas pas me présenter à ton ami ? » Demandais-je.

- « Jasper voici Jack, Jack voici mon petit-ami Jasper. Celui dont je te parle toujours. » Elle était anxieuse à nouveau.

- « Ravi de te rencontrer, Jack. » je continuais de le regarder avec insistance et j'aimais savoir que je le rendais mal à l'aise.

- « Jasper, ravi de te rencontrer enfin. Je commençais à penser que tu n'existais pas » Il lança un regard à Bella.

- « Oui, et bien me voilà. Bella et moi sommes de vieux amis de Washington. »

- « Jasper, pourquoi ne viens tu pas à l'arrière avec moi pour que je prenne ma veste ? » Elle prit ma main.

- « En fait, Bella je pense que je vais t'attendre ici comme ça je pourrais faire la connaissance de Jack. » Je sentis son anxiété.

Elle dit à voix basse qui m'était seulement destinée :

- « Ce n'est pas nécessaire. » Ses yeux suppliaient.

- « S'il te plait, chérie, va prendre tes affaires. Je promets que je serai sage. » Je serra doucement sa main.

Elle hésita mais savais qu'elle ne gagnerait pas cette fois.

- « Je reviens tout de suite. »

Je tournai mon regard vers Jack qui c'était maintenant réfugié derrière le comptoir et j'étais heureux qu'il mette de la distance entre nous comme ça se serai plus facile de tenir ma promesse faite à Bella.

- « Donc, Jack, comment vas-tu ? » Dis-je vraiment calmement.

- « Je vais bien, mais je suis impatient de sortir d'ici. » Il semblait anxieux.

- « Oui, Bella ressent la même chose, mais tu sembles la retenir tout les soirs et je n'aime pas l'attendre plus que je ne le devrais. »

Il était surpris par ma franchise.

- « Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire. Je veux dire elle n'a pas d'amis et je pensais vraiment qu'elle t'avait inventé. » Il était mal à l'aise maintenant.

- « Et bien, visiblement, elle ne m'a pas inventé, mais même si je n'avais pas existé ce n'est vraiment pas gentil de faire des avances non désirées à un dame, n'es tu pas d'accord Jack ? » Je m'approchais du comptoir claquant mes deux mains sur celui-ci me penchant vers lui. Ma seule motivation pour ce petit exercice d'intimidation à été d'entendre Bella lui dire qu'elle lui avait demandé de ne pas la toucher avant. Avant ? Combien de fois a-t-il mit les mains sur elle ? La toucher est inacceptable et je voulais le lui faire savoir.

- « Jasper, écoute, je ne sais pas ce que Bella t'a dit, mais je pense qu'elle voulait que je sois agressif avec elle. Elle semblait se faire désirer et j'ai intensifié mon jeu avec elle. Après tout, elle est hot et qui ne voudrais pas un morceau de ça ? Je suis désolé, mais maintenant que je sais qu'elle est avec toi, je vais battre en retraite. »

Comme si j'avais besoin d'autre chose. Agressif avec elle ? Agressif a quel point ? Je pouvais sentit le venin dans ma bouche et je suis sur que mes yeux devenaient plus noirs à chaque seconde. Je retroussais mes lèvres sur mes dents et je pouvais sentir une pointe de peur venir de ma proie. Je devais certainement avoir l'air extrêmement terrifiant pour lui c'était la raison pour laquelle les humains fuyaient mon espèce d'habitude.

- « Tu vas faire plus que battre en retraite. Tu vas complètement l'éviter. »

- « Comment puis-je faire ça ? Nous faisons pratiquement les mêmes heures. » Il commença à prendre ses distances par rapport à moi. Je continuais juste à le fixer de la façon dont un animal le ferrait juste avant qu'il ne frappe. Mon intimidation marchait alors que son rythme cardiaque commençait à s'affoler. Je ne faisais pas ça souvent ces temps-ci, mais je pouvais utiliser mon pouvoir pour lui invoquer aussi de la terreur. C'était un outil pratique quand je me battais pour le territoire de Maria ou quand j'avais besoin qu'une proie humaine soit frappée d'incapacité avant que je ne la tue.

- « Donc je suppose que tu vas devoir réarranger ton emploi du temps. Si je découvre que tu as parlé, touché ou même vu Bella après cette conversation je reviendrai et nous ferrons plus que parler avec désinvolture. Tu as compris ? » Il ne parla pas. Il secoua juste la tête.

- « La peur est la bonne émotion à avoir, Jack. Ça me montre que tu es intelligent. »

- « Tout va bien ? » Demanda Bella. Elle passa et prit ma main.

- « Oui, Jack et moi étions en train de discuter de des nouvelles horaires de travail. N'est ce pas ? »

- « Qu'elles nouvelles horaires ? » Demanda-t-elle.

- « Je pense que à partir de maintenant je vais prendre mes heures le week-end et la nui quand tu n'es pas là. » Dit-il alors qu'il marchait vers l'arrière du magasin.

Elle me regarda avec confusion.

- « Pourquoi est ce qu'il change son emploi du temps ? »

- « Parce que je le lui ai demandé. » Je la conduisis hors du magasin à ma voiture. Je lui ouvris la portière. « Monte. »

J'utilisais le temps que cela prenais d'aller de la portière passager au côté conducteur pour me calmer. Maintenant, je remarquai que j'étais en colère qu'elle me l'ait caché je suis sur qu'elle avait de bonnes raisons, mais j'avais besoin de la laisser s'expliquer sans que ma frustration ne ressorte sur elle. J'entrais.

- « Pouvons-nous aller chez toi ce soir ? » Demanda-t-elle. Je pouvais sentir sa peur. Comme si je pouvais dire non.

- « C'est là que tu veux aller ? » Arrête ça ! Laisse là expliquer.

- « Bien sur, à moins que tu ne m'y veuille pas. »

- « Bella, je t'y veux tout les jours. »

- « Tu es contrarié. C'est à cause de Jack, n'est ce pas ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit, mais je n'ai rien fait avec lui. »

- « Tu ne penses pas que je le sais ? Peux tu me dire dans quoi j'ai mit les pieds ? » Je conduisais plus vite que je ne le devrai, mais je voulais la ramener à la maison.

- « Jack est intéressé par moi depuis un moment et manifestement je n'ai jamais partagé ses sentiments, mais plus je disais non plus ses avances étaient pressentes. »

- « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? J'aurai pu mettre un terme à ça plus tôt. »

- « C'est ce dont j'avais peur. Je pensais que je pourrai m'en occuper sans t'impliquer. Je n'étais pas sure de comment tu réagirais mais manifestement j'avais tord. »

- « A propos de ? »

- « Et bien, je ne pouvais pas m'en occuper, mais j'aurais dû avoir plus confiance en toi. J'avais peur que si tu savais ce qu'il faisait tu puisses … »

- « Le tuer ? J'aurai pu mais je ne t'aurai pas fait ça. »

- « Je suis désolée. J'essayais juste d'ignorer ce gros fouillis mais il semble que j'en ai fait un quand même. »

- « Et bien, pas entièrement un gros fouillis, mais un fouillis tout de même. Bella, tu dois me faire confiance et être honnête avec moi. Si quelqu'un te contrarie ou te blesse je dois le savoir. Si tu m'avais dit que tu voulais t'en occuper je t'aurais laissé le faire et ensuite si tu n'avais pas réussi par toi-même je m'en serai occupé pour toi sans tuer personne. »

Nous étions à la maison maintenant donc je sortis et ouvrit la portière pour elle.

- « Jasper je suis désolée. Tu as raison, j'aurai du te dire ce qui se passai, mais j'apprécie que tu ais été disposé à me laisser m'occuper de cela d'abord. Je pensais juste qu'avec ton passé et la façon dont Edward était avec moi tu te serais occupé de ces choses toi-même. »

Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Elle avait dit son nom et il n'y avait pas de peur, anxiété ou nausées. C'était un progrès. Maintenant, si elle pouvait seulement voir que je ne suis lui ce serais mieux, mais je suppose que des petit pas son aussi bons que ce que nous aurions ce soir. Nous entrâmes dans le salon et nous assîmes sur le sofa.

- « Bella, je ne te dirais jamais quoi faire. Je pourrais faire des suggestions et forcer un peu mais je te laisserai toujours prendre tes propres décisions. Je ne tolérerais personne d'autre que moi ne te touche donc si ça arrive encore tu dois me le dire immédiatement, mais je ne vais pas sur réagir et tuer quelqu'un. D'accord ? » Je caressais sa joue.

- « Comment t'es tu occupé de Jack de cette façon ? Il était terrifié par toi. »

- « Oh et comment le sais tu si tu étais à l'arrière ? »

- « Et bien … je … » Elle était nerveuse et embarrassée.

- « Ah Bella, je savais que tu nous regardais. Je pouvais te sentir. Mais tu ne devrais jamais être autour de moi quand je suis comme ça. Ça pourrait être beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi. »

- « Tu ne me blesserai jamais. » Elle m'embrassa doucement « Pourtant tu n'as pas répondu a ma question. »

- « Et bien, ne serai tu pas terrifiée si un vampire effrayant était devant toi ? »

- « N'es tu pas devant moi là ? Sens-tu de la peur ? »

- « Peur, non. Quelques autres choses, mais certainement pas de peur. »

- « Et bien, je sais que les vampires existent mais Jack ne le sait pas donc il a juste pensé que tu étais un petit-ami enragé. Pourquoi a-t-il fait ce que tu as demandé si facilement ? »

- « Je peux éblouir de d'autres manières et je peux utiliser mes émotions pour susciter toutes sortes de réactions. »

- « Hmmm … ça semble très intéressant. » Elle m'embrassa à nouveau.

- « Rappelle-moi de te montrer de temps en temps. » Je léchais sa lèvre inférieure. « Tu as si bon goût. » Je commençais à embrasser son cou me frayant un passage jusqu'au creux de sa gorge juste au dessus de ses seins.

- « Attend ! » Elle essaya de se dégager.

- « Ce n'est pas la réaction que je recherchais. Ai-je besoin d'envoyer un peu de désir sur ton chemin ? »

- « Non, je te veux de tout mon être. »

Je l'attirais plus près de moi et souffla dans son oreille et ensuite mordilla son lobe me frayant un passage jusqu'à son cou. Sa respiration commença à être difficile, elle se dégagea à nouveau.

- « Tu sais, tu commence à froisser mon égo. »

- « Je veux te parler que quelque chose. » Elle était anxieuse.

- « Maintenant ? Vraiment ? » Ça devait vraiment être important.

- « Je ne veux pas perdre mon courage. » Elle mordit sa lèvre. Elle était trop sexy pour son propre bien et ça allait prendre chaque parcelle de ma retenue pour ne pas ignorer sa requête et la prendre juste ici sur le canapé.

- « Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de me dire quoi que ce soit. Ne venons nous pas de dépasser cela ? »

- « Jasper, tu aimes quand je suis ici, n'est ce pas ? »

- « Bien sûr j'aime ça. Si ça ne dépendait que de moi tu serais ici tout le temps. »

- « Et bien, c'est en quelque sorte ce que je voulais te demander. » Je ressentis toutes ces émotions monter en elle : insécurité, embarras, anxiété et peur. C'était ridicule. Je mis mes mains sur ses épaules et la calma. Elle rougit.

- « Je vais juste le dire. »

- « S'il te plait. » Je devenais anxieux.

- « Je veux emménager avec toi. Je ne supporte pas d'être loin de toi-même pour le plus petit instant. Je pense à toi toutes les secondes de la journée et je veux être avec toi. Toujours. »

C'était comme si elle lisait mes pensées. Je voulais lui demander la même chose mais j'avais peur qu'elle puisse penser que je devenais trop dominant.

- « Bien sur que je veux de toi ici. J'ai besoin de toi ici. Je te l'aurai demandé moi-même mais je ne voulais pas que tu penses que j'essayais de t'enlever ton indépendance. »

- « J'apprends qu'être têtue n'est pas toujours en mon avantage et je commence à voir que j'aime quand tu prends soin de moi. »

Je réalisais que je n'aurais peut être plus cette porte ouverte donc j'allais peut être le faire.

- « Bella, je vais prendre soin de toi pour toujours et j'aimerai que tu commences à me laisser le faire maintenant. »

- « Tu le fais déjà. Tu es toujours là pour moi quand j'ai besoin de toi. »

- « Emotionnellement, oui, mais je veux que tu me laisse commencer à te donner la vie que tu mérites. »

- « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

- « Ca n'a rien à voir avec ce qui c'est passé ce soir car je voulais le suggérer depuis quelques semaines maintenant, mais je veux que tu arrête de travailler à la librairie. »

- « Jasper, je … »

- « Bella, n'argumente pas avec moi. Tu ne peux pas te faire beaucoup d'argent là bas de toute façon et si tu arrêtes ça te donnera plus de temps pour te concentrer sur tes cours. Evidemment, je couvrirais toutes les dépenses que tu auras. »

- « Non, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. »

- « Prévoyais-tu de me payer un loyer ? »

- « Et bien non. Charlie paye pour mon appartement et je ne pense pas que je lui dirais que j'emménage avec toi. Il ne sait même pas à propos de nous deux encore. »

- « Bella, je ne veux pas de ton loyer, mais mon but est que tu vives ici gratuitement donc pourquoi ne puis-je pas te soutenir complètement ? » Je l'avais maintenant.

- « Je ne sais pas, ça ne semble pas juste. »

- « Tu as déjà accepté de passer l'éternité avec moi. »

- « C'est différent. »

- « Tu vas me laisser mettre fin à ta vie, mais tu ne me laisseras pas dépenser mon argent pour toi ? Je croyais que n'allais plus être têtue ? Dois-je te le faire accepter ? »

- « J'apprécie ce que tu m'offres mais je ne sais pas. »

- « D'accord, bien, garde ton travail à la librairie si ça te fait te sentir mieux, mais je suis autorisé à dépenser mon argent pour toi comme je veux et cela veut dire des cadeaux extravagants. D'accord ? » Je ne voulais plus me disputer alors que j'avais d'autres choses dans mon esprit, je revins à son oreille.

- « Maintenant où en étions nous ? » Je mordillais son lobe alors que je commençais à déboutonner sa chemise.

- « Je ne suis pas d'accord. » Sa respiration accéléra alors qu'elle passait ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

-« Tu n'as pas le choix. Nous faisons juste des compromis. Je te laisserai emménager, tu gardes ton travail et je vais te traiter de la manière dont tu devrais l'être. » J'enlevais sa chemise et fit glisser les bretelles de son soutien-gorge autours de ses épaules m'arrêtant de poser des baiser sur celle-ci. Je la tins pour qu'elle se rapproche de moi. Elle colla sa bouche à la mienne et ouvrit ses lèvres pour ma langue. Je dégrafais son soutien-gorge et le laissais tomber sur le sol. Je frotta ses seins dans les paumes de mes mains, tirant légèrement sur ses tétons. Elle gémit alors que je lui embrassais le cou. Je pris sa main et commença à la guider vers les escaliers alors qu'elle passait sa mains libre autour de ma taille et commençait à frotter brutalement mon érection. Elle embrassa l'arrière de mon cou alors qu'elle murmurait :

- « Jasper, je te veux tellement. » Elle continuait à bouger sa main sur moi et si elle continuait à ce rythme ce serai fini avant même d'avoir commencé.

- « Oh, bébé, nous n'allons pas le faire dans la chambre même à vitesse vampirique. » Je me tournais pour lui faire face alors qu'elle commençait à déboutonner mon pantalon. Elle atteignit l'intérieur de mon boxer, me prit dans sa main et continuai à amplifier ses mouvements.

- « Bella, c'est si bon quand tu me touches. » Je déboutonnais son jean et baissa la fermeture éclair. « Retourne-toi. » Je n'attendis pas sa réponse alors que je la retournais et l'allongeait sur le sofa. Je ressenti une secousse de trac venant d'elle laquelle était clairement due à la nouvelle position. « C'est bon, chérie. Si tu n'aimes pas ça j'arrêterais. »

Je fis glisser son jean et ses sous-vêtements en bas de ses jambes et ajusta ses pieds pour qu'elle puisse faire un pas hors d'eux. Je ramenais lentement mes mains vers ses mollets, ses cuisses et ses fesses, je me saisis de ses hanches alors que j'embrassais l'arrière de son cou. Je mis la main dans ma poche, heureusement j'avais ce dont j'avais besoin dans mon portefeuille pour cette sorte d'urgence. Je baissais mon pantalon et mon boxer prenant quelques secondes pour frotter mon érection contre son entrée prête et mouillé. Elle prit une forte respiration à ce contact et son rythme cardiaque accéléra.

- « Arque tes hanches pour moi. »

Elle fit ce que je demandais alors que je poussais lentement en elle passant un bras autour de sa taille et ouvrit son entrée un petit peu plus pour moi. Elle était tendue, mais je savais qu'elle avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour s'habituer à ce nouvel angle. Je saisis fortement ses hanches me sentant mal car ça allait laisser des contusions fraîches demain, mais j'étais trop prit dans l'instant pour arrêter. Je poussais jusqu'au bout en elle je ne pouvais croire quelle sensation incroyable c'était. J'étais profondément en elle maintenant et j'espérais qu'elle ne me demanderait pas d'arrêter. Je commençais à claquer en elle aussi fort que je le pouvais sans elle trop loin. Je remarquais que ses jointures étaient blanches alors qu'elle agrippait le dos du sofa comme appuis, mais elle ne si plaignit pas donc je continuais à ce rythme. C'était un sentiment très primitif qu'elle soit déchaînée en moi et j'aimais ça.

- « Oh, Bella … bébé j'y suis presque. »

Je savais qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de bénéficier de cette expérience, mais je réparerais cela plus tard. Là tout de suite j'avais besoin d'être proche d'elle, besoin de la sentir, besoin de la revendiquer. Je voulais la remplir complètement, être aussi proche d'elle que je le pouvais et avec une dernière poussée rapide je lâchais prise. A chaque fois que nous faisions l'amour je jure que ça ne pourrai pas être meilleur, mais bien sur, j'avais toujours tord parce que c'est toujours meilleur que la fois précédente. Je tombais de plus en plus amoureux d'elle et je savais qu'elle m'avait complètement changé tellement que je n'étais plus capable de survivre sans elle. Je sortis doucement d'elle alors que je commençais à sentir ses genoux céder. Je mis mon bras autour de sa taille pour la soutenir.

- « Tu vas bien, chérie ? » Demandais-je alors que je mettais rapidement mon pantalon.

Elle laissa sortir une grande respiration et pressa son dos contre mon torse. Je pris ma petite-amie jeune et épuisée et la berça dans mes bras. Elle se pelotonna dans mon cou.

- « Jasper ? »

- « Oui, bébé ? » Elle était épuisée, donc je la portais dans les escaliers.

- « C'était fantastique. » Je savais qu'elle rougissait sans même voir son visage. « Nous étions si proches ? Je ne peux pas nous imaginer séparés maintenant. »

- « Nous n'aurons jamais à le faire. Bienvenue à la maison ma douce Bella. » Je la mis doucement au lit sachant qu'elle ne passerait jamais plus une autre nuit loin de moi.

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Next Chapter : Alice ! il est assez cours mais on apprend certaines choses. _

_Alors votre opinion ? en espérant que vous avez apprécié ! _


	10. Chapter 10

_**Note de la traductrice :**__ Un chapitre que notre chère auteure à fait assez cours qui sert à montrer l'état d'esprit. En espérant que ça vous plaise !_

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes : _

_** :**__ Merci !!_

_**Leslie :**__ Je ne suis en rien l'auteur je suis la traductrice cette fic est déjà finie en anglais et comporte 33 chapitres et à déjà une suite de plus d'une dizaine de chapitres. Et les autres questions je ne peux pas y répondre sans dévoiler toute l'histoire ;)_

____________________________________________________________________________________

_**Alice Point Of View**_

Je m'assis sur le canapé essayant de trouver un moyen de bloquer ces visions particulières. Si c'était physiquement possible pour moi d'avoir la migraine j'en aurai surement une. Je fermais mes yeux et prit quelques respirations inutiles … yoga, méditation, aromathérapie, bon sang j'aurai même essayé l'acupuncture à ce point, mais il semblait que je ne pouvais pas sortir ces deux là de ma tête.

- « Oh, Merde … pas encore. » Je secouais ma tête de gauche à droite pour essayer et les faire partir sans succès. Et bien, je devrais aussi bien m'assoir et apprécier la vision … comme si j'avais le choix.

_- « Bella, » Il l'appela si amoureusement « tu peux descendre ici, bébé ? Je veux te montrer quelque chose. » Elle vint courant en bas des escaliers et sauta dans ses bras qui l'attendaient. Elle gloussa. Il l'embrassa lentement comme si il ne l'avait pas vue depuis des jours. Elle lui avait vraiment manqué et elle était seulement en haut des escaliers. Il la reposa sur le sol et la conduisit dans le jardin jusqu'au garage indépendant. _

_- « Allons-nous quelque part ? » Demanda-t-elle_

_- « Non, mais je voulais juste te montrer que tu pouvais si tu voulais. » Il composa le code sur le pavé numérique et la porte du garage s'ouvrit. Elle l'interrogea du regard._

_- « Après toi. » Il lui fit signe d'entrer dans le garage. Elle était choquée. _

_- « D'où est ce que cela vient ? » Elle pointa le SUV Mercedes tout neuf qui n'était même pas encore sur le marché, mais qui était garé à la place à côté de sa BMW._

_- « Je l'ai acheté pour toi. » Il sourit._

_- « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je ne peut pas … » _

_- « Bella, » il mit son doigt sur ses lèvres « nous étions d'accord sur le fait que je pouvais te faire des cadeaux. »_

_- « Oui, mais je pensais plus à travers ces lignes à des livres ou des Blu-ray pas à un SUV qui coute plus que la maison de mon père. »_

_- « Vraiment Bella, ne soit pas extrême. »_

_- « As-tu vu sa maison ? » Il rit alors qu'il l'attirait près de lui._

_- « Je pensais que maintenant que tu vivais ici peut être tu aimerais faire un saut en ville parfois ou si par manque de chance le temps est beau et que je ne peux pas aller en cours tu puisses aller à l'école par toi-même. »_

_- « Es tu en train de dire que je ne peux pas conduire ça ? » Elle pointa sa voiture à lui._

_- « Et bien, je suppose que si tu le veux vraiment tu pourrais. » Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et devint exceptionnellement nerveux pour un vampire._

_- « Jasper je plaisante. »_

_- « Bien, parce que ceci est ma voiture et celle-ci est la tienne. Tu l'aimes ? »_

_- « c'est magnifique. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je n'ai jamais rien eu d'aussi neuf avant. » _

_- « Tu l'as maintenant. » Il la serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. C'était un homme amoureux et une femme qui lui retournait également ses sentiments. Elle se sépara de lui._

_- « Merci je l'adore. »_

_- « De rien, mais tu n'as même pas vu l'intérieur. » Il lui tendit les clefs. « Je t'aime » Il l'embrassa à nouveau._

_- « Autant que je t'aime ? » Demanda-t-elle_

_- « Plus ! » Il ouvrit la porte côté passager pour elle. _

- « Alice … Alice… » Entendre le son de mon nom me sortit de ma vision, mais autant que je n'aimais pas les voir ensembles je ne voulais pas les laisser partir alors que c'était le seul lien que j'avais avec lui.

- « Je suis là, Esme. » Elle entra dans le salon.

- « Comment ça ce fait que tu ne m'ais pas répondu ? »

- « J'étais perdue dans une vision, je suppose. »

- « Quelque chose de bien ? »

- « Pas pour moi »

Elle s'approcha, s'assit à côté de moi et mit ses bras autour de moi. J'étais si chanceuse de les avoir dans ma vie elle et Carlisle. Si ce n'était pas pour eux deux je ne sais pas comment j'aurais survécu à ces deux dernières années encore plus à ces derniers mois quand les visions de Jasper et Bella on commencées, non pas qu'ils sachent à propos d'eux, mais ils savent que quelque chose m'ennuie.

- « Tu veux en parler, mon chou ? »

- « Non merci Esme. Ce n'est rien. » Je savais qu'elle n'allait pas insister parce que j'entendis Carlisle lui dire que je le leur dirais quand je serai prête et il avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas risquer que qui que ce soit découvre ce qui se passait en Alaska parce que ça éloignerai ce qu'il restait de cette famille. Elle frictionna mon bras.

- « J'ai dit à Carlisle que nous n'avions pas à retourner à Forks. Il y a trop de souvenirs. »

- « Peu importe où nous allons il y aura toujours des souvenirs d'ailleurs tu aimes cette maison et Carlisle aime cet hôpital. J'irais bien, peut être m'inscrirai-je à nouveau à l'école de design. Les modes ont tellement changées depuis la dernière fois que j'y étais. »

- « Veux-tu faire un voyage à Paris ? Vérifier les défilés ? »

- « Ca à l'air bien, Esme. Tu l'avais prévu à l'avance. » Oui, j'étais vraiment chanceuse de l'avoir. « Oh, qu'est ce que tu voulais ? »

- « Oh, J'ai presque oublié. Ça devrait te redonner du courage. Il semblerait que ta vision d'Edward revenant pour nous rendre visite est sur le point de se réaliser. Il a appelé et dit qu'il serait à la maison dans quelques semaines. Tu lui manques vraiment. »

- « C'est super. Je suis impatiente. » Dis-je sans enthousiasme.

- « Alice ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a maintenant ? » Elle se faisait vraiment du souci pour moi.

- « Rien, maman ! Il me manque vraiment. » Elle embrassa mon front.

- « Je serais dans le bureau de Carlisle planifiant notre voyage comme je sens que tu en as vraiment besoin. » Elle monta les escaliers.

Ce n'était pas comme si je ne voulais pas qu'Edward vienne. Il me manquait terriblement, mais bon sang comment allais-je le garder hors de ma tête ? C'était une chose pour moi de voir ces deux là ensemble, mais ce serai une chose entièrement différente pour lui de les voir. Il ne l'acceptera jamais. Le lien de Jasper et Bella devient plus fort à chaque vision et à arrivé à ce point pas même Edward ne peut venir entre eux. S'il le découvre il pouvais perdre le contrôle ; je n'avais pas eu de vision de lui les tuant tout les deux alors peut être que je serai capable de garder mes pensées pour moi. J'espérais. J'avais juste besoin d'arriver à comprendre comment stopper ces visions. Je l'avais fait avant quand nous avions quitté Forks. Je n'avais pas vu Jasper ou Bella pendant deux ans, et juste avant que l'été ne finisse ils se sont pointés dans ma tête ensemble. Ça a été une torture pour moi et je savais que je devais épargner Edward.

Plus tard cette après-midi, Carlisle revint de l'hôpital et vint droit vers moi. Visiblement, il avait parlé à Esme.

- « Alice » Appela-t-il

- « Hey Carlisle, comment as été ta journée ? »

- « Très excitante. Un accident de bus donc beaucoup d'os brisés à réparer. »

- « Tout le monde va bien ? »

- « Oui, personne n'est sérieusement blessé mais une journée chargée tout de même » Il s'assit à côté de moi.

- « Tu as parlé à Esme et je sais déjà qu'elle est soucieuse à mon propos. »

- « Oui, elle l'est Alice. Peux-tu en parler ? »

Je le voulais mais maintenant avec Edward qui venait à la maison il n'était pas question que j'implique Carlisle. Je ne pouvais pas lui demander de garder ses pensées loin d'Edward aussi.

- « Ce n'est rien de grave ou rien que je ne voit pas venir, mais je ne veux juste pas les partager tout de suite. Je suis désolée. »

- « Alice ne t'excuse pas. Ce sont tes pensées et tes visions et si tu dis que personne n'est en danger alors je ne vais pas insister, mais je serai là quand tu seras prête à en discuter. » Je posais ma tête sur son épaule.

- « Merci Carlisle. Ça signifie vraiment beaucoup pour moi. »

- « Esme et moi t'aimons et nous ferions tout ce qui est en notre pouvoir pour te sortir de là peut importe ce que c'est. Je pari que tu es contente qu'Edward revienne à la maison. »

- « Oui, tu dois être heureux aussi. Je sais qu'il te manque. »

- « Il me manque vraiment beaucoup mais j'espère juste que le temps a guéri certaines choses pour lui. Je sais qu'il ne surmontera jamais complètement Belle mais il ne peut pas passer le reste de son existence à la regretter. » Il secoua sa tête

- « Non, je suppose qu'il ne le peut. »

- « Et, tu ne peux pas passer le reste de la tienne à regretter Jasper non plus. »

- « Pas maintenant Carlisle, s'il te plait. » Je ne voulais pas commencer ça là maintenant.

- « Je suis désolé chérie, mais je sais que ça a quelque chose à voir avec lui. »

- « Mes pensées, mes visions tu te souviens ? »

- « Je suis désolé. » Il me serra dans ses bras.

- « Je sais que tu veux bien faire. » Il leva le bras et embrassa ma joue.

Nous restâmes assis comme ça pendant un moment. C'était très réconfortant de l'avoir là. Il était vraiment l'être le plus compatissant que j'ai jamais rencontré et je ne voulais rien faire qui puisse éclater cette famille. Nous trois étions déjà là, Edward était en chemin et Rose et Emmett seraient à la maison dans deux mois pour les vacances d'hiver, la seule chose manquante était Jasper, mais je ne voyais vraiment pas comment il pouvait entrer dans l'équation. Lui et Bella devaient commencer leur propre famille et les Cullen ne pourraient jamais le savoir. Yeah, D'accord, Comme si cela allais arriver.

________________________________________________________________________________

_T : Je sais pas vraiment ce à quoi vous pouviez vous attendre mais c'est important de savoir dans quel état d'esprit elle est. L'auteur nous fait languir pour ce qu'on attend tous un peu de patience chères lectrices. _

_Je vous embrasse ! _


	11. Chapter 11

_**Note de la traductrice**__ : un grand MERCI a tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews vous ne pouvez pas imaginer a quel point ça me fait plaisir c'est WOW !!! Merci a tous ceux qui m'ajoutent en favoris ou en alerte Merci merci merci Vous me motivez !!!_

__________________________________________________________________________________

_**Jasper Point Of View**_

La soirée commença à peut près pareil que chaque nuit ; Bella se pelotonnerait dans le creux de mes bras et souvent s'enformais rapidement pendant que nous étions au milieu d'une conversation. D'habitude je lisais pour faire passer les heures pendant qu'elle dormait, mais la plupart du temps je me contentais juste de la regarder avec insistance, et d'écouter sa respiration régulière et égale. La plupart des nuits elle bougeait à peine et restait toujours aussi proche de moi qu'il lui était possible. Ça semblait l'apaiser et je ne pouvais pas imaginer le faire d'une autre façon. Alors que les semaines passaient elle semblait devenir plus heureuse dans sa nouvelle vie et ça m'apportais une grande joie. Elle m'avait changé si complètement que je ferrais tout pour la faire se sentir aimée et désirée.

Elle était le seul être dont j'aurais besoin ou dont je pourrais jamais vouloir. C'était comme si je l'avais cherchée ma vie entière. Ce n'était pas comme si je n'avais pas aimé Alice quand j'étais avec elle, mais je ne m'étais jamais senti en paix. Il semblait que j'avais toujours lutté contre mes démons intérieurs, toujours été le maillon faible du clan Cullen, ne comprenant jamais entièrement mon but. Et, ensuite il y a eu Bella … une humaine maladroite et timide qui apparut sortie de nulle part apparemment et qui changea tout cela pour moi. Bien sur, au début elle n'était pas mienne et je ne lui ai même jamais jeté un coup d'œil de façon inappropriée. En fait, j'encourageai fortement Edward a arrêter de la voir et j'étais celui qui avait désiré mettre un terme à sa vie à plus d'une occasion : d'abord quand Edward l'avait poussée hors de la trajectoire du van et avait presque exposé ce que nous étions et ensuite le nuit de son 18ème anniversaire, mais le destin semblait toujours intervenir.

Alors que les heures passaient elle devenait plus agitée que d'habitude. Sa respiration était congestionnée et la température de son corps semblait devenir plus élevée. Elle se rapprochait de moi, remontant sa jambe par-dessus les miennes et je réalisais qu'elle essayait de se refroidir. Je n'étais pas sur de ce que je pouvais faire pour elle comme je n'avais jamais eu affaire à un humain sur le point d'attraper froid. J'enroulais mon corps autour du sien espérant ça aiderait. Ensuite elle marmonna dans son sommeil quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis ces premières nuits où j'étais perché au dehors de sa fenêtre. Je voulais prétendre que je n'avais pas entendu, mais bien sur j'entendais tout et à ce moment là elle le dit à nouveau.

- « Edward … » elle roua de coup ma poitrine. L'entendre l'appeler dans ses rêves était atroce ça me causais plus de peine que la piqure du venin vampirique ne pourrais jamais le faire. Qu'est ce qui la ferait rêver de lui après tout ce temps ?

Elle parla encore et je savais que j'aurai dû la pousser plus profondément dans le sommeil, mais j'avais besoin d'entendre ce qui sortirait de sa bouche ensuite.

- « Edward … si tu me laisse ici dans la forêt… »

Elle était en train de rêver de la nuit où il l'avait brisée et quittée tellement brisée que ça lui avait prit des années pour se rétablir. Pourquoi est ce que son subconscient lui faisait faire ça et pourquoi devais-je être là pour en être témoin ?

- « Si tu me laisse dans la forêt tout seule Jasper me trouvera à la fin. » Elle essaya de se rapprocher de moi mais elle était déjà pratiquement au dessus de moi pour ainsi dire.

- « Jasper … ça aurait toujours dû être Jasper. » J'embrassai le sommet de sa tête.

- « C'est vrai bébé, je te trouverai toujours. » Et bien c'était un soulagement pour ne pas dire plus. Peut être qu'elle allait laisser Edward partir une fois pour toute. Et, si elle pouvait finalement le faire alors je remplirais l'aboutissement de notre deal et la transformerai. Il n'y avait rien que je ne voudrais plus que de savoir qu'elle serait mienne pour toute l'éternité.

- « Jasper ? » Elle était réveillée maintenant « je ne me sens pas très bien. J'ai chaud et j'ai des courbatures et ma poitrine me fait mal. » Elle commença a tousser.

- « C'est bon, chérie. Je vais aller te chercher un peu de jus et voir ce que j'ai acheté quand j'ai rempli l'armoire à pharmacie pour toi. » Je commençai à me lever mais elle tint mon bras.

- « Attends, je viens juste de faire un rêves des plus étranges. J'étais dans la forêt mais je n'étais pas effrayée ou désespérée. Cette fois je savais que tu allais venir pour moi et c'était comme si j'avais toujours su que tu serrais avec moi. »

- « Je serrais toujours là. Je t'aime. »

- « Autant que je t'aime ? » Demanda-t- elle.

- « Plus ! » J'essayai de me lever à nouveau mais elle ne lâcherait pas prise. « Bella, je dois aller chercher ce don tu as besoin. » Elle se redressa et tendit ses bras.

- « Prend moi avec toi. J'ai si chand que je ne peux pas supporter d'avoir ta peau loin de la mienne. » Je la pris dans mes bras et l'emmena à la cuisine avec moi. N'y a-t-il rien que je puisse lui refuser ? Probablement pas.

Elle était extrêmement mal à l'aise pendant que son corps attendait que le médicament pour le rhume fasse effet. Elle bougea dans tout le lit et enleva les couvertures quand elle devenait trop brûlante, habituellement quand la fièvre était à son apogée. Je l'attirais vers moi et la refroidissais, mais ensuite elle avait des frissons et je devais l'enterrer sous plusieurs couvertures et m'assoir au pied du lit. Je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Ceci continua pendant 2 jours : mal et douleur, fièvre, frissons, congestion, nez qui coule, mal à la gorge … ça me rendait fou de la regarder souffrir de cette façon. A l'occasion, j'essayai de lui envoyer des ondes de calme mais elle durerait seulement une heure à peut près et ensuite elle serait debout et mal à l'aise à nouveau.

Vendredi après-midi la fièvre tomba enfin. Son visage semblait reprendre quelques couleurs naturelles et sa peau n'était plus en feu. Elle commença à remuer.

- « Bella, tu te sens mieux ? » Je repoussai ses cheveux en sueur de son visage.

- « Hmmm … oui, quelle heure il est ? » Elle commença à étirer son corps car il était probablement douloureux à cause du manque d'activité ces derniers jours.

- « Il est preqsque trois heures. »

Elle traita cette information pendant une seconde et ensuite elle se mit rapidement en position assise.

- « 3 heures … j'ai dormis tout la journée ? Et les cours ? »

- « Bella, tu as dormi pendant presque 3 jours. »

- « Vraiment ? Ça n'a pas semblé si long. Tu as été avec moi tout le temps ? »

- « Oui, je suis seulement parti pour aller à la cuisine pour te prendre du jus et de la soupe que tu n'as pas vraiment mangé. »

- « Jasper, tu as pris soin de moi tout ce temps ? Je veux dire je sais que tu étais là parce que je sentais tes bras autour de moi, mais je n'avais pas idée que ça avait été aussi long. Je me souviens de quelques conversations et je pense que nous avons regardé un film mais je ne me souviens de rien d'autre. »

- « Tu dormais la plupart du temps, nous avons tenté de regarder un film mais tu t'es endormie avant le générique du début et oui nous avons parlé de temps en temps mais habituellement tu n'étais pas cohérente. »

- « Et les cours ? »

- « J'ai appelé pour nous deux et obtenu que la plupart de nos devoirs nous soient envoyés par mails. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais t'aider à rattraper. Ayant été ici et ayant fait ça tu te souviens ? »

- « Merci pour avoir si bien prit soin de moi. »

- « Je n'ai pas encore fini comme je suis sur que ça va te prendre quelques jours pour reprendre tes forces. Aimerais-tu manger quelque chose ou peut être prendre un bain relaxant ? »

- « Le bain me semble bien. Pourrais-tu me le faire couler ? » Elle sourit.

- « Tu t'attendais à quelque chose d'autre ? » J'embrassa doucement ses lèvres, mais elle s'éloigna de moi.

- « Tu sais que je déteste quand tu fais ça. » Elle regarda dans mes yeux noirs et traça les bleus violacés juste en dessous avec le bout de ses doigts. « Tu es assoiffé. Tu n'es même pas partit pour chasser. »

- « Je vais bien Bella, j'ai découvert que je pouvais tenir plus longtemps sans chasser et toujours être autours de toi, mais essaye de na pas te couper pour plus de sûreté. » Je lui lançai un sourire plein de malice.

- « Toi part et chasse maintenant pendant que je suis dans la baignoire, et quand tu seras de retour je serai prête à manger. Prend soin de toi maintenant et inquiète-toi pour moi plus tard, s'il te plait. »

Aussi tentant que ce soit de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait quand elle suppliait je n'était pas prêt à la laisser encore. Pas même pour une heure.

- « Je ne pense pas. »

Je la sortis doucement du lit et la conduisit dans la salle de bain. J'ouvris l'eau pour ajuster la température pour que ça ne soit pas trop chaud et y déversa un peu de bain moussant floral qui la faisait toujours sentir se appétissante.

- « Ok, maintenant que tu m'as préparé ça, je peux m'en occuper à partir de maintenant. Va chasser ! » Elle pointa la porte. Je secouai la tête.

- « Tu es toujours faible et si tu glisse et tombe. Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. »

- « Jasper, je tombe tout le temps. »

Je commençai à placer de doux baisers le long de sa mâchoire alors que je la tournais devant moi pour faire face au miroir. J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille et commença à placer des baisers à l'arrière de son cou. Je regardais le reflet dans le miroir alors qu'elle fermait ses yeux et elle sombrait plus profondément sous mon toucher. Bien qu'elle ait été au lit pendant des jours avec un horrible rhume elle était toujours la créature la plus exquise. Elle avait juste cette beauté naturelle et pure qui la rendait si attrayante pour moi. Je glissai lentement mes mains sous son débardeur et commença a caresser sa cage thoracique pendant que je continuais d'embrasser son cou juste en dessous de son oreille. Je retirais mes mains et passa doucement son débardeur par-dessus sa tête le jetant sur le coté. Je mis mes mains sur ces seins parfaits et fermes et commença à exercer un frottement avec mes paumes sur ses tétons durcis les taquinant avec le bout de mes doigts. Elle laissa sortir un léger soupir et ça me stimula, mais je devais me concentrer ou alors elle ne serait jamais dans ce bain. Je descendais mes mains le long de ses cotés me saisi du haut de sa ceinture et fit glisser lentement son bas de pyjama en bas de ses jambes passant mes mains contre l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Je la tournais pour qu'elle me fasse face et embrassa ses lèvres doucement alors que je poussais son corps aussi proche du mien qu'il était possible. Je voulais sentir sa peau douce contre la mienne. Je traçais sa colonne vertébrale de mes doigts m'arrêtant juste avant l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Je décrivis des petits cercles sur la minuscule marque qui était là. Elle était si petite et si fragile comparée à moi. Je plaçais mes mains de chaque coté sur ses hanches et fit glisser doucement son sous-vêtement autours de ses chevilles alors qu'elle fit un pas hors d'eux. Je fis un petit pas en arrière pour que je puisse apprécier la splendeur qu'était Bella. Elle rougit mais je ne pouvais pas regarder ailleurs. Je la soulevais facilement pour la mettre dans le bain et ferma le robinet.

- « Est-ce que l'eau est bonne, chérie ? » Je me mis à genoux à coté de sa tête et commença à masser son cuir chevelu.

- « Mmm … c'est parfait. Mon corps était si douloureux, mais maintenant je me sens si relaxée. »

- « Bien. » Je m'approchais et embrassais son cou. « Laisse-moi te laver les cheveux. » Je pris la cruche qui était à coté de la baignoire et le remplie avec de l'eau propre. « Met ta tête en arrière. » Elle fit ce que je demandais et je versais doucement l'eau chaude sur ses cheveux. Je mis un peu de son shampooing fuité dans ma main et commençais à le mettre sur son cuir chevelu. Ça sentait comme elle et ça me rappela la première nuit que j'étais dans sa chambre quand la pièce était engloutie par son parfum et ça me fis penser à comment la chambre que nous partagions maintenant sentait comme elle. Délicieux. Je continuais à faire mousser le shampooing dans ses cheveux et son cuir chevelu alors qu'elle se fondait plus profondément dans un état relaxant. Je remplis la cruche d'eau et rinça soigneusement ses cheveux ils étaient si doux et soyeux.

- « Comment c'était ? » je fis courir mes doigts sans m'arrêter jusqu'au bout de ses cheveux.

- « Fantastique. Je n'avais jamais réalisé combien ça pouvais être merveilleux d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre qui lave mes cheveux. »

- « Je ne suis pas juste quelqu'un d'autre. »

- « Non, tu ne l'es pas. Tu es la personne la plus exceptionnelle que j'ai jamais rencontré. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu être aussi chanceuse ? »

- « Je suis celui qui est chanceux parce que Dieu seul el sait dans ma longue vie je n'ai jamais rien fait pour te mériter. »

- « Ce n'est pas vrai, mais je suis trop relaxée pour argumenter donc appelons ça un match nul et disons juste que nous sommes tout deux extrêmement chanceux d'avoir l'autre. » Elle ramassa quelques bulles et me les souffla au visage. Elle ricana. Quel son adorable.

- « D'accord. Pourquoi ne fini tu pas ici pendant que je vais chasser et ensuite je te ferrai a diner ? » Je ne voulais pas la laisser, mais si j'y allais maintenant alors nous aurions le reste de la soirée pour être ensemble.

- « Ne va pas trop loin, d'accord ? J'aime savoir que tu es près. »

- « J'irais seulement jusqu'au ruisseau et je serai de retour avant que tu ne t'en rendes compte. » Je me baissais et l'embrassais « Je t'aime. »

- « Je t'aime aussi » Elle mit sa main derrière ma tête et me tint contre ses lèvres pendant un moment. « Tu vas me manquer. »

- « Fait attention en sortant de la baignoire. Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes et sois blessée comme j'ai d'autres choses prévues pour toi ce soir. Si tu es d'accord bien sur. » Elle sourit

Comme d'habitude elle rougissait et était sans voix. Je me glissais rapidement hors de la salle de bain et sauta du balcon dans le jardin. Je partis en courant car j'avais besoin de revenir à ma beauté rougissante aussi tôt que possible.


	12. Chapter 12

_**** Rappel : Je ne suis en aucun cas l'auteur de cette histoire c'est la formidable CULLEN818 qui l'est tout le mérite lui revient je ne mets que mes compétences linguistiques a vos services chers lecteurs. En espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre.**_

_**__________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Edward Point Of View**_

Forks … de tout les endroits où nous avions vécu et il y en a eu beaucoup, cette maison semblait toujours être chez moi. Peut être que c'était parce que c'était la résidence favorite d'Esme et qu'elle a fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire de cette endroit une résidence permanente pour nous ou peut être que c'était là que j'avais été plus heureux que je ne l'avais jamais été dans ma très longue vie même si ça avait été pour un si bref instant. Oui, Forks me faisait toujours penser à Bella non pas qu'il y ai jamais un moment où elle n'était pas dans mon esprit mais ici dans cette ville, dans cette maison, dans cette chambre mes souvenirs d'elle étaient plus palpables. La seule raison pour laquelle je pouvais revenir ici était parce qu'elle n'y était pas. J'avais demandé à Carlisle de prendre des renseignements pour moi, mais je lui avais aussi demandé de ne me donner aucun détail comme je ne voulais pas être tenté d'interférer dans sa vie. Je lui avais promis que je le laisserai seule ; une rupture brutale comme on dit et je ne voulais pas revenir sur ma parole.

Mon retour à la maison était agréable. Esme ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de me prendre dans ses bras et de me dire que je n'étais pas autorisé ç la laisser encore une fois. Carlisle était tellement fier de moi comme d'habitude bien que ce soit la sixième ou la septième fois, j'avais perdu le compte, que je recevais une maitrise dans une forme de science. Il espérait qu'avec mes précédents diplômes en médecine je le rejoindrais un jour dans sa profession mais c'était en quelque sorte difficile d'être un médecin quand je ressemblerai toujours à un adolescent.

La seule réaction de laquelle je fus surpris fut celle d'Alice alors qu'elle était très heureuse de me voir elle semblait être extrêmement distante comme si elle essayait de me distraire de ses pensées. Ça semblait vraiment étrange que je n'ai passé la porte que depuis 20 minutes quand elle annonça qu'elle avait quelques courses à faire et qu'elle partit.

Je parcouru le couloir pour aller à sa chambre mais la porte était fermée et la musique était allumée donc je décidais d'aller dans le bureau de Carlisle à la place. Il était ensevelit sous une pile de papiers alors que je me trouvais à l'embrasure de la porte. Il n'eut même pas à lever les yeux comme il me sentit.

- « Entre, Edward. » Il finit d'écrire sa dernière idée sur ses notes et ensuite me sourit. « C'est si bon de t'avoir à la maison. Esme est hors d'elle. J'espère que tu lui ferras le petit plaisir de lui jouer un peu de musique ce soir. Elle a insisté pour que nous ayons le piano accordé avant que tu ne reviennes. »

- « Bien sur. Je le ferrais. Maintenant que j'en ai a nouveau fini avec l'école je suppose que je pourrai commencer à composer. »

- « Elle sera ravie. »

- « Carlisle, est ce que tout va bien avec Alice ? »

- « Tu as toujours été extrêmement observateur. Tu l'as vue en tous 20 minutes et tu sais qu'elle est blessée. Quoique je suppose que tu as cette sagacité particulière. »

- « C'est justement ça, je ne peut pas la lire. Je veux dire des choses frivoles comme aller à Paris, s'inscrire à une école de design et une nouvelle robe qu'elle a vue dans un grand magasin mais rien qui ai une réelle signification. C'était comme si elle essayait délibérément de me cacher quelque chose. »

- « Et bien, je suis sur qu'elle le fait. » Je le regardais d'un air interrogateur.

- « Elle a eu ces visions depuis quelques mois qui semblent avoir un impact négatif sur elle mais elle refuse d'en discuter. J'essaye de ne pas la pousser mais les visions semblent empirer. Je ne peux pas l'obliger à m'en parler et en quelque sorte j'espérais que tu serais capable de les voir dans sa tête, mais j'aurai dû savoir qu'elle serait trop intelligente pour ça. »

- « Penses tu que nous sommes en danger et qu'elle ne veut pas le dire parce qu'elle ne peut pas comprendre comment l'arrêter ? »

- « Non, elle m'a assuré que personne n'était en danger et que c'était quelque chose dont elle devait s'occuper ce qui m'amène à croire que ça a à voir avec Jasper. »

- « Est-ce qu'elle à rétablit le contact avec lui ? »

- « Je ne pense pas mais il lui manque terriblement. »

- « Tu ne pense pas qu'il a arrêté de vivre à notre façon, n'est ce pas ? Peut être que c'est ce qu'Alice voit et que c'est trop pour elle. Sais-tu où il est ? Peut être que je devrais aller le trouver ? »

- « Non, fils, nous ne sommes pas sur de ce qu'Alice voit et nous ne pouvons pas interrompre la vie de Jasper. Ce ne serrai pas juste. Je lui parle à l'occasion et Esme correspond avec lui. Quand il déménage il nous envoie son adresse, mais je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis quelques mois. »

- « C'est rare ? »

- « Non, il me contactera quand il le pourra. »

- « Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il à quitté Alice à cause de moi. Je n'ai pas été très gentil avec lui les jours qui ont suivit l'incident avec Bella. »

- « Et bien, personne ne te blâme ce fut un moment difficile pour nous tous, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute si Alice et Jasper se sont séparés. Si ils étaient vraiment destinés à être les compagnons l'un de l'autre alors ils auraient trouvé un moyen d'être ensemble. »

- « Peut être que c'est ce que ses visions lui disent que le mécanisme de réconciliation est en route. »

- « Peut être, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle y serrait opposée. »

- « Comment peux tu en être si sur ? »

- « Parce que si tu savais qu'il y avait une chance de reconquérir un amour perdu ne ferai tu pas tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour que ça arrive ? »

- « Je ne suis peut être pas la bonne personne à qui demander ça. »

- « Si, Edward je crois que tu es exactement la bonne personne à qui demander ça. » Il ne prononça pas ses mots suivants à voix haute, mais je les entendis tout de même _« Si tu voyais une chance ne ferai tu pas tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour la retrouver ? » _

Je fis signe que oui de la tête. Ensuite je me levais pour aller voir Alice. Sa porte était toujours fermée, donc que toquais

- « Alice, c'est Edward. Je peux entrer ? » Je savais qu'elle m'entendait même avec la musique. Je toquais à nouveau.

_- « Oh, Merde ! » _Dit-elle dans sa tête.

- « Alice, j'ai entendu ! » Elle ouvrit la porte.

- « Je suis désolée Edward ce n'est pas toi. Je te le jure c'est juste moi. » J'entrais et m'assit sur le lit.

- « Carlisle m'a expliqué au sujet de ces visions avec lesquelles tu te bat. »

_- « Je ne veux pas en parler ! Je ne veux pas en parler ! Je ne veux pas en parler ! » _N'arrêtait-elle pas de chanter dans sa tête.

- « Alice, je respecte tes souhaits et je ne vais pas te mettre la pression. Je te promets que je ferrai de mon mieux pour essayer de rester hors de ta tête » Elle sauta de la chaise, m'envoya sur le dos et m'écrasa.

- « Merci, Edward. Tu ne sais pas combien tu m'as manqué. »

- « Le sentiment est partagé mais pourrais-tu t'en aller de sur moi maintenant ? » Je lui fis ficher le camp malicieusement.

- « Désolée, j'ai juste été si seule ici. Ça me manque de na pas avoir toi, Rose, Emmett, Jas … » Elle s'arrêta.

- « Ce n'est pas grave si Jasper te manque. » En quelque sorte il me manquait à moi aussi, c'était vraiment bizarre de ne pas le voir tout le temps un pas derrière Alice. »

- « Ce n'est pas. Je voulais dire que nous avons tous été si heureux pendant si longtemps et j'ai tellement de bons souvenirs que c'est juste difficile de lâcher prise. »

- « Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Je pense à Bella constamment, je n'arrête pas de penser que un jour ça ira mieux, mais ça semble juste être mon enfer personnel. J'espère que ce que j'ai fait pour elle lui a donné un retour à une vie normale. » Elle avait un drôle d'air sur son visage et elle commença à avoir des pensées insensées à nouveau.

- « ça doit être une certaine robe que tu as vue Alice parce que c'est la seule chose à laquelle tu sembles penser. »

- « Hey, tu as dit que tu resterais hors de ma tête. »

- « Non, j'ai dit que j'essayerai de rester hors de ta tête mais quand tu essayes si fort de ma bloquer je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être attiré par tes pensées. Es tu sure que tu ne peux pas en parler ? »

- « Non, Edward, je ne peux pas ! Personne ne t'ennuie quand tu joues le rôle de l'âme torturée donc s'il te plait laisse moi avoir le titre pour un moment. » Elle était énervée.

- « Je suis désolé Alice si tu dis que tu ne peux pas en parler maintenant alors je vais attendre mais sache que je suis là à chaque fois que tu as besoin de moi. »

- « Merci, je sais que tu voulais seulement aider. »

- « J'espère que tu vas te sortir de là bientôt parce que tu ne joue pas vraiment le vampire qui broie du noir aussi bien que moi. » Nous rîmes. « Tu veux aller chasser ? »

- « Absolument ! » Nous marchâmes vers la fenêtre.

- « Les Dames d'abord » Je lui fis signe avec ma main « Du reste tu ne sera jamais capable de me rattraper sans une longueur d'avance de toute façon. »

- « Tu es toujours suffisant comme toujours. » Sur ce elle sorti par la fenêtre et fut dans la forêt. « Rattrape-moi » Cria-t-elle.

- « Oh, Alice as-tu oublié que je suis le Cullen le plus rapide ? » Et par la fenêtre je passa et je la rattraperai d'ici une seconde.

Peut être les choses pourraient revenir à la normale. Peut être qu'elle pourrait retrouver Jasper. Pour qu'au moins l'un de nous soit heureux.

_**Alice Point Of View**_

La chasse et ensuite la course avec Edward étaient extrêmement exaltantes. Je ne m'étais pas sentie si revigorée depuis longtemps. C'était vraiment merveilleux d'avoir mon frère de retour à la maison, et je n'avais pas réalisé combien il m'avait manqué jusqu'à ce soir. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin et mon agréable soirée était sur le point de prendre une mauvaise tournure alors que ces deux là entrèrent dans ma tête.

_Ils étaient assis sous la véranda à l'arrière de la maison et Jasper jouait de sa guitare pour Bella. La chanson n'était en rien familière juste quelques grattages désinvoltes de cordes. Elle reposait sa tête sur son épaule et regardait les étoiles. Ils étaient si satisfaits d'être juste en compagnie l'un de l'autre._

_- « C'est vraiment apaisant. Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-elle._

_- « Vraiment rien, Je l'invente juste »_

_- « Et bien, souvient t'en pour que tu puisses me la rejouer encore une autre fois. » elle frissonna. _

_- « Es-tu prête à rentrer ? J'imagine que tu as froid »_

_- « Pas encore, quelques minutes de plus. » Il enleva sa veste et la mis sur elle. _

_- « Je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin. » Elle la leva vers son visage et respira son odeur. Il la regarda. _

_- « Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher tu sens vraiment bon. » _

_- « C'est pourquoi tu as volé mes blousons de la penderie et les as portés à l'école ? »_

_- « Et bien, c'est l'une des raisons. » Elle était embarrassée. _

_- « Quelle est l'autre ? » Il sentit qu'elle était mal à l'aise. « Qu'est ce que tu ne me dit pas ? »_

_- « Il semblerai que j'ai égaré le mien » Elle rougit _

_- « Tu veux dire que tu l'as perdu. Pourquoi n'en rachètes tu pas juste un nouveau ? »_

_- « Je continue d'espérer que le mien va être retrouvé. » Elle était toujours pratique. « Et en plus tu en as tellement que tu ne peux pas tous les porter. Tu n'en a même pas besoin d'un ce n'est pas comme si tu essayais de te réchauffer. » _

_- « Tout ça fait parti de l'illusion chérie, je ne peux pas exactement me promener en Alaska sans blouson. Ça attirerait de l'attention inutile sur moi. » Elle riait. _

_- « Les gens te fixent toujours parce que tu es si parfait. Je doute qu'ils y ferraient attention si tu ne portais pas de blouson puisqu'ils ne le remarqueraient pas parce qu'ils ne dépassent jamais ton visage. » Il ne su même pas comment répondre à cela._

_- « Bella, prend la carte de crédit que je t'ai donné et achète toi un blouson. Tu peux utiliser la carte pour mettre plus que de l'essence dans le camion. Vraiment, Bella des fois tu es tellement absurde. Si tu n'en prends pas un, je vais y aller et l'acheter pour toi. »_

_- « Jasper, je … »Il l'interrompit avec un baiser « Tu ne peux pas me distraire. » Dit-elle._

_- « Je ne peux pas ? » Il pose sa guitare, la prit sur ses genoux et commença à embrasser sa mâchoire, clairement son point favoris. Il se fraya un passage vers son oreille, inséra sa langue et commença à la faire tourbillonner autour. La sensation de fraîcheur envoya un frisson dans sa colonne vertébrale. Il murmura : _

_- « Tu vas acheter le blouson demain. » Il fit descendre ses mains et commença à caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses alors qu'il embrassait son cou. « Ou, tu devras affronter le courroux d'un vampire très en colère. » Il déplaça sa main un peu plus haut dangereusement près de la chaleur entre ses jambes._

_- « Jasper, » Gémit-elle « Je suis prête à rentrer maintenant. » Elle agrippa ses cheveux et l'attira à ses lèvres. Sans rompre le baiser il la prit dans ses bras et la porta à l'intérieur de la maison. _

Je secouais violemment la tête de gauche à droite essayant de me sortir de la vision. Je ne voulais vraiment pas voir ce qui allait venir ensuite. Je pouvais supporter beaucoup de choses mais les regarder avoir des rapports sexuels n'était pas l'une d'elle. J'étais épuisée, si c'était encore possible et alors que je ne pouvais pas dormir j'avais besoin de fermer les yeux et de me reposer. Je pouvais entendre Edward jouer du piano pour Esme en bas et ça m'aida à me relaxer. Je ne savais pas combien je pouvais encore en supporter. Dans d'autres circonstances j'aurais peut être aimé l'histoire d'amour qui se déroulait devant moi, mais même si je savais je ne pouvais pas regarder.

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Note de__** l'auteur**_: _Merci encore pour toutes vos réponses ! restez connectés un lemon Jasper/ Bella dans le prochain chapitre. _


	13. Chapter 13

_**Note de la traductrice : **__Bonjour à toutes et à tous !!! _

_Voici le nouveau chapitre que beaucoup attendent avec impatience !_

_Avant tout chose je tiens à vous remercier encore une fois pour voter soutien vos review et compagnie ! Ce chapitre à été dur a traduire alors excusez moi d'avance si il y a quelques problèmes j'ai vraiment fait de mon mieux ! Bonne lecture !! _

____________________________________________________________________________________

_**Bella Point Of view**_

Je me réveillais de la même façon que je le faisais tout les matins, j'étais couchée sur le côté et Jasper me tenait dans ses bras entourant fermement ma taille. Bien que son corps soit incroyablement froid contre le mien, je ne voudrais pas qu'il en soit autrement. En fait, je ne pensais pas que je serai jamais capable de dormir à nouveau sans une partie de son corps touchant le mien. Sentir son torse de marbre contre chaque muscle de mon dos et son souffle froid sur mon cou commençait à me faire frissonner. Mon désir pour lui augmentait à chaque seconde et je ne m'étais même pas encore retournée pour voir son splendide visage. Evidemment, il le sentit.

- « A quoi tu penses si tôt le matin ? » Il embrassa mon cou.

- « As-tu vraiment besoin de demander ? » Je me rapprochais de lui.

- « Bonjour, ma vilaine fille. » Il glissait ses mains sous mon débardeur et prit mes seins en coupe les pressait doucement et ne nous surprenant ni l'un ni l'autre mes tétons durcirent sous son contact. Il descendit sa main et la glissa dans ma culotte bougeant ses doigts sur mon entrée déjà mouillée.

- « Oh … Jasper. » Il enleva sa main de sous ma chemise et atteignit la table de nuit pendant que son autre main continuait à œuvrer sur moi.

- « Je te veux. »

Et, avec sa glorieuse vitesse vampirique je fus sur mon dos et il planait au dessus de moi. Nos bas tout deux étaient tout deux enlevés, oui, il était bon. Je tira sur sa chemise, alors il la fit passer par-dessus sa tête rapidement et le jeta sur le côté. Il commença à passer sa langue à la base de mon cou et mon pouls commença à s'accélérer. Il y avait quelque chose de très érotique dans un vampire super sexy s'attardant sur mon cou. Il revint sur mes lèvres et commença à les assaillir. Les mordants et les suçant jusqu'à ce qu'elles deviennent enflées. Il se fraya un passage jusqu'à mon oreille et ensuite murmura :

- « Bella, Je peux sentir combien tu es excitée. Dit moi pour qui c'est ? »

- « C'est toujours pour toi Jasper, » Je gémis « seulement toi peux me rendre si mouillée … ne me fait pas attendre plus longtemps. » L'avoir si proche, sentir son irrésistible fragrance me rendait folle. « S'il te plait … »

Il commença à mordiller mon lobe de l'oreille et ensuite commença à mordre ma mâchoire. J'étais sur le point d'exploser. Mon rythme cardiaque augmenta et je pensais que mon cœur allait sortir de ma poitrine.

- « Bella, ça ne va pas être doux aujourd'hui, bébé. »

Il saisit mes hanches et plongea en moi avec tant de force que je suis sure que je devrais être blessée alors que je m'enfonçais plus profondément dans le matelas, mais la sensation que cela créait me rendait seulement plus excitée. Je sais qu'il le sentit parce qu'il poussa plus fort en moi.

- « J'ai besoin d'aller plus profondément. Tu n'es pas assez proche. » Murmura-t-il dans mon oreille.

J'enroulais plus étroitement mes jambes autour de sa taille pour lui permettre un meilleur accès alors qu'il poussait plus fort. Il échangea rapidement nos positions pour qu'il soit maintenant assis avec ses bras enroulés autour de mon dos. Il tira mes épaules vers le bas ce qui eu pour effet de faire glisser mon corps plus loin sur son érection.

- « Bella, tu es si serrée … c'est si bon quand tu es autour de moi. »

Il mit mes cheveux dans mon dos lui exposant mon cou. Il abaissa sa bouche et commença à mordiller ma peau alternant morsure et coup de langue. Je découvrais que j'aimais cela ; probablement plus que je ne le devrais. Il s'éloigna alors qu'il faisait passer ma chemise par-dessus ma tête et commençait à presser mes seins faisant rouler mes tétons entre son pouce et son index. Il poussa en moi à nouveau de toutes ses forces et je savais que j'aurai des problèmes pour marcher plus tard, mais je ne semblais pas pouvoir m'en préoccuper.

- « Met encore tes dents sur moi. » Je jetais mais tête en arrière pour qu'il puisse avoir un accès total à mon cou. Il fourragea dans mes cheveux et commença à mordiller doucement ma peau. « Jasper … mords moi plus fort. » Je voulais qu'il le fasse. Je voulais qu'il me prenne maintenant pendant que nous faisions l'amour. Le désir que je ressentais n'était pas juste sexuel, mais dû au fait d'avoir besoin de lui complètement et je voulais qu'il sache que j'étais sienne.

Il accentua la pression de ses dents juste au dessus de ma clavicule et je savais qu'il pouvait sentir cette veine palpiter contre sa langue.

- « Bella, j'ai besoin que tu jouisses pour moi maintenant ! »

Il n'enleva pas ses dents de mon cou alors qu'il creusait plus vite et plus fort et mon corps fit ce qu'il demandait. Je sentis cette sensation de picotement s'élever de mon cœur et je criais son nom alors que j'explosais autour de lui. Il relâcha mon cou de sa bouche et avec une dernière poussée il se vida. Le liquide froid remplissant le préservatif me fit frissonner. Il me tint près de lui alors que nous restions joints pendant que je reprenais mon souffle. Il créa un petit espace enter nous juste suffisant pour qu'il puisse me regarder dans les yeux. Il caressa doucement les marques de dentition fraîches qu'il avait laissée sur mon corps.

- « Tu surestime mon contrôle. » Je n'avais pas réalisé combien ça avait dû être dur pour lui de faire marche arrière.

- « Je suis désolée. » Il caressa ma joue. « Je me sentais juste si bien et je voulais que tu saches que ça aurait été d'accord pour moi si tu avais voulu … et bien tu sais. »

Il changea notre position à nouveau pour que nous soyons allongés sur le lit en face l'un de l'autre sur nos côtés. Il mit la couverture sur moi. Il était toujours un tel gentleman.

- « Donc, tu es en train de dire que tu es prête pour que je te change tout de suite et ici. Pas de discussion à ce propos, tu voudrais juste que je le fasse. »

- « Je n'ai pas pensé à ça à ce moment là, je suppose. Je sais juste que nous étions si proches l'un de l'autre et que l'amour que je ressens pour toi ne pouvait pas être plus profond que ce que je ressens là tout de suite. Je voulais que tu saches que je suis tienne et que je le serai toujours. » Il ferma ses yeux et serra les paupières et ensuite les ouvrit.

- « Je t'aime très fort et je sais que tu veux être avec moi. Mais avant que tu puisses complètement t'engager j'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose. » Je commençais à me sentir anxieuse.

- « Jasper, je suis désolée si je t'ai poussé trop loin avec la morsure. Je ne voulais pas. » S'il vous plait, mon Dieu, ne le laissez pas me quitter. Il mit ses mains sur mes épaules.

- « Bella, calme-toi. Ça n'a rien à voir avec la morsure, mais je pense que tu as besoin d'entendre quelque chose avant que je puisse te transformer. »

- « Tu n'es pas furieux ? »

- « Non, mais tu pourrais l'être. Donc, promet moi que tu vas essayer de rester calme et m'écouter jusqu'au bout. »

Comment peut-il penser que je ne puisse jamais être furieuse par rapport à quelque chose qu'il voudrait me dire ? Personne ne m'a jamais traitée de la façon dont il le fait.

- « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

- « Je voulais le mentionner depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, mais tu n'étais pas prête à l'entendre. Maintenant je sens que cela doit être dit pour que nous puissions avancer. Ça a à voir avec Edward. » J'essayais de rester détendue.

- « Contente-toi de le dire Jasper. Je peux gérer et si je ne peux pas tu m'aideras. » Il passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

- « Tu es si belle » Il embrassa doucement mes lèvres.

- « Le jour dans la forêt après ton anniversaire quand Edward t'a quittée. » Mon pouls commença à accélérer mais il continua. « Il t'a menti à propos de la raison pour laquelle il partait. » Je ne comprenais pas.

- « Mentis à propos de quoi ? »

- « Il est partit pour toi. » Il me fixa attendant que ses mots fassent leur chemin dans mon esprit et jaugeant mes émotions à chaque instant.

- « Non, » Je n'y croirais pas « Il a dit qu'il partait et qu'il ne voulait pas de moi. Ça m'a beaucoup blessée parce que je savais que ça n'avais jamais eu de sens qu'il me veuille moi. » Je me souvenais de chaque mot douloureux qu'Edward avait prononcé cette après midi là.

- « Bella, il a mentit parce qu'il savait que tu ne l'aurais jamais laissé partir si tu ne croyais pas qu'il ne voulait plus de toi. » Il secoua sa tête. « Comme c'est absurde pour un homme de ne pas te vouloir. »

- « Jasper, pourquoi me dis tu cela ? »

- « Parce que tu as besoin de savoir la vérité, et fait moi confiance ça me tue de te le dire, pas juste parce que je ne veux pas te faire de la peine, mais parce que je ne veux pas te perdre. » Il m'embrassa encore.

- « Pourquoi me perdrais-tu ? » J'avais l'impression de rater quelque chose.

- « Après ce qui est arrivé la nuit de ta fête il a réalisé que tu serais toujours en danger si tu étais autour de lui … nous. Il a essayé de te donner une chance d'être une adolescente normale menant à une vie heureuse et libre de tout vampire. Bella, est-ce que tu comprends ce que je suis en train de dire ? » Je sentais les larmes qui ruisselaient sur mes joues, mais je n'étais pas sure de la raison. Je secouais la tête.

- « Contente-toi de me le dire, s'il te plait. » J'avais peut maintenant. Il essuya les larmes avec son pouce.

- « Ma douce, Edward est parti parce qu'il t'aimait. Il t'a toujours aimé et probablement qu'il t'aime toujours. Il essayait de te protéger de notre espèce. Il t'a laissée partit pour sauver ton âme. »

- « Non … pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? » Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Après tout ce temps il me disait les mots que je voulais si désespérément entendre.

- « Parce que je pense que tu es prête pour les entendre. Quand je t'ai retrouvée nous ne pouvions même pas prononcer son nom et ensuite j'ai commencé à tomber amoureux de toi et par miracle tu m'aimais en retour. Tu t'es donnée complètement à moi, mais j'ai toujours été honnête avec toi et je ne voulais pas avoir ce que je savais planer au-dessus de nos têtes. Je te donne l'information et je ferai tout ce que tu veux même si ça signifie que tu as besoin que je t'amène à Edward. »

Est-il fou ? M'amener à Edward ? Si Edward m'aimais si fort ne devrait-il pas venir vers moi ? C'était trop à assimiler. J'étais confuse, mais ensuite je regardais dans ces beaux yeux ambrés et tout devint tout à fait clair. Je me souvint de tout : les premiers jours dans le café, ce que je ressentis quand sa main toucha la mienne cette première après-midi, la nuit où il est venu dans ma chambre pour m'aider à dormir, la première fois que nous nous sommes embrassés, mon vingtième anniversaire, ce que j'ai ressentis quand il m'a montré ses cicatrices, la première fois que nous avons fait l'amour … chaque moment que nous avions partagé inondait ma tête.

- « Jasper, ce que tu viens de me dire ne change rien. »

- « Quoi ? » Maintenant c'était son tour d'être confus. « Bella, est-ce que tu comprends que Edward t'aime toujours ? »

- « Et bien, tant mieux pour Edward. » Je touchais son visage. « J'apprécie ce que tu viens de me dire et je sais que ça t'a demandé beaucoup de le faire, mais ça ne change pas ce que je ressens pour toi. »

- « Bella, je ne pensais pas que ça changerait, mais sachant ce que toi et lui avaient partagés je comprendrais si … » Je le coupais.

- « J'avais l'habitude de rêver qu'il reviendrait pour moi, qu'il me dirait qu'il avait tord ou qu'il m'aimait vraiment. Je ne le faisais pas souvent car ça faisait trop mal mais j'imaginais à quoi ressemblerait ma vie avec lui et durant ces 2 ans où je me suis coupée du monde je pensais que j'attendais qu'il revienne, mais maintenant je connais mieux. »

- « Qu'est-ce que tu attendais ? » Il était curieux.

- « Un homme qui m'aimerai inconditionnellement, qui n'aurai pas peur de me toucher, qui pourrai me dire exactement ce qu'il ressentait, qui serai disposé à me faire devenir comme lui. Je t'attendais Jasper Whitlock et je suis heureuse tu m'ais trouvée. » Il m'approcha de lui et écrasa ses lèvres contre les miennes et à ce moment je pouvais sentir tout l'amour que nous partagions. Je n'aurai jamais besoin de quelqu'un d'autre.

- « Je t'aime Isabella Swan. » Il m'embrassa doucement.

- « Merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi. Ça signifie plus pour moi que tu ne le sauras jamais. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours. »

- « Tu ne sais pas combien je suis heureux de l'entendre. Je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire plis tôt à propos d'Edward, mais ça ne semblait jamais être le moment approprié, mais ensuite quand tu me suppliais de te mordre j'ai réalisé que je devais te poser ces conditions pour te réconcilier avec tes parents et dépasser ton chagrin pour Edward et je ne t'avais même pas dit la vérité. J'avais besoin d'être sur que c'était toujours moi que tu voulais. »

- « A propos de la morsure, j'étais tellement prise par le moment. Tu sais tu me fais des choses qui me rendent folle. » Il sourit. « Bien sur je veux toujours que tu me transforme, mais je n'ai pas oublié les conditions. »

- « Je pense que tu en as abattue une grosse aujourd'hui, n'est ce pas ? »

- « Oui, Edward était un énorme obstacle à surmonter et je sens qu'un poids plutôt énorme vient d'être enlevé de mes épaules, mais tu dois savoir que je n'ai pas porté un flambeau pour lui tout le temps où nous avons été ensemble. Je ne vous ai jamais comparés, bien peut être que c'est une question d'abandon mais je sais ce que je ressentais pour Edward et je sais ce que je ressens pour toi, Bella l'adolescente aimais Edward, mais ce fut bref et furtif et ce n'était pas fait pour durer. »

- « Et, est-ce Bella la femme qui m'aime ? »

- « Exactement » J'enlevais les cheveux de ses yeux. J'aimais vraiment cet homme. « En ce qui concerne Charlie et Renée je pense que j'aimerai commencer à me raccommoder avec eux, aussi. »

- « Aimerais-tu que je t'aide ? »

- « J'y comptais bien. Je pense que ce serai mieux de commencer par Charlie. Je pensais peut être à pendant les vacances de Thanksgiving ? Nous pourrions prendre quelques jours en plus et aller le voir. Je veux dire nous n'avons pas à manger la dinde avec lui ou quoi que ce soit. »

- « Merci, mon Dieu, parce que je n'aime vraiment pas la dinde. » Il sourit.

- « Tu sais tu ne m'as jamais vraiment dit ce que tu préférais. »

- « Et bien, c'est derniers temps ça a été un petit peu de tout mais surtout les lions et les tigres et les ours. »

- « Oh mon ! » je souris. « Je n'ai pas pu résister. »

- « Très mignon. » il sourit « Tu es vraiment adorable. »

- « Bon, Charlie tu te souviens ? Je pensais que nous pourrions aller le voir, le laisser voir combien je suis heureuse et que je vais bien mieux. Il le mérite vraiment après la façon dont je l'ai traité. »

- « Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Prévois-tu de rester chez lui ? »

- « Non, je veux être avec toi. » La seule pensée de passer du temps loin de lui était douloureuse.

- « Je vérifiais juste. Je ferai les réservations pour nous dans ce petit hôtel pittoresque juste en dehors de Port Angeles et je pourrais t'emmener chez Charlie aussi souvent que tu le veux, mais les nuits sont miennes. »

- « Hmm … Qu'allons-nous faire durant ces nuits ? »

- « Je penserai à quelque chose. » Il me rapprocha de lui et me donna un baiser lent et brûlant. « Tu adhère à cette idée ? »

- « Nous allons être en retard en cours si nous ne sortons pas de ce lit » J'essayais de m'échapper de sa prise. C'était vraiment peine perdue.

- « Tu as raison » Il me regarda. « Et puisque nous allons prendre quelques jours pour rendre visite à ton père je suppose que nous devons aller en cours. »

- « Je vais l'appeler aujourd'hui et lui faire savoir que nous venons. » Je ressentis une vague d'anxiété en moi. Je savais que j'allais devoir faire la paix avec Charlie tôt ou tard, mais je n'avais jamais pris en compte comment j'allais expliquer Jasper.

- « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »Demanda-t-il.

- « Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous allons retourner à Forks. »

- « ça ne peux pas être si mal. » Il embrassa mon front.

- « Je suppose que tu as raison. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien arriver ? »

__________________________________________________________________________________

_**Et oui l'auteur nous fait languir encore un petit peu. J'espère que vous avez aimé !!! **_

_**A bientôt pour la suite ! ;) **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Jasper Point Of View**_

Aujourd'hui après nos cours du matin nous partions pour Forks. Forks, lieu de tout. Je savais que nous aurions à faire finalement un voyage retour là-bas, comme c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour Bella, mais je n'étais pas vraiment impatient d'y retourner. Nous n'y resterions pas longtemps et nous passerions la plupart de notre temps à l'hôtel proche de Port Angeles. J'avais hâte d'être à cette partie parce que ça serait un agréable échappatoire pour Bella et moi, mais quelque chose me mettait tout simplement mal à l'aise et je n'arrivais pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Je me sentais bien mieux maintenant que Bella savais la vérité à propos du fait qu'Edward l'aimais toujours, et j'étais très content de sa réaction. Ce fut extrêmement dur pour moi de le lui dire parce que j'étais terrifié de la perdre, mais je savais que sur le long terme c'était mieux qu'elle l'ait entendu de moi parce que si elle savait que je le lui avais caché plus longtemps que nécessaire elle pourrait ne jamais m'avoir pardonné. Comment cette fragile, petite fille peut-elle me susciter tant de terreur ? Je suis un vampire nom d'un chien, je suis supposé n'avoir peur de rien, mais voilà j'avais peur qu'elle puisse à tout moment disparaître de mon existence. Et, c'est exactement pourquoi nous faisions ce voyage. Elle avait besoin de faire la paix avec Charlie ; nous amenant un pas plus près de passer l'éternité ensemble. Peut être que retourner à l'endroit où ma vie avec Bella c'était mise en branle ne serait pas une si mauvaise chose pour moi non plus. Peut être que je pourrais finalement accepter le fait que j'ai essayé de l'attaquer et laisser cette horrible vérité derrière moi. Je savais qu'elle me l'avait pardonné, mais ça me hantais toujours ; probablement parce que ce moment de faiblesse avait conduit Edward à la libérer et avait laissé la porte ouverte pour moi. Bien sur ce n'était pas possible que j'ai pu le savoir à ce moment là, mais maintenant sachant ce que je sais, si je devais le refaire, je n'aurais pas changé une seule des choses qui c'était passée lors que son 18ème anniversaire. Et je savais à un certain niveau que c'était vraiment mal.

- « Jasper … » Elle vint en courant dans les escaliers et sauta dans mes bras qui n'attendait qu'elle. «Comment fais tu pour toujours me rattraper ? Même quand on dirait que tu ne fais pas attention ? »

- « Un truc de vampire, je suppose. » Je l'embrassais.

- « Tu sens délicieusement bon aujourd'hui. Le bain moussant que j'aime ? »

- « Bien sur » Elle me rendit mon baiser. «Mon sac est prêt donc quand tu es prêt à partir pour l'école c'est bon pour moi. »

- « Non pouvons y aller maintenant. J'ai chassé, rempli le camion d'essence et emballé quelques casses croûtes pour l'humaine ? »

- « Tu penses à tout ! »

- « Tu as parlé à Charlie hier soir ? » Je pris les sacs du vestibule.

- « Oui, il nous attend mais il avait déjà des projets pour Thanksgiving avec ses amis à La Push il a offert de les annuler, je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire. »

- « Nous attend ? Tu lui as dit à propos de moi ? »

- « Pas exactement. Je lui ai dit que je venais à la maison avec un ami et je voulais vraiment le voir. »

- « Bella ? » Pourquoi n'en finit-elle pas avec ça et lui dire que nous somme ensemble ?

- « Jasper, il était juste si excité que j'ai un ami que nous n'avons pas parlé d'autre chose de plus il le verra lui-même bien assez tôt. »

- « D'accord, je suis impatient de voir sa réaction. » Je pris sa main et la conduisit à la voiture. Je savais que Charlie haïssait Edward et je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de penser à l'expression 'coupable par association'.

********************************

Le trajet en voiture jusqu'à Washington fut sans incident, bon excepté quand Bella m'a fait m'arrêter au drive d'un fast-food pour qu'elle puisse commander un peu de cette nourriture extrêmement répugnante. L'arôme était incroyablement offensif pour mes sens surdéveloppés, mais elle semblait apprécier, et quel que soit ce qu'elle voulait je le lui donnerais. Elle dormi une bonne partie de la soirée et alors que sa conversation me manquait j'étais content de pouvoir accélérer. Elle n'aimait pas quand je conduisais trop vite, mais je conduisais moi dans le but que nous arrivions à Forks en un temps record. Nous nous arrêtâmes à l'hôtel alors qu'elle commençait à remuer.

- « Chérie, nous y sommes. » Je me penchais vers elle et embrassais légèrement ses lèvres. Elle était groggy alors qu'elle jetait un regard à sa montre. « Déjà ? Comment sommes nous arrivés si vite ? »

- « S'il te plait Bella, j'aurais pu nous amener ici bien plus vite si je n'avais pas eu à attendre que tu t'endormes pour dépasser les 100. »

- « Jasper, et si tu t'étais fait arrêter ? »

- « J'aurais ébloui l'officier de police pour qu'il me laisse partir. Je suis très charismatique. » Je lui fit un clin d'œil.

- « Tu l'as déjà fait avant ? Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit à propos du fait d'utiliser tes avantages sur des gens sans méfiance ? »

- « Oh, tu n'as pas l'air de t'en préoccuper quand ça te donne une table plus vite au restaurant ou quand la serveuse t'apporte ton café avant que tu ais à peine passé la porte du café. »

- « S'il te plait, elle faisait ça juste à cause de toi. Ne pense pas que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon dont elle flirtait avec toi. »

- « Ma Belle jalouse, cette émotion te va bien. » Elle me tira la langue « Ne me tente pas, du moins pas avant que nous ne soyons dans notre chambre. » Je l'embrassais « Allons remplir la fiche. »

Notre chambre était parfaite et je pouvais sentir combien Bella était contente de tout cela. Elle courra droit sur la cheminée à gaz et l'alluma. Elle sauta dans le somptueux lit surdimensionné et tapota l'oreiller à coté d'elle. Elle me tendit la télécommande.

- « Tu abandonne la télécommande ? Qu'est ce que j'ai pu faire pour te mériter ? » Elle se pelotonna contre ma poitrine.

- « Cet endroit est fabuleux. Je vais aimer passer les quelques prochains jours ici avec toi bien que ce lit ne soit pas aussi grand que le notre. »

- « Comment allons-nous gérer ça ? » Je roulais pour me retrouver au dessus d'elle et commença à embrasser sa mâchoire traçant mon chemin vers son cou.

- « J'ai l'impression que tu vas me montrer. » Elle fourragea dans mes cheveux alors que je me rapprochais d'elle nous avions une soirée très mouvementée pour ne pas dire moins et je l'aidais à partir dans un sommeil très tranquille. Je savais qu'elle était anxieuse de voir Charlie et je voulais qu'elle ait une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Je secouais ma tête et souri alors que je l'entendais balbutier dans la salle de bain. Il ne lui avait jamais fallut plus de 15 min pour être prête parce qu'elle était une fille qui se pomponnait peu par nature, mais en ce matin particulier elle prenait tout son temps. Je pouvais sentir son stress, incertitude, et oui, même de l'excitation à propos de sa visite imminente à son père. Pensait-elle vraiment qu'il ne l'accueillerait pas les bras ouverts ? Vrai, il pourrait ne pas m'accepter dans la vie de sa fille mais il ne s'agissait pas de ça. Bella avait besoin de voir que Charlie, de savoir qu'il lui avait pardonné la façon dont elle s'était fermée quand Edward était parti, et Charlie avait besoin de voir qu'elle était heureuse et amoureuse, mais surtout il avait besoin de voir que je n'étais pas mon frère. Je ne pourrais jamais la blesser et je n'étais juste pas capable de la quitter. Vrai ou faux ; je n'avais juste pas ça en moi.

- « Bella, chérie, Charlie t'attend » Je toquais à la porte de la salle de bain. « Es-tu prête ? »

- « Jasper ? » elle était anxieuse alors qu'elle sortait de la salle de bain. Elle avait l'air radieuse ; ses cheveux relevés en une queue de cheval révélant chaque magnifique trait de son visage. Elle était parfaite.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y, chérie ? »

- « J'ai besoin de quelques onde de calme. »

- « Bella, ça va aller. » Je mis mes mains de chaque coté de son visage et regardais dans ces stupéfiants yeux marrons. Elle inspira profondément.

- « Merci » Elle sourit et si mon cœur pouvait battre il se serait arrêté à sa seule vue « je suis prête maintenant. » Elle m'embrassait et ensuite ce tournais vers la porte. Je tirais sur sa queue de cheval et la tirais doucement vers moi. « Hey ! » Cria-t-elle.

- « Je n'avais pas fini. » Je la soulevais de quelques centimètres du sol pour que nos yeux soient au même niveau et embrassa doucement ses lèvres. Elle avait un goût divin. « Je t'aime » Murmurais-je alors que je la remettais doucement sur ses pieds. J'eu un petit rire alors que je sentais sa passion pour moi monter en elle. « Viens vilaine fille, nous jouerons plus tard. » Je pris sa main et la conduisit à la porte et ensuite à la voiture.

_**Bella Point Of View**_

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant la maison de Charlie en un rien de temps. Jasper conduisait un petit peu trop vite à mon goût ; pas juste parce que j'avais peur quand il le faisait, mais parce que je n'avais pas besoin qu'il m'amène ici si vite. Comme prévu Charlie se tenait sous le porche nous attendant.

- « Bella, relax ! Je contrôlerais le climat émotionnel si c'est nécessaire. »

- « Ai-je mentionné que je t'aime ? »

- « Autant que je t'aime ? » Il m'avait volé ma réplique.

- « Plus ! » Je voulais l'embrasser, mais je savais que je ne pouvais pas avec Charlie nous regardant. Jasper prit ma main et lui donna une douce pression. Aussitôt que nous fûmes sortis de la voiture je pu voir la confusion sur le visage de mon père. Jasper mit sa main dans le bas de mon dos et me conduisit vers les marches. Il contrôlait déjà le climat. Bénissez-le.

- « Papa, » Je me rapprochais et lui fit une brève étreinte. « Comment vas –tu ?

- « Je vais bien Bella » A ma surprise il m'enlaça quelques secondes de plus. Il murmura : « Est-ce que c'est un Cullen ? » Jasper sourit à la question et Charlie aurait été mortifié s'il savait que Jasper l'avais entendu. Je me dégageais de l'étreinte et Charlie me regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes. « Tu as l'air bien, Bella. Très différente que lors de ta dernière visite. » Je suppose qu'il faisait référence au fait que je ressemblais à un zombie la dernière fois qu'il m'avait vue.

- « Ouais, merci et tu as l'air bien aussi. » Charlie reporta son attention sur Jasper qui avança d'un pas.

- « Chef Swan, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi, mais je suis Jasper. » En réponse il fit signe de la tête que oui.

- « Un autre fils du Dr. Cullen ? »

- « Oui. » Jasper lui sourit et j'étais contente de ne pas pouvoir sentir les émotions que Jasper percevait de lui. Comme on pourrait s'y attendre à Forks il commença à pleuvoir.

- « Pourquoi ne pas aller à l'intérieur ? » Charlie tint la porte ouverte pour nous. J'entrais dans la pièce et remarqua que tout était toujours pareil. Mon père était vraiment une créature d'habitudes. Jasper m'aida à enlever ma veste et suspendis la sienne et la mienne au porte manteau à coté de la porte. Nous allâmes dans le salon et nous nous assîmes sur le sofa l'un a coté de l'autre. Charlie prit le fauteuil. Son regard étonné commençait à devenir gênant.

- « Donc, papa, comment vont les choses à Forks ? »

- « Elles sont à peu près les mêmes que quand tu es partie. Comment vont les choses en Alaska ? » Il arqua un sourcil. Jamais bon signe.

- « Bien, en fait encore mieux que bien. Mes cours ne sont pas si durs ce semestre, mais c'est probablement parce que Jasper est un prof particulier plutôt bon. »

- « Tu es une bonne élève. Tu as à peine besoin de mon aide. » Il sourit et alors je fus enfermée dans ses yeux. Charlie brisa notre regard.

- « Comment ça se fait que vous deux soyez restés liés malgré tout le chemin jusqu'en Alaska ? »

- « Je suis juste un peu rentrée dans Jasper un jour en cours d'histoire. »

- « C'étais une coïncidence totale. » Ajouta Jasper

- « Hmm » Charlie était sceptique ;

- « Vraiment papa, nous avons tout les deux été choqués. »

La conversation informelle continua à ce rythme durant quelques minutes et ensuite avant que je ne m'en rende compte Jasper avait mit Charlie tellement à l'aise qu'ils étaient en train de rire et continuaient à discuter. Jasper était vraiment éhonté ; il avait ébloui Charlie en un rien de temps. Il était vraiment très charismatique quand il avait besoin de l'être. Ils étaient en train de discuter du grand jeu du jour de Thanksgiving et de leurs suppositions par rapport au gagnant. Ils parlèrent à peu près de tout de la Guerre Civile jusqu'à qui était le meilleur acteur ; DeNiro ou Pacino ? Ils étaient si occupés que je me retrouvais dans la cuisine à préparer le déjeuner et à ranger la maison. Ça se passait bien mieux que ce que j'avais prévu. Idiote pourquoi ai-je pensé que ce voyage allait être un tel désastre ?

Quand je revins dans le salon Jasper était debout en train de dire à Charlie que son équipe allait être écrasée. Il me sourit et dit :

- « Bella, chérie, j'ai quelques courses à faire et ensuite je reviendrais et je passerais te prendre dans environ une heure. Toi parle avec Charlie et je serai de retour avant que tu ne le sache. » Donc, c'était Charlie maintenant ? Qu'était-il arrivé au Chef Swan ? « Vas-tu me reconduire à la porte ? »

- « Bien sur. » Il prit ma main.

- « Au revoir Charlie. C'était agréable de parler avec vous. «

- « A plus tard Jasper et souviens toi d'être prêt à payer pour ce pari. »

- « Vous allez le perdre celui-là. » Il rit alors qu'il marchait vers la porte.

- « Pari ? » Demandais-je

- « Football. » Il roula des yeux « Je pense que toi et ton père devriez parler maintenant. Je vais chasser et ensuite je reviendrais pour toi. Souviens-toi, les nuits sont à moi. » Mon rythme cardiaque accéléra et je rougis. « Vilaine fille. Je te verrais bientôt » Il me donna un rapide baiser probablement parce qu'il savait que c'était tout ce que je pouvais supporter. Je retournais dans le salon et trouvais Charlie mangeant déjà le sandwich que je lui avais préparé.

- « Bells … » Je l'interrompis.

- « Papa, avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit je veux juste que tu sache que Jasper a été vraiment bien pour moi. Je sais à quoi tu es en train de penser. Il est un Cullen et comment ai-je pu commencer à le fréquenter, mais c'est en quelque sorte juste arrivé et je ne peux pas m'excuser pour ça. Il signifie tellement pour moi et j'espère que tu peux comprendre. »

- « Bella, j'allais juste dire que je l'appréciais vraiment et je pense qu'il est vraiment bien pour toi. »

- « Tu le penses ? » J'étais choquée.

- « Oui, je ne t'ai pas vu si heureuse depuis des années. Bon sang, je ne sais pas si je ne t'ai jamais vue si heureuse. Tu rayonnes. » Je rougis.

- « Et bien, je suis contente que tu l'apprécie. Il semble bien t'aimer aussi. »

- « Bella, je suis contente que tu sois revenue à la maison. Tu m'as vraiment manqué. » Je savais que ça lui demandais beaucoup de dire ça. Nous étions tout les deux loin du genre à l'eau de rose, mais maintenant c'était mon tour.

- « Papa, je suis désolée pour toute la peine que je t'ai causée ces dernières années. Mon comportement était inexcusable et je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi j'ai agi de cette façon, mais je peux m'excuser pour ça. »

- « C'est bon. J'aurai probablement pu mieux m'y prendre aussi. Je suis juste heureux que tu ailles mieux et que tu ais trouvé quelqu'un qui te fais sourire. Je t'aime, Bells. »

- « Je sais, Papa. Je t'aime aussi. » Et je l'aimais vraiment.

Mon cœur semblait si complet à ce moment et j'en ai fait le jour de Charlie. Il méritait de me voir heureuse et Jasper avait rendu ça possible. Mais encore une fois, Jasper savais toujours ce qui était la bonne chose à faire. Je devais le remercier correctement plus tard.

Quand Jasper revint me chercher nous dîmes bonne nuit à Charlie et promîmes de lui rendre visite le matin avant qu'il ne parte au travail. Il allait toujours à La Push jeudi bien qu'il offrit de changer ses plans, mais nous lui dîmes que nous allions passer une journée tranquille à l'hôtel avant de rentrer vendredi et il sembla apprécier. Au moins je le reverrai à nouveau avant que nous ne partions.

________________________________________________________________________________

_**AN **__: Ok , je sais ceci est encore un chapitre entonnoir, mais j'avais le sentiment que c'étais nécessaire. _

_Le prochain chapitre ramènera quelque chose de juteux ( Lemon ? ) et __**LE RETOUR DES **_**CULLEN**

_Traductrice : MERCI A TOUS VOUS ETES FORMIDABLES !!! LOVE YOU !!!!!!!!!!!!!! _


	15. Chapter 15

_**Note de la traductrice**__ : Un énorme merci a tous ceux qui laissent des reviews mais aussi a tous ceux qui lisent sans en laisser !!! Voici le chapitre que vous attendez aussi impatiemment ! Trêve de Blabla ! Enjoy !_

_______________________________________________________________________________

_**Jasper Point Of View**_

Une fois que nous fûmes de retour dans notre chambre j'eu du mal à garder mes mains loin d'elle. La perspective de la rencontre avec Charlie l'avait rendue tellement nerveuse qu'elle avait du mal à contenir toutes ses émotions joyeuses. J'étais vraiment content qu'elle soit si heureuse. Elle avait parcouru un si long chemin ces derniers mois et j'étais ravi du fait que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec ça.

Nous nous assîmes sur le lit, elle continuait de parler de toutes les choses que Charlie lui avait dites et de combien il était content qu'elle m'ait trouvé. Ses pensées étaient partout. Elle me parla du commissariat et du député et de la mère folle du député. Tout ça était très mignon, mais je semblais avoir d'autres choses en tête et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de vouloir les partager avec elle. Je commençais à embrasser son cou alors que j'enlevais lentement l'élastique de ses cheveux laissant ses douces et soyeuses boucles tomber autour de ses épaules.

- « Oh, je pense que Charlie voit même peut être quelqu'un de La Push » Commença-t-elle à dire alors que je commençais à déboutonner son chemisier. « Il ne le confirmerait pas vraiment, mais je peux le dire. » Je fis glisser la chemise de son corps et le jeta sur le côté. J'enlevais les cheveux de son oreille alors que je me penchais pour placer de doux baisers du creux de son oreille me frayant un chemin jusqu'en bas de sa mâchoire. « Ne serait-ce pas super si Charlie avait finalement trouvé quelqu'un après tout ce temps ? » Je fis glisser mes mains le long de son estomac et défis son jean frictionnant ses hanches exposées du bout de mes doigts. « Oh, et Char … » Je n'en pouvais plus.

- « Bella, s'il te plait, tais toi ! » Elle commença à glousser.

- « Je suis désolée Jasper, je suis juste si excitée et tu as fait ceci arriver. »

- « Je suis tellement heureux pour toi, mais je suis excité aussi. » Je pris sa main et la pressa contre mon érection. « Et, tu as fait ceci arriver. » Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

- « Désolée … continue S'il te plait. » Elle écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes et les ouvrit au moment où je glissais ma langue dans sa bouche n'attendant que moi. Sans briser notre baiser je le levais du lit et lui enlevais à la hâte son pantalon. Je la soulevais et elle enroulait fermement ses jambes autour de ma taille poussant son cœur mouillé contre mon érection. Je pouvais sentir combien elle était chaude pour moi, sentir son désir et ça me faisait vouloir la prendre de telles façons que je savais que son corps n'était pas assez fort pour le supporter. Je devais trouver un équilibre. J'avais besoin de repousser la bête que je savais qu'elle seule pouvait déchaîner à l'intérieur de moi. Mais, comment, quand elle était si prête et disposée à me laisser faire tout ce que je voulais d'elle ? Je la claquais contre le mur alors que j'atteignais l'intérieur de ses sous-vêtements.

- « Jasper, les gens dans la chambre d'à coté ! » Elle paniquait.

- « Il n'y a personne à coté. J'ai réservé ces chambres aussi. » Elle était confuse « Bella, je sais combien nous pouvons être tapageurs. » Je poussais deux doigts à l'intérieur de son entrée et commençais à pomper pendant que je la tenais avec mon autre bras. Elle resserra la prise de ses jambes sur mes hanches. Je pouvais sentir ses muscles se contracter autour de mes doigts alors qu'elle se balançait dans un mouvement de va et vient en rythme avec moi. Elle me rendait sauvage.

- « Bella, si tu n'arrête pas ça je vais jouir dans mon pantalon. »

- « Je … Je ne peut pas m'en empêcher. » Gémit-elle « Pourquoi as-tu toujours ton pantalon ? » Je l'embrassais fort sur la bouche la poussant encore plus contre le mur.

- « Seulement moi peut te faire te sentir de cette façon. » J'étais fou d'elle à ce moment et sa respiration lourde et ses gémissements ne faisaient qu'intensifier mon désir pour elle. « Bella, ouvre les yeux. » Elle fit ce que j'avais demandé. « Personne ne sera jamais capable de te faire te sentir comme ça. » Elle secoua la tête.

- « Je ne veux personne d'autre. »

Je la claquais contre le mur à nouveau alors que je continuais de glisser mes doigts plus profondément dans son fourreau chaud et moite. Elle était si proche que je pouvais presque sentir l'orgasme monter en elle.

- « Jasper … » Cria-t-elle

- « Dit-le encore. » J'avais besoin de l'entendre crier encore pour moi.

- « Jasper…Oh mon Dieu…je suis… » Elle mordit mon épaule alors qu'elle se laissait aller sur ma main. Il n'y avait rien de plus sexy que Bella se laissant aller autour de ma main. Je fis glisser ma main hors de ses sous-vêtements et les arrachaient de son corps. Je récupéra un préservatif de ma poche et défis ma ceinture alors que je laissais mon pantalon et mon boxer tomber sur le sol. Elle récupérait toujours de son orgasme, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps. Je mis une main sur le mur à coté de son visage alors que avec l'autre le la levais pour la pénétrer. Elle haleta alors que je poussais en elle.

- « Oh… Bella… j'aime être à l'intérieur de toi. Savoir que personne d'autre n'a été là et que personne d'autre n'y sera jamais. Personne ne te touchera. Tu es mienne, ma douce Bella. » Je commençais à pomper plus durement alors qu'elle agrippait mes cheveux avec ses mains. Cette forte envie primitive réclamait de prendre le dessus et je devais me mesurer. J'étais dangereusement proche de l'emmener au point où elle ne pourrait plus gérer. Il y aurait un temps pour cela après qu'elle soit devenue plus forte ; plus comme moi. Je me ralenti et commençais à pousser en elle avec des mouvements plus contrôlés et je pouvais sentir chaque pli et chaque angle de sa glorieuse chaleur.

- « Tu es mienne … Bella. »

- « Je pense que j'aurais toujours du l'être… Oh… Jasper… Je t'aime. »

Et avec ces trois magnifiques mots roulant sur sa langue je capitulais et me libérais ; poussant aussi loin en elle que son corps le permettait. J'embrassais doucement ses joues, son menton, ses lèvres.

- « Je t'aime aussi. » Je nous emmenai vers le lit et la posais doucement. Je me pelotonnais à côté d'elle lui mit les couvertures dessus comme ça elle n'aurait pas froid à cause de moi.

- « Toujours un gentleman. » Dit-elle.

- « Et bien, je pense que je viens juste de prouver que je ne le suis pas toujours. Tu vas bien ? » Je pouvais voir des bleus commencer à faire leur chemin sous la surface de ses bras et de ses épaules. Je ne regretterais pas cela d'elle une fois qu'elle sera transformée.

- « Je vais plus que bien. Je vais formidablement bien. Je ne peux pas te décrire comment je me sens, donc c'est une bonne chose que tu puisses sentir ce que je ressens. Est-ce que ce sera toujours comme ça ? Si incroyablement parfait ? »

- « J'imagine. A chaque fois que nous sommes ensemble ça semble être plus stupéfiant, mais aussi nous grandissons en tant que couple je suis sur que ça ne peux que s'intensifier. »

- « Quand je serais comme toi est ce que ce sera différent ? Je veux dire mieux pour toi ? » Elle releva la tête pour pouvoir me regarder.

- « Pas que j'aurai besoin que ça soit mieux que ça ne l'était mais ce sera plus facile pour moi. Je n'aurais pas à me concentrer pour me contrôler pour que je ne te blesse pas sérieusement. Ce sera différent pour toi aussi comme tu n'auras plus de contusions sur tout le corps tout le temps et ce ne sera pas toujours si douloureux pour toi. » Je poussais les cheveux de son visage.

- « Les contusions ne me dérangent pas et ça ne fait pas aussi mal que d'habitude, donc j'espère que tu ne t'inquiète pas à ce propos. »

- « Je m'inquiète, mais c'est seulement parce que je déteste te causer ce genre de douleur. »

- « Jasper, je ne voudrais jamais arrêter parce que quand je suis si proche de toi je me sens si complète. C'est devenu une part de moi, un besoin basique comme l'eau et l'air. J'ai besoin de toi. » Je la pressais contre mon torse.

- « Bella, tu es tout pour moi, n'en doute jamais, que tu sois humaine ou vampire, je te voudrais toujours. »

Elle se releva et m'embrassa alors qu'elle attachait sa jambe sur ma hanche.

- « Me veux-tu maintenant ? »

Elle était insatiable. J'avais crée un monstre sans même injecter mon venin dans ses veines.

- « Toujours. » Je mordis sa lèvre inférieure alors que je la faisais rouler en dessous de moi.

_**Edward Point Of View**_

J'étais assis à mon piano ce matin là essayant de décider ce que je voulais faire de ma journée. Je pensais à aller acheter une voiture, pas que j'avais vraiment besoin d'en avoir une nouvelle, mais je pensais que me changer les idées serait agréable. Carlisle ne travaillais pas à l'hôpital et lui et Esme avaient planifié d'aller faire du shopping à Seattle et ils essayaient de nous persuader Alice et moi de nous joindre à eux. Esme n'eu pas vraiment grand-chose à faire pour convaincre Alice et je savais que Carlisle me voulais là bas pour le support moral quand il serrait forcé de les regarder essayer des centaines de tenues différentes. Je jouais une nouvelle composition que laquelle je travaillais pour Esme pendant que Alice était assise sur le sofa feuilletant un magazine.

- « Et bien, Edward » Demanda-t-elle « vas-tu venir avec nous à Seattle ? » Je continuais de jouer du piano alors que je réfléchissais. « Allez, ce sera amusant. Nous pourrons choisir une nouvelle garde-robe pour toi »

- « Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nouvelle garde-robe entière Alice comme il n'y a rien qui n'aille pas avec celle que j'ai déjà. Mes affaires sont pratiquement neuves parce que tu ne me laisse jamais les porter plus d'une fois. » Elle me fit un regard mauvais.

- « Je ne t'entends pas te plaindre quand tu portes les nouvelles collections avant que personnes ne les aies même vues. » Je roulais des yeux.

- « Je suppose que je vais faire du shopping. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Je levais les yeux vers elle et réalisais qu'elle était perdue dans une vision. Je me levais du piano et projetais de quitter la pièce pour que je puisse tenir ma promesse et respecter son intimité avec ces visions gênantes qu'elle avait. Alors que je commençais à partir je l'entendis parler et je me glaçais sur place. Elle avait dit leurs noms si clairement que ça me frappais comme l'éclair. Je savais que je n'avais pas mal entendu, mais je restais juste au cas où elle le disait de nouveau. Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide et elle était tellement concentrée sur ce qu'elle était en train de voir que je suis sur qu'elle avait même oublié que j'étais dans la pièce. Elle murmura :

- « Jasper et Bella sont à Forks. » Ce n'était pas une question. Elle en était tellement certaine.

Une fois que ça a eu fait son effet je marchais vers elle, m'agenouillais devant elle et pris ses mains.

- « Edward ? » Elle avait l'air confuse. « Edward, je suis désolée. » Elle était si sincère.

- « C'est bon Alice. Laisse-moi voir ce qui est dans ta tête maintenant. » Elle ne me combattit pas. Je les vis au restaurant de Forks, sortant de sa voiture et marchant mains dans la main. Elle était si belle que je me perdis dans sa contemplation, et pour une seconde j'oubliais que c'était la main de Jasper qu'elle tenait. Non, ça ne pouvais pas être. Pourquoi serait-il ensembles ?

- « Alice, est ce que c'est aujourd'hui ? »

- « Quoi ? Non, Edward recule. » Elle me retira ses mains. Je me saisis de son bras « S'il te plait Edward ne fait pas ça. » Je la retournais vers moi pour que je puisse la regarder dans les yeux.

- « Ne fait pas quoi ? Attends qu'est-ce que tu me cache d'autre ? Est-ce que c'est ça que tu cachais ? » Je grognais.

- « Arrête ça ! Fait moi confiance tu ne veux pas voir tout ce que j'ai vu d'autre. » Elle essaya de se dégager. Je resserrais ma prise.

- « Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Pourquoi ne me l'a tu pas dit ? » Elle était énervée et furieuse, donc je savais que c'était mon opportunité d'entrer à l'intérieur de sa tête. Elle avait raison, je n'aimais pas ce que je voyais. Alaska, café, nouveau camion, une salle de classe, une maison et un lit qu'ils semblaient partager. Je grognais à nouveau alors que j'augmentais la pression sur le bras d'Alice. Elle commença à s'agiter.

- « Vas-t'en. » Elle me repoussa avec tellement de force que je frappais le mur de l'autre côté de la pièce. J'étais juste de plus en plus en colère.

- « Comment as-tu pus me le cacher ? » Je revins vers elle « À quoi pensais-tu ?

- « A toi imbécile pompeux ! J'essayais de te protéger et épargner cette famille de la peine sur ta précieuse Bella. »

- « Est-ce que cette vision va se produire aujourd'hui ? » J'avais besoin de savoir s'ils étaient à Forks maintenant. »

- « Je ne sais pas Edward. Ça se pourrait, mais ça pourrait être aussi dans 6 semaines. » Je pensais pendant une seconde.

- « Non j'ai vu des citrouilles et des images de dindes à la fenêtre. C'est maintenant ou du moins dans les prochains jours. Tu es sure que rien ne va mal dans ta tête ? Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que ton esprit ait fabriqué ça ? Je veux dire peut être que tu n'as pas accepté le fait que Jasper parte et ceci est juste plus facile pour toi ? » Je savais que j'extrapolais, mais je ne pouvais pas comprendre.

- « Tu es fou ? Pourquoi prétendrais-je ça ? Tu penses que regarder Jasper tomber amoureux de Bella serai plus facile que juste accepter le fait qu'il m'ait quittée ? »

Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire par tomber amoureux de Bella ? Ma rage bouillonnait j'étais hors de contrôle. Je pris la lampe de la table et la jeta avec violence sur le mur. Les photos qui étaient accrochées là s'écrasèrent sur le sol et volèrent en éclat. Je me dirigeais vers la porte ;

- « Où est ce que tu vas ? » Elle paniquait.

- « Les trouver. » Elle était furieuse, mais j'avais besoin d'un plan.

- « Non Edward. Tu dois laisser faire et juste l'accepter. » Elle était vraiment folle.

- « Tu l'acceptes ! »

- « Je l'accepte et je fais avec. Je sais que ça va être dur mais tu dois la laisser partir. »

- « Et la donner à Jasper ? Pour qu'il puisse quoi ? La tuer à tout moment ? » A ce moment j'étais le prédateur et il était ma proie, mais j'étais aussi le protecteur et elle était à ma charge.

- « Il ne la blesserait jamais, mais tu l'as déjà fait. S'il te plait, Edward contente toi de les laisser tranquilles. »

- « Jamais. »

Et sur ce j'avais passé la porte et je courrais. J'entendis Alice crier après Carlisle, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'il puisse me rattraper. Je partis vers la maison de Charlie en premier, un chemin tellement familier que je pouvais le faire les yeux fermés. Si elle avait été là récemment je serais capable de relever son odeur.

Je ralentis mon allure alors que j'approchais du jardin devant la maison. Le camion du chef était parti donc je pourrais rentrer pour approfondir mon enquête. Je respirais l'air environnant et ça me heurtais en un instant. Je ne l'avais pas sentie durant 2 ans et maintenant elle était si proche. Oui, elle avait été là il n'y à pas même 1h. Je passais par la porte de devant et j'entrais. Charlie était trop prévisible il cachait toujours la clef à la même place. Je me tenais toujours là alors que j'embrassais du regard la maison. Tout était exactement pareil. Je pouvais presque voir Bella se tenir dans la cuisine immergeant sous l'eau les assiettes du diner. Je pris une profonde inspiration et devint à nouveau enragé. Je pouvais sentir mon frère. Alice avait raison, Jasper était avec Bella. Mais, comment ? Pourquoi ? Oh, J'avais l'intention de me renseigner. Je partis à nouveau en courant cette fois vers le restaurant. Je les trouverais même si c'était la dernière chose que je fasse. Le parking était entouré par une épaisse forêt et je savais que je pouvais attendre toute la journée si je le devais sans être détecté. Mais, comme j'avais de la chance, je n'allais pas avoir à attendre aussi longtemps alors que Jasper s'arrêta et se gara d'un coté du restaurant. Il sortit et fit le tour pour lui ouvrir la portière. Elle sortit, et tout comme dans la vision d'Alice, elle était aussi ravissante que toujours. Elle ne ressemblait plus à une enfant, mais avait en plus cette superbe beauté héritée de sa féminité. Elle avait perdu sa maladresse et elle semblait avoir été remplacée par une confiance tranquille. Elle rayonnait presque. Elle gloussa alors qu'elle chuchotait dans son oreille. Je serrais les poings aussi fort que je le pouvais quand j'entendis ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il prit sa main juste comme dans la vision et ils entrèrent dans le restaurant. Je commençais à les suivre et si j'avais pensé clairement j'aurais réalisé que ce n'était pas la meilleure façon d'agir que je puisse avoir, mais ce ne serai probablement pas ma seule erreur aujourd'hui. Je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche. Je tendis la main pour le prendre sans y penser. Bien sur, qui d'autre cela pourrait-il être. Je répondis.

- « Quoi Alice ? »

- « Oh, merci mon Dieu. Ecoute, Edward, je sais que tu les as trouvés je l'ai vu, mais fait juste demi tour et rentre à la maison. »

- « Non, je vais la voir, maintenant. » Elle ne pourrait pas m'arrêter.

- « Edward, Ecoute moi. J'ai eu une vision et tu ne veux pas les confronter. Si tu le fais tu vas blesser Bella. »

- « Alice, c'est absurde, je ne la blesserais jamais physiquement. Jasper oui, mais pas elle. »

- « Non, ce sera un accident mais tu vas la blesser … toi … »

Je perdis le fil de ce qu'elle était en train de dire quand j'entraperçu Bella. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Elle sortait du restaurant seule et marchait vers la voiture. Je souris. Comme c'était stupide de la part de Jasper de la laisser sans surveillance. C'était mon opportunité et j'allais la saisir.

- « Edward est ce que tu m'écoutes ? Reviens à la maison ! »

- « Je reviendrais quand j'aurais fini. »

- « Bien, je vais dire à Carlisle d'être prêt pour elle. »

Je fermis le téléphone d'un coup sec et marchais vers Bella. J'étais tellement proche maintenant que je pouvais la sentir, et pas juste son sang, mais aussi son savon et son shampooing et tout ce qui était merveilleux chez elle. Ma gorge me brûlait, mais je ne m'en préoccupais pas. Elle était à quelques centimètres de mon touché, juste comme je l'avais imaginé de si nombreuses fois. Elle se penchait à l'intérieur du coté passager cherchant quelque chose.

- « Jolie voiture. » Dis-je. Elle commença à me répondre, mais ensuite se glaça et après ce qui sembla une éternité elle se retourna et me regarda.

______________________________________________________________________________

_**Qui est ce qui est super énervée que ça ai coupé là ? **_

_**Alors comment avait vous trouvé la réaction d'Edward ? d'Alice ? **_

_**Qui c'est qui parie contre Alice et qui c'est qui parie pour ? **_

_**A bientôt pour la suite ! **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Note de la traductrice : **__Voilà la suite !!! Mais je dois préciser que ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé de couper à un tel moment hein je me suis fait appelée chérie par tout le monde alors que j'y suis pour rien lol !! Mais je vous aime alors je vous pardonne !!! Et l'auteur vous fait ses plus plates excuses !!! _

________________________________________________________________________________

_**Bella Point Of View**_

Nous quittâmes la maison de Charlie et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le restaurant pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. J'étais affamée. J'étais tellement contente, j'allais le voir à nouveau avant que nous ne partions. Je lui avais dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de renouveler le bail de l'appartement car je resterais chez Jasper à partir de maintenant et il sembla le prendre plutôt bien. D'accord, bien, il était un petit peu déçu, mais quand je lui eu rappelé que j'étais une adulte il ne pouvait plus vraiment soutenir son point de vue. Et, c'était probablement une bonne chose que Jasper soit là pour contrôler le climat ou Charlie aurait pu avoir une crise cardiaque. Bravo !

- « Pourrons-nous revenir pour les vacances de Noël ? » Demandais-je

- « Si c'est ce que tu veux. »

- « Et pourrons nous encore rester à l'hôtel ? »

- « Bien sur. » Nous nous arrêtâmes sur le parking du restaurant.

- « Et tu réserveras toutes les chambres environnantes ? »

- « Penses tu que ce sera nécessaire ? » Il sourit.

- « Et bien, nous avons une tendance à être bruyants. » Je rougis.

- « Nous ? » Il sortit et fit le tour pour m'ouvrir la porte. Je sortis et chuchota à son oreille.

- « Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher si tu fais cette chose avec ta langue » Il prit ma main alors que nous marchions vers le restaurant.

- « Bella, si tu veux manger un petit –déjeuner maintenant tu ne devrais probablement pas me raconter ce que tu aimes au lit. » Il me lança un sourire malveillant.

- « Je mangerai vite. »

- « Bonne idée. » Il me tint la porte du restaurant ouverte.

- « Oh, j'ai laissé mon téléphone dans la voiture. » Je n'en aurai probablement pas besoin mais juste au cas où.

- « Tu en as besoin ? » Demanda-t-il.

- « Et si Charlie a besoin de moi ? »

- « Ok, » Il sourit « J'irais le chercher. »

- « Non, toi obtient nous une table. C'est un peu plein a craqué ici donc fait ce que tu as à faire. »

- « Maintenant je suis autorisé à utiliser mon pouvoir sur des gens sans méfiance ? »

- « J'ai faim, bébé. » Je rigolais alors que je partais vers la voiture. J'allais du coté passager, ouvrit la porte et me pencha à l'intérieur pour saisir mon téléphone. Je sentis cet étrange mais familier frisson courir le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je pouvais presque sentir quelqu'un derrière moi, mais je n'avais rien entendu. Jusqu'à …

- « Jolie voiture. »

- « Merci, c'est la voiture de mon petit- … » Je connaissais cette voix, je ne pouvais pas me retourner. Je commençais à trembler alors qu'un nœud commençait à se former dans mon estomac. J'essayais de me détendre car Jasper le sentirait et je n'avais pas besoin de ça. Je me retournais doucement et rencontrais son regard. Il était toujours aussi parfait que toujours. Il se tenait là tellement décontracté comme si une journée avait passé depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. C'était comme si il avait été avec moi tout le temps, mais je savais que ce n'était pas vrai c'est a ce moment là que je sentis une boule commencer à se former dans ma gorge et ma poitrine commença à se resserrer.

- « Edward ? » J'eu du mal à avaler « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

- « Je pourrais te demander la même chose, love » Il sourit.

- « Non, tu es parti et tu as dit que tu ne reviendrais jamais. » Il était beau se tenant là devant moi ; ses vêtements étaient juste aussi propres et repassés que toujours et il n'y avait pas un cheveu qui dépassait. Et, ce sourire pouvait faire ce dérober mes genoux, mais je me sorti rapidement de cette pensée et me forçais a ma souvenir à quoi ressemblait ma vie après qu'il soit parti … avant Jasper. Nous étions heureux ensemble et je serrais damnée si je le laissais me prendre ça aussi.

- « Non, j'ai dit que je resterais hors de ta vie. Tu n'étais pas supposée être ici à Forks, j'ai vérifié. »

- « Mon père habite toujours ici et je suis venue lui rendre visite. »

- « Pas si souvent selon Carlisle. » Il a demandé à Carlisle de se renseigner sur moi ?

- « Ca n'a pas d'importance » Je ne voulais pas avoir affaire avec lui « Je dois retourner à l'intérieur. » Si Jasper entre dans cette réunion j'étais assez certaine que ça ne se passerais pas bien. Je continuais à la fixer avec une totale incrédulité. Peut être que c'était une hallucination. Mais, pourquoi alors que tout aille bien dans ma vie le créerais-je ? Ca n'avait pas de sens. Je me retournais pour partir, mais il se saisi doucement de mon bras mais la froideur de son contact envoya des ondes de choc dans mon système déjà abasourdi. Non, ce n'était pas une hallucination. C'était le véritable Edward qui se tenait à même pas 2 cm de moi. Je pouvais sentir son doux souffle sur mon visage.

- « Bella, attend … » Il me rapprocha de lui alors que mon rythme cardiaque commençait à accélérer. Je réalisais que je ne voulais pas du tout qu'il me touche. « Tu ne peux pas juste t'éloigner de moi après tout ce temps. » Etait-il sérieux ? Je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner de lui ?

- « Vraiment parce que tu n'as eu aucun problème à le faire il ya quelques années. » Je devenais de plus terrifiée à chaque seconde et je voulais juste qu'il parte. Je ne pouvais pas gérer ça maintenant. Je savais où ma vie se dirigeait et je n'avais pas besoin qu'il ruine ça aussi pour moi.

- « Bella, je suis parti parce que c'était la bonne chose à faire, mais maintenant je pense que à la lumière de ta récente association tu as besoin d'entre ma version de l'histoire. »

- « Est-ce que tu fais référence à Jasper ? » Il resserra sa prise sur mon bras. « Comment l'as tu même découvert à propos de nous. » Ses yeux devinrent deux fentes alors qu'il retroussait ses lèvres de ses dents. Maintenant il ne ressemblait pas à mon Edward du tout, il ressemblait à un terrifiant vampire et je n'aimais pas ça.

- « Edward, peux tu me laisser partir ? » Je me sentais comme si j'allais être malade.

Il me rapprocha de lui et commença à sentir mes cheveux et mon cou. Il recueillait mon odeur.

- « Je peux le sentir partout sur toi. » Il n'avait toujours pas desserrée son étreinte. « Pourquoi Bella ? »

Avant que je ne puisse répondre je pus entendre Jasper crier alors qu'il courrait vers moi. J'avais peur de saisir ce qu'il était en train de dire. Bien que je sois extrêmement soulagée qu'il vienne pour moi, j'étais aussi extrêmement consciente que ça ne se terminerait bien pour aucun d'entre nous.

_**Jasper Point Of View**_

Je charmais la serveuse pour qu'elle nous donne une table avant la longue file de gens se tenant dans l'entrée. Je me souris intérieurement à la pensée de Bella m'autorisant à utiliser mon pouvoir parce qu'elle avait faim. Je me demandais si elle aurait un talent quand elle serait devenue un vampire. Elle était si spéciale de tellement de façon que j'étais sur que quelque chose serait transporté dans sa nouvelle vie. Seul le temps nous le dira. Elle prenait vraiment longtemps pour retrouver son téléphone et si je connaissais ma jeune fille distraite elle l'avait probablement laissé chez Charlie. Je lui donnais quelques secondes de plus avant d'aller la chercher. Puis soudainement un vague de peur me heurta. Je regardais autour de moi, mais je ne pouvais le sentir de personne dans le restaurant. C'était bizarre, mais cette émotion venait de quelqu'un qui m'était plus familier ; pas un étranger. Ce qui était encore plus bizarre c'était que je pouvais relever cette émotion sans être à proximité de sa source. Puis je sentis son rythme cardiaque augmenter et la peur s'intensifier. Bella ! Je sautais et courus vers le parking. Je l'aperçue. Les. Comment ? Il avait ses mains sur elle luttait pour s'échapper. Elle n'avait pas une chance et elle le savait. Je me précipitais vers elle.

- « Enlève tes mains d'elle ! Ne peux tu pas voir qu'elle à peur de toi ? » Edward tourna son regard vers moi et j'étais devant lui en un instant. « Laisse là ! Elle a peur de toi. » Il la relâcha immédiatement et essaya de dire :

- « Bella, Je suis … » Je lui lançais un regard meurtrier et dit pour que lui seul l'entende. _Tais-toi ! _Je me tournais vers Bella.

- « Tu vas bien ? »

- « Jasper, Je suis juste sortie pour prendre mon téléphone et je-je ne savais pas qu'il serait là. Pourquoi il est là ? »

- « Chhhhh, bébé c'est bon. Tu vas bien. »

- « Jasper, s'il te plait ne me quitte pas. Tu ne peux pas me quitter ! Tu as promis. S'il te plait Jasper. » Elle était hystérique maintenant.

- « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas chez elle ? » Edward était dans tous ses états.

- « Bella, Je ne vais aller nulle part. Souviens toi, je viendrais toujours pour toi. Regarde-moi. » Je mis mes mains de chaque coté de son visage et le détendis. Elle mit sa tête sur mon épaule. « Tu te sens mieux ? » Elle secoua la tête.

- « Désolée, j'ai été prise par surprise. » Elle regarda Edward.

- « Bella, » Dit Edward « Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. »

- « A quoi pensais tu en l'approchant comme ça ? En la touchant ? » Je parlais pour lui seulement : _Tu ferrais mieux de te contrôler autours d'elle. _

- « Regarde qui est ce qui parle. » il ria « N'es tu pas celui qui peut attaquer sa jugulaire a chaque seconde ? »

- « Arrêtez ça ! Ne vous battez pas. » Nous suppliais tout les deux Bella.

- « Non, Bella il y a certaines choses que j'ai besoin de dire à mon frère. » Je pouvais sentir la colère d'Edward monter et je savais que je devrais la contrôler, mais j'étais trop préoccupé par Bella.

_Pas ici. Je ne vais pas faire ça devant elle. _Lui dis-je

- « Alors où ? » Cracha-t-il.

- « Laisse moi ramener Bella à l'hôtel et ensuite je te retrouverais à la maison. » Il n'était pas question que je m'engage là dedans avec elle se tenant si proche de nous. C'était de beaucoup trop dangereux.

- « Non, » Bella paniquait « Non, Jasper je ne te quitte pas. »

- « J'irai bien. Visiblement Edward et moi avons certaines choses à régler et j'ai l'impression que ce serait mieux pour toi que tu ne sois pas dans les alentours quand nous le ferrons. » Je l'aimais beaucoup trop pour jamais le laisser la blesser. Je sentis la rage ramper à l'intérieur de lui. Il devait avoir lu mes pensées et avoir réalisé que j'essayais de la protéger de lui. Il sera sa mâchoire et parla à travers ses dents,

- « Tu dois être en train de te moquer de moi. Quand suis-je devenu la menace et toi le prince ? »

_Ne fait pas ça. _Dis-je pour juste lui. _Contente-toi de nous laisser et je te retrouverais plus tard. _

- « Je ne vais pas la laisser avec toi. »

- « Edward, elle est déjà avec moi. » Il était bouché ? Cette pensée le fit exploser car je car j'avais à peine fini ma phrase qu'un grognement bas fut émis de sa poitrine. Bella haleta. Je passais mon bras autour de sa taille et la mit derrière moi contre le voiture. Edward réalisa nouveau que je le voyais comme une menace envers elle. Il s'accroupit et dévoila ses dents.

- « Edward, arrête ça ! Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, mais je ferrais tout ce qu'il faut pour la protéger. » A nouveau, je savais que j'aurais du le calmer, mais j'étais si enveloppé dans ce que Bella ressentais que j'avais dû être distraite.

- « Jasper, fait le arrêter » Je pouvais sentir son corps trembler contre mon dos. Tout arrivait trop vite.

- « Bella, monte dans la voiture. » Ordonnais-je.

- « Pourquoi continues-tu d'essayer de l'éloigner de moi ? » Demanda Edward. « Penses tu vraiment que je suis capable de la blesser ? » Il faisait prudemment des allées et venues et je savais qu'il pouvait avancer brusquement à tout moment.

- « Bella, fait ce que je t'ai dit de faire. » Elle ne bougeait pas. Elle était trop terrifiée pour faire quoi que ce soit. Je ne pouvais pas l'aider car ça nécessiterait que je quitte Edward des yeux et je ne pouvais pas me permettre de le faire. Il était fou et je devais stopper son attaque.

- « Elle ne t'écoute pas, Jasper. Peut être veut-elle venir avec moi ? Tu le veux Bella ? Tu dois savoir que je suis le pari le plus sur. Au moins tu sais que je ne vais pas de vider de ton sang si tu te coupe avec du papier. »

Je craquais et grognais en retour et avant que je ne m'en rende compte j'étais accroupi en position d'attaque. Edward continuais de me torturer.

- « Oh, Voilà le Jasper que je connais. L'animal, le prédateur, le tueur. As-tu dis à Bella le nombre d'innocent dans lesquels tu as planté tes dents ? » Je grognais plus fort cette fois. « C'est Bien Jazz montre lui ce que tu es vraiment. »

- « Arrête ça, Edward ! » L'entendais-je crier alors qu'elle se mettait entre nous.

Si j'avais été dans mon esprit normal j'aurais su que elle se tenant là était une erreur, mais je ne pouvais pas me concentrer sur ça parce que tout ce que je pouvais sentir était la rage d'Edward et elle déteignait sur moi. Bella se tourna vers moi et plaça ses mains de chaque coté de mon visage. Elle ne devrait pas être si proche que moi quand j'étais comme ça. Je pouvais accidentellement … non je ne pourrais jamais la blesser. Son contact semblait me calmer si c'était possible.

- « Jasper, » Murmura-t-elle « Regarde moi » Elle n'était plus effrayée. « Nous pouvons tout les deux monter dans la voiture ensemble et aller à la maison. » Elle caressa doucement mes joues avec ses pouces. « S'il te plait bébé … nous revenons de si loin. » Je pouvais sentir ma rage être remplacée par sa chaleur. Elle s'approcha et embrassa doucement mes lèvres. Grosse erreur.

A cet instant je pu sentir Edward charger vers moi et je savais que Bella ne survivrais pas à cet impact. J'essayais rapidement de la pousser hors de son chemin, mais je ne fus pas assez rapide. Il claqua sur son coté envoyant son corps à travers la moitié du parking. Je l'entendis une vive respiration, un craquement alors qu'il rentrait en contact et un bruit sourd alors qu'elle frappait l'asphalte. Elle était abasourdie presque autant que Edward.

- « Bella, » Il commença à aller vers elle. Je le saisi par l'arrière de son cou le poussant contre la voiture alors que je le tournais pour qu'il me fasse face. Je mis ma main autour de sa gorge et fis ce que j'aurais du faire quand je l'ai trouvé avec elle. Je le frappais avec autant de culpabilité et de remords que je pouvais rassembler. Il tomba sur ses genoux. Je sentis son atroce souffrance mais ça ne me dérangeai pas du tout.

Je courus vers Bella et à ce moment je savais que je n'avais jamais été si effrayé de toute mon existence.

- « Chérie ? » Je me baissais et constatais qu'elle respirait toujours. « Bella, bébé tu peux m'entendre ? »

- « Jasper, ça fait mal. » Gémit-elle.

- « D'accord, bébé ne bouge pas. Peux-tu me dire ce qui fait mal ? T'es tu cogné la tête ? »

- « N-Non, mon coté là ou il m'est rentré dedans. Je pense que quelque chose est cassé. »

Edward haleta. Je vais le tuer pour ça. Il était maintenant penché sur Bella.

- « Bella, montre-moi où ça fait mal. » Dit-il.

Elle fit un mouvement vers son coté droit. Il allongea la main pour toucher l'endroit qu'elle pointait. Je me saisis de son bras et dit seulement pour lui, _je te l'arracherai. _

- « J'ai besoin de voir si ses côtes sont cassées. » Il dégagea violement son bras de ma prise.

- « Jasper, c'est bon. Laisse-le voir et ensuite tu pourras m'emmener ailleurs. » Je me hérissais à la pensée de lui la touchant.

- « Maintenant tu sais comment je me sens. » Dit-il. Il pressa doucement sur ses côtes et un petit bruit d'agonie lui échappa. Je pris sa main et la calmais.

- « Aïe ! » Cria-t-elle. « Ça fait vraiment mal. »

- « Bella, Je ne peux pas dire si elles sont cassées, on doit t'amener à Carlisle, je suis tellement désolée. »

- « C'est bon Edward, tu ne le voulais pas. » Sa voix était tellement tendue, mais bien sur elle lui pardonnerait. Elle pardonnerait tout à tout le monde. Edward se pencha et commença à la prendre mais je le repoussais.

- « Jasper, nous devons l'amener à Carlisle. Je vais la mettre dans la voiture et m'asseoir avec elle pendant que tu conduis. »

- « Je ne pense pas ! » Je mis la main dans ma pocher et lui lança les clefs. « Tu conduis. » Je la ramassais et la berçais dans mes bras. Elle cria au mouvement.

- « Je suis désolé Bella. Je vais essayer de ne pas te faire mal. » Je me glissais sur la banquette arrière et posais sa tête sur mes genoux. Des larmes ruisselaient sur son visage et je pouvais sentir la douleur se construire à l'intérieur d'elle.

- « Jasper, tu peux mettre ta main sur mes côtes comme un pack de glace ? » Je souris alors que je posais ma main sous sa chemise. Au moins que je ne lui étais pas totalement inutile parce que Dieu seul sait que je n'ai rien fait pour la protéger. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de respirer mais même ça semblait inconfortable pour elle.

- « Bella, je vais t'aider à dormir maintenant et quand tu te réveilleras Carlisle réparera ça. »

- « Ne me quitte pas. » Elle paniquait.

-« Jamais. » Comme si je pouvais.

- « Promet. »

- « Oui, chérie … Je te le promet. » Je la plaçais dans un sommeil profond comme ça elle ne ressentirait plus la douleur mais je n'étai s pas sur du temps durant lequel je pouvais la maintenir ainsi parce que plus les minutes passeraient plus la douleur s'intensifierait.

- « Jaspe, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Tu dois savoir que ça a été un énorme choc d'apprendre pour vous deux et ce fut encore pire pour moi de la voir avec mes propres yeux. J'ai craqué et j'aurais du mieux me connaître. »

- « Alice ? » Je savais qu'elle devait nous avoir vus, mais je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle le dirait à Edward sachant comme il réagirait.

- « Oui, elle vous voit tout les deux depuis un moment maintenant et elle a fait de son mieux pour me le cacher, mais aujourd'hui quand elle a vu que vous étiez a Forks elle a fait une erreur et j'ai vu j'ai intercepté la vision. » Pauvre Alice. Je n'aurais jamais voulu qu'elle voie ma vie avec Bella.

- « Donc tu ne pouvais pas te contenter de nous laisser ? Tu devais la retrouver ? »

- « Qu'est ce que j'étais supposé faire ? La dernière fois que tu l'avais vue tu essayais de la tuer. »

- « C'était il y a longtemps. Les choses changent, les gens changent. »

- « Tu es toujours un vampire. »

- « Et, tout comme toi. Tu l'as prouvé aujourd'hui n'est ce pas ? » Bella commença à remuer. Je caressais ses cheveux.

- « Chuuuuttt … nous y sommes presque. » Elle retomba dans le sommeil.

- « Comment a-t-elle fait ça dans le parking ? Tu étais en train de grogner et en position d'attaque, mais elle t'a sorti de cet état. Elle n'avait même pas peur de toi. »

- « Il y a tellement de choses à propos de Bella que tu ne sais pas. » Je commençais à penser à toutes les bizarreries qui faisaient d'elle ma Bella.

- « Je suis sur que tu vas m'éclairer. »

- « Reste hors de ma tête Edward ; tu pourrais ne pas aimer les choses que tu y verrais. »

- « Comment peux-tu faire ça ? » Demanda-t-il.

- « Ce n'était pas mon but. C'est juste arrivé en quelque sorte. » Et c'était la vérité.

- « Rien n'arrive par accident. » répondit-il d'un ton brusque.

- « Tu as raison Edward ! Tu as mis ça en branle quand tu l'as poussée de la trajectoire du van, quand tu n'as pas pu rester loin d'elle … tu l'as amenée dans nos vies et ensuite tu ensuite tu l'as laissée seule. »

- « Je suis parti pour la protéger de toi, de moi, de nous tous. »

- « Elle n'avais pas besoin d'être protégée de nous. Elle est tellement forte et elle sait exactement ce qu'elle veut »

- « Et, je suppose que c'est toi ? » Je pouvais sentir la jalousie en lui. « Je te le dit maintenant tu ne peux pas l'avoir !! » Est-ce qu'il plaisantait ?

- « Je l'ai déjà. » Il serra le volant et augmenta la vitesse. Bella commença a bouger.

- « Jasper ? »

- « Oui, chérie ? » je me baissais et embrassais son front.

- « Ne te dispute pas avec Edward, s'il te plait… » Elle referma les yeux.

Je verrouillais mon regard sur le sien dans le rétroviseur. _Contente toi de te taire et emmène nous là bas. _

__________________________________________________________________________________

_**Je vous l'ai posté le plus vite possible alors il reste peut être des petite faute ou autre si vous en trouvez hésiter pas**_

_**Dans le prochain chapitre discussion à cœur ouvert enter Alice et Jasp' et une discussion Bella Edward. **_

_**A bientôt et MERCI d'être là ! **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Note de la traductrice : **__Salut a tous !! Voilà un nouveau chapitre désolée de vous avoir fait attendre un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude mais je me suis pris un petit jour de repos enfin pas entièrement mais c'est comme si. En espérant que ça vous plaise !! HAVE FUN !!!_

_**Réponse à Caroline : **__Pour répondre à ta question Jasper met un préservatif parce qu'il y a du venin dans son sperme et que ça réussirait pas à Bella._

____________________________________________________________________________________

_**Jasper Point Of View **_

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant la maison et je la sorti rapidement de la voiture en faisant attention à ne pas trop la secouer. Alice ouvrit la porte d'entrée ; visiblement elle nous attendait.

- « Jazz. » Elle me fit un rapide sourire et ensuite cracha à Edward « Je te l'avais dit. » Il ne dit rien mais je m'occuperais de lui plus tard.

- « Carlisle » Hurlais-je et il fut a mon coté en un instant. « Je pense que c'est ses côtes mais je n'en suis pas sur. »

- « Amenons là en haut pour que je puisse l'examiner et lui faire des radios. Est-elle inconsciente ? » Demanda-t-il.

- « Bonjour, Carlisle. » Dit Bella sans ouvrir les yeux. « Pouvez-vous réparer ça ? »

- « Je vais voir ça, tu vas être comme neuve. » Lui dit-il calmement « Jasper, emmène là en haut. »

- « Je ne voulais pas dire juste me réparer Carlisle. Pouvez-vous les aider eux aussi ? » Je pouvais sentir son inquiétude pour Edward et moi-même.

- « Bella, tu ne dois t'inquiéter de rien. Contente-toi de te détendre et laisse Carlisle t'aider. » Je la portais à l'étage.

Après qu'elle eu fini avec les radios et que Carlisle l'eu examinée il banda ses côtes. Nous la mîmes dans la chambre d'invités et il me fit signe de sortir de la pièce avec lui. Je ne voulais pas la quitter et il le savait.

- « Ca va aller. Je lui ai donné quelque chose pour la douleur donc elle va être inconsciente pour quelques temps. » J'hésitais « Jasper, je te le promets elle va bien. » Nous sortîmes et entrâmes dans l'entrée où Edward, Esme et Alice nous attendaient. Je pouvais sentir leur anxiété et leur inquiétude pour Bella. Esme me tendis les bras.

- « Jasper, tu m'as manqué. » Je la serrais dans mes bras.

- « Merci, Esme. C'est bon de te voir aussi. »

- « Comment va-t-elle Carlisle ? » Demanda-t-elle.

- « Elle ira mieux dans un moment. Il semble que quand tu lui es rentré dedans Edward tu lui as fracturé 3 côtes, mais heureusement il n'y a pas d'autres dégâts. Je suis sur que nous pouvons tous nous rendre compte que ça aurai pu être bien pire. »

- « Je suis un idiot. Je ne voulais pas la blesser. Puis-je la voir ? »

- « Tu es vraiment fou » Dis-je.

- « Non, Edward tu ne peux pas la voir. » Dit Carlisle. « Je pense que c'est mieux que nous la laissions se reposer et ensuite si elle veut te voir, et si Jasper le permet, tu pourras entrer. »

_Je ne te laisserai jamais plus prêt d'elle à nouveau. _Dis-je dans ma tête.

Il me lança un regard furieux et si les regards pouvaient tuer …

- « Edward, Jasper, » Dit Carlisle « Pouvez-vous me dire à quoi vous pensiez tout les deux ? Comment avez-vous pu entrer en confrontation avec Bella se tenant là ? C'était inconsidéré, imprudent et totalement irresponsable.

- « C'était de ma faute, Carlisle. Jasper a essayé d'écarter Bella de la situation, mais je n'ai pas arrêté de le torturer. Il n'y a pas d'excuses pour mon comportement.

- « Nous savons que tu ne le voulais pas. » Dit Esme.

- « Un peu trop tard » Dis-je.

- « Je suis peut être la raison pour laquelle elle a été blessée aujourd'hui, mais en fin de compte c'est de ta faute. »

- « Bon sang, Comment tu peux penser ça ? Elle a été parfaitement en sécurité avec moi ces derniers mois. On te rencontre et maintenant elle a 3 côtes cassées. Je pourrais te tuer. »

- « J'adorerais te voir essayer. »

- « Allons dehors, petit frère. » Soudain Carlisle fut devant Edward et Alice se saisit de mes bras me retenant. Esme hurla :

- « Edward, Jasper s'il vous plait. »

- « Je pensais ce que j'ai dit dans la voiture aussi longtemps que j'existe tu ne l'auras pas. » Dit-il avec hargne. Je pouvais sentir sa frustration ramper en lui.

- « Ce n'est pas ton choix, Edward. »

- « Bon sang, que ça l'est. Je l'ai emmenée dans ce cauchemar et je serai damné si je te laisse la détruire. » Carlisle intervint :

- « Edward, arrête ça ! Tu as mis tout ceci en branle. »

- « Non, Carlisle ! »

- « Fils, je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre ça, mais quand tu as quitté Bella tu l'as laissée libre de choisir et je sais que Jasper n'est pas celui qui tu voulais pour elle, mais ce n'est pas à toi de décider. » Edward me lança un regard furieux.

- « Alors, choisis pour elle. Laisse là et donne-lui une vie normale. »

- « Elle a déjà essayé ça quand tu es parti et ça n'a pas marché. Tu aurais dû la voir quand je l'ai trouvé en Alaska deux ans plus tard. Elle était complètement déboussolée. Pour une raison ou pour une autre elle est reliée à nous et je ne vais pas faire les mêmes erreurs que toi. »

- « Qu'es-tu en train de dire ? Que ceci est son destin ? Qu'elle est en quelque sorte destinée à être avec toi ? » Il était incrédule.

Alice relâcha sa prise sur moi et pour la première fois durant cette conversation elle parla :

- « Oui, Edward et plus tôt tu le comprendras le mieux nous irons tous. »

- « Alice, » Dit Carlisle « Qu'es-tu en train de dire ? »

- « Je suis en train de dire que Edward à mit tout ça en route, mais pas a cause de ce jour où il a quitté Bella dans la forêt. Non, c'était bien plus tôt que ça. » Je traitais cette nouvelle information pendant une seconde. Bien sur, Alice avait vu ça depuis le début et c'était pourquoi elle m'avait laissé partir. Elle me regarda dans les yeux et elle compris que j'avais saisi.

- « Non, » Dit Edward « Tu as dit qu'elle était pour moi et que je serais le seul »

- « Non, Edward, j'ai dit que je la voyais devenir comme nous, mais je n'ai jamais dit lequel d'entre nous le faisait. » J'étais toujours abasourdi.

- « Tu savais que c'était moi depuis le début ? » Elle secoua la tête pour dire que oui.

- « Non, je ne le crois pas. » Dit Edward.

- « Alice, j'aimerais une explication, s'il te plait. » Dit Carlisle « Tout le monde dans mon bureau tout de suite. »

- « Carlisle, je ne peux pas quitter Bella. »

- « Jasper, elle est en train de dormir et sera inconsciente pour un moment. Tu seras seulement au bout du couloir. »

- « Esme » Je suppliais.

- « Je vais rester avec Bella et je te promets que aussitôt qu'elle commence à se réveiller je t'appellerai. » Elle regarda Edward d'un air désolé et je suis sur qu'elle parlait pour que lui seul entende.

Carlisle s'assit à son bureau alors qu'Edward et Alice s'asseyaient sur le sofa. Je me tenais contre la porte ne ressentant pas le besoin d'être bien et à l'aise alors que ma Bella était dans une autre pièce sans moi. De plus, les émotions tourbillonnant dans la pièce commençaient à m'accabler.

- « Et bien, Alice j'aimerais entendre ce que tu as à dire. » Dit Carlisle.

- « Je vous dois à tous des excuses. Je pensais que je faisais ce qu'il fallait en gardant ces prémonitions pour moi. Je pensais qu'avec mes visions étant si subjective que tant que je restais avec Jazz et Edward avec Bella je pouvais changer l'issue. D'abord les vision étaient sporadiques et n'étaient pas toujours claires. Elles ont commencé l'après midi où Edward à sauvé Bella sur le parking de l'école. »

- « Tu savais depuis le début ? » Demanda Edward.

- « Je t'ai dit qu'elles n'étaient pas claires ; Juste un aperçu de Bella et Jasper ensemble mais ensuite elles se sont effacées. J'ai pensé que peut être Jasper avait ses pensées qui s'égaraient sur Bella ou qu'elle pensait qu'il était mignon et que ça expliquerait pourquoi leur futur essayait toujours de remonter à la surface. »

- « Alice, je n'ai jamais pensé à Bella de cette façon pendant que nous étions ensemble. » J'avais besoin qu'elle le sache.

- « Jazz, je sais mais les visions continuais à devenir plus solides même alors que Edward et Bella devenaient plus proches. Ensuite la nuit de son anniversaire après ce qui est arrivé, je pensais que ça aurai changé de sur le cours de choses mais ce ne fut pas le cas. » Elle s'arrêta.

- « Qu'est ce que tu as vu, Alice. » Demanda Edward. Elle hésitait et je pouvais sentir de l'incertitude s'installer. Je lui envoyais une onde de calme. Elle me sourit.

- « Je n'avais pas ressenti ce calme depuis longtemps, merci. »

- « Pourquoi ne finirais tu pas ton histoire Alice ? » Suggéra Carlisle

- « Après que Edward ai ramené Bella chez elle cette nuit là et que nous avions Jasper sous contrôle j'ai eu une vision. » Elle me regarda « De toi transformant Bella. »

- « Bien sur que tu l'as vu. Il venait juste d'essayer de planter ses dents dans son cou quelques heures plus tôt. » Dit Edward.

- « Non, dans la vision il ne l'attaquait pas car Bella était une participante enthousiaste. Elle voulait qu'il le fasse. » C'était tellement clair maintenant.

- « C'est pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je vienne avec toi. » Je la regardais fixement pendant quelques secondes. « Tu m'as laissé partir sachant que je terminerais avec Bella. »

- « J'ai essayé de combattre ça tout l'été, mais ensuite j'ai réalisé que je te devais de laisser ta vie suivre son cours naturel. Je devais te libérer pour que tu puisses finalement trouver Bella. »

- « Comment m'as-tu caché ça ? » Demanda Edward « Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu voir ça dans ta tête ? »

- « Les visions précédentes étaient faciles à te cacher car je ne pensais pas qu'elles voulaient vraiment dire quelque chose et je n'y pensais pas. Celle de Jasper la transformant c'est produite un peu avant que nous ne quittions Forks et tu n'es pas venu avec nous. Le peu de fois que je t'ai vu après ça j'étais capable de les bloquer de mes pensées. Et, mes visions ultérieures d'eux deux, et bien nous savons comme ça fini. Tu l'as découvert ce matin. »

- « Pourquoi m'as-tu amené à croire que Bella était pour moi ? »

- « Tu ne crois pas que je voulais le croire aussi ? J'espérais que j'avais tord, mais même après qu'il l'ait attaquée j'ai vu qu'elle allait le vouloir un jour. J'ai vu a quel point ils allaient être heureux. Edward, elle l'aime. »

- « Et, je l'aime » Dis-je.

- « Non ! » Dit Edward et je pouvais sentir la rage monter à nouveau. « Je l'aime aussi, mais j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle soit en sécurité et maintenant je te demande de faire la même chose. »

- « Je ne peux pas la quitter. C'est hors de mon contrôle. Alice ne vient-elle pas d'expliquer tout ça ? » Carlisle m'interrompis.

- « Alice, j'apprécie ce que tu as essayé de faire pour cette famille et je comprends combien ça a dû être dur pour toi. »

-« J'ai déçu cette famille. J'ai été égoïste. J'aurais dû dire la vérité depuis le début car ça nous aurait épargné beaucoup de peine à tous. » Elle regarda Edward « Tu sembles avoir payé le prix le plus élevé et je suis désolée. »

- « Ce n'est pas de ta faute Alice. » Il me regarda.

- « Bien sûr, tout ça est entièrement de ma faute, pas vrai ? »

- « Tu aurais pu la quitter quand tu l'as rencontrée en Alaska. Le problème aurait été résolu. »

- « Non, Edward je ne pouvais pas. Aucun homme n'aurait pu. Elle était seule et triste. Elle n'avait personne. Sais tu que cette visite à Forks est la première en 1 an ? Elle n'a même pas parlé a Renée depuis Dieu seul sait combien de temps. Elle n'avait pas d'ami. Est-ce que tu veux parler de la faute à qui c'est tout ça ? »

- « Je sais que je l'ai blessée, mais j'essayais de l'aider. Qu'est ce que tu essayes de faire pour elle ? » Demanda-t- il.

- « Je sais que je ne la blesserai jamais de la façon dont tu l'as fait. Je ne la quitterai jamais brisée et vide et si plein de désespoir qu'elle ne voulait même pas sortir du lit le matin. Oui, Edward je sais tout ça parce que quand je l'ai trouvée en Alaska c'était les émotions que je ressentais d'elle. Et, je n'ai même pas à parler de la question de son abandon. Ça va me prendre des années pour faire le tri et la convaincre que je ne vais jamais la quitter. »

Il sauta du canapé et me chargea avant qu'aucun d'entre nous ne puisse réagir. Il était tellement plein de colère que ça prendrait la plupart de mon pouvoir pour le calmer. Cette fois il tenait ma gorge et j'étais contre le mur. Il était rapide ; je le lui accordais, mais j'étais plus fort. Je tendis le bras pour lui saisir la gorge et le poussais contre le mur opposé, le claquant sur celui-ci.

- « Jasper, arrête-le. » Supplia Carlisle.

Ça aurait été si facile de remplacer sa rage avec quelque chose de plus paisible mais je ne le voulais pas. Je voulais que nous en finissions et que nous allions de l'avant pour Bella. J'avais besoin qu'il comprenne que ce n'était plus commandais quand il s'agissait d'elle.

- « Je vais le dire encore une dernière fois alors fait attention. Bella est à moi. » Il grogna et essaya de me repousser, mais je gardais ma position et augmentais la pression sur sa gorge. « Tu n'écoutes pas. » Sifflais-je.

- « Jazz, arrête ! » Cria Alice.

- « Je ne la quitterais jamais et je te combattrais avec tout ce que j'ai si tu essaye d'interférer dans notre relation. Je pourrais te tuer pour ce que tu lui as fait aujourd'hui, mais ça causerait juste plus de peine à cette famille, et je ne serai pas responsable d'avoir enlevé à Esme un de ses fils. De plus, je suis assez intelligent pour savoir que Bella ne me le pardonnerait jamais si je te blessais. »

- « Jasper… » J'entendis Esme m'appeler. « Bella est en train de se réveiller maintenant. »

Je pris une profonde inspiration et j'envoyais une vague de calme dont nous avions extrêmement besoin à travers le bureau de Carlisle. Edward relâcha sa prise sur ma gorge et je fis de même pour lui. Je le repoussais contre le mur et courus vers Bella. Je pouvais l'entendre parler.

- « Esme. » Elle sourit.

- « Bella, c'est tellement agréable de finalement te revoir. »

- « Où est Jasper ? » Elle commençait à paniquer.

- « Je suis juste là chérie » j'allais à son chevet « Comment vas-tu ? »

- « Je vais bien, maintenant. » Elle tendit le bras pour prendre ma main. « Bien que ce soit douloureux. »

- « Ca va être la cas pour quelques temps. » Dit Carlisle alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre. Alice et Edward regardaient depuis le couloir. « Je vais te donner quelque chose pour la douleur. »

- « Merci de m'avoir aidée, Carlisle. » Dit-elle.

- « Tout le plaisir était pour moi, mais j'aurais seulement souhaité que cette réunion ne soit pas parce que tu as été blessée. » Dit-il.

- « Bella, » Dit-Esme « Malgré tes blessures chérie tu es aussi belle que toujours. »

- « Merci, mais pas aussi belle que vous. » Elle rougit.

- « Je sais qu'il y en a quelque uns ici qui ne seraient pas d'accord avec ça. » Esme me jeta un coup d'œil et ensuite à Edward. Bella suivit son regard et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Edward. Je pressais doucement sa main.

- « Bella ? » Elle me regarda.

- « Jasper, je pense que j'ai besoin de parler à Edward. » Elle avait à peine fait sortir cette déclaration de sa bouche qu'il se tenait au dessus d'elle.

_Recule !_ Je lui lançais un regard furieux.

- « Elle veut me voir, Jasper. » Dit Edward.

- « Bien, reste là, Bella dit ce que tu as besoin de dire. »

- « Peut être que Bella aimerait un petit peut d'intimité. » Suggéra Carlisle.

- « Je ne la laisse pas avec lui. »

- « Nous pouvons attendre dans le couloir si ça te met plus à l'aise Jasper. » Dit Esme.

- « Non, » Dit Bella « Jasper, ça ira. Il y a certaines choses que j'ai besoin de dire à Edward et je ne veux pas de public. »

- « Bella, après ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui, je ne pense pas que ça soit une si bonne idée. »

- « Jasper, tu n'as pas chassé de toute la journée. Peut être que toi et Alice pourriez y aller ensemble, je suis sure qu'il y a certaines choses que tu aimerais lui expliquer. » Elle regarda Alice et lui sourit mais Alice n'y répondit pas.

- « Bella, es tu sure de ça ? » Demandais-je.

- « Il est temps pour moi de résoudre ça. C'est l'une de tes conditions, tu te souviens ? » Je ne pouvais pas discuter ça. Je me baissais et l'embrassais doucement sur les lèvres. La jalousie d'Edward me transperçait, mais je n'en avais rien à faire.

- « Je ne vais pas loin et je serai bientôt de retour. » Je regardais Edward. _Je te jure que si tu la blesse à nouveau tu ne serras pas capable de courir assez vite. _Il roula des yeux. Il était aussi suffisant que toujours.

- « Alice, es tu prête à y aller ? » Je voulais que ce soit fini aussi rapidement que possible. Je ne pouvais même pas croire que j'ai accepté ça, mais je semblais toujours donner à Bella ce qu'elle voulait.

- « Edward, » L'avertit Alice « Nous ne serrons pas longs. »

- « Bella, tu appelles mon portable si tu as besoin de moi. »

- « Ca va aller, mais toi soit prudent. Je te verrais bientôt. » Elle sourit et je pouvais sentir tout son amour pour moi.

Je partis contre mon meilleur jugement, mais je savais que c'était quelque chose qui avait besoin d'être fait. Si Bella et moi voulons un jour avancer elle devait le laisser partir et trouver un moyen pour qu'Edward la libère. J'espérais juste que quelque soit le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle il ne soit pas aussi fort qu'avant, ou que du moins, mon pouvoir soit plus fort.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Note de la traductrice**__ : DESOLEE pour cette longue attente mais j'ai eu des obligations sociales importantes et pas le temps de traduire c'est une mauvaise période mais dès qu'elle sera fini je vous promets d'aller un peut plus vite ! Enjoy !_

_____________________________________________________________________________

_**Jasper Point Of View **_

Tout le monde laissa Bella et Edward dans cette chambre. J'aurais préféré affronter des milliers de nouveaux nés mordant ma chair. Après tout, je savais ce que ça faisait, mais la laisser avec lui faisait dix fois plus mal que ce qu'aucun venin ne pourrait jamais faire.

- « Tu te sens d'humeur à chasser ? » Demanda Alice.

- « Bien sur, mais d'abord j'aimerais dire quelque chose à Carlisle et Esme. »

- « Qu'est ce que c'est, Jasper ? » S'enquit Carlisle.

- « Je suis désolé du rôle que j'ai joué dans la division de cette famille. Je n'ai rien prémédité et je n'ai certainement jamais voulu blesser Alice ou Edward. Bella a juste autant été une surprise pour moi que ça a dû en être une pour vous deux de nous voir ensemble. »

- « Jasper, c'est évident pour nous que tu l'aimes beaucoup et manifestement elle te retourne tes sentiments. Tu ne devrais pas te sentir mal le destin vous à réuni. Nous t'aimons toujours de tout notre cœur. »

- « Merci, Esme. Je t'aime aussi. » Et je l'aimais vraiment. Ils étaient ce qui se rapprochait le plus de parents pour moi et j'ai toujours ressenti une profonde connexion avec eux. Carlisle parla ensuite.

- « Jasper, bien que ce soit vraiment dur pour Edward et Alice, tu ne devrais jamais avoir l'impression de ne pas être à ta place ici avec nous. Je sais que c'est délicat maintenant, mais notre espèce, nous avons beaucoup d'années devant nous pour arriver à comprendre ça. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu peut importe où nous somme et je te considérerai toujours comme un Cullen. »

- « Merci, Carlisle. Tu ne sais pas combien c'est important pour moi. » Je pouvais sentir l'amour grandir dans la pièce et ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que je réalisais combien ma famille me manquait. Heureusement, un jour nous trouverions un moyen de coexister.

- « Alice ? » Je fis un mouvement vers la porte.

- « Allons-y ! » Elle fila par la porte et atteignit les bois.

C'était merveilleux de chasser avec quelqu'un d'autre à nouveau. J'ai été seul depuis si longtemps maintenant que c'était amusant de repartager cette expérience. Alice était Alice. Je pensais que ça allait peut-être être gênant. Mais nous tombâmes dans notre ancienne routine et avant que je ne m'en rende compte nous étions en train de rire et de rivaliser l'un avec l'autre comme si pas un jour n'était passé.

Après que la chasse soit finie nous grimpâmes dans un arbre. Je m'assis sur une branche épaisse et regardais Alice alors qu'elle marchait le long des branches se balançant sur un pied. Elle riait d'elle-même et elle respirait le soulagement. Elle en a tellement révélé aujourd'hui et j'étais sur que c'était un gros poids qui lui avait été enlevé des épaules. Je souris à sa nature extravagante.

- « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

- « Je profite juste de toi. Tu m'as manqué. »

- «De même pour moi. » Elle vint et s'assit sur la branche avec moi. « Je suis heureuse pour toi, Jazz. » Ses sentiments étaient sincères.

- « Visiblement, tu as eu du temps pour t'y préparer. » Je tapotais sa tête.

- « Si je te l'avais dit, m'aurais-tu crue ? » Je ne répondis pas car honnêtement je ne savais pas. « J'ai eu du mal à y croire et ça se déroulait juste devant mes yeux, littéralement ! »

- « Je suis désolé pour ça Alice ; tu as dû être tellement en conflit. Je savais que quelque chose n'allais pas cet été précédent l'anniversaire désastreux de Bella, mais je pensais que nous passerions au travers. Il n'y avait jamais eu aucun doute dans mon esprit que nous le ferrions, mais ensuite… » Elle m'interrompit.

- « Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu restes avec moi. Bien sur je te voulais, mais je savais que tu n'étais pas mien. Tu ne l'as jamais été. »

- « Ce n'est pas vrai. Nous avons eu tellement d'années merveilleuses ensembles. Tous ces souvenirs ne s'effaceront jamais pour moi et jusqu'à ce que tu me laisses partir je croyais que nous allions passer l'éternité ensemble. »

- « Ca aurait été bien, mais j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre t'attendant. » Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire maintenant ? Depuis combien de temps le savait-elle vraiment. Je la questionnais du regard.

- « Qu'est ce que tu m'as caché d'autre ? »

- « Ce n'était jamais quelque chose de précis sur lequel j'aurais pu mettre le doigt, mais maintenant je sais pourquoi je ne pouvais pas voir ton futur aussi clairement que je l'aurais dû depuis le début. Mes sentiments naissants pour toi ne me permettaient pas entièrement de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. Les visions on commencées dès le début de notre histoire. »

- « De Bella ? Mais comment ? »

- « Je n'ai pas vu son visage ou sinon j'aurai su que c'était elle ce premier jour dans la cafétéria quand je l'ai vue. Dans mes visions précédentes c'était juste quelqu'un d'autre que moi dans tes bras et tu avais l'air différent, comme tu l'es maintenant. J'en avais seulement tout les 5 ans environ et elles ne me dérangeaient pas vraiment. La fille dans mes visions n'avaient pas de visage jusqu'au jour où Edward l'a poussée hors de la trajectoire du van. C'était presque comme si elle était censée mourir ce jour là, c'était pourquoi je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, mais quand Edward l'a sauvée ça a scellé ton destin. »

- « Alice, j'allais tuer Bella dans son sommeil cette nuit là. Tu te souviens ? Je ne voulais pas qu'elle nous démasque. » J'étais si honteux d'avoir ne serait ce qu'à penser a ce que je voulais faire à ma Bella.

- « Mais je t'ai fait changer d'avis quand je t'ai dit que j'allais l'aimer un jour, mais je savais que c'était toi qui allais l'aimer. »

- « Tu as menti ? »

- « Non, j'aime Bella comme une sœur et je sais qu'un jour nous allons être très proches. Je la vois toujours devenir l'une d'entre nous. »

- « Est-ce toujours moi qui vais la transformer ? »

- « Tu en doutes ? »

- « Et bien, pas avant aujourd'hui, mais maintenant avec Edward qui est revenu dans le paysage je ne suis pas sur de ce qui va arriver. »

- « Elle t'aime Jazz et elle a besoin de toi, ne doute jamais de ça. »

- « Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour te mériter ? »

- « Tu es juste chanceux je suppose ? »

- « Oui, je le suis, de plus d'une façon. »

- « D'accord, si tout ça est réglé, pouvons nous parler de la bague ? »

- « Pourquoi suis-je encore choqué que tu saches à propos de cela ? Est-ce que tu approuves ? »

- « Est-ce que tu plaisante elle doit faire cinq carats ! »

- « Six » Dis-je en passant.

- « Bella va piquer une crise quand elle va découvrir combien elle coûte. »

- « Elle ne le découvrira pas. N'est ce pas ? » Demandais-je.

- « Pas dans ce que j'ai vu et elle ne sait pas combien ça coûte. Elle est inconsciente de ce genre de trucs. » Elle rigola. « Donc, tu vas le faire bientôt. » Ce n'était pas une question.

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Je vois un sapin de Noël dans la pièce quand tu lui demande. »

- « J'avais prévu de le faire dans quelques semaines, mais maintenant je ne suis pas sur. Elle va avoir besoin de temps pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments. »

- « A la maison, Bella à dit que c'était une de tes conditions. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

- « J'ai dit à Bella que je la transformerais quand elle se sera faite pardonner par Charlie et Renée. C'est pourquoi nous sommes à Forks ; Elle voulait commencer avec Charlie. Je luis ai aussi dit qu'elle devait accepter ses sentiments non résolus à propos d'Edward. Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'elle aurait à le faire face à face. » Je commençais à sentir une onde étrange, mais je savais que ça ne venait pas d'Alice.

- « Jazz, tout va s'arranger pour toi. Je le sais. »

Je pouvais sentir son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Elle souffrait. Je sautais de l'arbre et m'effondrais sur mes genoux. Le trouble émotionnel était insupportable.

- « Bella ! » Chuchotais-je. Je n'avais jamais été capable de ressentir autant venant de quelqu'un si loin de moi. Alice fut a mon côté.

- « Jazz ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

- « Elle souffre, Alice. Je peux le sentir. »

- « Ce n'est pas possible. Nous sommes à 35 kilomètres de la maison, comme peux-tu le ressentir ? »

- « Je peux la sentir. Ça fait trop longtemps qu'elle garde cette colère et cette douleur à propos du fait qu'il l'a quittée. C'était refoulé et maintenant qu'elle l'a relâché elle ne peut pas le gérer ! » Je tressaillis à son désespoir. « Elle est blessée physiquement maintenant. S'il la blesse … »

- « Il ne la blessera jamais volontairement. » Je bondis sur mes pieds et partis.

- « Je dois aller la trouver. » Alice était juste a coté de moi.

_**Bella Point Of View**_

Regarder Jasper quitter la chambre était l'une des choses les plus dures que je n'ai jamais eu à faire. Je voulais qu'il reste avec moi et qu'il tienne ma main pendant que je parlais à Edward, mais je savais que ce n'était pas possible. Je devais faire ça par moi-même et ensuite quand se sera fini je serai libre de passer l'éternité avec l'amour de mon existence. Le seul problème était le vampire qui me fixait croyant qu'il était l'amour de mon existence.

- « Edward, je … » Il attendit patiemment que je parle. J'essayais à nouveau. « Je pense … Je veux dire… » Après tout ce temps que je ne savais même pas par où commencer.

- « Bella, prend ton temps. J'en ai beaucoup. » Il sourit.

- « Ne fait pas ça. »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Etre tout gentil avec moi et essayer de me charmer. J'essayais de me mettre en position assise mais ça faisait trop mal. Il était agenouillé à côté du lit en face de moi. Il était a quelques centimètres de moi et je pouvais sentir sa merveilleuse odeur. Arrête ça !

- « Ne bouge pas. Tu vas te faire mal, love. »

- « Je ne peux pas dire ce que j'ai besoin de te dire alors que je suis allongée sur le dos. S'il te plait aide-moi à m'assoir. » Je tendis ma main. Il fit ce que j'avais demandé et me mit doucement en position assise. « Oh, seigneur ça fait mal. »

- « Je suis désolé. Bella, tout est de ma faute. » Je balançais mes jambes pour que je puisse m'assoir sur le bord du lit.

- « Oui, Edward tout est de ta faute. » Il s'assit à côté de moi. Je n'étais pas à l'aise avec lui se tenant si près.

- « As-tu peur ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Je ne te blesserais pas à nouveau. C'était un accident. »

- « Etait-ce un accident quand tu m'as laissée seule dans la forêt ? » J'étais en colère et il avait besoin de le savoir.

- « A ce propos, je pense que tu as besoin de savoir pourquoi j'ai fait ça. »

- « Je sais déjà pourquoi. »

- « Non, ce que je t'ai dit cette après midi là était un mensonge. Je suis parti parce que j'essayais de te garder en sécurité. Je voulais te libérer pour que tu puisses vivre une vie normale la seule façon que j'avais de m'assurer que tu irais de l'avant était de te dire que je ne t'aimais plus. C'était mal. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer, j'ai pensé a toi chaque seconde de chaque jour. Tu étais toujours dans mon esprit. Bella, je t'aime. » Je ne dis rien. Nous fûmes silencieux durant quelques minutes. « Je sais que ça doit être un choc pour toi. Après tout ce par toi je t'ai fait passer, mais comprends tu ce que je suis en train de dire ? Je n'ai jamais arrêté de t'aimer. » Il prit ma main. « Bella ? »

- « Je sais, Edward. » Il soupirait de soulagement.

- « Je savais que au fond de toi tu saurais que je t'aimais. Avec tout ces milliers de fois où je te l'ai dit, je savais que notre connexion était très forte. Bella, vois tu ce que cela veux dire ? Nous pouvons recommencer. Je suis là maintenant. Je me fiche de ce que tu as pu faire avec Jasper. Je te veux toujours. Je t'ai toujours voulue. » Je retirais ma main de la sienne. Est-ce qu'il plaisantait ? Il se fiche de ce que je faisais avec Jasper ? Comme si je faisais quelque chose de mal ?

- « Non, Edward, tu ne m'as pas laissé finir. J'ai vraiment cru tout les mots que tu as dits cette après-midi là dans la forêt. J'ai cru que tu ne voulais pas, que tu ne m'aimais pas assez pour rester, que tu serais facilement distrait une fois que tu serais loin et le plus important je t'ai cru quand tu as dits que tu ne reviendrais jamais. J'ai continué en croyant tout ces mensonges pendant 2 ans. Je me suis complètement renfermée, perdant ces années. Je n'ai pas parlé à mes parents, je n'avais pas d'amis, je me suis à peine souvenue de la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, je ne suis pas allée au bal de promo ou fait mon voyage de fin d'année. C'est ça la vie normale que tu avais prévue pour moi ? »

- « Bella, je ne savais pas que mon départ causerait autant de douleur. Je pensais que tu irais de l'avant. »

- « Oh, je suis allée de l'avant, finalement. J'ai trouvé une raison de me lever le matin, de sourire, de rire, avec qui partager tout mes espoirs et mes rêves. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur de me dire quand j'ai tord, qui me laisse prendre mes propres décisions et qui n'a pas peur de me briser. » Il se leva et traversa la pièce.

- « Non, tu étais seule et vulnérable et il à prit avantage de la situation. » Il s'agenouilla devant moi. « Bella, il t'a éblouie. »

- « Oui, il m'a éblouie et c'était le chose la plus incroyable qui ne m'ai jamais arrivé. » Je souris juste en pensant à Jasper. Il me manquait déjà. « Edward, je l'aime de tout mon cœur. »

- « Non, tu as dit que tu savais que j'avais mentit dans les bois. Si tu savais vraiment ce que je ressentais à l'époque comment as-tu pu tomber amoureuse de mon frère ? Pourquoi n'a tu pas demandé à Jasper de me trouver ? Il savait pourquoi je suis parti. »

- « Je t'ai cru ce jour là et c'est pourquoi ma vie s'est effondrée. Quand j'ai rencontré Jasper je n'avais toujours pas dépassé ce que tu m'avais fait. Il m'a aidé quand j'avais le plus besoin de lui. Tomber amoureuse de lui n'a jamais été pour te remplacer. Jasper m'a dit pourquoi tu es parti, il m'a dit que tu m'aimais toujours et m'aurais amenée à toi si je l'avais demandé, mais je ne le voulais pas. Je ne te voulais pas. J'ai lâché prise comme tu le voulais. »

- « Je voulais que tu trouves un humain et que tu aies une vie normale et saine. Quelqu'un qui puisse te donner toutes les choses que je ne pouvais pas. »

- « Jasper me donne les choses que tu ne pouvais pas. » Il se leva et s'éloigna de moi. Je me levais lentement du lit et marchais vers lui. « Il n'a pas peur de me toucher, de m'embrasser, de me donner ce que je veux. »

- « Dit moi que tu risque ta vie en étant avec lui » Il s'arrêta et fronça les paupières. « Couchant avec lui pour prendre ta revanche sur moi. S'il te plait dit moi ça comme ça je pourrais te dire que ça marche, ça me blesse et maintenant tu peux arrêter avant qu'il ne te tue. »

- « Oublie-toi, Edward Cullen. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Je n'essaye pas de te faire du mal. Je n'avais pas idée que je te reverrais un jour. C'est a propos de moi et Jasper et de la vie que nous sommes en train de créer. »

- « Non ! » Il s'éloigna à nouveau pour créer une distance entre nous. Je fis un pas vers lui.

- « Serais-tu jamais revenu pour moi ? »

- « Non, mais maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée je ne peux pas te laisser partir. »

- « Tu ne m'as pas trouvée, Jasper l'a fait. » Un faible grognement s'échappa de sa poitrine. « Tu peux grogner autant que tu veux, mais c'est la vérité. » Il était très en colère maintenant. Il avait à nouveau cet air de vampire terrifiant et j'étais en train de souhaiter ne pas être si proche de lui. Je commençais à reculer.

- « Où est ce que tu vas ? » Il se saisit de mon bras « Tu n'avais pas si peur de moi il y a quelques secondes. » Il me rapprocha de lui.

- « Lâche-moi ! »

- « Est-ce que mon frère te touche de cette façon ? C'est ça que tu aimes ? C'est ça que tu attends de moi ? » Il lécha ses lèvres. J'essayais de me libérer mais c'était peine perdue. Mon rythme cardiaque accéléra et je me figeais de peur. L'avais-je poussé trop loin ? Allait-il vraiment me mordre ? Il leva ça main libre et enleva les cheveux de mon cou.

- « Edward, s'il te plait… » Il plaça doucement des lèvres à coté de mon oreille et murmura.

- « Tu sens si bon, encore meilleur que dans mes souvenirs. »

Il voulait mon sang. Il allait perdre le contrôle et c'était ma faute. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était à comment Jasper ne ce le pardonnerais jamais de m'avoir laissée seule avec lui. Il resserra sa prise sur mon bras et m'amena aussi proche de lui qu'il le pouvait. Il se pencha mettant son visage on niveau du mien. Nos lèvres se touchaient presque.

- « Bella, » Murmura-t-il « Je t'aime »

Attendez une minute ! Il essayait de m'embrasser ? Il n'allait pas du tout me mordre. Ses lèvres effleurèrent doucement les miennes et ensuite il lécha ma lèvre inférieure. Je tapais durement sa poitrine. Bien sur ça me fit plus mal à moi que ça ne lui fit mal à lui, mais il reçu le message. « As-tu perdu l'esprit ? » Je frappais à nouveau sa poitrine de marbre et je le sentis vraiment cette fois mais je n'en avais rien à faire. « Je te dit que je suis passée à autre chose et que j'aime Jasper et tout ce que tu penses à faire est de me contraindre à t'embrasser ? Es-tu fou ? » Je continuais à la marteler. Il s'éloigna de moi.

- « Bella, arrête ça. Tu vas te casser les mains. » Je bougeais avec lui alors que je continuais à le frapper. Je commençais à pleurer pour la colère et la douleur que je semblais m'infliger à moi-même, mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter.

- « Pourquoi, Edward ? Pourquoi m'as-tu fais ça ? » J'essayais de lui donner un dernier coup, mais il se saisi de mon poignet et me contint. « J'ai finalement retrouvé ma vie et tu penses que tu peux entrer avec désinvolture et me réclamer ? » Les larmes ruisselaient sur mes joues. Je lâchais finalement prise, pleurant. C'était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter. Tous ces sentiments refoulés revenaient à la surface. « Tu m'as blessée quand tu es parti. Je t'aimais tellement, mais tu es parti me laissant là seule et effrayée. Tu avais promis que tu ne me quitterais jamais… »Je sanglotais sans pouvoir m'arrêter, maintenant. J'essayais de me libérer de sa prise, mais c'était peine perdue. « Pourquoi Edward ? » J'étais hystérique. « Tu ne m'aimais pas assez pour rester. »

- «Bella, calme-toi. S'il te plait, love, tu dois te reprendre. »

Je ne retrouvais pas mon souffle, mes sanglots devenaient plus forts et je commençais à perdre le contrôle de mes jambes, mais alors que j'étais sur le point de tomber Jasper arriva ouvrant violement la porte.

- « Bella ? Oh, chérie. » Il lança un regard furieux à Edward qui relâcha immédiatement mes poignets. « chhhhuutt , c'est bon darlin' je suis là maintenant. » Il me tint prêt de lui alors que je sanglotais dans son épaule. Il actionnait déjà sa magie car je me sentais plus calme.

- « Jasper, je veux rentrer à la maison. » Il me prit dans ses bras et me berça. « Notre maison, s'il te plait. »

- « Bella ? » Entendis-je Edward dire. Il ne dit rien d'autre et j'étais sure que c'était parce que Jasper avait quelques mots bien choisis pour que seul Edward les entendent.

Jasper me porta en bas des escaliers et ensuite dans la voiture. Je n'en avais rien à faire de revenir ici un jour. Je voulais retourner en Alaska et continuer ma vie avec mon seul vrai amour.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Jasper Point Of View **_

Nous étions rendus à la moitié du trajet vers l'hôtel quand ses sanglots incontrôlables recommencèrent. Elle haletait entre ses pleurs. Je me garais et tendis le bras vers elle.

- « Bella ? » Je touchais son épaule. Elle pleura plus fort.

- « Jasper, s'il te plait ne manipule pas mes émotions. J'ai besoin de le ressentir. »

Comment pouvait-elle me demander de m'assoir et de la regarder souffrir comme ça ? Comment ? Parce que qu'elle savait qu'il n'y avait rien que je ne ferrais pas pour elle. Je défis nos deux ceintures de sécurité, repoussais mon siège aussi loin que je le pouvais et la plaçais doucement sur mes genoux faisant attention de ne pas aggraver ses blessures. Elle mit sa tête sur mon épaule et continua à pleurer pendant bien 15 minutes. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Etait-elle triste ? En colère ? Blessée ? Voulait-elle Edward ? Moi ? Ou nous deux ? Comment allais-je arriver à comprendre ? Elle arrêta de pleurer et tendis le bras pour toucher mes lèvres avec son doigt.

- « Tu te sens mieux beauté ? »

- « Non. » Les larmes ruisselaient toujours sur son visage ; J'enroulais le bout de ses cheveux autour de mes doigts et commençais à les tortiller.

- « Bella, tu dois me dire ce que je peux faire pour toi. Je ferais n'importe quoi. » Elle fit une nouvelle crise de larmes mettant son visage dans mon épaule. Je pouvais sentir ses larmes chaudes contre ma chemise.

- « Tu vas me quitter. » Plus de sanglots.

- « Non, non je ne le ferrais jamais. » Quand en étions nous arrivés là ? « Pourquoi partirais-je ? » Elle avait peur maintenant et je devais contrôler le besoin irrépressible de contrôler ses émotions.

- « Parce que tu vas t'effacer et laisser Edward m'avoir. » Peut être qu'elle avait perdu l'esprit tout comme Edward.

- « Bella, je ne suis pas si noble. »

- « Tu es exactement si noble. » Elle soupira. « Tu es 'my southern gentleman' (gentleman du Sud) »

- « Et bien, si c'était vraiment le cas alors je défierais Edward en duel, mais à la place je veux le découper en morceaux. » Elle ne dit rien. « Bella, j'ai besoin que tu me regardes. » Elle se dégagea de mon épaule et me fixa avec ses beaux yeux marron et ça me fit me rappeler pourquoi je ferrais n'importe quoi pour elle. « Darlin', la seule façon pour que je puisse m'effacer et laisser Edward t'avoir est si tu me demandes de le faire. Je ne prendrais jamais cette décision pour toi. Je suis bien trop égoïste. »

- « Tu ne vas pas me rendre à lui ? »

- « Bella, tu n'es pas un bien qui fait la navette entre Edward et moi. Quoique ce soit vrai que je te considère comme mienne, je ne te garderais jamais avec moi contre ta volonté. Mais, pour répondre à ta question, non je ne vais certainement pas te rendre à Edward alors que tu n'as jamais été sienne pour commencer. » Je ressentis sa confusion et décidais qu'il était temps de lui dire ce qu'Alice avait partagé avec moi aujourd'hui. Elle s'installa sur mes genoux et tint mes mains alors que je lui parlais des prémonitions précédente et sans visage du passé d'Alice. Je lui dis que ce n'était jamais Edward qui la transformais et qu'il n'avait jamais été prévu qu'elle soit avec lui. Elle écouta si attentivement que quand j'eu fini elle bougea à peine. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Je lui donnais quelques minutes pour digérer l'information et ensuite elle parla.

- « C'était toujours toi. » Murmura-t-elle. « Je savais que ça aurai toujours dû être toi. »

- « Pourquoi ne pas rentrer à l'hôtel ce soir pour que tu puisses avoir une bonne nuit de repos et ensuite je te promets que je te ramènerais à la maison demain ? »

Elle ne contesta pas. Elle s'assoupit pour le reste du voyage et c'était le sentiment le plus calme dans lequel je l'avais sentie depuis ce matin sur le parking avant que notre journée épouvantable ne commence. Je rejouais les événements dans ma tête pensant à toutes les choses que j'aurais pu faire différemment commençant par moi allant à la voiture chercher le téléphone à sa place. Comment ai-je pu l'envoyer dehors seule ? Ma colère commença à grimper quand je me rappelais de ses mains sur elle quand je les ai trouvés sur le parking et ensuite a nouveau dans la chambre. Il la retenait alors qu'elle était contrariée. Son visage me hantait. Je fus frappé par toutes les émotions qu'elle avait ressentit dans la journée : douleur, peur, anxiété, désespoir. Ma Bella ne méritait pas un jour comme celui-ci. Ça m'écrasait et me remplissait d'une rage incontrôlable à laquelle je savais j'allais devoir faire face. Je devais trouver un moyen d'amener Bella à me laisser la quitter pour juste une heure environ pour que je puisse libérer cette frustration, mais ce ne serais pas une tache facile d'autant plus avec moi me sentant nerveux et plein de fureur. Elle ne devrait jamais être près de moi quand j'étais comme ça. L'incident avec Edward aujourd'hui prouvait clairement ce qui pourrait arriver quand un vampire ne contrôlait pas ses sens. Je saisis le volant laissant mes empreintes sur le cuir dur. Nous nous garâmes sur le parking alors qu'elle commençait à se réveiller.

- « Bella, nous y sommes. Je vais te porter à l'intérieur et te mettre au lit. »

- « Hmmm … d'accord. » Elle était épuisée et c'était à mon avantage. Je la mis au lit. « Je sue, je veux enlever ces vêtements. »

- « D'accord je vais te les enlever et aller chercher les médicaments pour la douleur que Carlisle t'a donné. » Ca pouvait aussi être à mon avantage. Si je pouvais la mettre dans un sommeil assez profond alors je pourrais me glisser dehors dans la forêt et casser quelque chose, déraciner un grand arbre ou fracasser un gros rocher. J'avais besoin de canaliser cette colère. Je la changeais rapidement et la fit avaler les pilules. Elle se traîna dans le lit et s'installa sous les couvertures. Elle ferma les yeux.

- « Je t'aime, Jasper. » Marmonna-t-elle. Je savais que j'étais mal quand même ces mots n'arrivaient pas à me calmer.

- « Je t'aime aussi. Dors bien. » Alors que je la regardais je devins plus contrarié envers moi-même. Comment ai-je pu échouer à la protéger aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi l'ai-je autorisée à se mettre en nous deux quand nous étions en train de grogner et de dévoiler nos dents ? Elle grimaça alors que sa respiration commençait à ralentir et je pouvais sentir sa gêne. Ça me faisait encore plus chier. Je devais sortir de cette pièce. Je marchais vers la porte et tournais la poignée sans bruits.

- « Jasper ! » Elle jaillit en position assise et je pouvais sentir de la panique et de la douleur. « Aïe ! » Elle se agrippa ses côtes car elle c'était clairement assise trop vite. Je fus sur le lit en un instant. Elle était au supplice et ça ne fait qu'intensifier ma fureur. Maintenant je lui avais causé de la douleur.

- « Bella, laisse-moi t'aider à te rendormir. Tu as besoin de dormir. »

- « Où est-ce que tu allais ? » Elle s'accrocha à mon bras. J'avais besoin qu'elle me lâche, elle était trop près.

- « Bella, normalement je ne te demanderais pas ça, mais si tu dormais je pourrais partir pour un petit moment. Je n'irais pas loin mais j'ai quelques questions sur lesquelles je dois travailler. » Elle resserra sa prise sur mon bras.

- « Sans moi ? » Elle était vexée.

- « Aujourd'hui fut un jour extrêmement affectant et parfois ça peut être très écrasant pour moi. C'est difficile d'avoir à ressentir toutes ces émotions émises par tout le monde et ne pas être capable de les relâcher peut être très stressant pour moi. »

- « Laisse-moi t'aider. » Elle était toujours si sincère.

- « J'apprécie, mais j'ai besoin de sortir ça de mon système. Et je suis si en colère à cause des évènements d'aujourd'hui que j'ai besoin de m'éloigner de toi pour que je ne puisse pas te blesser. Tu comprends ? » J'espérais qu'elle comprendrait. J'essayais de la recoucher mais elle protesta. « Bella, j'ai besoin que tu fasses ça pour moi. »

- « Non. » Elle se levait maintenant pour tenir bon ? Normalement je penserais que c'était mignon mais je n'étais pas d'humeur pour les choses mignonnes. Son mépris des ordres ne faisait qu'augmenter mon courroux, et c'était exactement ce que j'essayais d'éviter.

Je me levais du lit pour créer une certaine distance entre nous. Elle lutta pour me suivre. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle faisait ça ? Mes actions n'étaient déjà plus miennes alors que je prenais le verre sur la table de nuit et le jetais à travers la pièce. Il vola en éclats et retentit dans toute la chambre. Elle haleta et je pouvais sentir sa peur, peut être était-ce ce dont elle avait besoin pour me laisser partir. Pourquoi ne fus-je pas surpris quand elle continua d'avancer vers moi ? Comme je l'avais dit mes actions n'étaient plus celle d'un homme rationnel ou sinon j'aurais foncé sur la porte. Elle aurait compris, mais je ne pensais pas clairement.

- « Tu dois faire ça pour moi. Je ne suis pas assez fort pour te quitter même pour une heure, mais si je reste tu pourrais être blessée. »

- « Tu ne me blesserais jamais. » Elle me tendit la main mais je reculais et fut de l'autre côté de la pièce avant qu'elle n'ait même pu réaliser que j'avais bougé. Je pris la chaise à coté de moi et la jeta sur le coté. Elle se brisa en plusieurs morceaux alors qu'elle heurtait le sol.

- « Edward ne te blesserais jamais non plus et maintenant tu as trois cotes fracturées. Nous sommes différents quand nous ne nous contrôlons pas. Nous sommes des animaux par nature. S'il te plait. » Je serrais mes poings le long de mon corps. Je ne voulais pas jeter quelque chose d'autre à travers la pièce. Je commençais à aller vers la porte mais d'une manière ou d'une autre elle l'anticipa car avant que je l'ais réalisé elle se tenait devant celle-ci et elle n'avait même pas la vitesse d'un vampire. Non, cette fille avait des envies de mort. « Bella, s'il te plait il se pourrais que ça ne soit pas une chaise la prochaine fois. »

- « Je ne peux pas te laisser partir et ce n'est pas à propos de moi. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir courant vers quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter plus tard. Pas après que tu ais travaillé si dur. Je ne serai pas la raison pour laquelle tu ferras une erreur. » Elle était adossée à la porte. Je venin commençait à se faire abondant dans ma bouche. Idiote elle pense que son petit corps peut m'empêcher de sortir d'ici. C'était déjà trop tard. J'avais besoin de faire cette sortie il y a 10 minutes quand j'avais senti cette crise de colère venir. Je claquais mes mains contre le porte de chaque coté de son visage. Elle broncha et commença à trembler. Peur, maintenant c'était une émotion qu'un vampire pouvait développer.

- « Penses tu vraiment que je pourrais aller dehors et chasser des humains ? As-tu si peux d'estime pour moi ? » Je ne savais même pas ce que je disais alors que mes sentiments prenaient le meilleur de moi.

- « N-Non … je ne voulais pas dire … » Elle était effrayée. « Je veux juste t'aider. Je veux être là pour toi de la façon dont tu es toujours là pour moi. » Elle tendit le bras pour toucher mon visage.

Comment ? Je devais avoir l'air terrifiant pour elle, et pourtant elle était en train de me toucher, brisant ma colère pièce par pièce. Je voulais qu'elle m'aide, mais je ne pouvais pas être sur ce que je ferrais. Je saisis la main qui était sur mon visage et la porta à mes lèvres. Son pouls s'accéléra et je sentis un élancement vif dans le creux de mon estomac. Je fis courir ma langue le long de la veine de son poignet alors que je sentais le sang pulser à cet endroit. Une déchirure rapide avec mes dents et elle coulerait dans ma bouche. Je pouvais presque en sentir le goût.

- « Jasper, regarde-moi. C'est Bella. » Elle essaya de me retirer sa main. Je secouais ma tête.

- « Tu as commencé ça. Je t'ai dit que je devais y aller, donc éloigne toi de la porte maintenant et laisse moi partir. »

- « J'ai dit Non ! Je ne te laisserai pas me quitter. » Son rythme cardiaque augmenta et je pouvais presque l'entendre battre hors de sa poitrine. « Tu as besoin de moi autant que j'ai besoin de toi. »

Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas que ça n'avait rien à avoir avec mon besoin d'elle. C'était à propos de sa sécurité. Je baissais le regard vers sa main et la relâchais. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Je me saisis de ses épaules et l'amena vers moi pour que nos front se touchent.

- « Tu n'as aucune idée de combien de suis vraiment dangereux là maintenant car si tu le savais tu m'aurais laissé sortir de là. Je dois libérer ces émotions néfastes, cette rage sui grandit à l'intérieur de moi. » Ca devenait insupportable pour moi.

Je sentit une autre vague de peur venant d'elle, mais au lieu de battre en retraite elle leva la tête et trouva mes lèvres. Elle tremblait, mais elle pressa lentement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Elle murmura dans ma bouche :

- « Je t'aime et je vais te faire traverser ça. » Elle tendit le bras et fit courir ses doigts dans mes cheveux. « Reste avec moi Jasper » Elle m'embrassa à nouveau. « S'il te plait »

Pourquoi devait-elle supplier ? J'écrasais mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassais trop brutalement. Elle avait eu tellement à traverser aujourd'hui et maintenant elle était mal traitée par moi aussi. Elle sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose. Elle prit ma main et me guida vers le lit.

- « Laisse-moi être ta libération Jasper. Laisse-moi te calmer de la façon dont tu le fais toujours pour moi. » Elle se coucha sur le matelas et m'amena au dessus d'elle. A nouveau, si j'étais dans un état d'esprit rationnel j'aurais su qu'elle était trop blessée et qu'elle souffrait trop pour que je lui fasse l'amour, mais il n'y avait aucune justification logique pour moi à présent. Elle semblait avoir remplacé toute cette colère par de l'envie et du désir. J'étais confus. C'était la deuxième fois aujourd'hui qu'elle me sortait de la folie. Comment faisait-elle ça ?

Je l'embrassais lentement et doucement cette fois. Elle méritait de la tendresse de ma part. Je n'étais plus enragé. J'étais amoureux et elle m'avait ramené. Malgré ses propres peurs elle avait tenu bon et m'avait défié. Elle avait gagné et à ce moment je savais que moi aussi.

- « Bella, je vais te faire l'amour, mais tu dois me laisser prendre les choses en main. Je ne peux pas risquer de te blesser. » Je ne me le pardonnerais pas si je lui apportais d'avantage de douleur ce soir ou jamais d'ailleurs. J'avais déjà trop d'autres choses pour lesquelles j'avais besoin de l'absolution.

- « Ca a été une longue journée. Trop de souvenirs tristes … finissons là avec juste Jasper et Bella. S'il te plait … j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi. J'ai besoin que nous soyons aussi proches que possible. »

- « Merci de m'aider. » Dis-je alors que je commençais à enlever doucement son pantalon.

- « Quand tu veux … » Elle tira sur ses sous-vêtements « N'oublie pas cela aussi. » Elle sourit.

Je les fis glisser lentement le long de ses jambes, m'arrêtant pour embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, genoux et cheville au passage. Comme d'habitude je mis la main dans mon portefeuille avant d'enlever mon propre pantalon. Je pensais brièvement au jour où je pourrais l'avoir sans la barrière de cette protection entre nous, pour être vraiment capable de la sentir elle et rien d'autre. Bientôt, me dis-je. Je me baissais sur elle soigneusement supportant la plupart de mon poids sur mes avants bras.

- « Ne te retiens pas. Fait tout ce que tu as à faire pour faire sortir ça de ton système. » Chuchota-t-elle.

Visiblement il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne ferrait pas pour moi non plus. Je mordis sa lèvre inférieure un petit peu trop fort, mais elle ne se plaignit pas. Je fis courir ma langue à l'endroit où je venais juste de la mordre.

- « Désolé. »

Elle mit sa tête en arrière m'exposant son cou. Je commençais me frayer un chemin avec ma langue vers ses seins. Je pris un de ses tétons excités dans ma bouche le taquinant avec ma langue. Elle avait un goût si doux. Je me frayais un chemin vers son autre téton et fit la même chose. Elle gémit alors que je faisais glisser ma main vers le bas de son estomac et entre ses jambes. Elle était plus que prête pour moi. Elle tendit le bras vers le bas et prit avec force de mon membre en érection dans sa main et commença à faire des allées et venues.

- « Prend moi de la façon que tu veux … s'il de plait … »

Je voulais frapper en elle comme l'animal que j'étais. J'avais besoin que ça soit violent, profond et rapide pour que je puisse libérer toutes les frustrations de la journée, mais je ne lui ferrais pas ça. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose de ma part aussi. Elle avait besoin que je l'aime tendrement et doucement. Je pouvais faire ça pour elle. J'entrais doucement dans son sexe humide et vibrant et je savais que j'étais chez moi.

- « Ahh … bébé peux tu sentir combien je te veux ? » Je la pénétrais jusqu'au fond et ensuite lentement me fit ressortir. Je fis cela pour plusieurs poussées et elle frissonna à chaque fois alors que j'entrais en elle. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud sur mon cou alors qu'elle chuchotait mon nom encore et encore. Elle était vraiment proche et je voulais voir son visage quand elle se laisserait aller. « Bella, ouvre tes yeux. » Je pris un rythme, ne sortant plus d'elle. Elle enroula ses doigts dans mes cheveux et regarda dans mes yeux alors qu'elle libérait son jus chaud tout autour de moi. Elle haletait alors que son corps convulsait. Je poussais une dernière fois et me laissais aller libérant tout ma colère, ma frustration et ma négativité. Elle avait trouvé une façon de me calmer et si j'avais jamais eu des doutes à propos de nous deux ils étaient balayés en ce moment. Je savais qu'elle serait toujours mienne et que je serais toujours sien. C'était notre destinée. J'étais finalement en paix.

J'essayais de la garder aussi confortable que possible toute la nuit. Je n'eu pas grand-chose à faire car mon corps lui servait de bloc de glace personnel. Je changeais occasionnellement sa position comme ça elle ne serait pas trop raide. Elle ouvrit les yeux bien plus tôt que ce à quoi je m'attendais alors que le soleil était à peine levé.

- « Bonjour. As-tu bien dormi ? »

- « Aussi bien que je puisse, je suppose. » Elle s'étira et ensuite grimaça au résultat. « C'est Thanksgiving » Elle semblait surprise probablement à cause de la longue journée qu'elle a eu hier.

- « Comment cela ? » J'avais perdu le compte de jours moi-même depuis que nous étions là.

- « J'ai vraiment de quoi être reconnaissante cette année » Elle sourit.

- « Tout comme moi. » J'embrassais sa tête. « Es-tu prête à rentrer à la maison ? »

- « Oui, ce fut quelques jours épuisants et je suis impatiente de dormir dans notre lit. »

- « Pourquoi ne te commanderais-je pas un repas au room service pendant que tu prends une douche ? »

- « Non. » Elle paniquait

- « Qu'elle partie ne te plait pas ? »

- « Dans le but que je prenne une douche je vais devoir me lever et ça ne sera pas vraiment plaisant. »

- « Je vois. Et bien, je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour aider. » Je me levais du lit et la mit dans une position assise.

- « Jasper ! » Cria-t-elle.

- « Je sais bébé. » Je n'allais pas la faire marcher pas après l'avoir entendue crier comme ça. Je la pris dans mes bras et la portais dans la salle de bain et la mis doucement sur ses pieds. J'allumais l'eau.

- « Prend une longue douche relaxante et quand nous serons à la maison tu pourras tremper dans notre baignoire et je te dorloterai tout le week-end. »

- « Promis ? Tout le week-end ? » Elle embrassa mes lèvres alors qu'elle glissait ses mains sous ma chemise.

- « Vilaine fille, si tu commences avec ça nous ne rentrerons jamais en Alaska. » Elle fit la moue alors que je pointais la douche.

- « Bien. »

Je quittais la chambre, commandais son petit déjeuner et décidais de descendre mes sacs à la voiture et de faire savoir à l'accueil que nous réglerions la note aujourd'hui. C'était un jour humide et froid et je pouvais sentir qu'il allait pleuvoir très bientôt. Alors que je plaçais les sacs dans le coffre je pus sentir des émotions très sombres et menaçantes venir vers moi. Je regardais aux alentours et ne vis personne, mais je savais que je n'avais pas besoin de voir pour savoir. Le parking donnait sur quelques kilomètres de bois et c'était là que je voulais en fait aller la nuit dernière pour laisser sortir mon stress. Je n'eu pas à marcher profondément dans la forêt alors que j'avais déjà relevé l'odeur sur le parking. Pour l'amour de Dieu …

- « Sort, je sais que tu es là » Dis-je presque pour moi-même.

________________________________________________________________________________

_**Merci a tous et à toutes pour vos review ça me fait toujours plaisir et vous pouvez recommencer quand vous voulez !!!**_

_**Dans les 10 jours à venir je ne sais pas si il y aura des mises à jour étant donné que je reçois de la famille je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le temps. Je vais faire mon possible ! **_

_**Merci et à bientôt !!! **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Note de la traductrice : **__Bonjour à tous !!!! _

_Me revoilà enfin ma famille est partie ce matin alors j'ai attaqué cash ! Je tiens a vous remercier tous encore une fois pour vos formidables reviews et pour vos ajouts en favoris et alerte ça me fait très plaisir !!! Enjoy !!!! _

_**EN ITALIQUE LES PENSEES DE JASPER QUE EDWARD ENTEND !! **_

______________________________________________________________________________

_**Edward Point Of View **_

Je fus dans les bois à coté de l'hôtel toute la nuit les attendant. Je n'allais pas les approcher car je lui avais déjà causé assez de souffrances. Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'elle allait bien ; un dernier regard me dis-je à moi-même avant de la laisser partir. Aussi longtemps que j'existerais je savais que je ne serrais jamais capable de sortir cette image de ma tête d'elle criant et me heurtant. Elle était si bouleversée et j'étais la cause de toute cette torture. Je n'oublierais jamais ce qu'elle à dit :

_« Tu m'as blessée quand tu es parti. Je t'aimais tellement, mais tu es parti me laissant là seule et effrayée. Tu avais promis que tu ne me quitterais jamais… »Elle sanglotait sans pouvoir s'arrêter alors qu'elle essayait de se libérer de ma prise, mais c'étais peine perdue. « Pourquoi Edward ? » Elle était hystérique. « Tu ne m'aimais pas assez pour rester. »_

Je voulais lui dire que c'était parce que je l'aimais l'énormément que j'étais parti. Je voulais la serrer dans mes bras et la réconforter et lui dire que tout aller bien se passer, mais ce n'était pas moi qu'elle voulait. Je voulais qu'elle me pardonne. Le pourra-t-elle jamais ? Ca n'a pas d'importance ; je ne mérite pas son pardon.

Jasper sortit de l'hôtel seul et même le voir de loin créait en moi énormément de colère et de jalousie. Il était celui qui l'avait tenue dans ses bras et l'avait réconfortée la nuit dernière. Il l'aimait si profondément, je pouvais le lire dans ses pensées et elle lui retournait ses sentiments. Je l'avais vu de mes propres yeux : les regards discrets, comment elle rougit quand il la regarde et la façon dont il veille sur elle et la protège. Ça devrait être moi … c'était moi et je l'ai laissée partir. Je savais que je devais contrôler mes émotions ou il me sentirait. Je devrais le laisser venir vers moi pour nous puissions finir ça une bonne fois pour toutes. On dirait que mon vœux va être exaucé car Jasper ce dirigeait vers les bois.

- « Sort. Je sais que tu es là. » Dit-il. Je sortis des épaisses broussailles derrière lesquelles je me tenais. Je ne dis rien. « Tu espérais avoir un aperçu, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il.

- « Pas de toi. »

- « Vas-tu la traquer maintenant ? Caché dans l'ombre ? Peut être t'asseyant au dehors de la fenêtre de sa chambre ? Je ne te conseillerais pas ça tu pourrais ne pas aimer ce que tu vois. » Il était en colère ; je n'avais pas besoin de son pouvoir pour le savoir.

- « Je voulais juste m'assurer qu'elle allait bien, mais je ne vais pas aller la voir. Je savais que vous partiez et je voulais juste la revoir. »

_Raisonnable. _Il me regarda car il savait que je l'avais entendu. « Devrais-je juste parler dans ma tête ? »

- « Si tu penses que c'est raisonnable alors pourrais-je juste y aller et lui parler ? » Lui demandais-je sachant qu'il n'y avait pas une seule chance.

_Bel essai. _

- « Merci » Dis-je. Il secoua sa tête.

- « Je voulais dire que l'observer de loin une dernière fois était raisonnable, mais je ne vais pas t'escorter à notre chambre d'hôtel pour lui causer plus de douleur. »

Leur chambre d'hôtel avec le lit qu'ils avaient partagé, non je ne voulais pas voir ça. C'était déjà assez horrible que je puisse la sentir sur tout son corps. Ça me dégoutait qu'il ne puisse pas ne puisse pas enlever ses mains d'elle pendant qu'elle guérissait des ses blessures. Je pouvais difficilement contenir ma rage.

_Quelle est la raison de ce soudain excès de rage ? _Se demanda-t-il.

- « Arrête de jauger mes émotions. » Crachais-je.

- « Alors reste hors de ma tête si tu ne veux pas savoir à quoi je pense. » _Idiot !_

Je grognais.

- « Ecoute Edward, nous allons bientôt partir et je ne t'arrêterais pas si tu as besoin de la voir, mais n'abuse pas et ne l'approche pas parce qu'alors nous aurons un problème. »

- « Comment fais-tu cela ? »

- « Ne pas te tuer ? » _Crois moi je le veux._ Pensa-t-il. « Ce n'est pas facile pour moi surtout après hier, mais je suis tout autant à blâmer pour ça, je l'ai laissée intervenir entre nous et je l'ai laissée dans cette chambre seule avec toi. »

- « Si les situations étaient inversées, je t'aurais déjà découpé en morceaux. »

- « Je suis plus vieux et plus sage. » Il rigola.

- « Ca doit être ça, mais je pense que tu sais juste mieux comment la garder. »

- « Je la connais mieux. Je sais que si j'étais amené à te tuer Bella et moi ne nous en remettrions pas, mais ça ne veux pas dire que je vais te donner un Pass gratuit parce que si tu merdes à nouveau je n'aurais pas de problèmes à jeter les morceaux de ton corps au feu. »

- « Tu prendrais le risque de la perdre ? » Demandais-je. Peut être était-il juste aussi stupide que je l'ai été.

- « Si tu la blesse à nouveau, mais alors, personne n'aura à savoir que c'est moi qui aurais mit fin a ta misérable existence. »

- « Alice le saurait. » Fis-je remarquer.

- « Oui, je suppose qu'elle le saurais. » Il sourit à cette idée puis ensuite dit plus sérieusement. « Ne me fait pas le faire. »

- « Jasper, malgré ce que tu penses je n'ai jamais voulu la blesser. Je souhaite que tu puisses comprendre que j'essayais de la sauver. »

- « J'ai compris. Edward, j'ai vraiment compris mais juste parce que c'est de cette façon que tu t'es occupé de la situation ne veux pas dire que je peux m'éloigner d'elle. Elle est une partie essentielle de moi ; elle m'a tellement transformé que je ne peux pas exister sans elle. »

- « Un jour tu le devras tu sais ; à moins … » Vas-t-il le faire ?

_Bien sur que je vais la transformer… c'est ce qu'elle veut. C'est ce que je veux. _

- « Donc, vous en avez donc discuté ? » Aurais-je le temps d'arrêter ça ? « Quand ? »

- « Nous n'avons pas arrêté de date, mais je le ferrais que elle sera prête » _Ne pense pas à interférer !_

Ce n'était pas bien, mais égoïstement je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que si Jasper avait le courage de faire ce que je ne pouvais pas alors Bella serai aussi toujours dans mon monde. Alors j'aurais plus de temps pour la reconquérir, mais c'était une pensée pour un autre moment. Je ne pouvais même pas croire que j'étais sur le point de poser cette question, mais elle fut hors de ma bouche avant que j'ai pu m'en empêcher.

- « Tu peux lui faire l'amour ? » Oh … Combien j'avais envie de connaitre ce sentiment. Je savais qu'il avait relevé ma jalousie.

- « Edward ? Vraiment ? » Il était lui aussi choqué par ma question.

- « Bella m'a dit que tu n'avais pas peur de lui donner toutes les choses que je ne pouvais pas. »

- « Elle ne veux pas être traitée comme une fragile petite fille. »

- « Mais pour nous elle est une fragile petite fille. Un seul faux mouvement de ta part et elle peut mourir. » Je ressentis encore plus de colère à la pensée de lui au dessus d'elle. Est-ce qu'il l'a blessée, faite pleurer ? Comment pouvait-il contrôler cette facette de lui-même ? Plus de colère !

- « Je pense que nous ferrions mieux de changer de sujet maintenant. » Dit-il.

- « Je vais devoir la revoir à un certain moment pour que nous puissions dépasser ce qu'il c'est passé. » J'avais besoin de lui expliquer que je la voulais toujours. Elle avait besoin de comprendre qu'elle avait toujours une option, si elle la voulait. « Je ne peux pas laisser les choses de la façon dont nous les avons laissées. »

- « Tu vas devoir. » _Je ne te laisserais pas être prêt d'elle à nouveau. Elle est mienne._

- « Si c'est vrai alors tu n'as pas de raison de t'inquiéter. »

- « Je dois retourner prêt d'elle. Si elle sort de la douche et que je ne suis pas là … »

- « Bien. Va la voir, mais sache que je vais rentrer en contact avec elle bientôt. »

- « Souviens-toi de ce que j'ai dit, Edward. Si tu merde à nouveau … » Et ensuite il fut partit.

Je savais que je devais la voir et lui parler à nouveau. Je lui laisserais un peu de temps pour guérir à la fois physiquement qu'émotionnellement, mais ensuite je devrais lui dire ce que je ressens et de juste commencer par là. Si elle voulait vraiment Jasper alors elle l'aurait, mais s'il y avait une seule petite faille dans leur relation je la trouverais et l'utiliserais à mon avantage. Pour l'instant je patienterais dans l'ombre jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte l'hôtel. J'avais besoin de la voir …

_**Jasper Point Of View **_

_**(ici l'italique est une conversation téléphonique.)**_

Il n'y avait aucun doute dans mon esprit que Edward allait être une source d'irritation constante. Je savais qu'il pouvait facilement être traité, mais j'avais beaucoup de questions internes avec cette option. Il était mon frère et un ami de longue date malgré ce que nous traversions maintenant, Alice avait besoin de lui tout comme Carlisle et Esmé, il était un être bon bien que un peu torturé, mais toujours bon et plus important encore Bella l'aimais et je savais qu'elle ne serait jamais plus capable de me regarder dans les yeux si je le détruisais. Ce n'était pas un risque que je pouvais prendre et le problème était qu'Edward le savait. Il comptait sur ça.

Quand je fus de retour dans la chambre le petit-déjeuner de Bella l'attendait mais elle était en train de sécher ses cheveux. Mon téléphone commença à vibrer. L'affichage disait : Emmett. Merveilleux, juste ce dont j'avais besoin. Je l'ouvris.

_- « Salut, Emmett. » _

_- « Jazz, sale chien ! »_

_- « Je suppose que tu as parlé à quelqu'un à la maison ? » _

_- « Putain oui, mais je veux tout les détails excitant de toi, frangin ! »_

_- « Vraiment, Emmett. » Qu'est ce que c'était que cette fixation récente de mes frères sur mes activités de chambre ?_

_- « Bella ? Notre petite Bella ? Comment as-tu pu garder ce secret ? » _

_- « Ce n'était pas un secret. Je ne t'ai pas parlé depuis que je l'ai rencontré. » _

_- « Quoi d'autre mets tu en elle ? » _

_- « Emmett ! » J'aurais du raccrocher. _

_- « Non, vraiment une humaine. A quoi ça ressemble de baiser une humaine, je veux dire Bella, je dois savoir. Est-elle … » _

_- « Emmett … » Je pouvais entendre Rosalie crier derrière. _

_- « Oh, merde Rosalie m'a entendu. » _

_- « Donne-moi ce téléphone. » Merveilleux. Je pouvais sentir sa fureur à travers le téléphone. _

_- « Ecoute, frangin, Rose veux te crier dessus, mais je n'en ai pas fini, donc je t'appellerais plus tard. » _

_- « Bye, Emmett. » Je me préparais pour Rosalie. _

_- « Jasper, imbécile ! Qu'est ce que tu fou ? Bella Swan ? As-tu perdu l'esprit ? » _

_- « Joyeux Thanksgiving à toi aussi Rose. » _

_- « Ne me sort pas 'Joyeux Thanksgiving' ! A quoi penses-tu ? » _

_- « Rose, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. Donc je pense que c'est mieux si nous ne discutons pas de ce sujet. » _

_- « Oh mon Dieu, tu l'aimes. » Elle grogna. _

_- « Oui, je l'aime et tu vas devoir apprendre à l'accepter. » _

_- « Oh, je peux l'accepter, mais je n'ai pas à aimer ça ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec cette fille et les hommes de cette famille ? Tu ferrais mieux de la garder loin d'Emmett. » Emmett cria derrière elle. _

_- « Oh, voyons Rose elle ne peut pas me manœuvrer. » Il rigola. _

_- « Non, elle ne peut pas bébé. » _

_- «D'accord, pourquoi ne vous rappellerais-je pas plus tard les gars ? » _

_- « Jasper, fait juste attention. Elle n'est pas l'une d'entre nous et je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé. Et, Esmé est vraiment inquiète à propos de toi et Edward. Donc, ne tue pas l'idiot même si il va surement faire quelque chose pour t'énerver. » _

_- « J'apprécie Rose et je vais garder mes distance par rapport à Edward, mais peut être pourrais tu t'assurer qu'il en fait de même. » Je savais qu'elle n'aurait aucune influence sur Edward, mais c'était mieux que rien. _

_- « Peux importe ! Je te reparlerais bientôt. » Elle raccrocha. _

Et bien ça aurai pu être bien pire. Rose n'acceptera probablement jamais Bella, mais au moin nous n'aurons pas à nous occuper d'elle tout les jours. Mon téléphone commença à vibrer à nouveau. Cette fois c'était un SMS.

_Jazz – Je dois savoir à quoi ça ressemble. S'il te plait ! Appelle-moi plus tard ! – Em_

Génial ! Maintenant Emmett voudrais un récit pièce par pièce de ma vie sexuelle, et je ne pensais pas que cette semaine puisse être pire. Bella sortit de la salle de bain.

- « Comment te sens tu, Darlin' ? »

- « Un peu mieux. A qui parlais-tu ? »Demanda-t-elle.

- « Rose et Emmett. »

- « Je suppose qu'il on entendu la grande nouvelle, hein ? »

- « Il semblerait. » Je marchais vers elle et la prit doucement dans mes bras. « Pourquoi ne mangerais-tu pas maintenant que nous rentrions à la maison ? » J'embrassais son dos.

- « D'accord. » Elle était triste et ça me faisait me sentir affreux.

- « Bella, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Je m'assis que une chaise et la mis sur mes genoux. Elle se mit contre ma poitrine.

- « Je sais que les choses n'iront jamais bien avec ta famille et je n'attends pas que Rose m'aime un jour, mais… » Elle était hésitante. Je savais où elle voulait en venir.

- « Alice te manque. »

- « Oui. » Elle commença à pleurer. « Elle ne m'a même pas regardée, Jasper. »

- « Alice reviendra. Elle n'est pas en colère après toi. Elle de toutes les personnes sait à quel point c'est hors de notre contrôle. » Je frottais son dos. « S'il te plait ne pleure pas. »

- « Je me sent vraiment mal pour elle. Je n'ai jamais voulu la blesser. »

- « Elle le sait et un jour, bientôt tu auras la chance de faire la paix avec elle. Je te le promets. »

- « Je suis désolée d'être si émotive. »

- « C'est compréhensible. Après ce que tu as traversé je pense que tu t'en sors remarquablement bien. Tu es si forte et je n'oublierais pas ce que tu as fait pour moi la nuit dernière. »

- « Je voulais juste que tu saches que je ferrais n'importe quoi pour toi. »

- « Mais ça ne devrait pas inclure risquer ta vie. C'était vraiment très dangereux pour toi d'être près de moi quand je suis comme ça. » Il s'avérait qu'elle m'avait aidé plus qu'elle ne le savait. Si j'étais allé dans la forêt la nuit dernière et que j'avais rencontré Edward je ne pourrais pas dire comme ça se serai fini. Je frissonnais à cette pensée. « Si je t'avais fait quoi que ce soit … »

- « Je sais que tu ne me ferrais jamais de mal. » Elle me prit dans ses bras.

- « Je t'aime Bella. »

- « Autant que je t'aime ? » Demanda-t-elle.

- « Plus ! » Bien qu'après la nuit dernière je savais que ce n'était pas vrai. Elle avait certainement prouvé combien elle m'aimait vraiment et je savais maintenant que le lien que nous avions crée était assez solide pour s'occuper de tout ce qui se mettrait sur notre chemin.

_**THANKS A LOT !!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_


	21. Chapitre 21

_**Bella Point Of View**_

Je me réveillais dans notre lit, mais je ne pus me rappeler comment j'étais arrivée là. Tellement de choses étaient arrivées ces derniers jours … Charlie, Carlisle, Esme, Alice et Edward. Peut être tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Sommes-nous même allés à Forks ? Je roulais sur le coté et sentit immédiatement mes côtes douloureuses. Oui, nous sommes allés à Forks. Je me réveillais seule ce qui était très rare. Sur l'oreiller de Jasper se trouvais une Rose rose et un mot.

_Darlin',_

_Si tu lis ça c'est que je ne suis pas rentré à temps pour te voir ouvrir tes beaux yeux. Je suis désolé. Je suis allé chasser, et pas juste pour moi. Je suis au supermarché. _

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Jazz. _

Je souris alors que je prenais la rose et la sentait. N'était-il pas l'homme le plus parfait ? Je me levais, me douchais et m'habillais d'un jogging propre. J'espérais que nous puissions y aller doucement aujourd'hui. J'avais toujours mal et le long trajet en voiture d'hier n'avait pas beaucoup aidé. J'étais contente d'être à la maison et je voulais passer du temps seule avec Jasper dont nous avions tellement besoin.

Quand je sortis de la salle de bain mon vampire extrêmement sexy était assis sur le canapé m'attendant avec mon plateau petit-déjeuner. Je le regardais et regardais ensuite le plateau.

- « Je ne sais pas ce que je veux goûter en premier. » Il sourit.

- « Et bien, j'ai déjà mangé donc je pense que c'est plus juste que tu en fasses de même. De plus, tu vas avoir besoin de toutes tes forces car tu ne vas pas quitter cette maison de tout le week-end. » Il me fit signe de m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je le fis.

- « Tu me retiens prisonnière ? » Demandais-je simulant l'horreur. Bien sur, l'idée d'être son otage si frissonner mon ventre. Il mit ses bras autour de moi et couvrit mon cou de ses lèvres.

- « Oh, et les choses que je vais te faire pendant que je retiens captive va te faire tourner la tête. » Il continuait à embrasser mon cou. Ce n'était pas juste mon ventre qui frissonnait maintenant. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur se propager entre mes jambes et je voulais qu'il arrache mes vêtements et qu'il s'enfouisse profondément à l'intérieur de moi. Il s'éloigna de mon cou.

- « Bella, le désir que je ressens venant de toi est pire qu'un vestiaire remplit d'adolescents. »

- « Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, Jasper, tu fais des choses folles à mon corps. » Je rougis.

- « Mange ton petit déjeuner, vilaine fille. »

- « Je suis vilaine ? Tu es celui qui me fait penser à ce que tu vas me faire. »

- « Désolé, je vais bien me tenir pendant que tu mange. » Il me tendit une serviette.

- « Merci pour la petit-déjeuner. C'est très gentil de ta part. M'as-tu mise au lit hier soir ? »

- « Bien sur, tu étais éteinte comme une lumière. Je t'ai porté en haut, t'ai mit ton pyjama et tu n'as jamais ouvert tes yeux. Tu dors vraiment très profondément. »

- « Seulement quand je suis avec toi. Je me sens très en sécurité quand nous sommes ensembles. »

- « Comment vont tes côtes aujourd'hui ? »

- « Plus aussi pénible, mais c'est toujours douloureux. »

- « J'aurais souhaité que cette partie du voyage n'arrive jamais. » Il regarda ailleurs.

- « Ce n'était pas ta faute. J'aurais dû aller dans la voiture comme tu l'avais demandé mais je n'ai pas pu te quitter. »

- « Tu es très chanceuse ça aurais pu être vraiment pire. Tu n'as pas idée de combien Edward et moi pouvons être versatiles surtout quand nous laissons nos émotions nous guider. J'aurais du le contrôler avant que les choses nous échappent de cette façon, mais j'étais tellement pris par l'idée de te protéger que je n'ai pas pu penser convenablement. Ça n'arrivera plus jamais. Je ne laisserais rien te blesser à nouveau. »

- « Je souhaite vraiment que tu ne te sentes pas si coupable à ce propos. Je vais bien et c'est fini maintenant. Veux tu savoir ce qu'il c'est passé entre moi et Edward ? Avant que je ne panique et que j'essaye de l'attaquer ? »

- « Oui, je veux savoir, mais seulement si tu es prêtes à en parler. Tu n'as pas a me dire quoi que ce soit que tu penses qui devrait rester entre vous deux. »

- « Malgré comment nous voyage à Forks c'est terminé, je pense qu'il à accomplis certaines choses. Je me suis réconcilié avec Charlie et ça me fait me sentir très bien. J'ai fait face à Edward et bien qu'au final je me suis effondrée je lui ai dit certaines choses qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Je n'ai peut être pas été capable de lui dire tout ce que j'avais besoin de lui dire, mais c'est bon parce que je pense que j'ai résolu beaucoup de mes question intérieures. »

- « Ah, donc tu as réalisé deux de mes conditions ? » Demanda-t-il.

- « Exactement et je prévois de me faire pardonner par Renée ensuite ; remplissant toutes tes exigences. »

- « Et ensuite quand tu seras prête je remplirais ma part du deal. Je te ferais mienne pour toujours si c'est ce que tu veux toujours. » Il prit ma main et décrivit des petits cercles sur celle-ci avec son pouce et peut importe le nombre de fois qu'il le faisait ça serais toujours comme la première fois qu'il avait prit ma main dans le café.

- « Bien sur que c'est ce que je veux. Le seul endroit auquel j'appartiendrais jamais est avec toi et je le sais maintenant plus que jamais. Voir Edward m'a fait réaliser combien tu représente moi. Je n'ai jamais douté de nous, mais une part de moi c'est toujours demandé ce qu'il se passerait s'il revenait. Qu'est ce que j'aurais fait ? »

- « Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu était en conflit à ce sujet. » Il resserra légèrement sa prise sur ma main. « Je savais que tu avais peur que je puisse partir, mais je ne pensais pas que tu avais des doutes sur lequel de nous deux tu choisirais. »

- « Non, aucun doute mais pendant deux ans tout ce que voulais c'était qu'il revienne et qu'il me dise qu'il était désolé, qu'il me dise qu'il ne le voulait pas et je lui pardonnerais. Nous retournerions à ce que nous étions mais ensuite tu m'as trouvée et ces sentiments pour Edward ont commencé lentement à disparaître et ils furent remplacés par l'espoir et l'amour que je ressentais pour toi. Mais, une part de moi avait peur de croire cela parce que sans avoir vu Edward je n'aurais jamais totalement su avec qui mon cœur était vraiment. Ce que je dis a du sens ? »Il réfléchit pendant un moment.

- « Tu as voulu qu'Edward te revienne pendant un long moment et c'était tout ce que ton cœur connaissait. Je suis venu et tu as commencé à ressentir des choses pour moi, mais tu avais ces sentiments non résolus pour lui et ce ne fut que quand tu l'as vu que tu as réalisé que ces sentiments pour lui n'étaient pas aussi fort que tu l'avais cru. »

- « Comment arrives-tu toujours à comprendre ? N'importe qui d'autre aurait été paniqué parce que j'essayais de dire, mais tu as écouté et tu as réussi à comprendre. Tu n'es même pas légèrement inquiet que j'essaye de te dire que je suis toujours amoureuse d'Edward. »

- « Bella, je sais que tu m'aimes. Je peux le voir et le ressentir. Si voir Edward est ce qui t'a permis de le vérifier alors je suis content que nous nous soyons heurtés à lui. Euh, sans mauvais jeu de mot. »

- « Techniquement, il m'a heurté. » Je souris. « Juste pour être claire, j'ai toujours su que je t'aimais et que je te voulais, mais le voir m'a fait comprendre que si j'étais confrontée au choix, je saurais qui je choisirais. Je serais toujours toi, Jasper Whitlock. »

- « Je suis honoré, Isabella Swan et j'ai prévu de te montrer ma gratitude durant tout le week-end. » Il embrassa lentement mes lèvres ; la sensation fraîche de sa langue caressant la mienne m'envoyait des ondes de choc de ma tête à mes orteils.

- « As-tu assez mangé ? »

- « Hmmmmmm … » Je le ramenais à mes lèvres. Il se dégagea, prit le plateau de mes genoux et m'allongea sur le canapé.

- « Tu es la créature la plus belle sur laquelle j'ai jamais levé les yeux et tu mérite qu'on te voue un culte. Il défit la fermeture éclair de mon haut de survêtement et le fit glisser de mon corps. Il embrassa l'intérieur de mon poignet, ce traçant un chemin jusqu'au creux de mon coude, s'arrêtant pour presser ses lèvres à cet endroit. Je frissonnais. Il continua plus haut avec sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ma clavicule ; Il effleura doucement celle-ci de ses dents alors qu'il se déplaçait vers la base de ma gorge. « Je te vouerai toujours un culte. » Il mordilla doucement mon cou alors qu'il faisait glisser mon pantalon le long de mes jambes. Je donnais un coup pour l'enlever et il tomba sur le sol. Il ramena délicatement sa main sur mon corps traçant brièvement mon centre mouillé du bout de ses doigts. Il attrapa le bas de mon débardeur et le passa rapidement par-dessus ma tête. Il eu une expression choquée quand il vit que je ne portais rien au-dessous. « Pas de soutien-gorge aujourd'hui ? » Il passa ses doigts sur mes tétons durcis.

- « Ca fait mal à mes côtes. » Arrivais-je à souffler.

- « Et bien, nous ne pouvons rien avoir qui te cause de la douleur. Je suis sur le point de te donner rien d'autre que du plaisir. » Il baissa sa bouche vers mon téton alors qu'il continuait de torturer l'autre avec ses doigts. Il le prit entre ses dents et le mordit doucement, bougeant sa langue dans un mouvement de va et vient parfois appliquant plus de pression avec ses dents.

- « Jasper… » Gémis-je alors que j'arquais mon dos pour lui en offrir plus. Il se fraya lentement un passage vers mon autre sein et accomplit la même torture à celui là aussi. Mon corps était en feu pour lui et il le savait. Alors qu'il continuait son sensuel assaut sur mon téton il fit glisser sa main entre mes cuisses, pressant ses doigts contre mon entrée. Je me pressais contre son doigt. « S'il te plait… » Il fit s'acheminer ses lèvres pour qu'elles rencontrent les miennes.

- « J'aime quand tu supplies… » Il lécha ma lèvre inférieure alors que je frissonnais d'anticipation. Je poussais mon corps à nouveau contre son doigt. « Est-ce ça que tu veux ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il glissait deux doigts sous mon sous-vêtement et dans mon entrée n'attendant que ça. Jackpot ! Il commença lentement à les faire glisser dans un mouvement de va et vient, mais le rythme n'était pas assez rapide. Je me saisis de sa main et lui montrais comment je voulais qu'il fasse ça. Ça semblait l'exciter car il pressa son érection contre ma cuisse alors qu'il gémissait mon nom.

Il était tellement proche de moi que son odeur était intoxicante et la sensation qu'il créait entre mes jambes était fantastique. Je relâchais sa main, mais il garda le rythme alors qu'il glissait ses doigts encore plus profondément, heurtant ce point qui me faisait toujours crier.

- « Jasper ! » Il me vint à l'esprit que j'étais presque complètement nue et que qu'il était entièrement habillé. J'étais tellement perdue dans ma propre extase que je l'ai ignoré. Je tendis la main vers le bas et commençais à défaire sa ceinture pendant qu'il s'occupait avec ses doigts. Il repoussa ma main alors qu'il embrassait mon cou.

- « Non, Non, ce n'est rien que pour toi. »

- « Je veux te toucher. »

- « Tu le ferras, mais pas tout de suite. » Il lécha ma gorge et ensuite mordilla mon cou. Oh, c'était une sensation incroyable. Il continuait à me toucher avec sa main et j'étais très proche, mais j'avais toujours ce besoin irrépressible de le toucher. Comment pouvait-il me refuser ça ? Je fis glisser ma main jusqu'à son pantalon et essayais d'en défaire les boutons. « Bella » Avertit-il. « Ne me fait pas te ligoter. » Oh, la pensée de Jasper me maîtrisant pendant qu'il … C'était trop a intégrer et une nouvelle vague de désire me frappa. Il le sentit.

- « Vraiment Bella ? Peut-être est ce quelque chose que nous devrions considérer pour plus tard ?»

- « Oui, Jasper ! Je vais … Oh, Seigneur, maintenant. » Il augmenta son rythme et je jurais que c'était cette vitesse vampirique qui me le fit comprendre alors que je me déversais sur sa main. Ma respiration était erratique. Il enleva lentement ses doigts alors qu'il embrassait paresseusement mes seins, se frayant un passage vers mon estomac s'arrêtant sur mes côtes contusionnées et finissant à l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement. Je recommençais à frissonner. Seigneur, je ne pensais pas que je pouvais supporter autre chose que lui étant à l'intérieur de moi. Il accrocha ses pouces à ma culotte et avec un doux mouvement elle fut enlevée. Maintenant j'étais complètement nue. Il étendit mes jambes alors qu'il faisait courir sa langue à l'intérieur de mes cuisses, suçant la peau à cet endroit.

- « Aussi longtemps que j'existerais je savourerai toujours ton goût. »

- « Jasper, s'il te plait … J'ai besoin de toi à l'intérieur de moi. S'il te plait… » J'essayais de l'attirer au dessus de moi mais je ne pouvais pas le faire bouger. Il passa sa langue sur mon autre cuisse et commença à la lécher et à la sucer aussi. Mes jambes tremblaient. Mon désire pour lui augmentait à chaque seconde.

- « Supplie-moi. » Murmura-t-il. Est-ce qu'il plaisantait ? Je supplierais toute la journée, tous les jours si ça me faisait l'avoir où je voulais.

- « S'il te plait, Jasper. J'ai besoin de toi. Je veux jouir tout autour de ton dur … » Et ensuite ses lèvres furent sur les miennes. Je n'avais même pas réalisé qu'il était partit d'entre mes jambes. Je le sentis enlever son pantalon et son boxer libérant sa remarquable érection. Je le senti contre ma cuisse et ça me fit gémir… il était si près de où j'avais besoin qu'il soit. Avant que je ne puisse m'en rendre compte, le préservatif était à sa place, il était assis sur le canapé et je le chevauchais. La vitesse me fit un peu tourner la tête. Il me pénétra avec une puissante poussée alors qu'il se saisissait de mes hanches et qu'il me faisait me mouvoir de bas en haut sur son manche. Il m'aida à mettre en place le rythme et ensuite je pris le contrôle. Le sentiment d'être aux commandes de cette façon me donna une nouvelle confiance et Jasper le remarqua.

- « C'est ça, chérie, laisse-toi aller. » Il colla sa bouche à mes seins alors qu'il faisait glisser ses mains sur mon dos de haut en bas. Je rejetais ma tête en arrière alors que je me laissais ressentir sa longueur à l'intérieur de moi. Mon orgasme commençais à monter alors que j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille faisais rouler mon bassin plus rapidement. Il se leva et nous emmena vers le lit ne me quittant jamais, il me mit sur le dos au bout du matelas pendant qu'il se tenait debout avec mes jambes solidement enroulée autour de ses hanches. Quelques poussées rapides et profondes fut tout ce que ça demanda et nous passâmes tout deux par-dessus bord.

- «Oh, Bella… »

Il s'écroula au dessus de moi son oreille contre ma poitrine. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qui venait de ce passer entre nous, alors nous nous allongeâmes là en silence alors qu'il écoutait le battement de mon cœur.

Après notre troisième round je m'allongeais là affalée sur l'estomac de Jasper. Je respirais très difficilement et ses mains étaient toujours enchevêtrées dans mes cheveux.

- « Bella, tu m'épuise et ce n'est pas une chose facile à faire. » Je souris.

- « Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. »

- « Tu le dois. » Il me releva pour que je sois plus proche de son visage. « Maintenant je pense que nous devrions commencer la partie relaxation de notre week-end. Aimerais-tu regarder un film au lit ? »

- « Combien du film penses tu que nous verrons vairons vraiment ? »

- « Bella, Je ne vais pas te faire l'amour tout le reste de l'après-midi. » Je fis la moue. Il caressa mon dos. « Ce n'est pas que je ne te trouve pas incroyablement sexy et extrêmement hot, c'est juste que tu ne vas déjà pas pouvoir marcher demain et tu es supposée te reposer. Tu as pris un coup plutôt violent l'autre jour. »

- « Bien, si tu ne veux pas … »

- « J'ai dit le reste de l'après-midi. Nous avons toujours toute la nuit pour jouer. » Il sourit.

- « Oh, dans ce cas allons regarder un film. » Je savais qu'il ne serait pas capable d'enlever ses mains de moi pendant très longtemps et je n'étais pas contre supplier si je le devais. « Jasper ? »

- « Oui, Darlin' ? »

- « Quand je serais un vampire nous n'aurons pas à faire de pauses, pas vrai ? »

- « Non, je suppose que nous n'aurons pas à le faire, mais j'espère juste que je pourrais te satisfaire. » Il rigola. Je ne voulais pas laisser échapper ma prochaine question mais j'étais juste si heureuse et contente que je n'aie pas pu la retenir.

- « Quand pourrons nous le faire ? »

- « Tu veux vraiment avoir cette discussion maintenant ? Es-tu prête à ça? »

- « Je veux connaître tes pensées sur le sujet. »

- « Je n'ai pas vraiment d'emplois du temps spécifique et je ne veux certainement pas te presser mais j'aimerais le faire dès que tu es prête. » Mon rythme cardiaque accéléra, mais pas à cause de la peur. Je voulais cela et il était prêt à le faire. « Bella, s'il te faut encore un an ou deux pour être prête alors j'attendrais. »

- « Non, je ne veux pas attendre aussi longtemps. Je veux que tu le fasses maintenant, mais je sais que ce n'est pas une requête raisonnable. »

- « Non, ça ne l'est pas, mais pas parce que je ne le veux pas. Je pense que nous avons besoin de temps pour nous préparer et j'aimerais … » Il s'arrêta.

- « Qu'est ce que tu aimerais ? » Demandais-je.

- « Je, et bien, je voudrais que tu … » Il s'arrêta à nouveau et pris une inspiration inutile. Si je ne le connaissais pas mieux j'aurais juré qu'il était nerveux.

- « Jasper, je ne t'avais jamais vu lutter pour trouver tes mots avant. » Il était toujours si calme et concentré.

- « Je devient juste bête. » Il me prit dans ses bras me tenant près de lui. « Tu devrais appeler ta mère et ensuite si tout va bien nous pourrons prévoir une visite. Bien sur, je vais devoir rester à l'intérieur durant la majeure partie de ce voyage. » Il avait juste changé de sujet. Qu'est ce qu'il avait essayé de me dire ? S'il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait de moi je le lui donnerais surement.

- « Renée, je vais l'appeler aujourd'hui. » Je sais qu'après avoir eu affaire à Edward elle serait une promenade de santé.

- « Seulement si tu es prête à ça. Je ne veux pas te presser. » Il semblait distant. A quoi est ce qu'il pensait ? Qu'est ce qui avait changé l'ambiance qu'il y avait il y a juste quelques minutes ?

- « Es ce que je t'ai contrarié ? »

- « Bien sur que non. Je vais bien et si tu veux appeler Renée aujourd'hui je pense que c'est une bonne idée, mais fait leur parce que tu le veux et non pas parce que tu penses que ça me ferra te changer plus vite. Nous avons tout le temps dont tu as besoin. Je veux juste que tu mettes tout en ordre avant que nous ne planifions la date pour te transformer. » Ce n'étais pas ce que j'essayais de faire ? Peut être qu'il avait senti quelque chose d'involontaire venant de moi. Je pouvais facilement m'occuper de Renée maintenant, avec Charlie tout allais bien, mais Edward n'était pas complètement résolu. Pouvais-je laisse ça comme ça ou allait-il toujours me hanter ? Je savais que c'était Jasper que je voulais, mais si mes problèmes non résolus avec Edward ce transposaient dans ma nouvelle vie. Voudrais-je que cela plane au dessus de moi pour toute l'éternité ?

Il se leva du lit et marcha vers le canapé pour récupérer ses vêtements. Il me tendit sont téléphone portable.

- « Je vais te donner un peu d'intimité pour appeler ta mère. Je vais aller choisir quelques DVD et je serais de retour dans un petit moment. » Il embrassa mon front.

- « Merci, tu vas me manquer. » Il se pencha et m'embrassa doucement. Mon cœur rata un battement. Il sourit.

Je baissais le regard vers le téléphone dans mes mains. J'appellerais Renée, mais ensuite je vis une opportunité alors je la saisis. Je fis défiler les contacts qui étaient dans le téléphone de Jasper jusqu'à ce que je trouve celui dont j'avais besoin. Je me sentis immédiatement coupable, mais je devais réprimer ce sentiment où Jasper monterai les marches et serais à mon côté en un instant. Je pressais la touche d'appel. Pourquoi faisais-je cela ? Parce que j'avais besoin de d'arranger ça pour nous tous.

_- « Salut. » Dit la voix. _

_- « Bonjour. » J'hésitais. « C'est Bella. » _

_- « Bella. » Hésitation « Comme c'est bon de t'entendre, mais tout va bien ? Comment ce passe ta guérison ? » _

_- « C'est toujours douloureux mais je suis en voie de guérison. Je me demandais si nous pouvions parler ? » Plus d'hésitation. _

_- « Bien sur, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » _

_- « J'espérais que tu (vous*) pourrais (pourriez) venir me voir. Si ce n'est pas trop de dérangement. » _

_- « Non, bien sur que non, mais est ce que Jasper … » Je coupais cette question_

_- « Non, je ne veux pas le contrarier, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de te (vous) parler. Vas-tu (Allez-vous) venir ? » _

_- « Oui, je peux être en Alaska lundi matin si ça te va ? » _

_- « Oui, merci. » _

_- « D'accord, donc je te verrais dans quelques jours. » _

Je refermais le téléphone alors que je ressentais une nouvelle vague de culpabilité. J'allais devoir me ressaisir si je voulais faire ça sans que Jasper ne le découvre. Je lui dirais … au final.

_________________________________________________________________________________

_* Vous avez dû remarque que j'avais traduit au deux personne : Tu et Vous car l'auteur laisse planer le mystère sur l'identité de la personne à qui Bella téléphone seulement en anglais tu et vous se disent de la même façon et moi dans ma traduction je devais choisir or je ne dois pas choisir sinon le mystère est éventé du coup j'ai mis les deux donc comme ça vous ne savez pas non plus a qui elle parle __**des suppositions Mesdames (et peut être messieurs ?) ? **_

_A bientôt !!! _


	22. Chapitre 22

_**Note de la traductrice : **__Hey !!! Salut tout le monde !!! Alors me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre traduit !! Beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont dit que Bella avait appelé Alice nous allons donc voir si c'est bien le cas !! En espérant que ça vous plaise !!! _

____________________________________________________________________________________

_**Jasper Point Of View**_

Je repensais à notre week-end extrêmement long que nous venions juste d'expérimenter et j'étais content que ce soit terminé. Lundi dernier nous partions pour Forks et maintenant tellement était arrivé depuis ce jour. Des choses biens, des choses mauvaises, mais le plus important était que nous avions traversé ça ensemble et je savais que nous pouvions appréhender tout ce qui se trouverai sur notre chemin.

Bella et moi avions pensés le week-end entier ensemble et ça n'aurait pas pu être plus merveilleux, ouais excepté quand je l'avais presque demandée en mariage. J'avais été à peine capable de m'arrêter et Bella savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'était pas que je ne voulais pas lui demander, mais plus que le timing n'était pas le bon. Je n'imaginais pas lui demander de m'épouser pendant qu'elle affalée en travers de mon corps, nue et transpirante, pas qu'elle n'était pas complètement sexy, mais encore ce n'était pas la façon dont je l'avais imaginé et j'étais sur qu'Alice ne le voyait pas de cette façon non plus ou du moins je l'espérais. Je jetais un regard à ma montre et si elle ne descendait pas bientôt nous allions être en retard même avec moi qui conduisais.

- « Bella, bébé, tu es presque prête ? » Elle descendit lentement les marches. Elle n'était même pas encore habillée pour l'école. « Bella ? »

- « Jasper, je ne suis pas prête à y aller aujourd'hui. Mes côtes sont douloureuses et je pense que j'ai juste besoin d'un jour de repos de plus. » Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure. Je captais cette émotion étrange que j'avais ressentie en provenance d'elle tout le week-end : culpabilité et remords. Je n'étais pas sur duquel c'était car elle ne cessait d'alterner entre les deux.

- « D'accord, et bien, pourquoi ne retournerais tu pas au lit et je ferrais en sorte que notre travail nous soit envoyé. »

- « Non ! » Elle paniquait « Je veux dire tu as assez manqué l'école. Tu y vas et tu pourras prendre mes devoirs pour moi. Ça ira et il n'y a pas de raison que non manquions tout les deux. » Qu'est ce qu'elle fabriquait ?

- « Si tu es sure qu'il n'y a rien d'autre qui ne va pas. » Elle baissa le regard. C'était mauvais signe.

- « Non, Jasper, ça ira. »

Je pouvais lui donner de l'intimité, elle y avait droit. Mais pourquoi était-ce si dur pour moi de la quitter même pour juste quelques heures ? Peut être ce sent-elle coupable parce qu'elle voulait un peu d'espace. Après tout, j'étais toujours avec elle.

- « Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de moi et essaye de te détendre aujourd'hui. » Je marchais vers elle, la prit doucement dans mes bras et l'embrassais. « Je t'aime Bella. »

Elle sourit et l'amour et la chaleur qu'elle ressentait pour moi me frappaient si fort que j'en oubliais presque qu'elle essayait de me cacher quelque chose.

- « Je t'aime aussi Jasper. » Elle embrassa mes lèvres. « Tu vas me manquer. »

_**Bella Point Of View**_

La culpabilité, je ne pouvais plus supporter la culpabilité. Je ne voulais rien cacher à Jasper et je n'aimais pas lui mentir non plus. C'était nécessaire pour nous deux. J'avais besoin d'avoir des réponses à ces questions et accepter ces sentiments non résolus. Je savais qu'il pouvait m'aider. Ce ne fut pas longtemps après que Jasper soit parti que j'entendis une voiture ce garer et un rapide coup à la porte. J'étais empreinte d'une légère anxiété. C'était bête ; après tout, je l'avais appelé ici. Pourquoi étais-je si nerveuse ? J'ouvris lentement la porte.

- « Bonjour Bella. » Dit-il.

- « Carlisle, merci d'être venu. Entrez je vous en prie. » Juste le voir me faisait me sentir mieux. Il entra et je remarquais qu'il portait son sac.

- « C'est une ravissante maison que nous avons là. C'est très isolé ici. Jasper doit aimer ça. »

- « Oui, c'est la cas. Il y a pleins de zones derrière la maison pour qu'il puisse chasser. Ça rend ça plus facile pour lui. »

- « Il s'en sort remarquablement bien, n'est ce pas ? Je suis très fier de lui. »

- « Oui, moi aussi. C'est un végétarien strict. » Je souris. « Etes-vous venu pour une visite a domicile ? » Je pointais son sac.

- « Puisque que j'ai fait tout ce voyage j'ai pensé que je pourrais examiner ma patiente favorite. » Je rougis.

- « Oui, il semblerait que je trouve toujours une façon d'avoir besoin de votre aide. » Nous entrâmes dans le salon et je m'assis sur le canapé.

- « Puis-je ? » Il fit un geste vers mes côtes. « Peux-tu relever ta chemise ? »

- « Bien sur. » Je fis ce qu'il avait demandé. Il plaça doucement ses mains sur mes côtes et commença à exercer une pression. Je grimaçais.

- « Désolé, je vais essayer d'être doux, mais je suppose que mes mains sont froides aussi. »

- « C'est bon. Je m'y attendais un peu. » Il était en train d'examiner mes côtes mais ensuite il commença à faire courir ses doigts le long des nouveaux bleus sur mon estomac provenant de mon week-end avec Jasper. J'étais embarrassée. « Il ne m'a pas blessée volontairement. » Dis-je presque pour moi-même.

- « Non, je suis sur que ce n'est pas le cas. En fait je suis très impressionné par la quantité de restriction qu'il démontre. Peu d'entre nous peuvent faire ce que Jasper fait avec toi. Ça demande une énorme quantité de contrôle. » Je rougis à nouveau. C'était étrange de discuter de ça avec Carlisle. « T u guéris plutôt bien. Essaye d'y aller doucement et prend les antidouleurs quand tu en as besoin. Appelle-moi si tu as des questions ou des préoccupations. » Il sourit.

- « Je suppose que vous vous demandez d'abord pourquoi je vous ai demandé de venir ici. »

- « Je suis curieux. »

- « A propos du contrôle de Jasper dont nous venons juste de parler, et bien il va me transformer et je pense qu'il est peut être nerveux à ce propos. Nous étions en train de parler de quand il le ferrait l'autre jour et il est devenu bizarre. Je ne suis pas sure de ce que c'était, mais il ne semblait pas lui-même. »

- « Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'il peut prendre à la légère surtout parce qu'il t'aime énormément. Il est probablement en conflit à propos de mettre un terme à ta vie humaine. »

- « Il sait que c'est ce que je veux. J'ai confiance il peut le faire, mais je voulais avoir votre opinion sur le sujet. Est-ce quelque chose qu'il peut faire sans perdre le contrôle ? »

- « Peut d'entre nous peuvent transformer quelqu'un avec succès sans en boire accidentellement trop. Comme tu le sais lorsque nous y goûtons la frénésie commence et c'est extrêmement difficile pour nous de nous arrêter. »

- « Mais vous l'avez fait avec Edward, Esme, Rosalie et Emmett et quelqu'un vous a transformé et Alice et Jasper, donc ça peut être fait. »

- « Bien sur que ça peut être fait. Mais bien souvent ce n'est pas un succès. Maintenant, Jasper est très amoureux de toi et parce que tout les deux vous être très proches il est habitué à ton sang donc je crois que ça va l'aider. En plus de ça il veut te faire devenir sa compagne donc ça lui donne une motivation supplémentaire pour être sur que ta transformation sera un succès. »

- « Donc, vous pensez qu'il peut le faire ? »

- « Oui, je sais qu'il le peut. »

- « Allez-vous le lui dire ? Dans le cas où il aurait des doutes ou des hésitations ? » Demandais-je.

- « Si tu veux que je le fasse, je serais content de le rassurer. Es-tu sure que l'immortalité est ce que tu veux ? »

- « Je veux être avec Jasper pour toujours et je suis prête. Je veux être comme vous autres. Je veux lui appartenir. »

- « Bella, tu appartiendrais à Jasper indépendamment de ce que tu es. Il te donnera quelque chose que le reste d'entre nous n'a pas eu : le choix. Utilise-le sagement. »

- « J'ai déjà fait mon choix. Je le veux et c'est la seule façon de garantir notre futur. »

- « Je suis content que vous vous soyez trouvés et qu'il te transforme. Je t'ai toujours considérée comme l'une d'entre nous et je suis impatient que ça devienne officiel. »

- « Carlisle, ça compte tellement surtout depuis que je sais combien vous êtes proche d'Edward. » Je baissais le regard.

- « Ca t'amène à la raison suivante pour laquelle tu m'as appelé. Pauvre Bella, si en conflit : ton cœur appartient à un frère mais tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de pleurer pour l'autre frère. Celui qui ne peut pas t'avoir. »

- « Exactement, j'aime Jasper de tout mon cœur et je sais que c'est juste pour nous d'être ensemble, mais j'ai mal pour Edward parce que je sais qu'il m'aime toujours et son cœur est brisé. J'ai n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal, mais quand je suis tombée amoureuse de Jasper je pensais vraiment qu'Edward ne voulais pas de moi. »

- « Et maintenant tu sais la vérité, mais ça ne compte plus pour toi. »

- « Non, je veux toujours Jasper. Je ne veux juste pas qu'Edward souffre. Je réalise qu'il m'a quittée pour mon propre bien aussi injuste que ce fut j'ai compris pourquoi il l'a fait, mais en faisant ça il à laissé la porte ouverte pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ce quelqu'un d'autre serait Jasper, mais je ne peux pas arrêter le destin. Carlisle, est-ce que ça ira pour Edward ? »

- « Bella, il finira par passer à autre chose, mais ça peut prendre des années et je ne crois pas qu'il s'arrêtera un jour de t'aimer. Edward a été seul pendant si longtemps et quand il t'a trouvée ça l'a profondément changé. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un dont il va se remettre facilement, donc toi et Jasper devraient peut être lui autoriser quelques erreurs avant qu'il ne puisse saisir le concept que tu ne vas pas lui revenir. »

- « Vous l'aiderez à traverser ça ? »

- « Autant qu'il me le permette. Il se sent vraiment mal a propos de ce qui t'es arrivé ; a la fois sur le parking et a la maison. Je ne suis pas sur qu'il puisse laisser les choses non résolues et je ne sais pas si tu le devrais aussi. Je vois que tu avances dans ta vie et peut être Edward aurait-il besoin de le voir aussi. »

- « Merci de m'avoir écoutée jusqu'au bout. J'étais inquiète pour eux deux. »

- « Tu ne devrais pas trop t'inquiéter ; je connais mes fils. Jasper est assez fort pour te transformer et Edward ferra la paix avec ce qui a besoin de l'être. »

- « Carlisle, j'espère que vous récupérerais votre famille un jour. » Je voulais le voulais vraiment pour lui.

- « Bella, ils disent que je suis compatissant, mais ce n'est rien à côté de toi. » Il regarda part la fenêtre comme si il pouvait voir quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Je paniquais.

- « Jasper va se garer dans l'allée dans une minute. Je peux entendre sa voiture en bas de la route. » J'étais inquiète de ce qu'il penserait du fait que j'ai demandé a Carlisle de venir et maintenant j'allais le découvrir bien plus tôt que ce que j'avais pensé.

- « Bella, il va savoir aussitôt qu'il sera à la maison. Il sentira ma présence ici. »

- « J'allais le lui dire, mais maintenant il va le voir par lui-même. » J'entendis la porte de la voiture claquer. J'espérais juste qu'il comprendrait.

_**Jasper Point Of view**_

Après avoir à peine fini mon premier cours, je réalisais que je ne serais pas capable de passer le reste de la matinée sans elle. Je m'arrêtais au café, pris son café et me dirigeais vers la maison. Je m'occuperais de son déplaisir envers moi plus tard. Plus je passais du temps avec elle moins je voulais être loin d'elle. Chasser était même devenu un problème pour moi. Je découvrais que j'avais toujours besoin d'elle en ma présence et la seule chose qui m'aidait à traverser nos brèves séparations était de savoir que bientôt elle serait ma femme et ma compagne pour l'éternité. Bon, je savais qu'elle voulait la partie éternité ; je n'étais pas si sur qu'elle voulait la part mariage. Comme c'était bête de penser qu'elle me laisserait la transformer en vampire, mais de ne pas penser qu'elle s'engagerait pleinement d'abord. Mais, là encore c'était Bella et parfois elle n'était pas la penseuse la plus logique.

Je prouvais mon idée alors que j'arrivais dans l'allée et que je vis la voiture de Carlisle. Oh, Bella, je savais que tu manigançais quelque chose. Pourquoi demanderait-elle à Carlisle de venir ici ? Ensuite je réalisais que ça pouvais ne pas du tout être Carlisle. Et si Edward avait juste pris sa voiture à la place ? Je sortis rapidement de la voiture et claquais la porte. J'inspirais l'air autour de moi et me calmais car je n'avais pas du tout relevé l'odeur d'Edward. J'étais soulagé de découvrir que c'était juste Carlisle. Mais Pourquoi ?

Je marchais vers la maison puis ensuite dans le salon. Ils m'attendaient tout les deux.

- « Carlisle, qu'elle surprise de te voir ici. » Je lançais un regard à Bella. Elle baissa le regard et je pus sentir son embarras.

- « Jasper, c'est bon de te revoir si tôt. » Il prit ma main et m'embrassa avec l'autre. C'était bon de le voir.

- « Bella a été assez aimable pour m'inviter ici pour quelques conseils. » Conseil ? Qu'avait-elle besoin de Carlisle qu'elle ne pouvait avoir de moi ?

- « Vraiment, c'est intéressant. »

- « Jasper, » Dit-elle doucement « J'ai demandé à Carlisle de venir ici pour discuter du fait que tu allais me transformer. Je voulais sa contribution. » Maintenant elle était nerveuse.

- « Je vois, et bien j'espère qu'il a répondu aux questions que tu pouvais avoir sur le processus. »

- « En fait, Jasper elle n'avait pas de question a propos d'elle-même mais plus a propos de toi et de ce à quoi tu devais t'attendre durant toute l'expérience. » Je la questionnais du regard. Elle ne dit rien, mais à la place elle regarda Carlisle pour avoir de l'aide.

- « Bella, peut être pourrais tu nous laisser seuls Jasper et moi ? J'aimerais discuter de certaines choses avec lui. »

- « Oh, bien sur. » Elle me regarda et je secouais ma tête pour la réconforter. Je ne voulais pas la mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà. De plus j'avais tout le temps de m'occuper d'elle. « Carlisle, merci pour tout. Vous m'avez vraiment aidée à mettre les choses en perspective. » Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- « Tout le plaisir fut pour moi Bella et j'espère te voir très bientôt. »

- « Jasper, je vais me reposer en haut. » Elle sourit.

- « Hmmm. D'accord, pourquoi n'y va tu pas et ne te relaxerais pas pendant que je parle avec Carlisle. » Elle avait un air comme si elle allait m'embrasser aussi mais pensa qu'il ne valait mieux pas et monta.

- « Ne soit pas trop dur avec elle Jasper elle allait te le dire que j'étais là. »

- « Je sais, mais je veux juste savoir ce qu'elle pense. Te faire venir ici et me mentir à ce propos. Ça ne lui ressemble pas. »

- « Elle était inquiète pour toi et voulais mon aide. »

- « Pourquoi était-elle inquiète pour moi ? Je ne lui ai donné aucune indication que quelque chose n'allait pas. »

- « Bella semble penser que tu as des hésitation à propos de sa transformation. Elle a dit que pendant que vous discutiez de ça tu es devenu un peu étrange. Elle a pensé que peut être tu pensais que tu n'étais pas capable de le faire avec succès. » Il me regarda pendant quelques secondes ; Attendant un commentaire de ma part je suppose. « A-t-elle raison ? »

- « Et bien, cette pensée m'a traversé l'esprit, mais ça n'était pas ce qu'elle a relevé. » Bien sur Bella avait sauté à la mauvaise conclusion. « Je voulais lui demander de m'épouser, mais j'attendais le bon moment. Je veux le faire mienne officiellement avant de la transformer. C'est ce qu'elle a sentit quand je suis devenu un petit peu étrange durant notre conversation. » Oh, mon idiote.

- « Et donc tu penses le faire bientôt ? » Demanda-t-il.

- « Je vais la demander en mariage la semaine prochaine environ et ensuite après que nous nous soyons mariés je la transformerais. »

- « Félicitation, je sais que vous serez tout les deux heureux ensembles. »

- « Merci. Je n'ai jamais été plus sur de quelque chose ; nous nous appartenons. »

- « Elle le sait aussi et c'est pourquoi elle voulait me parler. Elle voulait que je t'aide si tu en avais besoin et je le ferrais Jasper. Je t'aiderais avec tout ce dont tu as besoin. »

- « Je sais que je peux le faire Carlisle. Je ne la blesserais jamais, mais parfois je m'inquiète de perdre momentanément le contrôle et la tuer durant le processus. »

- « Après avoir vous avoir vu tout les deux ensemble, je doute sérieusement que ça arrive. Elle n'a pas peur de toi et tu vas t'en sortir. Et, si tu veux surveille le processus je peux être là avec toi pour intervenir si c'est nécessaire. »

- « J'apprécie Carlisle et je te le ferrais savoir quand le moment sera venu. »

- « Tu es vraiment chanceux de l'avoir trouvé. Chéri la toujours. »

- « Toujours. »

Après que Carlisle soit parti, je montais parler à Bella. Une part de moi était toujours contrariée qu'elle ai pu penser qu'elle avait à me mentir pour parler avec quelqu'un, mais une plus grande partie de moi savait qu'elle essayait de m'aider. Elle était allongée sur le lit son dos vers moi. Elle savait que j'étais là car son rythme cardiaque avait accélérer dès que j'avais passé la porte. Je m'assis à côté d'elle, mais elle ne se retourna toujours pas. Je mis ma main sur sa hanche.

- « Je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça, Darling' »

- « Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit mais j'avais peur que tu n'approuves pas. Es-tu contrarié ? » Elle ne se retournait toujours pas.

- « Bella je savais que tu manigançais quelque chose car j'ai senti ta culpabilité tout le week-end. J'essayais de te donner de l'espace. Suis-je contrarié ? Oui, mais pas parce que tu voulais parler à Carlisle. Je suis contrarié parce que après tout ce que nous sommes devenus l'un pour l'autre tu pensais que tu ne pouvais pas me dire que tu avais quelques préoccupations. Pourquoi ressentirais-tu ça comme ça ? »

Elle pleurait maintenant et c'était une bonne chose que son dos soit vers moi parce que je ne pensais pas pouvoir gérer ça. C'était suffisamment mal que je puisse sentir sa peine, mais je n'avais pas besoin de le voir à travers son visage aussi.

- « Jasper, tu m'as tellement donné et je voulais faire quelque chose pour toi. Je pensais qu'en parlant avec Carlisle je pourrais comprendre ce que tu avais à traverser dans le but de me transformer. Tu te préoccupes toujours de tout faire bien pour moi, mais je sais que ça va être très dur pour toi aussi. » Je me baissais vers elle et me nichais dans son dos. Je murmurais dans son oreille :

- « Te transformer sera extrêmement difficile pour moi, mais ce sera aussi l'un des plus grands plaisirs que j'ai jamais expérimenté. »

- « Je suis désolée d'avoir fait ça derrière ton dos. » Je sentis ses remords. « Je le referais pas. »

- « Bella, retourne toi et regarde moi. » Elle fit ce que j'avais demandé et son visage ressemblait juste à ce que je pensais qu'il ressemblerait. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang d'avoir pleuré et ses joues étaient mouillées de ses larmes. Ça me brisa le cœur. J'essuyais son visage avec mes mains. « Plus de larmes, s'il te plait. Je ne suis pas en colère après toi, nous ne pouvons pas avoir de secrets. S'il y a quoi que ce soit qui t'ennuie tu dois venir vers moi et ensuite nous réglerons ça, et si tu as toujours besoin de parler a quelqu'un d'autre je ne t'en empêcherais pas. » J'embrassais le bout de son nez. « Comprends-tu que les secrets vont seulement nous causer des problèmes ? »

- « Oui, je comprends. » J'enlevais les cheveux de devant ses yeux. « Je veux seulement te rendre heureux. »

- « Et tu le fais, plus que tu ne le sauras jamais. Juste le fait que tu sois ici est un rêve devenu réalité pour moi. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, Bella, à propos de te faire devenir immortelle, tu as ma promesse. »

- « Ta promesse de gentleman ? » Elle sourit.

- « Y en a-t-il d'un autre genre ? » Je l'embrassais doucement « Tu seras mienne. »

- « Je le suis déjà mais je suis impatiente de la rendre officiel. » Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle voulait m'épouser aussi ? Devrais-je lui demander maintenant ? Était-ce le bon moment ?

- « Jasper, j'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose dont Carlisle et moi avons discuté. C'est à propos d'Edward. » Okay, donc je ne vais pas la demander en mariage ce soir. Timing et tout.

- « Qu'est ce que c'est chérie ? » J'essayais de me calmer mais ça ne marchais pas. Etrange, mon pouvoir semblait fonctionner sur tous les autres.

- « L'autre raison pour laquelle j'ai appelé Carlisle était pour être sure que Edward allait bien. Je sais qu'il ne nous acceptera jamais mais je pensais que Carlisle pourrait l'aider à le comprendre et qu'il pourrait avancer. Je voulais qu'il résolve ses sentiments pour moi et ensuite peut être un jour nous pourrions tous nous tenir dans la même pièce. »

- « Ce jour ne sera peut être pas avant 50 ou 60 ans Bella. »

- « Je veux te rendre ta famille. »

- « Ca serait vraiment bien mais je t'ai toi et c'est tout ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin. » Je la pris dans mes bras. « Est-ce que Carlisle à soulagé ton esprit ? »

- « Il a dit qu'il essayerai d'aider Edward, mais que ça lui prendrait un long moment pour tourner la page. »

- « Bien sur que ça lui prendra un moment. »

- « Comment peux tu en être si sur ? » Demanda-t-elle. Je savais que je ne devrais pas répondre mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle interprète mal quelque chose d'autre donc je le lui dis.

- « Car les sentiments d'Edward pour toi son probablement juste aussi fort que les miens le sont et si un jour tu me quittais je ne tournerais jamais la page. »

- « Et bien, ça ne me fait pas me sentir beaucoup mieux. » Plus de larmes.

- « Je ne voulais pas te refaire pleurer. Mais pourquoi exactement pleures-tu ? »

- « Je t'aime et je veux être avec toi, mais en même temps je me sens mal pour Edward. Je sais qu'il est partit pour me protéger mais il n'a jamais cessé d'avoir des sentiments pour moi. J'ai été capable d'avancer et de trouver le bonheur. »

- « Et tu veux la même chose pour lui. » Elle était vraiment l'être le plus sensible que j'ai jamais rencontré.

- « Oui. T'ai-je blessé en exprimant ces sentiments ? »

- « Non, Je n'attendais pas de toi que tu ressentes autre chose. Tu es trop attentionnée et pleine de compassion pour ton propre bien. »

- « Je suis contente d'avoir sortit tout ça. »

- « Tu peux tout me dire. » Je pris son visage dans mes mains et l'embrassais lentement la lavant de tout remord ou culpabilité qu'elle ressentait toujours et les remplaça par le plus pur amour que j'avais. L'amour que je ressentais pour elle.

__________________________________________________________________________________

_**Alors déçues que ce soit Carlisle ?? **_

_**Une seule personne avait trouvé alors chapeau tout le monde m'avais dit Alice ! **_

_**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ça fait chaud au cœur. Merci aussi aux anonymes que je ne peux pas remercier en répondant parfois à leurs reviews alors MERCI ! **_

_**A bientôt pour la suite !! Avec du Jasper POV, de L'Alice POV et de l'Edward POV LA TOTALE !!!! **_

_**BISOUS !!!! **_


	23. Chapitre 23

_**Jasper Point Of View **_

Alors que je descendais les escaliers je savais exactement où elle serrait, même si je ne pouvais pas le sentir, devant l'arbre de Noël. Elle me faisait penser à un enfant ce tenant là levant les yeux vers celui-ci dans un émerveillement total. Elle était simplement belle et la plupart du temps je ne savais pas ce que j'avais pu faire dans mon ignoble vie pour la mériter. Ça ne semblait pas juste, mais je n'allais pas m'interroger à ce propos. Pendant ces quelques mois elle c'était transformée de la fille triste, misérable et solitaire à la femme amoureuse heureuse et radieuse. Elle était l'être le plus spectaculaire que j'ai jamais rencontré. Je voulais son esprit, son corps et son âme et je passerais le reste de mon existence à la garder aussi heureuse qu'elle l'était en ce moment.

- « Jasper ? » Cria-t-elle. « Bébé, tu me fixe. »

- « C'est juste parce que tu es tellement parfaite. » Elle me sourit. « Je savais que je te trouverais encore devant cet arbre. »

- « C'est le plus extraordinaire arbre de Noël que j'ai jamais vu. Il doit bien y avoir des milliers de lumières dans cette chose. C'est énorme. »

- « Oh, Darlin', ne sais tu pas depuis le temps que je ne fait rien à une petite échelle ? »

- « Non, je suppose que tu ne le fait pas, mais merci de faire ça pour moi. L'année dernière je ne suis même pas allée chez Charlie, je me suis assise dans mon appartement non décoré et j'ai mangé les restes de nourriture Chinoise. »

- « Comme c'est appétissant. » Je roulais des yeux. « Ne pense pas à l'année dernière. Je suis content que tu approuves l'arbre et je vais faire en sorte que cette année tu ais quelque chose d'un petit peu plus traditionnel à manger. » Je la pris dans mes bras et commençais à embrasser son cou. Elle me céda pendant quelques minutes mais ensuite elle se dégagea. « Bella. »

- « Tu déteste ça quand je fais ça, mais si je te laisse commencer alors je n'irais jamais au centre commercial, et parce que tu n'arrête pas de déchirer mes vêtements je deviens dangereusement en manque de certains effets. » Elle rougit.

- « Le centre commercial, Hein ? Un Samedi en Décembre ? » J'étais terrifié à la pensée de tout ces humains lents ce battant pour un place de parking et ensuite ayant à ce tenir en une longue ligne à chaque caisse. Ça serait insoutenable.

- « Je sais et tu n'as pas à venir avec moi. Je sais ce dont j'ai besoin donc je serai aussitôt ressortie et ensuite je rentrerai à la maison et tu pourras recommencer à embrasser n'importe quelle parties de mon corps que tu veux. » Je l'étreignis.

- « N'importe qu'elle partie de ton corps ? » Je souris alors que ces yeux s'agrandissaient et qu'elle secouait la tête dans une folle anticipation. « D'accord je vais te laisser y aller sans moi mais j'ai deux conditions. »

- « Oh, toi et tes conditions. Tu sais que je serais déjà un vampire sans elle. » Elle semblait légèrement contrariée, mais c'était mignon.

- « Celles-ci sont des conditions plus simples. Premièrement, tu prends et tu te sers de la carte de crédit. Deuxièmement, … » Elle me coupa.

- « Attends, ça fait déjà deux : Prendre et se servir. » Je secouais ma tête.

- « Deuxièmement, tu vas à ce magasin rose et choisis quelque chose pour moi. »

- « Hmmm, je ne suis pas sure qu'ils aient ta taille. » Dit-elle en gloussant. Je la pris dans mes bras et me dirigeais vers les escaliers.

- « A moins que tu ne sois d'accord … »

- « D'accord, d'accord autant que je veuille retourner au lit avec toi je vais accepter tes conditions. je ferrais les boutiques avec la carte de crédit et je vais trouver quelque chose de sexy pour que je le porte plus tard pour toi. Deal ? »

- « C'est beaucoup mieux. » Je la reposais et lui fit un baiser d'au revoir. « Ne soit pas longue. »

- « Moins d'une heure. » Elle bondit vers la porte.

- « Soit prudente. » Idiote ! Elle me manquait déjà ! Ressaisit toi Jasper, elle va seulement au centre commercial pour une heure. Alors que je la regardais démarrer dans l'allée mon téléphone commença à vibrer. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'écran. C'était inattendu.

_- « Alice ? » _

_- « Salut Jazz, comment vas-tu ? » _

_- « Je vais bien et toi-même ? » _

_- « Super. Je suis actuellement en Alaska et je me demandais si tu pouvais me rencontrer. Je voulais te parler. » _

_- « A propos de ? » J'étais curieux. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait là et de quoi voulait-elle parler ? _

_- « Rencontre-moi au restaurant juste à la sortie de la ville. Tu vois où je veux dire ? »_

_- « Vraiment Alice, un restaurant ? » _

_- « J'ai envie d'une tasse de café. » Elle riait comme seule Alice le pouvait. Elle était si légère et insouciante mais il me semblait que je sentais quelque chose d'autre dans sa voix._

_- « Maligne. » Qu'est ce qu'elle manigançait ? _

_- « Vas-tu venir ? » Demanda-t-elle._

_- « Bien sur, Alice. Je serais là bientôt. » _

Je raccrochais. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Je devrais attendre jusqu'à ce que je la vis en personne pour jauger ses émotions. Elle était un livre ouvert, presque autant que Bella ; ses sentiments la trahiraient si elle cachait quelque chose. J'espérais juste qu'elle allait bien. Elle avait déjà tellement traversé et je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'elle endure quelque chose d'autre. Elle méritait d'être heureuse aussi heureuse que je l'étais. 

_**Alice Point Of View**_

Je raccrochais.

- « Heureux ? Il est en route. » Je ne voulais pas faire ça à Jasper, mais c'était nécessaire.

- « Merci Alice, je te le revaudrais. Il ne la laisse jamais seule. S'il y avait un autre moyen je ne t'aurais pas impliquée. » Dit Edward.

- « Je ma sens mal de le tromper. » Il va être furieux.

- « Donne-moi juste une longueur d'avance en gardant le contrôle de tes émotions pour qu'il ne comprenne pas. J'ai besoin de dire à Bella que je suis désolé et vois s'il n'y a pas une chance pour nous. » Il semblait si plein d'espoir. Imbécile.

- « Tu ferrais mieux d'aller faire ce que tu as prévu et rapidement parce qu'une fois que Jasper aura découvert ce que nous avons fait il partira comme si il avait le diable aux trousses et il se dirigera directement vers toi. »

- « Vraiment Alice ? L'analogie au Diable ? C'est tellement indigne de toi. »

- « Contente-toi de la fermer et d'y aller. Et Edward, ne lui fait pas de mal parce que Jazz ne me le pardonnera jamais si tu as un autre accident. »

- « Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, ça va marcher. » Il partit en courant vers leur maison. J'espérais seulement qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait.

Je savais qu'Edward avait besoin de voir Bella et de faire en sorte que les choses s'arrangent, mais je n'aimais pas particulièrement ses méthodes. Je seulement accepté de l'aider pour qu'il ait le point final dont il avait si désespérément besoin pour avancer. Bien qu'il ne réalise pas qu'il allait vers le point final, il pensait qu'il allait là-bas pour la récupérer. Moi, bien sûr, je ne voyais pas ça arriver.

J'entrais dans le restaurant et prit un siège à côté de la fenêtre. J'avais besoin de me calmer et de rester concentrée. Jasper me connaissait trop bien et il allait sentir qu'il se passait quelque chose si je ne restais pas au contrôle. Quelques minutes plus tard il se gara et je ressentis une incroyable vague de culpabilité. Ouais, comme si ça allait marcher !

_**Edward Point Of View **_

Alors que je courrais vers leur maison je commençais à penser à toutes les choses que j'avais besoin de lui dire. Elle avait besoin de savoir j'avais encore besoin d'elle et l'aimais. Je devais vraiment m'excuser pour l'avoir quittée et lui faire comprendre que si elle me donnait juste une autre chance je ne l'abandonnerais jamais à nouveau. Mais, m'écouterait-elle même jusqu'au bout ? Me donner une chance de m'expliquer ? Bien sur qu'elle le ferrait. C'était Bella, la personne la plus encline à pardonner que je connaisse. Oh, mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vue elle était tellement en colère. Avait-elle dépassé ça ? Et, ensuite il y a eu la fois avant ça quand je l'ai laissée se tenant dans le bois lui jurant que je ne la voulais pas. Elle m'avait cru si facilement. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Comme si moi je pouvais ne pas vouloir d'elle. Comment pouvait-elle m'avoir cru ? Parce que toi, Idiot, tu le lui as dit et que malheureusement elle aurait cru tout ce que tu aurais pu dire. Avec un peu de chance c'était toujours le cas parce que j'avais beaucoup d'explication à donner et peu de temps pour le faire.

J'arrivais à la maison, mais elle n'était pas là. Elle serait bientôt de retour j'en étais sur car elle ne le quittait jamais très longtemps. Je décidais de l'attendre à l'intérieur. Si elle me voyait me tenir sur le porche l'attendant elle pourrait ne pas entrer. Elle partirait probablement.

Je me promenais au rez-de-chaussée admirant leur maison. Quoi que ce soit très grand c'était douillet. Esmé serait fière. C'était extrêmement bien rangé, mais encore on sentait qu'il y avait de la vie. La guitare de Jasper était penchée dans le coin et la nouvelle _« Gone with the wind »_ _(C'est le livre que Jasper et Bella lisent au début pour ceux qui ne se rappellent pas.)_ était sur la table basse. Je pouvais les imaginer tout les deux pelotonnés ensemble sur le canapé lisant ce livre ou Jasper jouant quelque chose à la guitare pour elle alors qu'elle était emportée par le sommeil. Je voulais être Jasper. Il partageait une vie avec elle, faisant des choses avec elle que je pouvais seulement rêver de faire.

Au milieu du salon se trouvait l'arbre le plus tape-à-l'œil que j'ai jamais vu. Je roulais des avait dû demander un arbre et Jasper avait acheté le plus gros. Oh, de qui me moquais-je, si elle venait jamais à me demander quelque chose ne ferrais-je pas de même ? Le problème était qu'elle ne m'avait jamais rien demandé. Elle ne m'avait même pas demandé de rester. Elle avait accepté mes mots et je suis juste partit. Comment avais-je pu faire ça ?

Je me retrouvais à traîner à la porte de leur chambre. Pouvais-je faire ça ? Carlisle m'avait dit que c'était important de voir la vie qu'ils s'étaient crée ensemble, mais je n'étais pas sur que c'était ce qu'il voulait dire. J'ouvris leur porte quand même et je fus immédiatement frappé par son odeur tentante qui tourbillonnait autour de la pièce. Comment Jasper pouvait-il supporter ça ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait d'erreur ?

Son odeur m'appelait comme si elle était là. Durant tout le temps où nous avons été séparés je n'avais jamais oublié comment elle sentait ou l'effet que faisait sa main chaude dans la mienne ou la façon dont elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure, mais être là rendait ça tellement réel. Dans quelques minutes ce ne serait plus un rêve car elle se tiendrait juste devant moi et je serrais capable de la toucher à nouveau. Son peignoir bleu soyeux était sur le dos de la chaise donc je le pris et le humais. C'était divin. Bella, tu me manques.

Je me tournais et regardais le lit ; leur lit. Je ne pus pas m'empêcher d'imaginer ce à quoi ça ressemblerait d'enrouler mes bras autour d'elle à nouveau et la câliner pendant qu'elle dormait, fredonner sa berceuse et presser mes lèvres contre ses cheveux à la senteur fruitée. Ferrais-je jamais ces choses à nouveau ? Ferrais-je jamais plus que ces choses avec elle ? Seigneur, je voulais faire glisser ce peignoir de ses épaules et placer de doux baisers sur tout son corps, sentir sa chaude peau nue, la faire frissonner à mon contact et la toucher à des endroits …

J'entendis son camion se garer et je fus soudainement arraché de mes idées fantasques. Je retournais au rez-de-chaussée et m'assis calmement sur une chaise du salon et l'attendis.

Elle se catapulta dans la maison, les bras pleins de sacs de course, avec tant d'excitation sur son visage. Elle était magnifique.

- « Jasper ! » Cria-t-elle. « Je suis de retour et j'ai dépensé des tonnes d'argent donc je sais que ça te rendra heur … » Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée du salon presque gelée. Son visage sembla perdre cette lumière qu'elle avait il y a quelques secondes ; la lumière qui était pour lui.

- « Edward ? » Elle ne bougea pas un muscle et tristement je pouvais sentir sa peur. J'avais du travail.

__________________________________________________________________________________

_**Voilà je viens de finir ce chapitre !! Pas beaucoup d'action mais moi j'ai adoré les pensées d'Edward je trouve que ça montre bien son était d'esprit pas vous ? **_

_**Enfin dites moi tous ce que vous en pensez !!! **_

_**A bientôt !!! **_


	24. Chapitre 24

_Veuillez m'excuser j'ai un petit peu de retard j'avais dit à certains que je posterais un peu plus tôt mais j'ai eu quelques empêchements !!! ENJOY !!! _

_**Arcade : **__Cette fic contient 33 chapitres en tout !___

_**____________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Jasper Point Of View **_

Je m'arrêtais sur le parking et entrais à l'intérieur pour rencontrer Alice. Quelque chose me criais que ce n'était pas où j'étais supposé être. Peut être était ce juste mon anxiété de ne pas être avec Bella. Je savais que ce n'était pas sain, donc je réprimais ce sentiment. J'étais très curieux pourtant d'entendre ce qu'Alice avait à me dire. Elle était assise dans une alcôve à côté de la fenêtre me faisant un signe de la main alors que la serveuse posait deux sodas. Je ne boirais pas ça. Je me glissais sur le siège en face d'elle.

- « Alice. »

- « Jazz, c'est bon de te voir. » Je sentis une pointe d'anxiété contrôlée. Elle essayait de garder ses émotions pour elle, mais ça n'allait pas marcher.

- « Donc, qu'est ce qu'y t'amènes par ici ? »

- « Croirais-tu que tu m'as manqué ? » Elle me sourit.

- « Non » Elle essayait trop fort de masquer la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

- « Non, pourquoi je ne peux pas juste te rendre visite ? »

- « Parce que, si tu voulais vraiment me rendre visite tu aurais appelé à l'avance et serais venue chez moi. Tu n'aurais pas insisté pour que je te rencontre dans un restaurant plein d'humains. » J'entendis à nouveau cette voix qui me criais de juste rentrer à la maison. Quelque chose n'étais pas tout à fait à sa place dans ce tableau.

- « Et bien, j'aurais aimé voir ta maison, mais je ne veux pas rendre les choses délicates pour Bella. Comment va-t-elle ? » Je pouvais sentir combien elle manquait à Alice.

- « Elle va bien. Tu lui manques aussi. »

- « Peut-être me laisserais tu la voir parfois ? » Je pouvais sentir son excitation.

- « Elle apprécierais vraiment, donc pourquoi n'y irions nous pas maintenant. Nous pourrions la surprendre. Elle serait aux anges. »

Elle commença à jouer avec la paille, la faisant bouger de haut en bas dans le verre. Elle essayait de penser à des pensées heureuses pour protéger ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Mon pouvoir était trop fort pour être berné par ça.

- « Gigoter ne te vas pas vraiment, Alice. » Je l'imitais avec ma propre paille pour lui montrer combien elle avait l'air ridicule.

- « Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. » Elle lâcha la paille.

- « Edward est chez moi actuellement, n'est ce pas ? » Je n'avais pas besoin de sa réponse. Je pouvais sentir sentiment de trahison. Elle fit oui de la tête et je sentis immédiatement son remord. Ça ne me faisait pas me sentir mieux. « Pourquoi Alice ? » Je me levais. « Est-ce pourquoi nous sommes dans endroit public, pour que je ne puisse pas piquer une crise ? »

- « Non, Jazz, attend ! » Elle se saisit de mon bras et j'essayais de réprimer un grognement. « Laisse-moi t'expliquer. » Ma colère montait et j'étais tellement furieux après elle que je ne pouvais pas rester là. J'allais disjoncter. Je baissais le regard vers sa main sur mon bras.

- « Lâche-moi Alice. »

- « Non, je ne peux pas te laisser partir d'ici. » Elle était désespérée.

- « Pourquoi, parce que tu es trop loyale à ton dingue de frère ? Va te faire foutre ! » Je me dégageais moi-même de son emprise et je suis sortis, furieux, du restaurant. Bien sur elle me suivit et ce qui était le pire c'est que je pouvais sentir combien elle était blessée. Je n'avais jamais parlé à Alice de cette façon.

- « Jasper, s'il te plait laisse-moi-t'expliquer ! »

- « Alice, je ne veux pas te faire de mal mais si tu ne recules pas je vais être forcé de faire quelque chose que nous regretterons tout deux plus tard. » J'essayais de monter dans la voiture. Elle se saisit de mon bras et m'attira vers elle. « Merde, Alice ! » Avec ma main libre je frappais du poing sur la vitre côté conducteur faisant voler en éclat la vitre. Je l'aurais vraiment mauvaise plus tard.

- « Jazz, contrôle-toi. » Je lui grognais dessus. « Arrête ça et écoute ce que j'ai à te dire. »

- « Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Je pensé que tu t'en étais remise et que tu avais accepté ma relation avec Bella. Pourquoi l'aiderais-tu à avoir accès à elle ? »

Je m'adossais contre le voiture pour avoir plus de stabilité. J'essayais de contre tout ça mais ça ne marchais pas. Je savais que je devais aller retrouver Bella, mais je devais me calmer parce qu'après la dernière fois j'ai juré que je ne la mettrais plus jamais au milieu d'une autre confrontation entre Edward et moi. Elle mit ses mains sur mes épaules et me regarda dans les yeux.

- « Edward voulait lui parler et il savait que tu ne le laisserais jamais être seul avec elle après ce qui c'est passé à Forks. »

- « Il avait raison. Je suis venu ici parce que je croyais que tu avais besoin de moi. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça après tout ce que nous étions l'un pour l'autre ? » Elle ferma les yeux.

- « Tout ce que nous sommes encore pour l'autre. » Je pouvais à nouveau sentir son remord et ça semblait m'adoucir un peu.

- « Si il lui fait du mal à nouveau Alice, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. »

- « Jazz, penses-tu que je l'aurais laissé y aller si je n'avais pas pu voir l'issue ? J'ai accepté ça parce qu'Edward avait besoin de dire à Bella ce qu'il ressent, y aller carrément et voir comment elle réagit. »

- « Et si elle ne peux pas supporter sa propre réaction ? Si elle disjoncte encore et l'attaque et qu'il craque. Tu ne peux pas être certaine de l'issue s'il prend une décision imprudente et la kidnappe ou même pire la mords. »

- « Il ne ferrait pas ça et si ça impliquait quelqu'un d'autre que Bella tu le verrais chez Edward. » Je secouais la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas être sure bien que je n'ai jamais parié contre Alice, je ne pouvais prendre aucun risque avec Bella. « Il ne la blessera pas. S'il te plait laisse les avoir ce moment pour régler tout ça. Ça va seulement t'aider sur le long terme. Si la situation était inversée ne voudrais tu pas une chance de mettre les choses à plat avec elle ? »

Je savais logiquement qu'Alice avait raison. Bella et Edward avaient besoin de résoudre ceci une bonne fois pour toute mais je devrais être là pour l'aider à traverser ça. Elle allait devoir lui faire comprendre en des termes on ne peut plus clairs que c'était moi qu'elle voulait. Mon côté irrationnel me criait d'y aller et de la sauver.

- « Elle est tout ce que j'ai. J'ai besoin d'elle et s'il me la prend, lui fait du mal quand même il n'y aura aucun retour possible pour aucun d'entre nous. »

- « Je suis désolée d'avoir fait ça mais c'était la bonne chose à faire. Ça va marcher je te le promets. »

- « Pour qui ? »

Les visions d'Alice étaient subjectives et un tout petit changement pouvait affecter l'issue. Et si Edward peut persuader Bella de lui donner une autre chance ? Non, elle ne me ferrait pas ça. J'ai besoin d'avoir foi en elle, en nous. Alors que j'étais perdu dans mes propres pensées Alice semblait être plongée dans une vision. Je me gardais bien de l'interrompre donc j'ai juste attendu de plus ça me donnais le temps dont j'avais grand besoin pour me calmer.

- « Jazz. » Elle sourit.

- « Qu'est ce que tu as vu Alice ? Elle va bien ? »

- « Toi et tu étais tellement beau. Tu portais un costume parfaitement taillé avec une douce Rose rose sur le revers de ton veston. Je ne t'avais jamais vu plus heureux. »

- « Qu'est ce que je faisais ? »

- « Tu attendais que Bella vienne à toi. Elle était exquise. Elle portait une robe de designer en satin de couleur ivoire avec un peu de rose. Ça allait tellement bien avec sa peau. » Elle pouvait difficilement ce contenir. « Je dois surement avoir quelque chose à voir avec ça. » Elle sourit.

- « Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ? »

- « Parce que quand vous direz vos vœux je me tiendrais juste à côté de Bella. » Elle applaudit. « J'ai tellement de travail à faire ! »

- « Tu nous vois nous marier ? »

- « Ah, ouais, donc ne penses tu pas que tu as besoin de mettre ce rocher géant à son doigt ? Qu'est ce que tu attends ? »

- « Tu n'as pas idée. »

- « Jasper Whitlock, as-tu peur qu'elle dise non ? »

- « Et bien … peut être. »

- « Oh, comme si une femme pouvais te à résister et à tout ce charme du sud. Où est ton assurance ? »

- « Bella m'effraie. » Je devais l'avouer. Elle fut soudainement prise d'une crise de fou rire.

- « Petite Bella t'effraie ? Tu es un vampire terrifiant ! » Elle continua à rire.

- « Alice je suis toujours en colère après toi pour ce canular que tu as monté donc si tu ne veux pas que je jette les morceaux de ton corps dans le feu avec ceux d'Edward j'arrêterais de rire. »

- « Oh, Allez Jazz. Je viens juste de te dire que tu allais l'épouser. J'ai tout vu. Edward ne va rien faire pour ruiner ça. Autorise-le à tout foutre en l'air une dernière fois pour moi. Je suis celle qui t'a laissé partir pour que tu puisses avoir Bella. Tu me le dois. »

- « Tu ne te bats vraiment pas à la loyale. »

- « Tu ne peux pas gagner comme ça. » Elle embrassa ma joue « Allez, allons chercher Edward. »

- « Tu vas devoir réparer ça. » Je pointais ma fenêtre brisée.

_**Edward Point Of View **_

- « Edward ? » Elle ne bougea pas un muscle et tristement je pouvais sentir sa peur. J'avais du travail. Je me levais lentement de la chaise.

- « Bella. » Je ne voulais pas l'effrayer. Je baissais le regard sur ses sacs de courses et ensuite à travers la fenêtre au son camion. « Jasper peut t'acheter des choses. »

- « Jasper ne reprends pas ses cadeaux. » Dit-elle doucement.

- « Je suppose que je le mérite, mais te laisser le CD aurait-il aidé ? »

- « A tu fais tout ce chemin pour parler de CD et de cadeaux ? »

- « Non. » Je souris et commençais à aller vers elle. « Ta maison est … » Elle m'interrompit.

- « Stop ! J-Je ne veux pas que tu viennes près de moi. » Elle laissa tomber ses sacs et leva les mains pour m'arrêter.

- « Je ne te blaiserais pas ma chérie*, mais je vais garder mes distances jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête. » Je fis un mouvement vers le salon. « Pourquoi ne nous assoirions nous pas là ? » Je passais le premier et pris place sur le canapé. Elle suivait mais allait de l'autre côté de la pièce et ne s'assit pas. Elle était très mal à l'aise.

- « Où est Jasper ? » Je pouvais voir la panique dans ses yeux. Pensait-elle sérieusement que je pouvais lui faire du mal ? « Si il rentre à la maison et te trouve ici ça ne finira bien pour aucun d'entre nous. »

- « Jasper est avec Alice, et probablement sur le chemin du retour en ce moment, donc je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour dire ce que je suis venu dire. Me laisseras-tu faire ? » Elle y pensa pendant quelques secondes.

- « Bien. » Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux ce qui fit que la pièce ce remplit de sa délicieuse odeur. Je devais rester concentré.

- « J'ai besoin de m'excuser pour ce qui c'est passé à Forks il ya quelques semaines. Ce fut un choc majeur pour moi de te voir surtout avec Jasper et je me suis plutôt mal comporté. J'espère que tu peux me pardonner. »

- « Je sais que ça a dû être dur pour toi de découvrir à propos de nous de cette façon. Je ne me suis pas comportée de façon exactement mature dans la chambre non plus. » Voilà j'essayais de m'excuser et elle se blâmait.

- « En aucun cas, je ne voulais pas que notre première réunion après si longtemps se passe si mal. »

- « Et bien, je suppose que non puisque d'abord tu n'as jamais prévu une réunion. » Ses yeux étaient tellement distants. Où était allée son étincelle ?

- « Non, initialement je ne l'avais pas prévu, mais maintenant que je t'ai revue j'ai réalisé que j'ai vraiment fait une grosse erreur. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ce que j'ai fait. J'essayais de te protéger, mais ce n'était pas ma place de faire ce choix pour toi. C'est quelque chose que je vais regretter mon existence entière. Bella, pourras-tu jamais me pardonner ? » Je savais que cette question n'était pas loyale parce que c'était juste dans sa nature de pardonner même si elle n'était pas prête à l'exprimer. Elle s'approcha et s'assit sur le canapé avec moi. Du progrès.

- « Pendant longtemps je voulais que tu reviennes. J'avais des hallucinations de toi et je rêvais de toi constamment. Ça faisait tellement mal que je ne pouvais même pas retrouver mon souffle parfois. Je me réveillais en criant ton nom et espérais que tu serais assis dans le rocking-chair, mais tu n'y étais jamais. J'avais l'habitude d'imaginer tes bras autour de moi, chantant pour que je m'endorme, mais ensuite ce fut trop, donc j'ai arrêté de penser à toi, de dire ton nom et d'autoriser les autres à dire ton nom autour de moi. Tu m'as brisée. »

Qu'est ce que j'avais fait à cette fille magnifique, ma fille magnifique ?

- « Bella. »

- « Non. » Elle fit un mouvement pour m'arrêter « J'ai besoin de finir. Cela a duré deux longues années. La solitude, le désespoir, le vide, le fait de ne pas savoir si je pouvais continuer un jour de plus et ensuite ça c'est arrêté. Je t'ai que tu reviennes tout les jours, mais tu ne l'as jamais fait. Et, ensuite quand finalement j'ai pensé que je ne serais pas capable d'en supporter d'avantage Jasper est apparu, et alors que nous devenions plus proches j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas du toi que j'attendais. Ça a toujours été Jasper. Donc, je n'ai pas à te pardonner Edward. Je devrais te remercier. »

- « Non, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. Si je ne t'avais jamais quittée il n'y aurait eu aucun moyen pour toi de savoir ce que tu ressentais pour Jasper. »

- « Je ne crois pas. Tu ne peux pas combattre le destin. A un certain moment mes sentiments pour lui auraient fait surface. »

- « Tu as raison, ma chérie tu ne peux pas combattre le destin. C'est avec moi que tu es destinée à être et Jasper occupe juste ma place. Ton sang m'appelle moi, pas lui. Je t'ai poussé hors de la trajectoire de ce van. Je suis celui qui est censé être avec toi »

- « Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. J'ai tourné la page et tu as besoin de faire la même chose. S'il te plait ne rend pas ça plus difficile que ça ne doit l'être. » Je pris ses mains dans les miennes. Plus de progrès. Je sentis une soudaine étincelle d'électricité parcourir mon corps le réchauffant et je réalisais que je n'avais rien ressentis depuis longtemps. Elle ne se dégagea pas peut être y avait-il de l'espoir.

- « Je sais que tu es confuse. Je peux voir que Jasper est vraiment bien pour toi, mais tu nous le dois de continuer ce que nous avons commencé. »

- « Tu l'as fini quand tu es partit. Si tu cherche l'absolution le seul moyen de l'avoir est d'accepter ça. »

- « Es-tu honnêtement en train de dire que tu ne ressens rien pour moi ? Que ce que nous avions ne voulais rien dire ? » Des larmes suintaient au coin de ses yeux. Finalement une émotion avec laquelle je pouvais travailler. J'essayais ses joues avec le bout de mes doigts et m'approchais plus près d'elle.

- « Edward, s'il te plait, contente-toi de me laisser partir. »

- « Je ne peux pas. » Murmurais-je. « Je ne peux pas refaire ça Bella. Je t'aime. » Elle ferma ses yeux et plus de larmes ruisselèrent sur son visage. Je l'attirais vers la poitrine. J'avais besoin de la sentir et qu'elle me sente. « Souviens-toi juste de combien c'était bon d'être proche de moi. Je serais toujours là. Je ne te quitterais plus jamais. » Je commençais à caresser ses cheveux. « Bella, j'ai besoin de t'entendre dire que tu m'aimes. Je sais que tu m'aimes. »

- « Edward, je … » Elle se dégagea soudain de mon étreinte et se leva. Je la suivis. Elle se retourna et verrouilla son regard sur le mien. Elle était tellement belle. « S'il te plait, je veux que tu partes. »

- « Pourquoi ? Suis-je trop proche de la vérité ? » Je continuais à avancer vers elle et elle continuait à battre en retraite, mais malheureusement pour elle j'étais un prédateur par nature et je l'amenais juste où je la voulais : elle était coincée. Je plaçais mes mains sur le mur de chaque côté de son visage. Elle était si proche de moi et je réalisais que je n'aurais peut être plus cette opportunité à nouveau. Je me penchais et recueillais succulente odeur. J'effleurais sa joue de mes lèvres froides et fit courir mes doigts le long de sa clavicule. Elle haleta.

- « Edward, ne fait pas ça. »

- « Pourquoi love ? Est-ce que c'est trop pour toi ? » Allez Bella œuvre avec moi ! Je savais qu'elle le ressentait toujours je devais juste lui rappeler combien elle me voulait encore. Je déplaçais mes lèvres vers sa mâchoire alors qu'elle commençait à trembler. J'étai injuste, mais j'avais besoin d'user de ce pouvoir sur elle. Après tout, elle était juste une humaine incapable de me résister. J'avais besoin de tous les avantages que je pouvais avoir.

- « Qu'est ce que tu me fais ? » Demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle. « Pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger ? »

- « Parce que tu ne le veux pas. » Je pressais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- « Non. » Gémit-elle contre ma chair

- « Si tu l'aime si fort prouve le, embrasse moi et si tu ne veux toujours pas de toi alors je partirai. » je léchais sa lèvre inférieure. « Je prendrais l'entière responsabilité de ce baiser. Il ne te blâmera pas. »

J'enroulais mes bras autour de son corps, l'approchant de moi et bouchant le trou entre nous efficacement. J'écrasais mes lèvres sur les siennes alors qu'elle gémissait dans ma bouche. Je glissais ma langue entre ses lèvres et approfondis le baiser. Pourquoi ne l'avais-je jamais embrassée comme ça avant ? C'était un sentiment incroyable, mais je devais maintenir le contrôle car je découvris que mon corps avait d'autres idées pour elle. Elle cherchait de l'air alors qu'elle essayait de se libérer. Je brisais doucement le baiser mais m'attardais sur ses lèvres. Elle tremblait toujours.

- « Et bien, Bella ? » Elle prit une profonde respiration pour se recentrer.

- « Oui, Edward, je t'aime » Mon ange m'aimait toujours.

- « Oh, Bella, je le savais … » Elle mit son doigt sur mes lèvres.

- « Chhh … je t'aime, une part de moi t'aimera toujours, mais j'aime Jasper encore plus. » Silence, un complet et absolu silence remplit la pièce. Que restait-il d'autre à dire ? Les larmes commencèrent à couler à nouveau sur son visage. « Je ne veux pas te faire du mal. Mon cœur se brise pour toi. » Elle pleurait plus fort maintenant. « S'il te plait accepte ma décision. »

- « Oh, ma chérie, Je l'accepte. » J'essuyais son visage avec mes doigts. « S'il te plait ne pleure pas Bella, Je ne te blesserais plus. » Mon corps me faisait mal si c'était encore possible. Je ne ferais rien d'autre pour ne plus lui causer de peine. Aussi fort que c'était en train de me tuer je le lui devais. « Jasper est vraiment chanceux. »

- « Je suis désolée. » Dit-elle en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

- « Tu me le revaudra en étant heureuse. Mais, s'il merde je serai là t'attendant même si tu as juste besoin que je sois ton ami. » Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais faite ça pour l'instant, mais j'essaierais.

- « Je veux que tu sois mon ami maintenant. Est-ce que c'est égoïste ? »

Egoïste ? Je ferrais n'importe quoi pour elle même si cela veut dire la libérer pour Jasper.

- « Bien sur que non. » Je repoussais les cheveux de son visage. « Chaque fois que tu auras besoin de moi Bella je serai là. Je ne re-disparaîtrais jamais de ta vie. » C'était moi qui était égoïste parce que je savais que je ne serais jamais capable de rester loin d'elle. Mais c'étais plus insoutenable que partir parce que je savais que j'aurais à la regarder avec Jasper pour le reste de l'éternité. Peut être étais-ce ma pénitence pour l'avoir quittée en premier lieu.

J'entendis deux voitures ce garer dans l'allée.

- « Jazz et Alice sont là. »

- « Oh, a quel point sera-t-il furieux ? »

- « Ca dépend de a quel point Alice à fait fonctionner sa magie sur lui. Tu dois rester à l'intérieur parce que Carlisle nous tuera si tu te retrouves encore au milieu. »

- « S'il te plait ne le provoque pas ou je ne peux pas garantir que je ne vais pas sortir. »

- « Souviens toi Bella, Chaque fois que tu auras besoin de moi je serai là. » J'embrassais rapidement son front et je sortis en courant par la porte. Je préférais plutôt faire face à Jasper que de passer une seconde de plus à regarder dans ces yeux tristes qui semblaient peinés pour moi.

__________________________________________________________________________________

_* Vous avez du remarquer Edward appelle tout le temps Bella « love » Mais je me demandais vous préférez que je laisse « love » ou alors que je traduise par « ma chérie » ? _

_A vos claviers !!!! _

_Alors énervées contre Edward ? tristes ? _

_Racontez moi !! _


	25. NOTE !

**Hello Tout le monde !!! **

**Je viens a vous en ce jour pas pour un nouveau chapitre mais avec des nouvelles horribles !!! **

**Hier tard dans la soirée mon ordinateur à choppé un virus du tonnerre plus possible de démarrer!! J'ai réussi à réparer ce matin mais le prix à payé à été lourd j'ai perdu l'intégralité de mon disque c'est-à-dire que le chapitre que j'avais presque fini de traduire est aux oubliettes et que je vais devoir tout recommencer je pensais poster aujourd'hui mais là ça va pas être possible !! Donc je vous prie de m'excuser je suis vraiment désolée je pense que le chapitre sera pour lundi ou mardi … **

**Excusez moi encore j'aurais du faire une sauvegarde ça m'apprendra !!! **

**Love You !!! **

**Misiri-addict ! **


	26. Chapitre 25

_Hey !!! _

_Alors voilà j'ai réinstallé tout ce qui devait l'être … parce que j'avais plus rien hein … et j'ai recommencé ma traduction … désolée vraiment de vous avoir fait attendre pour me faire pardonner tout ceux qui laisseront des reviews (et à qui je pourrais répondre c'est-à-dire que ceux qui ne sont pas inscrit sur le site devront me laisser une adresse s'ils le veulent) je leur enverrais un passage du prochain chapitre !! _

_Enjoy !! _

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Edward Point Of View **_

Bella avait fait son choix et j'allais devoir trouver un moyen de faire avec. Après tout, l'éternité c'était long. Jasper et Alice ce tenaient dans l'allée m'attendant. Je savais que j'avais dit à Bella que je ne le provoquerais pas, mais j'eu cet incroyable poussée de colère. Il me l'avait prise ? Où était la loyauté là dedans ? Il m'avait trahit de la pire des façons et après avoir entendus Bella dire qu'elle l'aimait plus je ne pouvais pas me contrôler. La bête à l'intérieur de moi voulait prendre le dessus et j'étais plus qu'enthousiaste à la laisser faire. Qu'est ce que j'avais à perdre ?

Je marchais vers eux et de part l'expression de mon visage il pouvait dire que j'étais aigri. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre où Bella nous regardait. Pour que moi seule l'entende il parla : _Je suis disposé à laisser passer ça. Contrôle-toi. _Est-ce qu'il se moquait de moi ? Il ne voulait pas laisser passer ça, il ne pouvait juste pas le faire devant Bella. Il ne voulait juste pas montrer son vrai visage.

Je regardais son visage alors qu'un grognement sortait des profondeurs de ma poitrine.

- « Edward, ne fait pas ça. » Hurla Alice.

- « Reste en dehors de ça ! C'est entre nous. » Je le poussais.

- « Tu ne veux pas faire ça. Je ressens ta peine et je suis désolé. » Dit-il. Etait-ce supposé me faire me sentir mieux ? L'empathe pouvait ressentir ma peine ?

- « Ca a été tellement facile d'aller à elle, Jazz. Si tu maintiens ça comme ça je serais capable de l'avoir quand je veux. » Il s'accroupit et grogna à son tour. Tout ce que j'avais à faire était de le provoquer un petit peu plus et elle verrait ce qu'il était. « Elle sent si bon Jasper ; mais elle à un goût encore meilleur. » Je souris. « Je sait que tu peux la sentir partout sur moi. »

Mais avant même que j'ai pu faire sortir mon assertion de ma bouche il s'écrasa contre moi m'envoyer me frapper contre un arbre épais, il trembla alors que j'entrais en contact et si j'avais été humain la simple force de l'impact aurait brisé mon dos.

Bella sortit en criant de la maison juste au moment où il venait vers moi.

- « Jasper, s'il te plait ne fait pas ça. » Il était enragé. Il me saisit par la gorge me clouant à l'arbre.

- « Bella, rentre à la maison ! » _Je vais te tuer. _Parla-t-il pour moi seul. Je riais.

- « Mais certainement, montre lui exactement ce que tu es. » Elle commença à descendre les marches.

- « Bella, non. » Cria Alice alors qu'elle se déplaçait pour l'empêcher de venir vers nous. Il lui lança un regard furieux alors qu'il hurlait :

- « Bella, ne me fait pas me répéter. » Elle eu un mouvement de recul et mit ses mains sur ses oreilles. Elle ne l'avait probablement jamais entendu élever la voix.

- « Fait ce que Jasper te dit. » Lui dis-je et elle battu un retraite dans la maison. Au moins elle ne serait pas blessée physiquement maintenant. Je repoussais Jasper et il alla voler dans sa voiture laissent une énorme bosse. Ça sembla le perturber d'avantage. Un point pour moi. Il revint vers moi.

- « Voudriez-vous arrêter ça les deux animaux ? » Cria Alice. « Tu as prouvé que tu avais raison. »

Il me frappa la mâchoire et à ma surprise ça piqua. Il était fou. Le second coup fit vraiment mal. Je n'avais aucun désir de rendre les coups. J'entendis ses mots encore et encore dans ma tête : _j'aime Jasper plus … j'aime Jasper plus … j'aime Jasper plus… _Jasper n'arrêtait pas de me frapper et j'entendis Alice hurler en arrière plan.

- « Ca suffit, Jazz ! » Il s'arrêta et l'expression de son visage se changea de la rage à quelque chose d'autre. Il avait l'air de ce que je ressentais. Il dit dans sa tête : _Edward, Oh, je vois maintenant. Ta peine est écrasante. _Etait-ce supposé me faire me sentir mieux ? Il ressentait une peine à travers moi qu'il n'expérimenterait jamais par lui-même ? Il ne saurait jamais à quoi ça ressemble de la perdre.

- « Félicitation. » Dis-je. « On dirait que le meilleur homme à gagné. »

- « Ca n'a jamais été une compétition pour moi. Ça n'a toujours été que pour elle. » Il jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre.

- « Peut importe. » Je me dirigeais vers la voiture. « Viens Alice. »

- « Edward, attends. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sois blessé. Tu es mon frère et je t'aime, et je sais que tu ne ressens pas ça pour moi maintenant, mais un jour j'espère que nous pourrons au moins être civil l'un envers l'autre. »

- « Vous le serez. » Pépia Alice avec un grand sourire.

Je roulais des yeux.

- « Quoi Edward ? Ce que je vois est plus fort que moi. » Dit-elle.

- « Oh, maintenant tu veux nous dire ce que tu vois. Si tu avais juste fait ça depuis le début nous ne nous tiendrions pas là maintenant. » Je secouais la tête mais Alice était déjà distraite par Bella qui nous regardait. Bella sourit et Alice fit un signe de la main.

- « Alice, » Dit Jasper « Si je te laisse aller là-bas penses tu que tu puisses garder la vision que tu as eu plus tôt aujourd'hui pour toi ? » Alice commença à sauter.

- « Oui ! »

- « Alors va y et va la voir. » Dit-il.

- « Merci, Jazzy ! » Elle flotta au dessus des marches, comme seule Alice le pouvait, et rentra dans la maison.

- « C'était très gentil de ta part. Elle manque à Alice aussi. » Dis-je.

- « Oui, et bien toi et moi avons besoin de parler. »

Merveilleux ! N'en étais-je pas passé par suffisamment pour un seul jour ?

- « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

- « Me demandes-tu vraiment ça ? Je devrais encore en train de te botter les fesses tout autour du jardin pour ce que toi et Alice avaient monté aujourd'hui. » Il était toujours en colère.

- « Excuse moi Jasper, mais au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué l'issue est en ta faveur. » Quoi d'autre pouvait-il vouloir de moi ?

- « Visiblement, Edward. Ta souffrance est tellement forte que j'ai l'impression que je vais tomber à genoux, donc peut être que je n'ai pas à te blesser physiquement, mais dans tout les cas tu es venu ici avec l'intention de me la prendre et c'est juste inacceptable. »

- « Elle t'a choisi. Il n'y avait même pas un doute dans son esprit, pas que je puisse le lire ou le voir. Je ne veux pas le voir. Je devais essayer, Jazz. »

- « Je sais, et j'aurais fait la même chose. Je ne veux jamais expérimenter directement ce que tu traverses, mais il n'y aura plus d'exception pour toi. Tu ne peux pas la tourmenter à ce propos. Tu lui en as assez fait et je ne peux pas la laisser aller dans la phase suivante de son existence en portant ta peine sur ses épaules. » Il l'aime.

- « Comprends-tu combien c'est fou pour moi ? Il y a deux ans tu ne pouvais pas être dans la même pièce qu'elle sans avoir à constamment contrôler ton envie irrépressible de la boire et maintenant tu partages une maison et un lit ? Je ne comprends pas. »

- « Tu n'as pas à comprendre. C'est juste comme c'est. J'ai appris à contrôler ma soif de sang tout comme toi, Alice et le reste l'avaient fait. Pourquoi est-ce tellement dur à croire ? Oui, j'étais le maillon le plus faible et ça m'a pris plus longtemps pour m'adapter, mais je l'ai fait. Et, maintenant je me contrôle suffisamment pour être avec elle. Elle me veut Edward et je ne remettrais pas ça en question. »

- « Quand ? » Il savait ce que je voulais dire.

- « Bientôt. Je voulais qu'elle finisse la fac d'abord, lui donner autant d'expériences humaines que possible, mais elle n'attendra pas deux autres années et je suis enclin à lui donner ce qu'elle veut. Je vais l'emmener voir Renée ; J'ai beaucoup insisté sur ça. »

- « Tu es sur que c'est ce qu'elle veut ? Tu as expliqué les sacrifices ? Combien le processus va être douloureux et ce qu'elle va être la première année ou les deux. » Je savais que Bella pouvait gérer tout ça.

- « Elle ne se soucie pas de tout ça. Elle le veut. »

- « Elle te veut et elle fera tout pour être sure de rester avec toi. »

- « Elle sais que je la veux de toute façon. C'est son choix et ça le serra jusqu'à la fin. »

- « Jazz, ne fous pas ça en l'air. »

- « Je ne l'ai pas prévu, mais tu dois la laisser maintenant. »

- « Je ne t'importunerais plus, mais je serai toujours là pour elle, donc tu dois me laisser être une part de sa vie. »

_Grande comment la part ? _Soupira-t-il.

- « Aussi grande qu'elle me laissera avoir. »

_Tout ce qu'elle veut._ Il se tourna et regarda sa voiture. _Merde !_

« Oh, Allez, il était temps d'en acheter une nouvelle de toute façon. » Je tapais son dos et riait.

- « Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas m'envoyer démolir la Volvo ? »

- « Je ne suis pas stupide. »

- « Tu ne crois pas ? » Il poussa mon épaule. Les choses ne pourraient jamais retourner à la normale entre nous, mais aux moins elles pourraient d'améliorer à partir de là.

_Est-ce de l'espoir que je sens ? _Pensa-t-il.

_**Bella Point Of View**_

Je retournais dans la maison. Je pouvais sentir le chaud ruisseau de larmes couler sur mes joues. Jasper était tellement en colère et il ne m'avait jamais crié dessus comme ça avant. Je tombais sur le sol dans le vestibule. Je ne pouvais pas les regarder tout les deux se déchirer. Je ne pouvais pas supporter de perdre l'un d'entre eux. C'était trop. Je m'assis silencieusement sur le sol pendant quelques minutes, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper fort quelque chose, j'eu un mouvement de recul, le bruit était assourdissant et ensuite Alice cria « Voudriez-vous arrêter ça les deux animaux ! » Encore quelques secondes passèrent et ensuite la bataille sembla s'arrêter. Je me levais et retournais à la fenêtre.

Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Jasper et Edward étaient maintenant face à face parlant calmement l'un à l'autre. Peut être Jasper était-il revenu à la raison et contrôlait le climat. Attendez, Alice se dirigeait vers la porte. Allait-elle entrer ?

- « Bella ? » Appela-t-elle « Je peux entrer ? »

- « Je … Je suis ici, Alice. » Elle était vraiment en train de me parler. Je commençais à trembler. Que pouvais-je lui dire ? Je ne pense pas que 'Oh, je suis désolée Alice, je ne voulais pas te voler l'amour de ta vie' allait marcher. Elle apparu dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle souriait et se balançait d'avant en arrière. Tout allait bien pour elle. Elle était Alice. A ce moment je réalisais combien elle m'avait manqué et combien j'avais besoin d'elle.

- « Bonjour, Bella. » Elle était tellement désinvolte.

- « Alice. » Je courrais vers elle. Elle tendit ses bras et m'embrassa. Je recommençais à pleurer.

- « Bella, c'est rien. Il est plutôt charmant notre Jazz, je ne te rends pas responsable. »

- « Oh … Al…Al… Alice. » Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de pleurer.

- « Bella, tu dois t'arrêter ou Jasper va entrer, furieux et ne me laissera plus jamais prêt de toi. » Elle essuya mon visage. « Assied-toi. » Elle pointa le canapé. Elle me tira pour que je m'asseye alors qu'elle laissait tomber à côté de moi écrasant ses genoux dans sa poitrine. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de la fixer. Elle était vraiment là.

- « Tu m'as manquée. »

- « Je sais. »

- « Bien sur que tu le sais. »

- « Tu m'as manquée aussi, bon, c'est quand je ne te voyais pas tomber follement amoureuse de Jasper »

- « Je suis désolée pour ça. Je ne, eh bien, c'est en quelque sorte juste arrivé. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. »

- « Je sais Bella. C'était juste censé être. J'ai suis en accord avec ça surtout après avoir vu combien il est heureux et en paix. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait en le laissant te trouver. Il n'est pas torturé ou en conflit. Il t'aime tellement. »

- « Je ferrais n'importe quoi pour lui. »

- « Contente-toi de l'aimer. C'est un homme bon, mais il en a eu tellement à traverser et à souffert plus que personne ne le devrait. Il mérite d'être heureux maintenant et je sais que tu es la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver. »

- « C'est très gentil de ta part. Plus que ce que je ne mérite. » Je baissais le regard.

- « Bella, je ne vais pas mentir et dire que c'est facile pour moi, mais tu ne me l'as pas volé. Je l'ai laissé partir. Il a prit si bien soin de moi pendant tellement d'années que je lui devais la chance d'expérimenter ce que je voyais dans mes visions. » Elle était tellement gentille, trop gentille. Cette journée était trop émouvante et j'étais exténuée.

- « Est-ce que toi et Edward iraient bien ? Est-ce que tu peux voir ça ? »

- « Nous irons bien. Je n'ai rien vu dans notre futur qui indique le contraire. »

- « Trouverez-vous l'amour ? » Je le voulais pour eux deux.

- « Oh, aucun de nous deux n'est prêt pour ça et jusqu'à ce que nous le soyons je ne le verrais probablement pas arriver. »

- « C'est triste. » Je voulais juste qu'ils soient aussi heureux que moi et Jasper l'étions.

- « Bella, si nos compagnons sont là-bas dehors nous les trouverons, mais ce n'est pas à toi de t'en inquiéter. Là maintenant tu dois te concentrer sur Jasper et commencer à te préparer à ce qui va arriver. Tu es sure que tu veux devenir comme nous ? »

- « Oui, Alice plus que tout. Je veux faire ça pour lui. »

- « Et pour toi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

- « Bien sur. C'est le seul futur que j'envisage. »

- « Et bien, il m'arrive d'envisager beaucoup de futur et je sais que celui là va marcher. »

- « Me veux-tu encore comme sœur ? » Je savais que techniquement je ne serais pas sa sœur mais une fois que je serais transformée je serais d'avantage une part de la famille.

- « Bella, je t'ai toujours considérée comme ma sœur. » Elle me prit dans ses bras et je pouvais sentir son amour. « Okay, je pense que c'est assez de réunion pour un seul jour. Je ferrais mieux de sortir Edward de là avant qu'il fasse quelque chose qui agace vraiment Jasper. »

- « Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait faire d'autre ? Il a déjà cabossé la voiture ? »

- « Humm … et ce n'est pas tout à en juger par ton odeur. »

- « Je … et bien il. » J'étais troublée et embarrassée qu'elle sache qu'Edward m'avait embrassée.

- « Comme je l'ai dit je ferrais mieux de le sortir d'ici avant que Jasper ne le réalise. » Elle se leva pour partir.

- « Alice ? » Je la suivis. « M'appelleras-tu et viendras-tu me voir aussi ? »

- « Tu te moques de moi ? Nous allons être tellement occupées dans les prochains mois que tu en auras marre de moi. »

- « Occupée ? Shopping ? » Ca me manquait en quelque sorte. Elle pointa les sacs dans le vestibule de mon voyage au centre commercial d'un peu plus tôt.

- « On dirais que ça va dans ce département. »

J'accompagnais Alice dehors mais hésitais quand je fus près de Jasper. Je n'étais pas sure de pourquoi mais j'étais gênée peut être parce qu'il m'avait crié dessus plus tôt. Je savais qu'il essayait de m'empêcher d'être au milieu de la bataille, mais il m'effrayait quand même. J'avais l'impression que je devrais retourner à l'intérieur comme le lâche que j'étais, mais ensuite il me regarda avec ses beaux yeux dorés et j'oubliais mon propre nom.

_**Jasper Point Of View**_

Elle ne voulait pas venir prêt de moi. N'étais-je pas le plus grand pauvre type ? Je ne voulais pas lui hurler dessus et maintenant elle avait peur. Je lui souris pour la rassurer et je m'excuserais pour mon comportement plus tard. Je lui fis signe avec mon doigt et à ma plus grande joie elle n'hésita pas elle marcha droit vers moi et prit ma main. Dès qu'elle fut près de moi je le sentis. Je lui lançais un regard. _Considère se baiser comme un cadeau. _Pensais-je alors que je lui lançais un regard noir. Edward me fit son sourire en coin. _Salaud arrogant ! _

- « Ok, je déteste avoir à briser votre conversation privée, mais nous devons y aller maintenant Edward. Nous avons une longue route pour rentrer. C'était tellement agréable de vous revoir les gars. » Alice sourit.

- « Merci, Alice, mais la prochaine fois appelez avant de quitter Forks. » Dis-je « Nous n'avons pas tous ton don de prévoyance. » Elle me tira la langue.

- « Bella » Dit Edward « Je suis content que nous ayons résolu ça. »

- « Ouais, moi aussi. » Je pouvais sentir sa peine pour lui. Je lui serrais la main.

- « Jazz, prend soin d'elle. » Il essayait d'être sincère donc je lui fis juste signe de la tête que oui. Alice se pencha et m'embrassa la joue, et ensuite elle chuchota dans mon oreille.

- « L'arbre dans le salon est parfait, juste comme dans ma vision avec la pierre de 6 carats. Fait-le ! » Je souris.

- « Au revoir Alice. »

- « Je te contacterais très bientôt Bella. » Et ensuite heureusement ils montèrent dans la voiture et partirent. Je la pris dans mes bras et la portais dans la maison.

- « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Gloussa-t-elle.

- « Nous avons des plans pour cette après-midi tu te souviens ? » Je la déposais dans le vestibule et passais ma main dans mes cheveux. « As-tu acheté tout ces trucs ? » J'étais choqué par le nombre de sacs.

- « Oui et je me suis beaucoup amusé à le faire. Je pense que toi aussi tu vas aimer certains d'entre eux. » Elle rougit.

- « Vrai, a propos de nos plans ? » Heureusement elle se rappelait. Elle marcha vers moi et mit ses bras autour de ma taille.

- « Quelque chose à propos d'embrasser toutes les parties de mon corps que tu désire. »

- « Aussi tentante que tu le sois Chérie tu empestes mon frère et je ne trouve pas ça très séduisant. » Je sentis une pointe de trac. « Bella, ce n'est rien. »

- « J'ai embrassé Edward. » lâcha-t-elle.

- « Oui, je peux le sentir sur tout ton corps. » Et je n'aimais pas ça.

- « Je suis désolée. Je ne suis pas sure de comment c'est arrivé. C'est une pauvre excuse mais j'avais l'impression de ne pas pouvoir bouger. »

- « Idiote, ne sais-tu pas quand tu es éblouie ? »

- « Quoi ? C'est pourquoi je l'ai laissé faire ? »

- « Oui Bella, il n'a pas joué à la loyale. » Son trac sembla être remplacé par de la colère.

- « De toutes les choses dégueulasses qu'il pouvait faire. Quel pauvre type. »

- « Si j'étais à sa place j'aurais fait la même chose. »

- « Quand même, ce n'était pas très gentil. » Elle était embarrassée.

- « Oublions qu'aujourd'hui est arrivé. Pourquoi ne pas aller en haut, se doucher et mettre quelque chose de nouveau pour moi ? » Je jetais un coup d'œil aux sacs. Elle sourit.

- « Je serais bientôt de retour. » Elle se saisit des sacs et courra en haut des escaliers.

J'entrais dans mon bureau et récupéra la petite boite bleue dans le tiroir de mon bureau et la glissais dans ma poche. J'entrais dans le salon et fixais l'arbre. Ce soir, pensais-je, le timing était finalement bon.

________________________________________________________________________________

_Merci a tous !! _


	27. Chapitre 26

_**Jasper Point Of View**_

Ce soir serai une aussi bonne nuit qu'une autre pour lui demander de m'épouser. Alice avait raison, j'étais absurde. Pourquoi Bella me rejetterait-elle ? Elle avait déjà accepté d'être à jamais avec moi donc pourquoi ne devrions-nous pas rendre ça officiel ? Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais besoin d'un morceau de papier pour savoir où était ma place, mais je voulais qu'elle ait autant d'expériences humaines que possible avant qu'elle ne me laisse la transformer. Elle renonçait déjà à ses parents et autant elle agissait comme si ça ne comptait pas vraiment il arriverait un moment où ça compterait. Peut être pas au début mais toujours c'était long et au final certaines choses lui manqueraient : sa famille, être dehors au soleil en public, la chaleur d'un contact humain, le sentiment d'un bébé grandissant à l'intérieur d'elle … Okay, qu'est ce que j'étais en train de faire ? Et toutes les choses que je pouvais lui donner ? Nous pouvons encore faire partit du clan Cullen jusqu'à un certain point et c'était aussi bien que n'importe quelle autre famille, si ce n'est pas meilleur. Je pouvais lui donner mon inconditionnel et impérissable amour et dévotion, et maintenant qu'elle commençait le shopping je pourrais certainement lui fournir une carte de crédit illimitée. N'était ce pas le rêve de toutes les femmes ?

Je mis ma main sur ma poche et pris une respiration inutile pour me recentrer. Encore, pourquoi mon pouvoir marchait sur tout le monde sauf moi ? Je l'entendis descendre les escaliers doucement et ce tenir dans l'encadrement de la porte derrière moi. La pièce entière était illuminée par les lumières de l'arbre et rien d'autre excepté la lueur de la cheminée. Je me retournais doucement et si mon cœur mort pouvait battre il se serait arrêté à ce moment. Elle était une vision de pure et complète perfection appuyée contre la porte dans une chemise de nuit courte, noire et soyeuse qui en laissait peu pour l'imagination. Les fines bretelles laissèrent ses épaules et son dos exposé alors que le corsage descendait sur le renflement de ses seins et l'ourlet de la robe tombait de façon séduisante sur le haut de ses cuisses. Alors que son visage semblait encore aussi innocent et juvénile que jamais son corps criait autre chose. Après l'avoir vue comme ça, j'aurais à me concentrer très fort pour faire sortir ma question. Peut être devrais-je lui demander après que nous … non, Jasper, il y aurait plein de temps pour ça plus tard. Elle sourit et murmura :

- « Est- ce que tu aimes ? » Je sentis son insécurité alors qu'elle se tenait là cherchant mon approbation. Je marchais vers l'endroit où elle se tenait et pris sa main dans la mienne.

- « Tu es spectaculaire. » Je fis courir le bout de mes doigts le long de son cou et en bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle frissonna et je savais que je ne serais pas capable d'empêcher mes mains de la toucher. J'embrassais ses lèvres doucement et ensuite je la fis marcher vers le canapé et la mis sur mes genoux. Je voulais être aussi proche d'elle que possible. Je pris son visage dans mes mains et l'embrassais un peu plus profondément cette fois, faisant courir ma langue le long de l'intérieur de sa lèvre inférieure, savourant son goût. Elle gémit dans ma bouche et je pouvais sentir son excitation devenir plus forte. Je me dégageais.

- « Bella… » Elle m'embrassa à nouveau. « J'ai… » Un autre baiser « à te poser... » Elle commença un mouvoir ses lèvres en bas de mon cou. Oh, c'était bon. Ses doigts trouvèrent rapidement les boutons de ma chemise. Ma petite renarde. Autant que je détestais faire ça, je saisis ses mains. « Attend. »

- « Tu ne veux pas faire ça ? » Je sentis son choc.

- « Oh, non chérie, nous le ferrons, mais d'abord je dois te demander quelque chose. » Rien ne m'arrêterait ce soir pas même ma femme incroyablement splendide à moitié nue essayant de m'enlever mes vêtements. Elle fut prise d'une vague d'inquiétude.

- « Est-ce à propos de mon baiser avec Edward ? »

- « Non, certainement pas ; Bien que tu sentes bien meilleur. » Je souris. Elle se relaxa un peu. « Je voulais que tu saches que ces derniers mois ont été les moments les plus extraordinaires de ma vie, et ça veut dire beaucoup puisque que j'en ai eu une extrêmement longue. »

- « Ca a été vraiment merveilleux pour moi aussi. Je ne pensais pas que je retrouverais le bonheur et ensuite je l'ai trouvé là où je l'attendais le moins. » Elle mit sa main sur ma joue ; je tournais mes lèvres vers celle-ci et embrassais sa paume. Je repris sa main dans la mienne.

- « Bella, ce n'est pas un secret que j'ai fait des choses assez affreuses en mon temps, mais tu m'as aidé à être en accord avec mon passé. Tu as toujours cru en moi et d'une certaine manière ça m'a rendu meilleur. Quand je suis avec toi je ne suis pas un tueur ou un monstre. Je ne suis même pas un vampire. Je suis juste un homme amoureux d'une femme formidablement stupéfiante. » Elle baissa le regard et je pus sentir son embarras. J'inclinais son menton vers le haut et dans ses yeux je peu voir tout ce que j'avais besoin de voir. Il n'y avait pas de doutes, pas d'anxiétés et pas d'idées fausses. Elle m'aimait autant que je l'aimais. Je savais que je devais me mettre à genoux mais je ne pus me résoudre à l'enlever de mes genoux et je voulais être capable de fixer ces chaleureux et tendre yeux marrons, sentir son souffle sur mon visage et être aussi proche de son cœur que je pouvais l'être. Je mis la main dans ma poche, sortit la boîte et la tint entre nous.

- « Ma Bella ? » J'ouvris le couvercle. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'elle mettait sa main devant sa bouche. « Me ferras-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ? » Je pris la bague de la boîte et la plaçais doucement doigt minuscule et tremblant. La taille était parfaite. Elle baissa le regard pour la regarder et je pouvais voir des larmes glisser le long de ses joues.

- « Jasper, c'est la plus belle bague que j'ai jamais vu. » Elle leva sa main devant son visage.

- « Humm … Bella tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. » Elle été sidérée mais j'avais besoin d'entendre les mots.

- « Oh, je suis juste tellement bouleversée. Je veux dire je ne me suis jamais attendus à ce que tu me le demande en fait. Je pensais juste que puisque nous passerions l'éternité ensemble comme compagnons et tout ça laisserais supposer que nous serions mariés. Je ne pensais pas que tu étais le genre de personne qui avait besoin d'un bout de papier ou de bijoux pour symboliser notre amour. »

- « Bella, veux tu te marier ? » Maintenant j'avais peur.

- « Oh, seigneur, oui Jasper plus que tout ! » J'écrasais mes lèvres contre les siennes, entortillant mes doigts dans ses cheveux soyeux. Je pouvais sentir ses larmes chaudes se transférer de son visage au mien et je pensais que c'était ironique parce que si je pouvais pleurer ça l'aurait fait à ce moment. Je m'éloignais d'elle et essuyais ses joues avec ma main.

- « Tu ne sais pas combien je suis soulagé. Je n'étais pas sur de comment tu allais réagir. »

- « Je t'ai déjà promis mon amour éternel. Pourquoi pensais-tu que je ne voudrais pas rendre ça officiel ? » Elle baissa le regard vers sa bague à nouveau. « Tu as un goût exceptionnel. »

- « Je sais, je t'ai choisis n'est ce pas ? »

- « Je t'aime. » Elle m'embrassa doucement.

- « Je t'aime aussi, Darlin'. Alors, quand voudrais-tu devenir Madame Whitlock ? »

- « Aussi tôt que possible. Quand pouvons-nous le faire ? » Elle était très impatiente. C'était bon .

- « Et bien, je le ferrais bien demain mais ton organisatrice de mariage me tuerait. »

- « Alice ? » Elle sourit.

- « Oui, apparemment tout ce que toi et moi aurons à faire est de nous montrer comme je suis sur qu'elle à déjà tout planifié. » J'enroulais une mèche de ses cheveux autour de mes doigts.

- « Tu pourras l'appeler au matin. »

- « Merci d'être l'homme de mes rêves. » Elle m'embrassa. (T_/N : C'est aussi le mien …_)

- « Oh, bébé, j'ai tellement de choses prévues pour nous. Une fois que tu auras dépassé le stade de nouveau-né je vais t'emmener à des endroits et te montrer des choses que tu ne savais même pas qu'ils existaient. Nous irons partout et ferrons tout ce que tu veux. »

- « Aussi longtemps que je suis avec toi je me fiche de où nous allons. »

Je commençais à faire courir mes lèvres le long de sa mâchoire alors que je remontais mes mains le long de son corps. Je la tenais toujours dans mes bras sur mes genoux. Je la déplaçais pour qu'elle m'enfourche. Je fis courir mes paumes sur ses seins alors que je sentais ses tétons se tendre contre elles. Je commençais à les embrasser et à les sucer à travers la fin tissue de sa robe. Elle me libéra de ma chemise et commença à défaire ma ceinture. Je pouvais sentir combien elle était impatiente. Je la fis glisser pour que nous que nous soyons tout les deux debout pour que je puisse me débarrasser de mon pantalon. Je tendis le bras sous sa robe et fis glisser sa culotte vers le bas.

- « Je veux laisser ça. » Je tirais sur sa nouvelle pièce de lingerie.

- « Tout ce que tu veux. » Elle mordit ma lèvre inférieure alors que je nous allongeais sous l'arbre de Noël. Je la mis au dessus de moi et glissais le paquet en alu dans sa main. Son cœur palpita un peu mais elle n'hésita pas. Je voulais qu'elle ait le contrôle se soir.

Elle se baissa et commença à embrasser le centre de ma poitrine, traçant son chemin jusqu'en bas de mon estomac, son rythme était affreusement lent mais ça ne faisait qu'intensifier l'expérience. Elle prit mon érection dans sa main alors qu'elle faisait tourner sa langue autour du bout et je pensais que j'allais disjoncter à cause de la sensation de chaleur que créait sa bouche … Elle passa sa langue de haut en bas sur le dos de mon manche. Elle me taquinait. La renarde.

- « Bella… » Je saisis ses cheveux de ma main et éloignais doucement sa tête. « Je ne vais pas être capable de durer si tu continue. » Elle me fit un sourire diabolique alors qu'elle déchirait le papier avec ses dents et enroula doucement le préservatif sur mon membre extrêmement dur me prenant dans sa minuscule main et me serra quand elle eu fini.

Je plaçais mes mains de chaque côté de ses hanches et la baissais sur moi. La seule pensée de elle me chevauchant était suffisante pour m'envoyer de l'autre côté. Elle gémit alors qu'elle glissait son cœur chaud et palpitant autour de moi et commença à pousser vers le bas alors que je rencontrais chacune de ses poussées avec une forte poussée vers le haut. Elle était si belle prise dans sa propre extase. Elle fit courir ses mains dans ses cheveux et ensuite doucement les fit descendre sous sa robe et commença à toucher ses seins. Si ce n'était pas la chose la plus sexy que je n'ai jamais vu… non attendez ça pourrait être plus sexy.

- « Bella, enlève cette chose et fait le encore j'ai besoin de voir. »

Elle lécha ses lèvres alors qu'elle passait sa robe par-dessus sa tête et la jeta sur le côté. Elle déplaça lentement ses mains sur son corps les mettant à nouveau sur ses seins. Oui, absolument plus sexy. Je poussais en elle plus fort alors qu'elle criait mon nom. Alors que ses mains se déplaçaient sur ses tétons je pu voir ma bague étinceler à son doigt. Avec le rayonnement des lumières de Noël scintillant derrière elle, elle ressemblait à un ange, un ange faisant des choses plutôt vilaines, mais un ange tout de même. Elle était si proche alors que je pouvais sentir ses parois se resserrer autour de moi.

- « Oh… Jasper… c'est si bon … je vais … » Elle se laissa aller alors que je sentis son liquide chaud couler sur moi. Je savais qu'elle c'était épuisée donc j'échangeais rapidement nos positions faisant attention de ne pas mettre ton mon poids sur elle alors que je commençais à claquer en elle. « Japser… » Je ne pouvais pas y croire, elle jouissait à nouveau. Ma chérie était insatiable.

- « Oh, Bella … tu es une mauvaise fille. »

- « Plus fort, Jasper. J'ai besoin que ce soit plus fort. » Cria-t-elle et bien sur je suis donnais toujours ce qu'elle voulait. Je ne pouvais pas résister plus longtemps et avec quelques plongeons plus profonds et rapides je me vidais fortement et c'était de loin l'orgasme le plus intense que j'ai jamais expérimenté et dans les secondes qui suivirent je ne m'étais jamais sentis plus relaxé ou en paix que je ne l'étais là maintenant. J'étais toujours au dessus d'elle avec mon visage enseveli dans son cou. Je commençais à sucer la peau sur la pulsation de sa veine. Elle gloussa.

- « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

- « Marque mon territoire. » Je fis une petite marque rouge là.

- « Est-ce que c'est là que tu vas me mordre ? Juste là ? » Elle fit courir ses doigts sur le nouveau point rouge.

- « Oui, entre autres, mais c'est le point crucial. » J'amenais mes lèvres à la rencontre des siennes. « Et, Bella j'aimerais le faire pendant que nous faisons l'amour. »

- « Vraiment ? » Elle était surprise.

- « A moins que tu n'objecte, mais c'est quand nous sommes le plus proches et puisque te mordre vas être plutôt intime pour nous deux quel meilleur moment alors que quand nous sommes comme ça ? » J'avais pensé à tous les détails de sa conversion et c'est ce qui semblait avoir le plus de sens. Elle était tellement relaxée après nos moments ensemble et son esprit sera occupé à autre chose, heureusement trop occupé pour être effrayé de ce qui viendrait ensuite.

- « Jasper ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Aucune chance que tu le fasses maintenant ? » Peut être ne serait-elle pas effrayée du tout.

- « Bel essai, chérie, mais il te reste encore une chose à faire. »

- « Vrai. » Elle soupira. « Vas-tu m'emmener voir Renée ? J'aimerais qu'elle rencontre mon fiancé. »

Fiancé. Ça sonnait bien.

- « Quand tu es prête à y aller. » J'irais n'importe où avec cette fille, même la Floride ensoleillée.

_**Bella Point Of View**_

J'essayais fortement de combattre le sommeil, mais mes yeux commençaient à papillonner. J'étais pelotonnée contre sa poitrine alors que nous étions couchés sur le sol sous l'arbre. Je détester m'endormir et perdre du temps avec lui. J'étais impatiente d'arriver au jour où je n'aurais pas à m'endormir et nous pourrons passer notre temps à faire d'autres choses. Je levais ma main pour que je puisse voir cette splendide bague. C'était de loin le plus gros diamant que j'ai jamais vu. Elle prenait place haut sur mon doigt avec une monture en platine avec plusieurs diamants additionnels traçant un chemin tout autour de la bande de métal. Le fait que c'était une bande de métal éternelle n'était pas perdue pour moi.

- « Tu l'aimes ? » Demanda-t-il. « Nous pouvons choisir quelque chose d'autre si tu ne l'aimes pas. » Pensait-il vraiment que je pouvais ne pas aimer cette bague ?

- « Tu es fou ? »

- « Je ne pense pas. » Dit-il d'un ton neutre.

- « Jasper, la bague est parfaite. Bien sur, si je l'avais choisie je ne serais pas partie avec un aussi gros diamant, mais je suis contente que tu l'ais fait. » Je ne pouvais même pas penser au prix de quelque chose d'aussi magnifique et je suis sure que je ne le trouverais jamais.

- « Darlin', souviens toi je ne fais rien à petite échelle. » Il pointa l'arbre massif sous lequel nous étions blottis.

- « Je vais te rendre vraiment heureuse, je te le promets. »

- « Tu le fais déjà. » Il se serra plus fort dans ses bras. Je bâillais.

-« Pourquoi ne t'amènerais-je pas au lit maintenant ? »

- « Non, je veux rester là un peu plus longtemps, s'il te plait. » Mes yeux commencèrent à se fermer. Il embrassa ma tête.

- « D'accord, chérie. Je t'emmènerai en haut dans un petit moment. Profite de ton arbre. »

- « J'aime juste être ici avec toi. Je t'aime, Jasper Whitlock. » J'étais en train de m'assoupir, mais pas avant que je ne l'eu entendu.

- « Je t'aime aussi, future Madame Whitlock. »

Je dormis vraiment bien cette nuit là jouissant du fait que rien ne pourrait jamais m'enlever à lui.

__________________________________________________________________________________

_**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR**__ : Je suis nerveuse à propos de ce chapitre car beaucoup d'entre vous attendent que Jasper sorte la question. J'espère que je ne vous ai pas déçus ! _

_**Note de la traductrice**__ : Alors Alors ??? Dites moi tout !!!!! _


	28. Chapitre 27

_**Note de la traductrice**__ : Hey !!!!_

_Désolée pour ce retard mais j'ai été très fatiguée et je n'avais pas l'esprit à traduire mais me revoilà en forme !!!_

_**Espace pub**__ : Pour ceux qui lisent en anglais car je sais qu'il y en a quelques uns j'ai deux fic à vous proposer que j'adore même si c'est des Bella/Edward alors il y a :_

_- The Best Man_

_- Faking it_

____________________________________________________________________________________

_**Bella Point Of View**_

Les semaines suivantes passèrent en un éclair. D'abord, Alice vint nous rendre visite armée de listes, magasines de mariage et mélangeur de couleur. Je n'avais pas idée qu'il y avait autant de variation de la couleur ivoire. Durant nos sessions Jasper était introuvable ; Lâche.

Finalement, après trois heures non-stop de planification de mariage je dis à Alice qu'elle avait carte blanche sur tout de la musique à la robe que je porterais. De qui se moquait-elle ; elle avait déjà tout vu dans sa vision donc se serait plus facile pour elle. Tout ce que Jasper et moi avions à faire était de choisir une date ; ce qui à ce point n'était toujours pas décidé.

Puis nous retournâmes voir Charlie pour les vacances de Noël pour lui annoncer notre grande nouvelle. Il le prit vraiment bien et je pourrais jurer qu'il était tout aussi heureux de voir Jasper qu'il l'était de me voir ; si ce n'est pas plus. Dans tout les cas j'étais contente d'avoir eu une autre rencontre positive avec lui parce que je savais qu'il n'y en aurait probablement pas beaucoup d'autres dans le futur. Nous lui avions dit que nous prendrions le prochain semestre pour voyager à l'étranger. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que je sois si loin, mais Jasper avait l'impression que c'était la meilleure explication que nous pouvions lui offrir pour l'instant. Je n'étais pas prête à lui faire croire que j'avais péris dans quelque horrible accident, et au moins de cette façon nous pourrions communiquer à travers les e-mails et les SMS. Jasper suggérais que dans un an nous pourrions juste lui dire que nous avions tellement apprécié nos voyages que nous avions décidé de vivre hors du pays pendant moment. Ce n'était pas une solution à long terme, mais c'était la seule avec laquelle je pouvais vivre pour l'instant.

Ensuite il y eu notre visite en Floride. Heureusement pour Jasper il plu deux jours entiers donc en fait il fut capable de se déplacer sous la lumière du jour. Renée était, et bien Renée. Toujours aussi juvénile et insouciante que toujours, et elle semblait si heureuse et satisfaite. C'était évident qu'elle était encore très amoureuse de Phil. Et, je pense que c'est pourquoi elle avait prit la nouvelle de mon récent engagement si bien. Jasper l'a convaincue en quelques minutes, et elle était ravie qu'il puisse m'offrir l'opportunité de voyager autour du monde. La seconde nuit que nous fûmes là Renée et moi eurent un peu de temps seules. Jasper avait proposé de me laisser plusieurs fois avant ça mais je n'étais pas prête. Phil et Jasper partirent chercher du Chinois à emporter et j'étais gênée à la pensée du pauvre Jasper s'étranglant en l'avalant. Il murmura que je lui serais redevable pour ça alors qu'il sortait par la porte.

_- « Bella, » Dit Renée alors qu'elle venait et s'asseyait à côté de moi sur le canapé. « Je suis si contente que tu ais décidé de venir. » _

_- « Ouais, moi aussi. Mais, je dois être honnête, c'étais l'idée de Jasper. » _

_- « Il semble être vraiment bien pour toi. Je peux voir à quel point il t'aime. » _

_- « Je l'aime tellement. Il a fait des choses pour moi pour lesquelles je ne serais jamais capable de lui rendre la pareille. » Comme le fait que j'étais assise dans son salon. _

_- « Il ne recherche pas les bénéfices. Je n'ai jamais vu un homme regarder une femme de la façon dont il te regarde. C'est dur à décrire, il est tellement protecteur envers toi mais pas de manière autoritaire et il semble te laisser prendre tes propres décisions, mais je peux dire qu'il sait toujours que tu vas faire exactement ce qu'il veut que tu fasses. Il est un tel gentleman et très sage au-delà de son âge. » Je ris. _

_- « Tu n'as pas idée. » Combien un vampire de 165 ans peut-il être sage ? Pensais-je. _

_-« Tu es heureuse alors ? Tu veux voyager autour du monde avec lui et devenir sa femme ? » _

_- « Je n'ai jamais été plus sure de quelque chose de ma vie entière. Les mots ne peuvent juste pas rendre justice à ce que je ressens pour lui. Il est ma seule raison d'exister. » Elle hésita pendant une seconde et ensuite dit :_

_- « Mais, Bella n'étais-ce pas ce que tu ressentais pour Edward aussi ? » Okay, et bien elle m'avait eu là. Je pensais qu'Edward était ma vie et je savais où elle voulait en venir. Je me suis effondrée quand il est parti et je n'aurais probablement pas continué plus longtemps si ce n'était pas pour Jasper. _

_- « Oui, je pensais que je ressentais ça pour Edward. Je l'aimais, une part de moi l'aime toujours et je suppose l'aimera toujours, mais il était mon premier amour et c'était un amour nécessaire car ça m'a mené à la personne avec laquelle j'étais supposée être. Il n'y aura jamais personne d'autre pour moi. » _

_- « Je te fais confiance. » Elle sourit. _

_- « Vraiment ? Après tout ce qui c'est passé entre nous ? La façon dont j'ai agi et dont je t'ai traitée durant ce moment sombre de ma vie ? » _

_- « Tu as fais ce que tu avais à faire pour survivre et je suis tellement contente que tu l'ais fait. J'aurais pu mieux faire pour toi. J'étais l'adulte, mais nos rôles on été échangés pendant tellement longtemps que quand tu as craqué je n'ai pas su comment réagir face à ça. J'avais tord et je suis désolée de nous avoir permis de perdre deux ans de notre vie. Nous ne pouvons pas récupérer ce temps mais nous avons le reste de nos vies pour nous rattraper. Je t'aime, Bella. » Je commençais à pleurer. Nous n'avions plus beaucoup de temps, mais elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. Elle me prit dans ses bras. _

_- « Je suis désolée, maman. » _

_- « C'est bon. Tout ira bien maintenant. » _

_- « Je t'aime, maman. » Et au moins maintenant elle le saurait, et c'était une chose de plus que je devais à Jasper._

- « Bella ? Bébé, Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? » Entendre sa voix me sortir du dernier souvenir que j'aurais de ma mère. J'essuyais mes joues et lui sourit.

- « Merci. »

- « Pour ? » Demanda-t-il.

- « Pour avoir insisté pour que j'arrange les choses avec mes parents avant que tu me transforme. Je ne me serais jamais pardonnée si je ne m'étais pas réconciliée avec eux. Tu avais raison, comme toujours. »

- « C'est un lourd fardeau à porter ; avoir toujours raison. » Il sourit.

- « Sérieusement, Jasper, comment as-tu su que j'avais besoin de faire ça ? »

- « Beaucoup d'année d'expérience, Darlin'. » Son expression faciale sembla changer et il y avait de la douleur dans ses yeux. « Beaucoup de mes souvenirs humains se sont fanés » Dit-il doucement. « Mais, je me souviendrais toujours de mes parents et de l'amour que je ressentais pour eux et alors que je suis entré dans cette autre vie en bon termes avec eux je sais que ma mère a eu le cœur brisé quand je suis partit et ai rejoint la guerre à un si jeune âge. Finalement, elle à accepté ma décision, mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle aurait choisi pour moi et si elle avait pu m'arrêter elle l'aurait fait. Elle a du être dévastée quand elle à pensé que j'étais perdu en mission. C'est quelque chose qui m'a hanté pendant toutes ces années. »

- « Jasper, je suis désolée. Je n'avais pas idée. » Je ne l'ai jamais connue que comme vampire, mais bien sur il avait des souvenirs et des sentiments humains. Ça ne m'est juste jamais venu à l'idée de lui poser des questions à ce propos. « As-tu jamais essayé de les revoir ? Je veux dire je sais que tu ne peux pas juste les approcher dans ton nouveau corps, mais n'as-tu jamais vérifié comment ils allaient ? » Il secoua la tête.

- « Non, Bella, je n'étais pas en condition de le faire. Je n'étais pas comme Carlisle et Edward. Quand j'ai été transformé c'était dans un but et ce but était de tuer et protéger et créer plus de soldats pour exécuter le travail de Maria. Si j'entrais en contact avec un humain l'issue n'était jamais bonne. » Il ne me regardait pas. Il semblait si torturé comme le Jasper dont je me rappelais quand nous nous étions rencontré la première fois.

- « Oh … » Puis je réalisais que bientôt j'allais devenir un nouveau-né capable de tuer n'importe quel humain qui croiserai ma route. Je sentais une attaque d'anxiété arriver et Jasper le savait. Il mit ses mains sur mes épaules et me calma rapidement. « Vais-je devenir un tueur aussi ? »

- « Non ! » Il semblait presque en colère. « Je ne te laisserais jamais faire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter. Je t'aiderais à traverser cette première année et si je dois rester à tes côtés tout le temps je le ferrai. Bella, j'ai toujours pris soin de toi durant ta vie humaine, donc s'il te plait fait moi confiance je le ferrais aussi durant ta vie immortelle. Je ne te transformerais jamais et ensuite être tellement irresponsable que je te laisserais blesser quelqu'un d'autre. Tu ne vivras jamais avec cette culpabilité. »

- « J'ai entièrement confiance en toi ; avec les deux ma vie mortelle et immortelle. » je l'embrassais doucement sur les lèvres. « Et je suis désolée pour le douleur que tu portes par rapport à ta mère, mais je sais qu'elle t'aimais. Comment ne le pourrait-elle pas ? Tu es un être si incroyable et je suis sure que tu étais un fils très spécial. Veux-tu en parler ? » Il me prit dans ses bras.

- « Non, mais j'apprécie ton point de vue. »

- « Je serrai toujours la pour toi aussi, donc si tu veux parler de n'importe quoi je t'écouterai. »

- « Merci. Et je suis content que ta visite chez Renée ce soit bien passée, mais je savais que ce serais le cas. »

- « Elle était très contente de toi. Elle a dit que tu avais de bonne manières, que tu étais poli et incroyablement sexy. » Je roulais des yeux.

- « Elle a oublié mon trait de caractère le plus important. »

- « Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Demandais-je suspicieusement.

- « Que je suis complètement amoureux de toi. » Il m'embrasse à nouveau.

- « Le sentiment et partagé. »

- « Oh, oui avant que j'oublie Alice à appelé aujourd'hui. »

- « Ugg … » Gémis-je.

- « Ce n'est pas gentil. Elle travaille vraiment dur sur ce mariage. Elle a eu une autre vision des noces et cette fois elle à remarqué que Charlie et Renée manquait à la cérémonie. Est-ce quelque chose dont tu es consciente en ce moment ? »

- « Oui, je voulais te parler à ce propos. Je suis si heureuse que les choses aillent bien avec mes parents et que nous ayons eu des visites couronnées de succès avec les deux, mais je ne les veux pas au mariage. Ça serait trop dur pour moi. Nous leur avons dit que nous prenions le semestre pour voyager dont tenons-nous-en là. »

- « Es-tu sure ? » Il chercha dans mes yeux le moindre doute mais il n'en trouverait aucun. Je ne voulais pas d'eux là-bas sachant qu'après le mariage je ne serais plus capable de les revoir. J'avais peur que leur présence laisserait toujours un souvenir triste de ce qui était supposé être un jour très heureux.

- « J'y ai beaucoup pensé et je veux juste un petit mariage, enfin aussi petit que Alice le permettra. J'aimerais que ça soit juste nous et n'importe qui d'autre que tu veuilles. » Je savais qu'Alice serait là, mais je n'étais pas sure de ce qu'il ressentait pour le reste de la famille.

- « Et bien, je n'ai pas vraiment une longue liste d'invités, mais j'aimerais que les Cullen soient là, et je pensais que Peter et Charlotte pourraient y assister. Peter pourrait célébrer le mariage si c'est d'accord pour toi. »

- « Peuvent-ils être autour de moi ? Ce ne sera pas trop dur pour eux ? » Il sourit.

- « Non, ils sont plutôt civilisés. Tu serais surprise. La seule différence entre eux deux et les Cullen est leur choix d'alimentation, mais ils ne te feront pas de mal. »

- « Je veux tout ce qui te rend heureux et si ce sont tes vieux amis alors s'il te plait invite les. J'aimerais les rencontrer. » Cette partie du passé de Jasper m'intriguait et j'aimerais les voir par moi-même.

- « Donc alors c'est réglé. Une petite cérémonie pour promettre notre amour éternel ? » Une soudaine pique de peur parcourus mon corps.

- « Bella, j'ai sentis ça. Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il me calmait encore une fois.

- « Lequel d'entre nous va le dire à Alice ? »

- « Oh, c'est toi, chérie. » Il sourit.

- « Génial, pourquoi ne me jettes-tu pas juste aux loups ? »

- « Oh, je ne ferrais jamais ça. » Il rit.

- « Bien, je vais l'appeler maintenant mais je suis sure qu'elle l'a déjà vu dans ses visions et du reste maintenant elle m'a pas à s'inquiéter du menu puisque que je serai la seule humaine dans l'assistance. »

_**Jasper Point Of View**_

Alors que je la regardais courir en haut des escaliers pour appeler Alice mon propre téléphone sonna pour m'annoncer un message.

Je baissais les yeux sur l'écran. Merveilleux ! C'était d'Emmett.

_Hey frangin, je viens juste d'entendre la grande nouvelle du mariage. Félicitation ! Tu as engrossé Bella ? _

Pouvait-il être plus vulgaire ? La réponse était probablement ouipuisque c'était Emmett après tout. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas l'ignorer ou il enverrait probablement un message à Bella avec une question inappropriée. Je le rappelais.

_- « Emmett, comment tu vas ? » _

_- « Bien. Comment vas la petite Bella ? » _

_- « Elle va bien et Rose ? » _

_- « Et bien, tu sais ; elle est Rose et heureusement pour toi elle n'est pas là maintenant car elle n'est pas heureuse à propos du mariage. Elle pense que c'est assez extravagant de ta part de bloquer la Saint Valentin comme ça. » _

_- « De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? » _

_- « Oh, allez mec, J'ai entendu parler d'hommes oubliant leur anniversaire, mais jamais le jour de leur véritable mariage. » _

_- « La Saint Valentin ? » _

_- « Ouais, tu sais le 14 février. » _

_- « Oui, Emmett je sais, mais nous n'avons pas encore arrêté de date. » _

_- « Oh, si tu l'as fait et puisque Alice me l'a dit tu ne le sais probablement pas encore. » _

_- « Alice, bien. Ça explique cela. » _

_- « Peut importe, je suis impatient de te voir toi et Bella. Nous prévoyons de venir quelques jours avant la cérémonie. » _

_- « C'est super puisque j'espérais que vous pourriez venir tout les deux. » _

_- « Tu plaisantes ? Te voir épouser une humaine, je veux dire Bella et bien c'est la chose la plus excitante qui nous est arrivés depuis longtemps. Et bien, peux être pas pour toi puisque tu … » _

_- « Emmett ! » _

_- « Oh, bien mais fait en sorte d'emmagasiner du sexe avant la veille du mariage parce que je vais planifier ton enterrement de vie de garçon, et mec ça va être sauvage. » _

_- « Je prendrais ça en considération. Donc, je suppose que nous te verrons le mois prochain ? » _

_- « Oui. Hey, embrasse Bella pour moi … avec la langue. » Il rit. _

_- « Au revoir, Emmett. » _

Je raccrochais et gloussais. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, mais ensuite je me demandais ce que faisaient les vampires pour leur enterrement de vie de garçon.

Saint Valentin ? Et bien, j'imagine que c'était un jour aussi bien qu'un autre. En fait, j'aimais en quelque sorte le fait que ce soit si tôt. Puisque Alice avait le mariage sous contrôle je devais m'occuper de la lune de miel. Je voulais trouver un endroit qui était assez isolé pour garder Bella pendant la transition dans sa nouvelle vie ; un endroit où elle pouvait se sentir en sécurité et à l'aise, mais surtout heureuse. Je voulais que le début de notre nouvelle vie soit une expérience mémorable et plaisante pour elle. 


	29. chapitre 28

_**Note de la traductrice**__ : Bonjour à toutes et à tous !!!_

_Alors je sais je suis en retard pour ce chapitre mais j'ai une amie qui ai rentrée de Londres, mon anniversaire, mon cheval à m'occuper … enfin ça m'a prit pas mal de temps excusez moi vraiment vous pouvez me taper dessus si vous voulez !!!_

__________________________________________________________________________________

_**Bella Point Of View **_

Les dernières semaines semblaient vraiment m'échapper et avant que je ne m'en rende compte nous étions de retour à Forks, et le mariage était dans quelques jours. Alice avait décidé que puisque nous avions un petit et intime mariage qu'il devrait se tenir au manoir Cullen. J'étais d'accord avec ça et je savais que ça rendait Jasper heureux. Heureusement pour moi elle était tellement prise par les détails de la cérémonie qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de me rendre nerveuse. En fait j'appréciais tout le temps libre que j'avais l'air d'avoir. Tout les Cullen étaient de retour à la maison excepté Edward qui je suppose ne se joindrait pas à nous, mais je n'avais pas l'impression que c'était approprié que je me renseigne.

- « Bella, » Dit Jasper « Viens, je vais t'emmener en bas dans la cuisine. Esmée t'a préparé le déjeuner. » Il me tendit une main que j'acceptais volontiers. Si ça ne tenais qu'à moi je le toucherais toujours d'une certaine façon. Il embrassa mes lèvres presque trop doucement.

- « Je ne vais pas me casser. »

- « Tu te souviens des règles d'Alice ? » Demanda-t-il « Je ne dois laisser aucun bleu ou tâche rouge sur ton corps et plus important ne pas faire enfler tes lèvres. » Il secoua la tête.

- « Pas de Sexe. » Je gloussais. Alice ne voulais pas que j'ai l'air rien moins que parfaite pour mon grand jour donc elle nous avait interdit à Jasper et moi toutes activités physiques rigoureuses.

- « Je suis surpris qu'elle ne te fasse pas dormir la porte ouverte. » Il me conduisit en bas de l'escalier puis dans la cuisine. Je m'arrêtais juste avant que nous n'entrâmes. « Bella, pourquoi cette soudaine vague d'anxiété ? » Il m'envoya une onde de calme.

- « Rosalie est aussi dans la cuisine. » Je pouvais entendre sa voix.

- « Oui, est-ce que ça t'ennuie ? »

- « Elle n'était pas exactement ravie de me voir hier. Je sais qu'elle est ta sœur, mais je ne me sens pas très à l'aise autour d'elle. »

- « La plupart de nous ne le sont pas, mais nous sommes juste habitués à elle. Tu veux que je lui demande de quitter la cuisine pendant que tu manges ? »

- « Seigneur, Non ! Ca l'agacerait vraiment. »

- « J'allais monter et parler avec Carlisle, mais si ça te fait te sentir mieux je resterai avec toi. » Autant que je voulais qu'il reste avec moi je savais qu'au final je devrais faire face à Rosalie moi-même.

- « Non, ça ira. » Je serrais sa main alors que nous entrâmes dans la cuisine où Alice, Esmé et Rosalie nous attendaient.

- « Bon après-midi Bella. » Esmé s'approcha et embrasse ma joue. « Comment va noter mariée rougissante aujourd'hui ? »

- « Je vais bien, Esmé. Merci de rendre mon séjour si plaisant. » Elle sourit.

- « S'il te plait assied toi et mange. » Jasper m'emmena jusqu'à la table et me tira la chaise. Je le fixais pendant quelques secondes mais mes plaisantes pensées furent interrompues.

- « Oh, s'il vous plait. » Dit Rosalie « Vous êtes tout les deux pratiquement joints par la hanche. Lâche sa main Jasper, je ne vais pas la mordre. »

- « Amusant, Rosalie, très amusant. » Gronda Jasper. « Ne gâche pas ce jour pour Bella. » Elle roula des yeux.

- « Jasper, ça va aller. Toi va voir Carlisle. »

- « Je serais bientôt de retour et ensuite toi et moi nous sortirons. J'ai quelque chose de spécial prévu pour toi. »

- « Oh, non » Dit Alice d'une voix de carillon.

- « Alice, j'emmène Bella dehors pour un peu de temps seuls avant que les choses ne deviennent folles ici demain. »

- « Je jure que si elle à des bleus partout sur les bras le jour de son mariage parce que tu ne peux pas garder ton pantalon fermé pour 48h de plus »

- « Alice » Je rougis alors que je regardais Esmé qui essayait de d'effacer son petit sourire.

- « Bella, je serais bientôt de retour. » Il embrassa le haut de ma tête et lança à Rosalie un regard d'avertissement avant de quitter la pièce.

- « Le déjeuner à l'air bon. » Dis-je à Esmé. « Je suis désolée que vous ne puissiez pas vous joindre à moi. »

- « C'est bon, Bella. » Dit Alice « Très bientôt tu pourras te joindre à nous. »

- « Tu penses que tu auras les trippes pour ça Bella ? » Demanda Rosalie. Visiblement elle ne tenait pas compte de l'avertissement de Jasper.

- « Bella, » Interrompis Esmé « Je voudrais te donner quelque chose. » Elle le tendit une boîte en velours noir. « Elles étaient à ma mère et je veux que tu les aies. Alice pense qu'elles iront bien avec ta robe. » J'ouvris la boîte et à l'intérieur se trouvait une délicate rangée de perles et une paire de boucles d'oreilles en diamants assorties avec une perle pendante.

- « Oh, Esmé elles sont splendides. » je me levais et l'étreignit. « Merci. Ça signifie tellement pour moi. » Rosalie laissa sortir un soupir exagéré alors que je me rasseyais. Elle testait vraiment ma patience, mais je ne voulais pas me disputer avec elle surtout pas devant Esmé. « Alice, comment vont toutes les préparations ? » Demandais-je.

- « Tout est bien à l'heure aussi longtemps que toi et Jasper ne vous mettez pas au travers de ma route. » Elle sourit. « Rose, j'ai besoin de te parler à propos de ma musique pour la cérémonie puisque tu joueras tu piano. » Elle fit à Alice un regard exaspéré.

- « Tu te moques de moi ? » Cracha-t-elle.

- « Et bien, je ne peux pas vraiment demander à Edward de le faire, n'est ce pas ? » Répondit-elle d'un ton brusque.

- « Pourquoi pas, Alice ? » Elle me regarda. « Oh, c'est vrai parce que techniquement tu étais supposée l'épouser lui, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre tu as finis avec Jasper. Je suppose que tu étais destinée à devenir une Cullen d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

- « Rosalie ! » Cria Esmé. « C'est certainement assez. » Avant que je ne puisse m'en empêcher je dis :

- « Non, Esmé c'est bon. Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas Rosalie et c'est bon parce que je ne t'aime pas non plus. Je te trouve impolie, égocentrique et méchante, mais par respect pour Jasper je suis disposée à te tolérer. Mais je ne vais pas m'assoir là et te laisser m'insulter toute la journée. » Je me levais de la table. « Je suis désolée Esmé » Je me tournais pour sortir de la pièce.

- « Attend ! » Rosalie de leva et passa à côté de moi comme la brise à vitesse vampirique. Elle se tenait devant la porte bloquant efficacement ma sortie dramatique. « Tu as raison Bella, je ne t'aime pas et je ne sais pas si je le pourrais jamais, mais tu es en bonne compagnie puisqu'il y en a beaucoup que je n'aime pas. »

- « C'est vrai. » Offrait Alice. Rosalie l'ignora.

- « Ce que tu viens de faire ; me tenir tête, et bien ça demande du cran, quoi que ce soit vrai que tout le monde dans cette maison te soutient, incluant Emmett, c'est malgré tout plutôt impressionnant. »

- « Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Rose ; je ne comprends juste pas ce qu'il y à chez moi qui t'offense tellement. »

- « Tu n'es pas l'une d'entre nous. » Dit-elle simplement.

- « Jasper va changer ça très bientôt. » Murmurais-je.

- « Oui, et bien c'est une autre source de problèmes pour moi, mais nous pouvons garder ça pour un autre moment. » Elle s'éloigna de la porte et me fit signe de me rassoir. « Pourquoi ne vérifierions-nous pas les arrangements musicaux que tu aimerais que je joue durant la cérémonie. »

WOW, essayait-elle d'être gentille ?

« Non » Pépia Alice « J'ai déjà fait les sélections. Tu dois juste les jouer quand je le dis. »

- « Tu sais, » Dit Rose « Pour quelqu'un de si minuscule tu es terriblement agaçante. »

- « Tu vois Bella ? Elle le fait à nous tous. » Dit Alice.

Nous rîmes toutes ; même Rosalie.

_**Jasper Point Of View**_

Je quittais la cuisine et me dirigeais vers le bureau de Carlisle. Je me sentais mal de laisser Bella s'occuper de Rose, mais je savais qu'elle pouvait s'occuper d'elle. Avec un peu de chance l'extra dose de courage que je lui ai envoyé avant de quitter la pièce serait utile. C'était les moments où j'appréciais le plus de pouvoir contrôler le climat surtout si ça aidait Bella. Je voulais parler avec Carlisle de mes projets pour la lune de miel. Je toquais à la porte.

- « Entre, Jasper. » Dit-il. Emmett était affalé en travers du canapé.

- « Hey, frangin ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Une des choses que j'aimais chez Emmett était qu'il était toujours tellement heureux et avec mon pouvoir la joie était toujours une émotion qui était la bienvenue.

- « Je vais bien Emmett. Je viens juste de laisser Bella en bas avec les filles. » Il plissa son visage.

- « Oh, mec, tu l'as laissée avec Rose ? Pauvre fille. »

- « Je suis sure qu'elle ira bien. Esmé est aussi avec elle. »

- « Bien que, » Dit-il « Un petit crêpage de chignon pourrait être sexy. » Il sourit d'un air penaud. « Hmmm … je pense que j'ai besoin d'aller trouver Rose maintenant. » Je ne ressentais plus des vagues de joie provenant de lui. Beurk ! « S'il te plait part comme ça je n'aurais pas à ressentir ce que tu es en train de ressentir là maintenant. De plus, j'ai besoin de parler à Carlisle. »

- « Oh, d'accord. Est-ce que vous aller avoir la grosse 'avant la nuit de noce' discussion ? » Carlisle ria.

- « Quelque chose comme ça. » Dis-je.

-« Okay, mais souviens toi de notre grosse excursion demain à Goat Rocks Wilderness. Je prévois de me prendre un vieux gros ours ! Nous partons demain après-midi parce que nous devons être de retour tôt samedi. J'ai reçu l'ordre strict d'Alice de ne pas être en retard, et je ne vais pas agacer ce petit lutin. Pas moyen, la dernière fois que j'ai fait ça elle m'a frappé la tête avec un vase de cristal. » Il frotta l'arrière de sa tête.

- « Oui, et si je me souviens bien Esmé n'étais pas très contente de ça non plus car ça à fait plus de damages au vase que à ta tête dure » Dit Carlisle.

- « Bien soit juste de retour de ta petite excursion avec Bella dans les temps pour que nous puissions partir comme prévu. » Il partit pour aller chercher Rose. J'étais extrêmement soulagé que mon enterrement de vie de garçon ne consiste qu'en Carlisle, Emmett et moi faisant une excursion de chasse pendant la nuit dans les montagnes. Ce sera sympa des ours et des pumas pour changer.

- « Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi Jasper ? » Demanda Carlisle. « Trouille du mariage ? »

- « Non, » Je ris. « Je voulais juste te faire savoir mes plans concernant Bella. Je sais que tu as dis que tu superviserais la transformation, mais je ne pense pas que ce sera nécessaire. »

- « Je ne pense pas que ça le sera. » Il sourit. « Quand le feras-tu ? »

- « Bella veux que ce soit fait aussi tôt que possible, donc j'ai décidé qu'une fois que nous aurons atteint notre destination je le ferrais. »

- « Je vois et où le ferras-tu ? »

- « J'ai trouvé une villa retirée dans les iles au sud de la Grèce loin de la côte. C'est extrêmement isolé. Il n'y a pas d'humains aux alentours sur plusieurs kilomètres, donc nous pourrons sortir sous le soleil sans être exposés et à cause de la localisation isolée je n'aurais pas m'inquiéter à propos de Bella et que la tentation du sang humain. Et, apparemment la population de chacals est plutôt abondante. »

- « C'est un gentil, petit prédateur avec lequel elle pourra commencer. Il semblerait que tu ais pensé à tout. Je suppose que vous resterez là pendant un moment ? »

- « Juste jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente assez à l'aise pour s'intégrer aux humains, et ensuite je pensais que nous pourrions voyager avant de décider où est-ce que nous aimerions nous installer. »

- « Je te fait confiance pour venir nous rendre visite souvent. » Dit-il plein d'espoir.

- « Autant que tu le voudra. Je pense que c'est important pour Bella d'avoir un certain type d'élément familial surtout dans ses jeunes années quand elle se sentira hors normes. Je ferrais tout ce que je pourrais pour aider à la transition, mais comme tu le sais ça peut être un moment solitaire et désespéré. » Je me souvins de mes jours de nouveau-né et ressentit immédiatement les émotions dépressives et la confusion qui était toujours une part de mon existence. Bien sur, j'ai été transformé dans d'autres circonstances, mais une certaine part de moi avant peur pour Bella tout de même.

- « Jasper, ça va aller pour elle. Elle t'a toi et si tu as besoin de moi je suis là, je viendrais en Grèce et je t'assisterais de n'importe qu'elle façon que je le pourrais. »

- « Tu sais pour un vampire qui n'a pas de pouvoir actif tu es plutôt perspicace. »

- « Ca vient des siècles d'expérience. Mais, je viendrais pour t'aider. »

- « J'espérais que tu dirais ça. Je pense que ce serai bon pour Bella de te voir toi et Esmée durant sa première année quand elle essayera de s'adapter. »

- « Tout va bien se passer. Tu le mérite ; n'en doute jamais. » Je pouvais sentir la compassion émaner de lui. Il faisait des merveilles pour moi.

- « Merci, j'ai été extrêmement chanceux d'avoir ta présence dans ma vie. »

- « Je continuerais d'être là pendant toute ton existence et je suis impatient d'avoir aussi Bella avec nous. »

Je me sentis mieux après ma discussion avec Carlisle. Il était ce qui ce rapprochais le plus d'une figure paternelle et je savais qu'il m'aiderait à résoudre l'anxiété que je ressentais à propos du fait de transformer Bella. Je voulais la transformer, mais je ne pouvais toujours pas m'empêcher de penser que c'était la chose égoïste à faire. Je la voulais pour toujours, mais je savais qu'être immortel n'étais pas toujours la meilleure vie. Mais, c'était quelque chose que Bella voulait et je ne lui enlèverais pas ça. Je la laisserai cependant savoir qu'elle à toujours le choix et que je la voudrais quand même.

J'entrais dans notre chambre et fut immédiatement pris par sa beauté. Elle regardait fixement par la fenêtre, perdue dans quelques pensées ; elle ne savait même pas que j'étais là. Je pouvais la regarder pendant des heures car elle m'intriguait vraiment. Elle était distraire enroulant ses cheveux autour de son doigt pendant qu'elle mâchouillait sa lèvre inférieure. Je pouvais sentir à quel point elle était en paix et heureuse à ce moment. Il n'y avait aucune émotion triste ou négative venant d'elle. Je m'approchais d'elle par derrière et enroulais mes bras autour de sa taille minuscule.

- « Hey, ma belle, à quoi penses-tu ? » Elle sourit et reposa sa tête sur ma poitrine. Seigneur, je l'aimais.

- « Toi, bien sur. » Répondit-elle.

- « Quoi à propos de moi spécifiquement ? » Demandais-je alors que j'embrassais sa nuque. Elle soupira.

- « Combien je suis chanceuse de t'avoir, combien tu le manque comme un fou quand nous ne sommes pas ensemble et combien j'ai envie d'être ta femme. »

- « Bientôt, Darlin', très bientôt. » Je la serrais pour qu'elle soit encore plus près de moi. « Es-tu prête pour ma surprise ? »

- « Celle à propos de laquelle Alice est contrariée ? »

- « Exactement, donc sortons d'ici avant quelle ne nous mettes un stop. » Je le retournais et l'embrassais doucement sur les lèvres. Sa chaleur me rempli complètement. Elle commença à s'éloigner. « Où est-ce que tu vas ? »

- « A la voiture, tu as dit que nous sortions » Elle avait l'air embrouillée. Je souris.

- « Nous sortons mais pour cette excursion tu vas devoir sauter sur mon dos. »

- « Tu vas nous y amener en courant ? Nous ne pouvons pas prendre la voiture ? » Demanda-t-elle.

- « Et bien, nous pourrions, mais ce n'est pas si loin et ça pourrais être la dernière fois que nous voyageons comme ça » Je l'attirais à moi.

- « Pourquoi ? Ne voudras-tu pas toujours me porter sur ton dos ? »

- « Oui, en fait je le voudrais toujours. Mais bientôt tu serras tout aussi rapide que moi et tu voudras probablement courir toi-même. » Ca me rendait triste en quelque sorte qu'elle ne compterait plus toujours sur moi pour tout. Elle n'aura plus à le faire parce que physiquement elle serait mon égale. Elle était triste aussi.

- « Jasper, et si je ne veux pas courir moi-même ? »

- « Alors, tu n'auras pas à le faire, chérie. Je pendrais toujours soin de toi » Et ensuite je réalisais qu'elle aurait toujours besoin de moi autant que j'avais besoin d'elle.


	30. Chapitre 29

_**Bella Point of View **_

J'étais en quelque sorte déçue quand Jasper nous amena à notre destination d'ici quelques minutes de la maison principale. J'appréciais tellement la course que je ne pouvais possiblement pas comprendre comment ça ne pourrait jamais être mieux que moi étant crochetée sur lui, inspirant à la fois l'air frais et son odeur fantastique. Bien sur c'était merveilleux car c'était juste une autre excuse pour être proche de lui. Je ne voulais jamais lâcher prise.

Alors qu'il commençait à ralentir le rythme je pu voir une petite maison nichée dans les bois, mais alors que nous nous rapprochions je réalisais que c'était un adorable, petit cottage ; comme quelque chose sorti d'un conte de fée. Jasper relâcha mes jambes et je glissais lentement de son dos.

- « Nous y sommes Darlin'. » Il repoussa mes cheveux dérangés par le vent de devant mes yeux.

- « Où sommes-nous exactement ? » Demandais-je.

- « C'est l'un des petits trésors d'Esmé. Il y en a plusieurs sur la propriété et de temps en temps elles sont utilisées dans différents buts. Alice en utilise une pour concevoir et créer des lignes de vêtements, Rose et Emmett en utilisent une quand ils ont besoin d'un moment pour être bruyants. » Il me fit un sourire diabolique. « Mais, ce soir ce cottage en particulier va être utilisé comme suite pré-lune de miel. » Il ouvrit la porte, me souleva du sol et me porta comme une mariée pour passer le seuil. Je fus immédiatement frappée par l'odeur de roses alors que nous passions la porte. Ça me rappelait mon anniversaire en Alaska il y a quelques mois en arrière.

Il m'assit et je ne pus m'empêcher d'être entraînée par la bonne atmosphère. De la musique classique passait à la stéréo, une bouteille de champagne refroidissait dans un seau argent d'un grand raffinement placé à côté de deux verres en cristal extrêmement délicats et la pièce était remplie par des centaines de Roses roses et blanches alors que des douzaines de bougies illuminaient toute la pièce. C'était à couper le souffle.

- « Tu as fais tout ça ? » Murmurais-je.

- « Esmé à aidé. Tu approuves ? » Demanda-t-il.

- « Je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est splendide. »

- « C'est seulement parce que tu es là. » Il m'embrassa doucement. « Je voulais que ce soir soit spécial. »

- « Tu as dis que c'était une pré-lune de miel, mais ne sommes nous pas supposés être mariés avant la lune de miel ? »

- « C'est juste un détail mineur dont on va s'occuper très bientôt. Je pensais que tu n'allais pas avoir une vraie nuit de noce si tout va selon le plan. » Il me dirigea vers le fauteuil et me mit sur ses genoux. « Si tu veux toujours que je te transforme cette première nuit alors tu te tordras de douleur pendant 3 jours et ensuite tu passeras les quelques semaines suivantes à t'occuper de ta soif et à t'habituer à ta nouvelle vie. »

- « Ca semble romantique. » Dis-je.

- « C'est exactement où je veux en venir. Donc, c'est pourquoi j'ai pensé que nous devrions passer une dernière nuit comme ça ; à moins que tu es changé d'avis et que tu veuilles que je te transforme plus tard. »

- « Non, je veux le faire aussi tôt que possible. S'il te plait n'essaye pas de me faire changer d'avis. »

- « Bella, j'ai dit que je le ferrais et je vais le faire, mais je veux juste que tu saches que tu auras l'opportunité d'arrêter n'importe quand jusqu'au moment où je percerais ta peau. Je me contrôle assez pour faire marche arrière. »

- « Ce ne serra pas nécessaire. Je ne te demanderais pas d'arrêter. » Je voulais que notre pour toujours commence dès que nous serrons mariés.

- «Sache juste que tu as une option si tu le veux. » Il était tellement sincère ; essayant toujours de tout faire bien pour moi.

- « J'apprécie, mais maintenant j'aimerais commencer ma soirée. » Je fis courir ma langue le long de sa lèvre inférieure et tira doucement dessus avec mes dents.

- « Tu es vilaine. Nous ne sommes ici que depuis 10 minutes et je sens déjà combien tu es excitée. Et les règles d'Alice ? »

- « Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Les règles sont la raison pour laquelle je suis tellement excitée. Ça fait des jours depuis que nous avons fait l'amour. Je ne peux plus attendre plus longtemps. »

- « Autant que je veuille sauter à cette partie de la soirée avec toi il y quelques choses que je voudrai faire d'abord. »

- « Vraiment ? » Je fis la moue.

- « La patience est une vertu, Darlin'. »Il mordit ma lèvre inférieure « Mais tu n'auras pas à attendre trop longtemps. » Il me fit glisser de ses genoux à sur une chaise. Il ouvrit la bouteille dans un bruit sec et remplit deux verres du liquide étincellent. Ça piqua ma curiosité, mais évidemment il le sentit. « Non, je n'en boirais pas, mais je veux proposer un toast. » Il me tendit un verre et mit un petit paquet sur mes genoux. Il s'agenouilla devant moi et plaça une main sur le paquet. « Il y a 6 mois que n'aurais jamais cru que nous serrions là aujourd'hui nous préparant à promettre notre amour éternel l'un à l'autre dans moins de 2 jours. J'aurais pensé que je ne pourrais jamais mériter un honneur aussi incroyable et pour être honnête je ne suis toujours pas sur de comment j'ai réussi mon coup. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu veuilles être avec moi. Mon estomac fait toujours des bonds quand tu entres dans la pièce. » Je sentis les larmes glisser sur mon visage car je réalisais que que ce qu'il était en train de dire était précisément ce que je ressentais.

- « Jasper, tu es en train de décrire exactement ce que je ressent pour toi. Je ne peux toujours pas comprendre chez moi qui suis si ordinaire que tu puisses vouloir. »

- « Ordinaire ? Bella, soit sérieuse ; il n'y a rien d'ordinaire chez toi. Quand je te regarde je vois la créature la plus incroyable qui me fixe en retour avec ses beaux yeux marron mettant toute sa confiance en moi et ça m'effraie parce que je ne veux jamais te décevoir. »

- « Tu ne pourras jamais. Je te fais confiance et je sais que tu seras toujours à mes côtés. Tu es ma vie Jasper. Je t'aime. » Je pris mon verre et toucha le sien avec celui-ci.

- « Hey attend ! C'était sensé être mon toast ! »

- « Tu mettais trop longtemps. Je veux ouvrir mon cadeau. » Je baissais le regard vers mes genoux à l'éloquente boîte emballée. Il toucha mon verre avec le sien.

- « A Monsieur et Madame Whitlock » Il me fait signe de boire. « Merci, et tu peux avoir le mien aussi. » Il posa son verre sur la table à coté de nous.

- « Essayez-vous de me rendre ivre, Mr. Whitlock ? » Je gloussais alors que je prenais une gorgée de mon verre. Les bulles me chatouillaient le nez mais j'aimais ça donc je finis le verre entier. « Hey, c'est vraiment bon. Je n'en avais jamais bu avant. »

- « Je sais et tu n'en auras probablement plus jamais alors profite. » Il prit mon verre vide et me tandis le sien. « Peut être devrais-tu boire celui-ci à petites gorgées parce que je ne veux pas que tu t'évanouisses sur moi. » Il sourit. Non, je ne voulais certainement pas m'évanouir avant qu'il ai une chance de me ravir.

- « Je peux ouvrir ceci maintenant ? » Je pris le paquet.

- « Oui, s'il te plait. »

J'enlevais rapidement et prudemment le papier cadeau … Je n'avais pas besoin de me couper avec le papier après tout. A l'intérieur se trouvait un journal de taille moyenne en cuir de couleur crème et sur le devant frappé de la plus belle écriture se trouvais les mots les plus fantastiques que j'ai jamais lu :

**Bella Whitlock**

- « Oh, Jasper, c'est la première fois, je ne l'avais jamais vu écrit comme ça avant. » Il prit mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrassa lentement sur les lèvres.

- « C'est qui tu es, Darlin' » Il m'embrassa à nouveau. « Ouvre le journal et lit l'inscription. » je fis ce qu'il demandait :

**Mon seul et unique amour**

**Chéri toujours nos souvenirs**

**Love, **

**Jasper. **

- « Maintenant tu peux consigner notre éternité ensemble. » Il sourit.

- « Merci pour tout. » Je pris le verre et le fini aussi car j'aimais vraiment le goût.

- « Tu en veux encore ? » Demanda-t-il.

- « Peut être plus tard. » Je souris alors que j'entourais son cou de mes bras. « Je pense que j'aimerais t'avoir maintenant. »

Il me souleva et me porta dans la chambre qui était aussi pleine à craquer de roses et de bougies. Le lit en fer forgé était presque aussi grand que celui que nous partagions en Alaska. Il me mit sur celui-ci alors que je me mettais sur mes genoux et que je commençais à déboutonner sa chemise. Je la fis glisser lentement de ses épaules de granite et commençais à embrasser son torse. Mes lèvres chaudes sur sa peau froide créaient une sensation électrisante et ça me fit presque perdre son souffle. Il devait aimer ça aussi car il attrapa mes cheveux à pleine main et me fit me rapprocher de lui. Je me frayais un chemin vers le bas et commençais à défaire sa ceinture, je pouvais sentir sa dure érection contre ma main alors que déboutonnais son pantalon le laissant tomber sur le sol. Je fis glisser ma langue sous l'élastique de son boxer et lui fit faire des rapides mouvements de va et vient.

- « Oh, Bella… » Il enleva rapidement ma chemise et son soutien-gorge alors qu'il me faisait reculer sur le lit se positionnant entre mes jambes. Il se débarrassa lentement du reste de mes vêtements et ensuite fit glisser ses mains de manière séduisante le long de ma cage thoracique jusqu'à sur mes seins passant ses pouces sur mes tétons déjà durs.

Je frissonnais sous son doux toucher. Il me touchait à peine, mais le fait d'être consciente qu'il soit partout sur mon corps commençait déjà à me faire perdre le contrôle. Il me faisait des baisers sur mon estomac doucement en prenant son temps, faisant tourbillonner sa langue dans mon nombril avant de continuer sa descente fatidique. Tout ses gestes étaient si appliqués et contrôlés. C'était un homme en mission, et Seigneur je l'aimais pour ça. Il écarta mes jambes délibérément, mais prudemment et je gémis son nom en anticipation de ce qui viendrait ensuite. Il lécha habillement l'intérieur de ma cuisse se rapprochant de mon entrée impatiente. Je tremblais à la fraicheur de son souffle et ensuite quand je ne pensais pas pouvoir attendre plus longtemps le feu rencontra la glace alors que je soulevais mes hanches pour rencontrer sa bouche.

- « Oh… Jasper… » Ma tête tournait déjà quand je le sentis glisser ses doigts à l'intérieur de moi pour faire fonctionner sa langue et je savais que je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps. Il n'avait toujours pas augmenté la pression de son touché, mais mon corps répondait d'une façon dont il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. « Oh … J'aime … Tu vas me faire … » Je babillais de manière incohérente et rendue à ce point je ne savais probablement plus mon propre nom. « Jasper… Je suis… Je … » Il n'y avait pas de mot alors que j'explosais dans sa bouche et il bu comme du petit lait tout le nectar chaud que je lui donnais. Je ne pouvais plus retrouver mon souffle alors que roulais à l'arrière de ma tête. Une vague de relaxation vint vers moi et je fus reconnaissante d'où elle venait. Je souris et la seule chose dont j'étais consciente était le son du papier que l'on ouvrait. Le bruit me fit réaliser que ce soir serait la dernière fois que la barrière d'une protection viendrait entre nous. Après ce soir à chaque fois que nous ferrons l'amour je rien sauf Jasper à l'intérieur de moi, et cette pensée m'excita encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà ; si c'était encore possible. Jasper fit glisser son doigt de haut en bas de mon entrée.

- « Déjà, Bella ? » Il rit.

- « Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher Cowboy, tu me rends si chaude. » Je l'amenais plus près de moi.

- « Donc, tu apprécie ceci alors. » Il commença à embrasser mon cou alors qu'il enchevêtrait ses mains dans mes cheveux.

- « Ne pouvais-tu pas le dire ? » J'arquais mes hanches espérant qu'il comprenne l'allusion ; il comprit. Il glissa sa main entre nos deux corps et écarta mon entrée chaude, palpitante alors qu'il poussait sa dure intrusion qui était la bienvenue à l'intérieur. « Oh … Jasper. » Il embrassa passionnément mes lèvres. « Tu es si doux ce soir. » Mes sens semblaient s'accroître a chaque contact.

- « Tu dois être capable de descendre l'allée, Darlin', jusqu'à dans mes bras. Je peux être doux pour ça. » Il poussa plus profondément et je me perdis dans une vague de d'extase ; un autre cadeau de sa part. Ma tête recommença à tourner et avant que je ne m'en rende compte Jasper nous avait amenés tout les deux à notre libération. Nous nous allongions enchevêtré l'un dans l'autre, toujours joints et alors que je restais relaxée et connectée à lui je fus très satisfaite du fait que nous aurions une éternité de nuit comme celle-ci.

_**Jasper Point Of View**_

Après notre nuit extrêmement réussie Bella était toujours profondément endormie grâce à mon assistance. Je savais qu'elle n'aurait probablement pas une soirée très reposante ce soir avec moi étant loin et l'angoisse du mariage, donc je voulais qu'elle dorme autant que possible. C'était l'un des rares jours à Forks où le soleil brillait et les oiseaux gazouillaient. Etrange, mais plaisant. Ce serait plaisant pour Bella d'apprécier la lumière du soleil avant que ça ne devienne son ennemi naturel du moins devant les humains. Elle était couchée sur son ventre, donc je la chevauchais plaçant mes genoux de chaque côté de son corps et commençais à embrasser sa colonne vertébrale m'arrétant à son coccyx.

- « Réveille-toi chérie. C'est l'heure de rentrer à la maison. » Je commençais à remonter tout en l'embrassant. « Bella, je sais que tu es réveillée. »

- « Hmmmm … c'est si bon. Tu devrais me réveiller comme ça tout les matins. » Je sentis son excitation.

- « Oui, mais alors nous ne quitterions jamais la maison. »

- « Et ? »

- « Vrai, mais aujourd'hui nous devons retourner à la maison principale. Alice à une grosse journée prévue pour toi. »

- « Huggg … manucure, pédicure, cire, soin du visage, mèches, et qui sait quoi d'autre ! S'il te plait ne me fait pas y aller ! »

- « Tu vas t'amuser et tu serras encore plus éblouissante que tu ne l'es déjà ; si c'est possible. »

- « Je déteste que tu ais à me quitter pendant la nuit. » Elle était si mignonne quand elle faisait la moue.

- « Je sais. Je ne veux pas y aller non plus, mais Emmett est déjà impatient et ça pourrait prendre quelques jours avant que j'ai l'opportunité de chasser à nouveau, donc j'ai vraiment besoin d'y aller. »

- « Tu vas me manquer. » Elle roula et ça nous mit dans une position très dangereuse. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure. « Devons nous y aller tout de suite ? » Zut ! J'étais tout aussi excité qu'elle.

- « Tu es une vilaine fille. » Je me baissais et embrassais ses lèvres. « Une dernière fois puisque que nous ne serrons pas ensemble cette nuit. »

- « Merci Jasper. » Elle gloussa. Ma petite renarde.

_**Edward Point Of View **_

Alice, Rose et Esmé étaient occupées à préparer le mariage pendant que Emmett, Carlisle et Jasper était partis à une excursion de chasse. Bella dormait paisiblement et profondément rêvant probablement à son futur et à toutes les possibilités.

Je m'assis à l'extérieur de la fenêtre de sa chambre écoutant combien sa respiration était relaxée et combien son rythme cardiaque était régulier et calme. Ça m'attristait quand je pensais que je n'entendrais plus jamais ces deux choses d'elle. Son cœur ne battrait plus et respirer ne serait plus une nécessité. Comment tiendrait-elle dans cette nouvelle vie ? Pouvait-on même faire confiance à Jasper pour la transformer ? Comment pouvait-il être si sur qu'il ne perdrait pas le contrôle et qu'il ne la tuerait pas ? Pourquoi personne ne voyait-il pas cela comme un problème potentiel ? Il n'y avait vraiment qu'une seule réponse à ça : Bella. Elle avait une confiance extrême en lui et à la fin je suppose que c'est tout ce qui comptait vraiment.

Ça devrait être moi. Je devrais être celui qui l'épouserait demain, la transformant durant notre lune de miel et passant l'éternité dans ses bras. Je savais que ça n'allait pas arriver … elle ne voulait pas de moi. Comment allais-je jamais accepter ça ?

__________________________________________________________________________________

Hey !!!

Alors qu'en dites vous ???

Alors je voulais aussi vous prévenir que la semaine prochaine je vais être extrêmement prise donc pas de chapitre avant minimum dimanche soir si ce n'est pas la semaine d'après mais j'ai une excuse je reprends les cours à la fac et j'ai un « stage » que mes parents m'ont payé quand je suis pas là !

A bientôt tout le monde


	31. Chapitre 30

_**Bella Point Of View **_

Alors qu'Alice tripotait mes cheveux pour la centième fois aujourd'hui j'essayais de me détendre, mais ça ne marchait pas. Je pris de profondes inspirations et essayais de me focaliser sur ce que j'étais sur le point de faire très bientôt, mais ce n'était pas la peine. Je savais de qui j'avais besoin, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'Alice ne laisse jamais ça arriver.

- « Bella, prend une profonde inspiration. Je ne supporte pas se cognement constant dans ta poitrine. » Me supplia Alice.

- « Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher Alice. C'est mon rythme cardiaque ; Je suis nerveuse et il me manque. »

- « Oh, Bon sang ! Ça ne fait même pas longtemps depuis la dernière fois que tu l'as vu. Maintenant calme toi avant qu'il ne fasse irruption avec toute ces ondes calmantes. »

- « Il est ici ? Dans la maison ? » J'étais excitée.

- « Oui, il est de retour et est en train de s'habiller alors que nous parlons. » Elle était toujours en train de toucher mes cheveux. « Parfait ! » Elle sourit alors qu'elle tournait ma chaise pour que je puisse voir par moi-même. J'étais sidérée. Je ne reconnaissais pas la fille dans le miroir. Les cheveux, le maquillage était sans défauts. J'étais sans défauts.

- « Alice, » Murmurais-je « Comment ? »

- « Qu'est ce que tu penses que je te faisais ces deux derniers jours ? » Elle secoua la tête. Elle était incroyable. Alice pouvait tout faire et j'espérais que je pourrais être la moitié du vampire qu'elle était.

- « Merci Alice. » Je la pris dans mes bras.

- « Bella, ne soit pas bête, tu étais déjà belle. » Elle enroula ses bras autour de moi. « Je n'ai fait que mettre en valeur. »

- « Je ne te remercie pas juste pour m'avoir faite jolie ou pour ce mariage spectaculaire que tu as planifié. » Je me dégageais de l'embrassade pour pouvoir vraiment la regarder. « Je te remercie pour lui. » J'espérais qu'elle pourrait accepter ceci pour ce que ça voulait dire.

- « Bella, il est exactement où il devrait être » Elle sourit.

- « Seulement parce que tu l'as aidé à y arriver. »

- « J'ai fait ce que je savais être juste et vous voir tout les deux dans le présent, pas juste en vision solidifie ma décision. Autant que je l'aimais, et une part de moi l'aime toujours, je ne pourrais jamais lui faire ressentir ce qu'il ressent quand il est avec toi. Il a été torturé et perdu pendant tellement d'années, et maintenant quand il te voit tout son visage s'éclaire. Pendant tout le temps où nous avons été ensembles je n'ai jamais pu faire apparaître ça sur son visage. Il t'attendait. » Elle arrangea encore mes cheveux.

- « Alice, Comment peux-tu être d'accord avec ça ? Je ne serrais jamais capable de renoncer à lui et là tu nous aide. » Elle était la personne la plus généreuse que j'ai jamais rencontré.

- « Je suis d'accord avec ça parce que si je dois le laisser partir je voudrait seulement qu'il soit avec toi. Je t'aime comme une sœur et je sais que tu le rends heureux. » Je commençais à pleurer. Mon cœur se brisait pour Alice parce que je savais combien elle aimait Jasper et si c'était au moins à moitié autant que moi il n'y avait pas moyen que ce soit facile pour elle.

- « Arrête ça ; tu es ridicule ! Si tu fiches en l'air ce maquillage je vais te transformer moi-même ! » Elle prit un mouchoir et essuya doucement le dessous de mes yeux. « Bella, je n'ai pas de problème avec ça. Je te le promets. Nous allons avoir des années pour régler tout ça et ça va bien se passer. Fait moi confiance. »

- « Je te fais confiance. Sœurs ? » Demandais-je.

- « Sœurs. » Elle essuya encore une fois mon visage. « Je dois aller vérifier quelques détails de dernière minute. C'est bientôt l'heur du show. » Elle flotta autour de la pièce. Je commençais à paniquer.

- « Bientôt comment ? »

- « Bella ton cœur cogne encore contre ta poitrine. » Elle secoua la tête et ensuite regarda la porte « Bon tu l'as fait. Jazz, n'ouvre pas cette porte. » Elle marcha vers celle-ci. « Vas-t'en de cette pièce. » Lui cria-t-elle.

- « Jasper. » Appelais-je alors qu'Alice me regardais d'un sale œil.

- « Oui, Darlin' » Dit-il à travers la porte. « Comment tu t'en sors ? »

- « As-tu vraiment besoin de demander ? »

- « Non, tu es nerveuse, anxieuse et je te manque. » Je pouvais presque voir son sourire.

- « Alice, s'il te plait laisse-le rentrer. » Suppliais-je.

- « Absolument pas ! Nous allons faire ça ne manière traditionnelle ou alors nous n'allons pas le faire du tout ! » Elle n'allait pas changer d'avis.

- « Bien Alice » Dit Jasper « Je vais me retourner pour que tu puisses sortir et ensuite je parlerais à Bella à travers la porte. C'est assez traditionnel pour toi ? De plus, si tu ne me laisse pas la calmer tu ne la ferras jamais sortir de cette pièce. »

- « Comment puis-je savoir que tu n'entreras pas ? » Demanda-t-elle.

- « Voyons Alice. Je ne ruinerais jamais tout le travail que tu as fais aujourd'hui. Le rez-de-chaussée est magnifique. Tu t'es vraiment surpassée, et tu as ma parole de gentleman. » Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas argumenter contre ça. Elle était même éblouie.

- « Merde, Jazz ! Toi et tout ce charme du sud » Elle me regarda. « Bella, tu ferrais mieux de ne pas ouvrir cette porte après que je sois partie. »

- « Je ne le ferrais pas, je veux juste entendre sa voix. » Je me sentais déjà mieux.

- « Retourne toi Jasper, et je sortirais. » Elle me lança un autre regard d'avertissement et dit : « Je reviendrais te chercher dans un petit moment. Ne t'assoie pas ou tu vas froisser ta robe ! » Ensuite elle quitta la pièce. Je marchais vers la porte.

- « Dans moins d'une heure tu seras Madame Whitlock. Tu seras mienne Bella, pour toujours. »

- « Je ne peux plus attendre. J'ai besoin de te voir et de sentir tes bras autour de moi. Je veux être tienne pour toujours. »

- « Bientôt chérie. Là tout de suite j'ai besoin que tu restes calme et détendue. Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? »

- « J'ai vraiment bien dormi et j'ai même rêvé de toi toute la nuit. » Je souris.

- « Et bien je peux sans aucun doute sentir de quoi parlait ton rêve. » Il rit. « Peut être que tu ferrais mieux de l'oublier jusqu'à ce que nous soyons seuls. »

- « Comment était ta chasse ? » J'essayais de me focaliser sur autre chose.

- « Très bien, mais j'étais impatient de revenir vers toi. J'ai entendu que tu as rencontré Peter et Charlotte ce matin. »

- « Oui, ils sont très gentils. Je peux voir pourquoi tu les apprécies autant. »

- « Ils on ce sentiment à ton sujet aussi. Ils pensent que tu es d'un grand raffinement et sont impatients que nous leur rendions visite une fois que tu serras prête. »

- « Je suis impatiente. »

- « Je peux sentir que tu vas bien maintenant. »

- « Oui, j'avais juste besoin de toi. Je ne veux plus jamais que nous soyons à nouveau séparés. »

- « Nous n'aurons plus jamais à l'être, mais je ferrais mieux d'y aller maintenant, je dois finir de me préparer. » il anticipa mon anxiété et me calma avant que je ne puisse protester. « Juste pour quelques minutes. »

- « Je vais bien maintenant. Je te verrais bientôt. » J'appuyais mon front contre la porte.

- « Bella ? » Appela-t-il.

- « Je t'aime aussi Jasper. » Comment pourrais-je ne pas l'aimer ? Il rit.

- « Je te vois dans quelques minutes Darlin ' »

Et ensuite il fut partit. J'étais excitée maintenant car je savais que très bientôt je verrais son beau visage et lui promettrais mon amour. Je fis les cents pas dans la pièce attendant qu'Alice et Carlisle viennent me chercher. Alice allait être ma demoiselle d'honneur pendant qu'Emmett supporterais Jasper et Carlisle serais celui qui me donnerais en mariage. Quoique Charlie et Renée me manquent je savais que j'avais pris la bonne décision en ne les ayant pas ici. Et puisque les Cullen allaient être ma famille pour le reste de l'éternité ça avait du sens qu'ils soient ici pour être témoin de ce jour très spécial.

Je me tenais devant le miroir me jetant un regard appréciateur. Aujourd'hui j'allais dire au revoir à Isabelle Swan de plus d'une façon. Aujourd'hui je prendrais un nouveau nom et demain je commencerais un futur totalement nouveau. Etrangement, je n'avais pas peur. C'était mon destin et Jasper allait le réaliser. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Je vis le reflet derrière moi dans le miroir, mais je n'étais pas sure de depuis combien de temps il se tenait là. Je ne me retournais pas alors que je dis son nom.

- « Edward. » Je souris.

_**Edward Point Of View. **_

Elle était une vision de la perfection absolue. Elle se regardait dans le miroir en pied perdue dans ses pensées. Je souhaitais pouvoir lire ses pensées, juste cette fois. Après quelques minutes elle réalisa que j'étais là, mais elle ne semblait pas surprise. En fait elle sourit quand elle dit mon nom.

- « Salut, ma chérie. Tu es belle. » Je voulais la toucher, mais je ne voulais pas forcer ma chance. J'étais juste reconnaissant qu'elle ne me demande pas de partir. Elle se retourna lentement et me regarda.

- « Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. » Je fis prudemment un pas vers elle.

- « Je ne reste pas, mais je voulais te voir. » J'avais juste besoin de la voir comme ma Bella une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne devienne vraiment à lui dans tout les sens du terme.

- « Je suis contente que tu sois là. » Elle semblait heureuse.

- « Je voulais juste que tu saches combien je suis heureux pour toi. Je peux voir combien tu l'aimes. »

- « Edward, Je … »

- « Bella, c'est bon. Tu ne me dois plus d'explications » Je le souris. Seigneur, qu'elle était belle. « Je voulais aussi te dire que j'étais désolé pour toute la peine que je t'ai causé. »

- « Non, tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Je t'ai tout pardonné. J'ai réalisé que le fait que tu m'aies quittée était une partie nécessaire de ma vie. » Elle se rapprocha de moi et tendis la main pour prendre la mienne. La chaleur de son toucher réchauffa tout mon corps. « C'étais nécessaire pour toi aussi. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de bien t'attendant dehors. Tu es un homme trop bon pour qu'il n'y en ait pas. Tu trouveras aussi ta destinée. » Elle commença à pleurer.

- « Ne fait pas ça. » J'essayais les larmes de son visage. « Alice va me tuer. » Elle sourit. « Je ferrais mieux d'y aller maintenant. Tu as quelque chose d'important à faire. »

- « Merci d'être venu me voir aujourd'hui. Tu ne sais pas combien ça signifie pour moi. »

- « C'était un plaisir ma chérie. » Je me penchais doucement et embrassais son front alors que je libérais nos mains.

_Je t'aime, Bella … _

Je quittais la pièce rapidement et me dirigeais vers le hall. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre auprès de qui j'avais besoin de faire amande.

Je me tenais devant la porte que la chambre où Jasper se préparait. Je l'entendis dire mon nom dans sa tête. Je ne toquais pas puisqu'il savait déjà que j'étais là.

- « Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ? » Il ne se retourna pas tout de suite.

- « Parce que tu as les émotions les plus sombres de tout les vampires que j'ai jamais rencontré. » Nous rimes, mais nous savions tout deux que ce n'était pas drôle.

- « Pas que je me plaigne » Il se tourna pour me regarder. « Mais, je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. » _Pourquoi es-tu là ? _Pensa-t-il.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas Jazz. Je ne suis pas ici pour kidnapper ta future mariée. »

- « Je suppose que c'est rassurant, mais y a-t-il une possibilité ? »

- « Seulement un peu. » Je souris.

- « Hmmm … je peux sentir que tu l'as vue. Comment va-t-elle ? »

- « Elle est très heureuse et excitée de t'épouser. »

- « Et bien, le sentiment est réciproque. Tu n'es pas ici pour me demander de te la rendre, pas vrai ? »

- « Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'elle veux. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être capable de lire son esprit pour savoir qu'elle t'est complètement dévouée et ne veux rien de plus que de passer le rester de son existence à te faire plaisir. Ne prend pas ça à la légère Jasper. »

- « Comment si je le pouvais. Je sais combien elle est spéciale et combien je suis chanceux de l'avoir. » _Merci en fait. _Dit-il dans sa tête.

- « Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que c'était l'intention de faire quand je l'ai laissée partir, mais je peux voir maintenant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour elle, donc de rien. La meilleure façon que tu ais de me remercier est de prendre bien soin d'elle. Aide là autant que tu le peux pendant la transition. Ne la laisse pas déraper parce que tu sais qu'avec sa personnalité elle ne pourrait jamais vivre avec cette culpabilité. »

- « Bella est forte et s'il y a jamais quelqu'un qui puisse résister à la tentation c'est elle, mais je ferrais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour être sur qu'elle n'ait jamais à connaître la douleur et l'agonie d'être ce que nous sommes vraiment. »

- « Je te fais confiance. Elle est entre de bonnes mains. »

- « Merci. » Il tendit sa main et je la serra. Pour la première fois depuis des années j'avais retrouvé mon frère. « Je suppose que je ferrais mieux de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. » Il commença à aller vers la porte.

- « Attends, Jazz. Encore une dernière chose. » Je ne voulais pas l'offenser mais je devais demander. « Es-tu sur que tu peux le faire sans la tuer ? »

- « Si je ne pensais pas que je pouvais le faire je ne m'y risquerais pas. Je ne la blesserais jamais. »

- « Je sais, mais je devais demander. Bonne chance, Jazz. » Il sourit alors qu'il se dirigeait en bas pour attendre que sa magnifique future mariée vienne à lui. Alice passa rapidement devant la porte alors qu'elle allait chercher Bella. Elle revint sur ses pas quand elle réalisa que j'étais là. _Merde, je ne t'ai pas pris en compte aujourd'hui, _pensa-t-elle.

- « Relax, Alice je ne suis pas ici pour causer des problèmes. Je voulais juste les voir tout les deux avant qu'ils ne partent. Je pars maintenant aussi. »

- « Où est-ce que tu vas ? » _Tu vas loin ? J'ai besoin de toi. _

- « Non. Alice. Je vais rester sur place pendant un moment. Je serrais de retour cette nuit et ensuite toi et moi pourrons partir à la chasse. Ça te semble bien ? »

- « Oui, ça semble parfait et ensuite demain nous partirons faire du shopping à Seattle. » _Tu n'y échapperas pas. _Je roulais des yeux.

- « Bien Alice. Je te verrais plus tard. Tu ferrais mieux d'aller chercher Bella avant qu'elle n'ait une autre attaque de panique. » Ensuite nous entendîmes Rosalie commencer à jouer du piano. « Je suis bien meilleur à ça. »

- « Oui, et bien je ne pense pas que tu devrais être celui jouant la marche nuptiale aujourd'hui. » Elle embrassa ma joue et sautilla dans le hall.

Pour la première fois depuis un long moment je me sentais satisfait, pas heureux, mais bien. Je pouvais vivre avec bien aussi longtemps que je savais que Bella avait tout ce qu'elle voulait même si je n'étais pas celui qui le lui offrait.

______________________________________________________________________________

_** Next … vous être cordialement invités à assister à la cérémonie de mariage de Jasper Whitlock et de Isabelle Swan. _

_Alors ce chapitre ? _

_J'ai fait plus vite que ce que je pensais j'y ai passé ma matinée mais ça valait le coup pour pouvoir vous faire plaisir. _

_A bientôt et encore merci a tous d'être là ! _


	32. Chapitre 31

_**Note de la traductrice**_ : _Nous y voilà … le mariage … WOW comme j'aimerais être à la place de Bella !!! Je ne pensais pas vous donner ce chapitre si vite mais vous pouvez remercier dame nature pour avoir fait en sorte qu'il pleuve le jour où j'ai pas cours GRRR !!! Bonne lecture !!!!!!!!!_

____________________________________________________________________________________

_**Bella Point Of View**_

J'entendis Rosalie commencer la musique et mon cœur commença à cogner dans ma poitrine, mais pas de trac cette fois. Maintenant, j'étais excitée car dans quelques minutes à peine je verrais Jasper et une fois que nous aurions prononcé nos vœux nous serrions ensemble pour toujours. Je pris un moment pour penser à tous les évènements dans ma vie qui m'ont amené à ce moment ; le départ d'Edward, déménager en Alaska, m'inscrire à ce cours sur la Guerre Civile, tomber sur Jasper et prendre le risque avec lui. Oui, toutes ces actes m'ont amenés ici aujourd'hui et je referais n'importe lequel d'entre eux si ça signifie trouver Jasper.

- « Bella ? » J'étais perdue dans mes pensées concernant Jasper quand Carlisle prit ma main. « Alice vient juste de commencer sa descente en bas des marches, donc nous sommes les suivants. » Je souris.

- « Je suis prête. »

- « Oui, je sais. Tu es d'une grande beauté. Jasper est très chanceux. »

- « Non, je suis celle qui est chanceuse. Il m'a tellement donné et je veux seulement faire les choses bien pour lui. »

- « Bella, tu l'as déjà fait. Tu l'as complètement transformé. Il n'est plus l'âme perdue qu'il était autrefois. Il a changé pour toi et je sais que votre futur contient de merveilleuses opportunités. Je suis impatient d'assister à votre vie ensemble. »

- « Carlisle, je veux vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous tous. Je suis très impatiente de devenir un membre de votre famille et je suis si honorée de la façon dont vous tous m'avez adoptée. »

- « Nous sommes ta famille maintenant et nous te considérerons toujours comme l'une d'entre nous. Je serais là pour toi, toujours, mais surtout dans les mois à venir quand tu auras le plus besoin de notre soutient. » Il toucha ma joue.

- « J'apprécie et j'espère que je pourrais vous rendre fier dans ma nouvelle vie. » La musique changea pour la Marche Nuptiale. C'était le moment.

- « Tu me rends déjà très fier. On y va ? » Il prit mon bras et me conduisit vers les escaliers.

- « Carlisle, s'il vous plait, ne me laissez pas tomber. » Je paniquais rien qu'en pensant aux marches et aux talons ridiculement hauts que je portais. Il gloussa.

- « Jamais Bella. »

Alice s'était vraiment surpassée. Le salon entier était transformé en une chapelle pittoresque. Des cierges blancs encerclaient la zone entière, avec des nœuds de satin et des arrangements floraux élaborés parfaitement placés autour de la pièce. Au moment où j'entrais dans la pièce je le vis ; la plus belle créature que j'ai jamais vu. Il me souriait avec ses beaux yeux dorés et avec ce seul regard je sus que mon monde ne pourrait jamais être mieux que cela. Jasper étais ma vie et le serrais toujours. J'étais complète.

_**Jasper Point Of View**_

Je me tenais sous une arche faite de roses l'attendant. Je savais que ce serait pour bientôt puisqu'Alice venait juste d'entrer et de prendre sa place. Je m'approchais d'elle et lui embrassais la joue.

- « Tu as fais un travail fantastique avec tout ça. »

- « Attends de voir Bella. » Elle me fit un clin d'œil.

Peter se tenait devant moi alors qu'Emmett était à mes côtés. Esmé et Charlotte se tenaient à côté d'Alice. C'était un sentiment très réconfortant de tous les avoir ici et je pouvais sentir tout l'amour et la joie que chacun d'entre eux émettaient. Finalement, un climat émotionnel que je n'avais pas à contrôler. C'était agréable.

Juste au moment où la musique changea pour la marche nuptiale, je jetais un regard par la fenêtre et remarquais le léger enneigement qui couvrait les branches et le sol. Cela ne faisait que mettre en valeur l'atmosphère déjà parfaite.

J'entendis le battement de son cœur alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers. Dans juste une seconde elle tournerait le coin et serait à mes côtés. Je pouvais difficilement contenir mon enthousiasme. Emmett toucha mon épaule et j'appréciais le geste. Ensuite si mon cœur le pouvait il se serait arrêté à la vue de ma belle me souriant alors qu'elle marchait vers moi. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, mais elle essayait de rire à travers celles-ci. Les mots ne pouvaient pas décrire à quel point elle était incroyable à ce moment. Elle était une apparition de grâce, d'élégance et de pure et simple perfection et elle était mienne.

Carlisle la conduisit à moi et plaça sa main dans la mienne. Je pouvais sentir tout ce qu'elle ressentait alors que nos mains se touchaient. Il n'y avait pas une seule de ses émotions que je ne ressentais pas moi-même. Je ne pu pas m'empêcher de me pencher et d'embrasser ses lèvres. J'étais submergée à sa simple vue. J'approfondis le baiser. J'entendis Peter s'éclaircir la gorge alors qu'Emmett tapait mon dos.

- « Jazz, ce n'est pas encore le moment pour cette partie là. » Tout le monde ria. Je brisais le baiser et Bella gloussa. Elle n'était même pas embarrassée. Je chuchotais dans son oreille :

- « Tu es éblouissante. » Elle rougit. Je me tournais vers Peter. « C'est bon, je suis prêt maintenant. »

Peter commença la cérémonie de manière très traditionnelle offrant quelques mots sur Bella et moi. Ensuite Charlotte et Esmé, toute deux récitèrent des poèmes à propos de l'amour et du mariage. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher mais je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à autre chose qu'à Bella. Pour moi rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. J'étais perdu en elle. Quand vint le moment de dire nos vœux Bella et moi ayant accepté pour les écrire nous même. Je commençais à son insistance. Idiote.

Nous nous fîmes face et je pris ses deux mains dans les miennes. J'étais si prit par elle que j'en oubliais presque ce que je faisais, mais ensuite elle me fit un sourire chaleureux me permettant de sentir son amour et tout me revint.

- « Bella, ma belle, il semble que je t'ai attendue très longtemps, mais j'aurais même attendu plus longtemps si j'avais dû car tu en vaut certainement le coup. Durant le peu de temps où nous avons été ensemble j'ai expérimenté des émotions que je pensais être seulement pour les autres. Quand je suis avec toi je ressens de la joie, du bien-être, de la passion, de l'amitié et de l'amour. Et c'est tout pour toi. » Je serrais doucement sa main. « Quand je repense à toutes les choses terribles que j'ai faites pendant mon existence je ne peux pas entièrement comprendre comment je peux être ici aujourd'hui digne d'accepter ton amour, mais je sais de source sûre que c'est exactement comme ça que les choses sont censée être. » Je souris à Alice. « Le destin nous à amené ici _(T/N : Fate has brought us here !!!)_, Darlin'. Et j'ai l'intention de nous y garder pour toujours. Je t'aime du plus profond de mon être. Toujours. »

J'essuyais doucement les larmes de son visage. Seigneur, je voulais l'embrasser à nouveau, mais je savais que je devais attendre. La tradition et tout. Elle parla ensuite et alors que sa voix était un petit peu tremblante elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir besoin de requérir à mon assistance pour ce calmer donc je ne manipulai pas ce qu'elle ressentait.

- « Jasper, je ne retiendrais jamais ton passé contre toi. Les actions que tu as faites pendant ton chemin ont faites de toi l'homme que tu es aujourd'hui ; l'homme que j'aime. Tu es gentil, sensible, romantique, tendre, compatissant et plein de tellement d'amour. Je ne peux pas te dire combien je suis excitée du fait que tu seras mon meilleur ami, amant, âme sœur et mari jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je t'aimerais, t'honorerais et te respecterais tout les jours de mon existence. » Sa voix craqua un petit peu, mais elle inspira et retrouva son calme. « Jasper, ma vie commence aujourd'hui. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Toujours. »

Ensuite, nous échangeâmes nos bagues et jurâmes de nous aimer l'un l'autre pour toute l'éternité. Peter dit quelques mots d'adieu et nous souhaita bonne chance dans notre nouvelle vie et ensuite il le dit.

- « Je vous déclare maintenant Madame et Monsieur Whitlock » Il me lança un regard. « Maintenant, Jasper tu peux embrasser ma mariée. » Comme si j'avais besoin de sa permission. Je pris ma splendide Bella dans mes bras et savais que je n'aurais jamais à la laisser partir. Nous nous embrassâmes profondément et passionnément, et la seule raison pour laquelle j'arrêtais fut parce que je sentis les genoux de Bella qui commençaient à céder. Je la libera mais je gardais sa main dans la mienne.

- « J'y arrive encore. »

- « Oui, tu y arrive encore ! » Elle sourit. Alice nous prit tout deux dans une embrassade exubérante.

- « Je vous aime ! Maintenant, prenez vraiment bien soin l'un de l'autre. Ou vous aurez affaire à moi. »

- « Oh, Alice tout es parfait. Merci d'avoir fait tout ça. »

- « C'était un plaisir. Je vous ai tout empaqueté pour la Grèce, donc soyez surs de tout porter. Changez-vous deux fois dans la journée si vous avez à le faire. » Elle sourit. « Jasper va être particulièrement intéressé par ce que tu vas porter demain soir. » Elle voltigea vers Rosalie. Carlisle et Esmé vinrent vers nous ensuite.

- « Bella, tu es si belle. » Esmé la prit dans ses bras et moi ensuite. « Je suis si heureuse pour vous deux. Je suis impatiente de vous rendre visite, bientôt. » Elle me regarda.

- « Dès que tu le veux Esmé. » Lui dis-je.

- « Félicitation, Monsieur et Madame Whitlock. » Carlisle me serra la main. « Puissiez-vous avoir beaucoup d'années de bonheur absolu. Je sais que c'est mon cas. » Il regarda Esmé avec adoration. « Nous vous dirons au revoir avant que vous ne partiez. » Ils s'éloignèrent main dans la main. Bella chuchota dans mon oreille. « J'espère que nous serons aussi heureux et amoureux après tout ce temps aussi. »

- « Nous le serons je te le promets. » J'embrassais doucement ses lèvres.

- « Prenez une chambre ! » Cria Emmett. Je roulais des yeux.

-« Ne me fait pas regretter de t'avoir pris comme garçon d'honneur. »

- « Bella, tu es très belle. Bienvenue dans la famille et merci de nous l'enlever de sur les bras. » Il rit. « Puis-je embrasser ta jeune mariée ? » Me demanda-t-il.

- « Si tu te comporte bien. » Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- « Bien sur qu'il se comportera bien. » Dit Rose alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers nous. J'étais prêt à manipuler ses émotions mais je ne percevais aucune négativité venant d'elle. Etrange.

- « Félicitation » Dit-elle. « Bella, tu es magnifique. » Elle lui sourit.

- « Merci, Rose. Ça signifie beaucoup. » Dit Bella. Ça signifiait beaucoup pour moi aussi.

- « Vous deux amusez vous bien en Grèce et appelez quand vous êtes prêts pour que nous vous rendions visite. »

- « Dès que Bella sera prêtre à recevoir des invités vous serez plus que les bienvenus pour venir et rester avec nous. » Dis-je alors qu'elle me prenait dans ses bras.

- « Allez Emmett, allons courir dans la neige. Tu sais ce que les mariages me font. » Ronronna-t-elle dans son oreille.

- « Je suis juste derrière toi bébé ! A plus tard tout les deux. » Il courut après elle. Bella et moi rîmes à ces deux là s'envolant par la porte et sous la neige qui tombait.

- « Jasper, félicitation à toi et à ta jeune mariée. » Dit Peter.

- « Je suis si content que vous puissiez être là tout les deux. » Dis-je à lui et Charlotte.

- « Nous n'aurions manqué ça pour rien. » Dit Charlotte. « Bella, prend soin de notre très bon ami. »

- « Bien sur je le ferrais. » Elle serra ma main.

- « Bella, » Dit Peter « Je suis tellement content d'avoir pu être une part intégrante de ce jour très spécial. Je suis impatient de te rencontrer à nouveau très bientôt quand tu seras transformée. J'ai l'impression que tu vas faire des choses assez spéciales en tant que vampire. Il y a quelque chose chez toi qui va te rendre différente du reste. Ne penses-tu pas Jasper ? »

- « Et bien Peter tu es celui qui peux d'habitude déterminer ce genre de choses, donc nous allons voir si tu as raison, mais Bella sera toujours spéciale pour moi qu'elle ai un talent ou pas. »

- « Vrai, mais je vois de grandes choses venir de celle là. » Il lui sourit. « Et, d'habitude je n'ai pas tord à propos de ces choses là. »

- « Prenez soin de vous et contactez nous bientôt. J'adorerais que vous veniez tout deux et que vous restiez avec nous pendant un moment. »

- « Au revoir, Charlotte. » Je la pris dans mes bras. « Peter, merci. » Je serrais sa main.

- « Bonne chance Jasper. Je sais que tout va bien se passer. Au revoir Bella. »

- « Merci encore d'être venus. Ça signifie beaucoup pour nous deux. » Ils s'éloignèrent vers où se tenaient Carlisle et Esmé.

- « Et bien, Madame Whitlock il semblerait que vous allez être assez occupée dans votre nouvelle vie. Beaucoup de gens veulent vous rendre visite et que vous leur rendiez visite. J'espère que vous aurez du temps pour votre nouveau mari. »

- « Tu viendras toujours en premier. » Elle m'embrassa, mais je pouvais sentir qu'elle avait une question pour moi.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a chérie ? » Demandais-je.

- « Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire quand tu as dis que Peter pouvait déterminer ce qu'un vampire sera capable de faire ? »

- « Ah, es-tu nerveuse qu'il en attende trop de toi ? »

- « En quelque sorte, je veux dire pourquoi penserait-il que je serais capable de faire quoi que ce soit de spécial ? » Etait-elle sérieuse ?

- « Pourquoi ne vois-tu pas combien tu es merveilleuse ? » Elle rougit.

- « Pour toi je le suis et c'est tout ce qui compte. » Je secouais la tête.

- « Peter semble toujours avoir un pressentiment par rapport aux nouveau-né que nous entraînions. Il pouvait dire lesquels s'en sortiraient bien dans la bataille et lesquels d'entre eux auraient un pouvoir comme le mien ou celui d'Alice. C'était très pratique pour planifier nos stratégies pour les territoires de Maria. »

- « Mais, je ne suis pas encore un nouveau-né. Comment peut-il savoir quoi que ce soit à propos de moi ? »

- « Peter à rarement tord. Donc, Darlin' s'il dit que tu vas faire des grandes choses alors je crois que tu vas en faire. » Je la pris dans mes bras. Je me fichais de ce qu'elle pourrait faire aussi longtemps qu'elle serait mienne.

- « Jasper, J'espère que je serais un vampire aussi étonnant que ce que tu es. » Il me prit à son tour dans ses bras.

- « Tu serras meilleure que moi. Je le sais. » Alice vint en courant vers nous.

- « Allez, Bella à besoin de manger avant que vous n'alliez à l'aéroport. J'ai préparé la salle à manger pour vous deux. »

- « Merci Alice. Tu as pensé à tout. » Bella la prit dans ses bras.

- « Qu'est ce que Bella va manger ? » Demandais-je.

- « Je lui ai prit tout ses favoris juste comme tu l'as demandé Jazz puisque se sera probablement la dernière fois qu'elle voudra en manger. » Elle sourit. « Oh et j'ai entendu que tu aimais le champagne, donc vide ton verre ! » Elle nous conduisit dans la salle à manger. La table était dressée élégamment avec la porcelaine de Chine et les verres en cristal de la mère d'Esmé. Il y avait un arrangement floral détaillé au centre entouré de bougies.

- « C'est tout pour moi ? » Bella faisait référence aux nombreux plateaux de nourriture. « Je ne peux pas manger tout ça. »

- « Tu n'es pas obligée, mais je voulais te donner un peu de choix. » Je savais qu'elle ne voudrait jamais manger une pizza, des pâtes ou du poulet à nouveau donc j'ai fais Alice préparer tout ce que je pensais qu'elle voudrait. Même son café au lait préféré. « Apprécie. »

- « Merci à vous deux pour avoir fait ça. » Elle était contente à la vue de sa mini réception. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le coin de la pièce. « Un gâteau aussi ? »

- « C'est un mariage n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Alice alors qu'elle marchait vers la stéréo et mettait _**' At last'**_ d'Etta James « Dance avec ta jeune mariée. Je serais bientôt de retour pour préparer Bella pour le voyage. » Je tendis la main.

- « Puis-je ? » Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et hésita « Quoi ? »

- « J-Je ne sais pas danser. » Elle était embarrassée.

- « Oh, Darlin' bien sur que tu sais. » Je me saisis de sa taille et la rapprocha de moi. « Je vais mener. »

- « Tu vas me faire essayer toute sorte de nouvelles choses n'est ce pas ? »

- « Tu n'as pas idée. » Je l'approchais plus prêt de moi appuyant mon visage sur le haut de sa tête. « Tu sens si bon. » Je fis courir mes lèvres en bas de sa joue jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Elle frissonna alors qu'elle inclinait la tête vers le haut pour rencontrer mes lèvres. « Tu es si parfaite. » Je pris son visage entre mes mains alors que je touchais à peine sa bouche avec la mienne. « Je suis impatient d'être seul avec toi. » Je fis passer mon doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure. Elle ouvrit la bouche me permettant d'entrer. Elle enroula de manière séductrice sa langue autour du bout de mon doigt, l'embrassant quand je le sortis de sa bouche. Je pressais à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes, glissant lentement ma langue à l'intérieur et l'embrassant doucement. Je pouvais sentir son désir monter et je savais que si je n'arrêtais pas nous utiliserions la table d'Esmé pour bien plus que manger. La chanson était finie, donc je brisais le baiser, mais je la tins un peu plus longtemps. Elle me regarda et me sourit.

- « A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? » Comme si je ne le savais pas.

- « Que je suis impatiente d'être arrivée au lieu de notre lune de miel, mais il n'y a … » Je souris alors que je sentais plus de désir venir d'elle.

- « Et bien il y a le voyage en limousine pour aller à l'aéroport. » Ses yeux s'allumèrent avec l'anticipation.

- « Quand pouvons nous partir ? » Je ris de son impatience.

- « Bientôt, chérie. Mais tu as besoin de manger d'abord. » Je nous dirigeai vers la table et lui tira une chaise. Je fis sauter le bouchon de la bouteille et rempli son verre. Elle prit le verre et bu une gorgée. Elle regarda toute la nourriture et je pu sentir sa confusion. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle me regarda pour de l'aide.

- « Pourquoi ne pas commencer par ton favoris et faire ton chemin sur le table. » Elle me fit signe de venir plus près.

- « Tu es mon favoris. » Elle se mordit la lèvre.

- « Bella, » Je ris « Je suis inquiet de ne pas arriver à suivre une fois que tu seras immortelle. »

- « Oh, tu ferrais mieux, Mr Whitlock. C'est un ordre. » Elle embrassa mes lèvres.

- « Oui, Mme Whitlock, je te donnerai exactement ce que tu veux en commençant avec le trajet en voiture sur le chemin de l'aéroport. Dépêche-toi et mange ! »

__________________________________________________________________________________

_** Ne voudrions nous pas toutes monter en voiture avec un Jasper sexy ? _

_** Next … La lune de miel !!! niark niark niark !!!! _

_Alors ??? vos avis ? _


	33. Chapitre 32

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Puisque beaucoup d'entre vous voulaient le voyage en limousine (vous êtes aussi insatiables que Bella, lol) Je l'écrirais dans la suite en tant que flashback. _

_**Note de la traductrice : **__Je suis vraiment vraiment vraiment désolée de vous avoir autant fait attendre mais j'avais énormément de cours et je finissais très tard donc je n'ai pas pu traduire mais là mon emplois du temps se calme donc ça devrait aller bien mieux. _

_Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre. _

_PS : cette saga est maintenant une trilogie ! _

_____________________________________________________________________________

_**Jasper's Point Of View **_

Après un long jour de voyage nous arrivâmes finalement à notre destination. C'était tout ce que j'espérais que ça serai. C'était extrêmement isolé ce qui rendrait la transition de Bella bien plus facile. L'arrière de la villa menait vers notre plage privée qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres alors que le devant avait vue sur les falaises. C'était en soit une énorme épreuve de simplement atteindre la propriété donc je n'aurais pas à m'inquiéter des humains curieux nous tombant dessus. Bien sur une femme de ménage viendrait une fois dans la semaine, mais Bella ne serait jamais là sans moi. J'avais décidé qu'avoir occasionnellement un humain dans la maison pourrait l'aider à se désensibiliser au sang humain de plus si Bella apprend à connaître la femme qui allait et venait elle serait moins encline à la blesser.

Nous marchâmes main dans la main jusqu'en haut du chemin de pierre qui était bordé de plantes tropicales et de guirlandes lumineuses. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant la porte d'entrée alors que Bella regardait les alentours.

- « Jasper, c'est magnifique. »

- « J'espérais que tu aimerais. »

- « C'est vraiment à nous ? » Je sentis son excitation.

- « Notre première maison en tant que couple marié. » Je la pris dans mes bras ; elle gloussa à ma rapidité. « Tu sais que je dois te porter pour passer le seuil. » J'ouvris la porte et entra dans le vestibule. Il était lumineux et spacieux ce qui semblait être le thème de l'endroit entier. Je nous fis traverser toute la maison lui permettant de s'imprégner de chaque pièce.

- « Jasper, c'est tellement grand. Nous n'avons pas besoin de toutes ces pièces. » Je lui fis un sourire en coin.

- « Je suis sur que nous pouvons trouver une utilisation pour chacune d'entre elles, mais allons vérifier la chambre d'abord. » Je la conduisis jusque dans le hall et ensuite dans la chambre principale. La grande fenêtre nous offrait une vue ensorcelante de l'océan et il y avait un patio qui menait à la plage. Je fus content de voir que le lit était comme je l'avais demandé ; aussi grand que celui que nous avions en Alaska. C'était un lit à baldaquin exquis et antique avec un doux voile blanc drapé autour. Je pensais que c'était un endroit agréable et tranquille pour que Bella y passe les trois prochains jours.

Je la posais doucement sur le lit alors qu'elle me jetait sur celui-ci avec elle. Je nous déplaçais en haut la mettant entre mes jambes avec son dos contre mon torse.

- « Tu dois être épuisée. Tu veux faire une sieste ? »

- « Non, je suis trop anxieuse pour dormir. » Elle inclina sa tête vers l'arrière pour pouvoir me regarder. J'enroulais une mèche de ses cheveux autour de mes doigts.

- « Ce n'est pas obligé d'être ce soir. » Lui rappelais-je. « Nous avons tout notre temps. »

- « Si, Jasper ça doit être ce soir. » Elle prit ma main et la plaça sur son cœur. « Même quand il ne battra plus il t'appartiendra toujours. »

- « Ca va me manquer d'entendre ton cœur battre. » Tant de choses me manqueraient de ma Bella humaine, mais je gagnerais tellement plus une fois qu'elle serait vampire.

- « Tu hésites ? » Elle paniquait.

- « Bien sur que non chérie. » La calmais-je. « Je veux juste être sur que tu sois prête. »

- « Jasper, je te jure que c'est ce que je veux. J'ai besoin d'être avec toi pour toujours, donc s'il te plait faisons ça ce soir. » Je ne pouvais rien lui refuser, pas même une requête qui mettrait fin à sa vie.

- « Je vais sortir les baguages de la Jeep. Apparemment Alice a expédié quelques malles de plus et elles seront ici d'ici peut, mais tout ce dont tu as besoin maintenant est ici. »

- « Quelques malles de plus ? De quoi pourrais-je bien avoir besoin d'autre ? Nous avons emmené 6 grandes valises avec nous. » Elle roula des yeux.

- « Tu connais Alice. » Je souris. « Pourquoi ne prendrais tu pas une douche et ne te mettrais tu pas à l'aise ? Je vais essayer d'être de retour avant que tu aies fin, mais je pense que c'est important pour moi de chasser avant que nous ne continuions cette soirée. »

- « Prend ton temps car je veux que tu sois aussi préparé que je le suis. » Elle sourit et je pouvais sentir combien elle était prête. Elle s'éloigna de moi rampant sur le lit. Je suivis et la pris dans mes bras.

- « La chasse est juste une précaution. Je ne perdrais pas le contrôle avec toi. » Je l'embrassais doucement sur les lèvres.

- « Je te fais confiance. » Elle me rendit mon baiser et ensuite reposa sa tête sur mon épaule.

- « Tu ne sais pas combien ça signifie pour moi surtout que je vais être la cause directe de sérieuses souffrances pour toi. »

- « C'est de ça dont tu es inquiet ? Je n'ai pas peur. »

- « Je sais, mais je vais essayer de t'enlever autant de douleur que possible. Je vais utiliser mon pouvoir de toutes les façons que je peux. »

- « Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal. Tu as enduré assez de douleur pour une seule vie. » Ne savait-elle pas que j'accepterais volontiers de supporter toutes les souffrances qu'elle ressentirait ces trois prochains jours si c'était possible ? Je remis ses cheveux derrière son oreille et embrassa doucement son cou. Elle frissonna et commença à ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

- « Chhhh …. » Murmurais-je « Je te donne juste un petit avant gout. » Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, mais elle n'avait pas peur. Je suçais doucement l'endroit exact sur son cou où dans très peu de temps je mordrais. Elle laissa s'échapper un petit gémissement et je sentis mes entrailles se contracter avec d'autres parties de mon corps.

- « Okay, Darlin', tu ferrais mieux d'aller t'enfermer dans la salle de bain avant que je ne te prenne tout de suite. »

- « Comme si un verrou pouvait te garder dehors. » Elle sourit.

- « Vrai. » Je ris « Très vrai. »

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et alluma la douche. J'allai à la voiture et récupéra les valises ouvrant les siennes et les mettant sur la malle au pied du lit. Je sortis par les portes du patio et partit en courant essayant de m'éclaircir l'esprit et de me recentrer sur moi-même. Je ris du fait que je semblais plus anxieux que Bella ne l'était. Ma courageuse.

.

.

Je n'étais pas partit longtemps et j'avais eu une chasse plutôt fructueuse considérant que je n'étais pas du tout familier avec mes nouveaux alentours. J'étais excité que Bella et moi puissions apprendre à connaître ce nouveau territoire ensemble. J'étais impatient de lui apprendre toutes les choses qu'elle aurait besoin de connaître dans sa vie immortelle. Quand je rentrais à la maison Bella remuait toujours dans la salle de bain, donc je décidais de me doucher dans celle en bas du couloir. Grâce au fait que j'étais un gars et que j'avais une vitesse vampirique je finissais toujours avant elle.

Je retournais dans la chambre et écoutais le son du sèche-cheveux. Et ce que ça avait vraiment de l'importance si ses cheveux étaient mouillés ? Je m'assis au bout du lit, me coucha sur le dos et me passa une main dans les cheveux. Je devais me calmer et me concentrer. Je savais que la partie la plus dure pour moi était d'être sur de ne pas boire trop de son sang. Carlisle a dit que c'était impératif pour moi de savoir quand m'arrêter. J'avais juste besoin d'en prendre assez pour que son cœur commence à ralentir et ensuite je devrais sceller mon venin à l'intérieur de ses veines. Je pouvais le faire car c'était ce que nous voulions et ce dont nous avions besoin tout les deux.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et se tint dans l'embrasure de la porte. Je m'assis et fus balayé par sa beauté. Elle portait une chemise de nuit blanche, flottante, à brettelles fines, très fini qui la moulait là où il le fallait ; ce qui me permis de vraiment apprécier combien son corps était parfait. Ses cheveux longs et foncés tombaient naturellement sur ses épaules et en bas de son dos et bougeaient avec elle alors qu'elle marchait vers moi. Je mis mes mains de chaque côté de ses hanches et la rapprochait de moi.

- « Tu ressembles à un ange. » Je fis courir mes mains sur ses flancs et m'arrêtais à ses seins. « Mon ange. »

- « Alice. » Elle faisait référence à sa chemise de nuit.

- « Rappelle-moi de lui acheter quelque chose de joli. » J'embrassais son cou. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière me permettant un meilleur accès.

- « Elle veut une Porsche. » Elle fourragea dans mes cheveux alors que je continuais d'embrasser son cou. « Une jaune. » Elle gémit.

- « Et qu'elle couleur veux-tu ? » Je l'attirais sur mes genoux alors que je regardais profondément dans ces beaux yeux.

- « Surprend moi. » Dit-elle alors que ses lèvres trouvaient les miennes. Nous nous embrassâmes lentement et sensuellement prenant notre temps alors que nous permettions à nos mains d'explorer l'autre. Je traînais sur son dos alors que je déplaçais le bout de mes doigts de haut en bas de son épine dorsale. Elle soupira dans ma bouche et soudainement mon pantalon devint extrêmement inconfortable. Avant de me lever je le mis au centre du lit pour que je puisse enlever mon pantalon et ma chemise. Elle s'assit et commença à enlever sa chemise de nuit. Je m'approchais d'elle.

- « Pas encore. » Murmurais-je dans son oreille. « Je vais le faire. » Mais pas encore, non, je ne voulais rien précipiter car c'était la dernière fois que je ferrais l'amour à ma Bella humaine et je voulais savourer chaque contact, sensation et goût, et lui donner autant de plaisir que possible avant de lui causer la pire douleur qu'elle n'expérimenterait jamais.

Je la fis ce recoucher et commença à embrasser et lécher mon chemin le long de son corps à travers le fin matériel qui était entre nous. Je m'arrêtais à ses seins et trouvais ses tétons déjà durcis. Je les pris dans ma bouche et fis tourbillonner ma langue, appliquant une douce pression avec mes dents.

- « Jasper … » Elle arqua son corps vers moi alors que je continuais d'alterner entre ses seins pendant quelques minutes et je pouvais sentir son désir s'intensifier. Sentir sa passion avec la mienne me fit presque passer par-dessus bord, mais je repris le contrôle ; ce soir n'était qu'à propos de mon self-control. Alors que je faisais plus attention à ses tétons protubérants je fis glisser ma main le long de son estomac, caressant légèrement sa chaleur moite avec le bout de mes doigts. Elle gémit mon nom alors que je faisais glisser son sous vêtement en bas de ses mollets sentant couler son excitation fraîche. Elle était plus que prête, mais je ne voulais toujours pas que cette partir s'achève. Je libérais ses seins de ma bouche et continuais mon voyage en bas de son ventre et comme je venais juste de le faire avec ma main quelques secondes plus tôt j'effleurais de mes lèvres son cœur nouvellement exposé pressant ma langue dans son entrée. Elle avait si bon goût alors que je faisais glisser ma langue à l'intérieur puis à l'extérieur de son sexe chaud quelques fois de plus avant de sucer et lécher sa nouvelle vague de nectar de sur ses cuisses.

- « S'il te plait Jasper ; j'ai besoin de te sentir à l'intérieur de moi. » Elle gémit. « S'il te plait … » Son excitation devint insupportable pour tout les deux.

- « Tu n'as pas à supplier Darlin' car c'est exactement où je veux être. » Je me levais et enlevais mon boxer libérant mon érection extrêmement dure. Une vague de désir passa à travers moi alors que je me rappelais que j'allais finalement pouvoir sentir Bella et rien d'autre. Ce soir ça n'avait pas d'importance que mon venin coule librement à travers son corps. Elle fixa mon corps nu pendant quelques secondes alors qu'elle mordait sa lèvre inférieure.

- « Tu es beau. » Je sentis une autre vague de désir venir d'elle. Je revins vers elle et me plaça doucement au dessus d'elle. Je pris son visage entre mes mains et embrassa lentement ses lèvres.

- « Tu es prête ? »

Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra à ma question. Je me concentrais sur ses émotions, mais encore une fois je ne sentis aucune peur ou incertitude.

- « Oui. » Chuchota-t-elle alors qu'elle penchait sa tête d'un côté m'offrant son cou.

- « Merci. » Dis-je alors que je relevais sa robe au dessus de ses hanches jetant un cou d'œil vers le bas pour intégrer sa beauté. « Mais, je pensais que peut être nous pourrions faire ça d'abord. » Je me glissais lentement à l'intérieur d'elle. « Oh, Bella … C'est incroyable. » Je pouvais sentir combien elle était chaude et serrée alors que ses muscles se contractaient autour de moi. C'était comme si je l'expérimentais pour la première fois. J'accélérais mon rythme et elle rencontrait chacune de mes poussées.

- « Oh, bébé tu es si bon. » Dit-elle « Je peux sentir tout ce que tu me donnes. » Je délaçais mes mains en bas de son dos et la rapprochais de moi. Je commençais à sucer et mordiller doucement son cou. Je sentais son orgasme monter en elle.

- « Fait moi comme toi. » Elle enroula ses jambes autour de mes hanches alors que je glissais plus profondément en elle. « Fait moi tienne pour toujours… Mord moi… Bébé … Je vais … Je … » Elle était si prise dans sa propre extase qu'elle ne pouvait même pas exprimer ses pensées. Elle se laissa aller alors que je sentis une coulée chaude couler sur moi. Sans me retirer d'elle j'échangeais nos positions pour que je sois assis et elle me chevauchant. Je voulais rendre la partie suivante aussi facile et confortable pour elle que possible.

- « Regarde-moi Bella. » Elle fit ce que je demandais. « Je t'aime. N'oublie jamais ça. » Elle était toujours chancelante à cause de son orgasme mais elle réussit à expirer

- « Je t'aime aussi. Toujours. »

Je continuais à pousser en elle ayant besoin de m'amener à la libération avant de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Je fis passer sa robe par dessus sa tête et la jeta sur le côté. Je pouvais sentir cette incroyable sensation s'élever en moi et je savais que ça ne serait pas long. J'enlevais les cheveux de son cou, embrassant sa veine palpitante et ensuite faisant courir ma langue le long de celle-ci.

Elle anticipa mon prochain mouvement et se redressa alors qu'elle enroulait étroitement ses jambes autour de mon dos. Cette action en particulier me fit venir plus profondément à l'intérieur d'elle libérant mon flot froid dans sa gaine chaude et pendant que j'appréciais cette incroyable extasie je mordis profondément dans sa peau ouvrant la veine et permettant à son sang chaud de couler librement dans ma bouche. Il n'y avait jamais eu d'expérience sexuelle plus agréable de toute mon existence.

Elle rechercha de l'air alors qu'elle agrippait mes cheveux de ses mains ; mais alors qu'elle continuait de se déverser dans ma bouche sa prise commença à se relâcher comme elle perdait conscience ; ses bras glissèrent en bas de mon dos et sur le lit. Elle était de loin la créature la plus délicieuse que j'ai jamais goûtée et plus je buvais plus je le ressentais, mais alors que son cœur commençait à ralentir je savais que je devais arrêter. J'en pris juste un tout petit peu plus le laissant s'attarder dans ma bouche avant d'avaler et de libérer mes dents. Je léchais l'excès de sang de son cou ne voulant pas gaspiller une seule goutte de ma précieuse chérie, et ensuite je scellais la blessure bloquant efficacement mon venin à l'intérieur. Autant que je regrettais de devoir la lâcher je déplaçais son corps mou du mien la mettant sur son dos et continuais le travail que j'avais commencé. Je pris son poignet dans ma bouche et le mordit permettant à plus de venin de courir dans ses veines. Je répétais cette action plusieurs fois partout sur son corps et ensuite quand j'atteignis ma destination finale, sa cheville, la douleur commença. Je pouvais le sentir.

- « Bella c'est la dernière fois que je te blesserais. » Je mis mes dents sur sa peau et répéta ma tâche une dernière fois sachant que j'avais scellé son destin. Elle commença immédiatement à se débattre, donner des coups et crier. Ça me brisa le cœur. Je mis mon corps au dessus du sien et essayais de la maintenir immobile. « Bella je t'aime. » Elle ouvrit les yeux et me regarda. Sa douleur était insupportable, je ne pouvais pas seulement la voir mais je pouvais le voir sur tout son visage. Elle bougea sa tête d'un côté à l'autre.

- « Ca brûle … Jasper … Fait que ça cesse ! » Cria-t-elle. « S'il te plait … ça fait mal. » Elle pleurait et haletait. Je lui envoyais une onde relaxante et elle se calma un peu, mais même mon pouvoir n'allait pas être suffisant pour lui faire traverser les prochains jours sans peine. Elle était immobile, donc je saisis cette opportunité pour l'habiller du sweat-shirt que j'avais posé au pied du lit plus tôt dans la soirée. Elle recommença à pleurer et à gémit et je savais que le pire venait juste de commencer. Je m'assis en haut du lit et l'amena contre la poitrine enroulant mes bras étroitement autour de son corps. Elle essaya de briser ma prise alors qu'elle combattait mon dispositif de retenue, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir.

- « Chhh … Bella, je suis là, bébé, je ne te quitterais pas. » J'essayais de lui prendre un peu de douleur et elle se calma à nouveau.

- « Ca fait mal … ne part pas … Je suis à toi … »

- « A moi. » Je la tins étroitement.

Les quelques jours qui suivirent furent à peu près les mêmes. Bella se débattait, donnait des coups et radotait et je la tenais aussi étroitement que je le pouvais et l'apaisais.

_- « Qui sont-ils ? » Dit-elle._

Je ne quittais jamais ses côtés et j'utilisais mon pouvoir à sa capacité maximale. Je priais juste pour que ça soit suffisant et qu'elle savait que je faisais tout ce que je pouvais pour elle.

_- « Les Cullen. » _

Carlisle appela plusieurs fois pendant la transformation m'affirmant toujours que tout semblait normal et Bella expérimentait tout ce qu'elle devait.

_- « Les sangs froids… force surhumaine … je sais ce que tu es … ça n'a pas d'importance. » Elle repoussa les draps. _

_- « Tu ne veux pas de moi ? Et bien, ça change tout. » Elle donna de violents coups de pieds. _

Il semblait qu'elle parlait des choses qui étaient arrivées dans sa vie après que nous y soyons entrés.

_- « Jasper viendra pour moi. » Elle se pelotonna contre moi. _

Le troisième jour elle ne semblait pas avoir autant besoin de mon aide comme elle semblait se calmer seule.

_- « Jasper ma vie commence aujourd'hui. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Toujours. » Elle sourit._

Ses phrases incohérentes diminuèrent et tel fut le cas aussi pour ses mouvements intempestifs. Je remarquais que ses muscles se durcissaient sous mon touché et elle sentait plus comme moi. Son corps était aussi dur que la pierre et sa peau était aussi pale que la mienne aussi. J'avais fait ce qu'elle avait demandé, je l'avais faite juste comme moi. Bien sur, j'avais toujours pensé qu'elle était d'une beauté frappante, mais maintenant elle était une déesse ; extraordinaire de toutes les façons. J'avais rencontré des milliers de vampire durant mon existence, mais aucun n'était aussi parfait qu'elle ne l'était.

Elle laissa échapper un petit, paisible soupir et je pouvais sentir qu'elle n'était plus à l'agonie. Je la libérais de ma prise et la plaçais sur son côté pour qu'elle puisse me faire face. Je voulais être la première chose qu'elle verrait quand elle ouvrirait les yeux. Elle serra étroitement les paupières alors qu'elle étirait son nouveau corps. Je voulais la toucher, mais je ne voulais pas risquer de lui faire peur. Elle ouvrit lentement ses paupières ; son visage était à quelques centimètres du mien et si c'était possible elle sentait encore meilleur que quand elle était humaine. Elle ne parla pas regarda simplement fixement. Je ne voulais pas la submerger donc j'essayais d'être patient pendant qu'elle prenait conscience de ses capacités.

Elle continua à me fixer avec ses incandescents yeux rouges. Heureusement, Alice s'était souvenue d'empaqueter des lentilles de contact. J'attendis quelques secondes de plus, mais elle ne disait toujours rien. Qu'est ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête ? I

Il ne m'était même pas venu à l'esprit qu'elle pouvait ne même pas se souvenir de moi. Me haïssait-elle pour la douleur que je lui avais causée ? L'avais-je pleinement préparée pour cette expérience ? Me voulait-elle toujours ? Pourquoi ne parlait-elle pas ? Je ne pouvais plus le supporter.

- « Bella ? »

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier de cette fic !!

_J'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé ! _

_Laissez moi vos avis et ressentis !_

_Love you all !!! _


	34. Chapitre 33 le dernier

_**Bella's Point Of View**_

- « Fait moi comme toi. » J'enroulais mes jambes autour de ses hanches le faisant glisser aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait à l'intérieur de moi. « Fait moi tienne pour toujours… Mord moi … bébé … Je vais … Je … » Je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre qu'à la sensation de Jasper me remplissant complètement. Il échangea rapidement nos positions pour qu'il soit assis et que je le chevauche. C'était la position dans laquelle nous étions la dernière fois que je lui avais demandé de me mordre pendant que nous faisions l'amour.

- « Regarde-moi Bella. » Ordonna-t-il. « Je t'aime, n'oublie jamais ça. » Comme si je le pourrais un jour. J'essayais de retrouver la respiration.

- « Je t'aime aussi. Toujours. »

Jasper était proche. Je pouvais sentir son corps de marbre se raidir comme il le faisait toujours avant de se laisser aller. Il fit passer ma chemise de nuit par-dessus ma tête et la jeta sur le sol. Je frissonnais alors qu'il repoussait les cheveux de mon cou et qu'il faisait courir sa langue glacée le long de ma veine. Je savais qu'il se préparait à me mordre, donc j'enroulais mes jambes aussi étroitement que je le pouvais autour de son dos. Je voulais être aussi proche de lui que je le pouvais. Ça sembla le faire craquer et pour la première fois je sentis son venin froid exploser profondément en mon cœur. C'était une sensation incroyable, la froideur de son fluide mixée avec la chaleur du mien. Mais c'était une sensation que je n'apprécierais pas longtemps car une seconde plus tard je ressentis la pire douleur de ma vie, les dents empoisonnées de Jasper déchirèrent mon cou. Je sentis mon sang chaud jaillir dans sa bouche alors que j'agrippais ses cheveux. Mes yeux commencèrent à papillonner et ensuite je sombrais dans les ténèbres.

Quand j'ouvris mes yeux j'étais sur le dos et il était près de ma cheville la caressant du bout des doigts. Il semblait tellement en conflit, je savais qu'il ne voulait pas me blesser à nouveau. Je ne me souvenais pas qu'il nous ait séparés. Je brûlais alors que je sentais son venin courir à travers mon corps. Tout brûlait.

- « Bella, c'est la dernière fois que je te blesse. » Il y eu encore plus de douleur. Comment allais-je jamais traverser ça ? Il enfonça ses dents encore une fois dans ma peau et j'essayais de retirer ma jambe de sa prise, mais c'était peine perdue.

- « Stop ! » Criais-je, mais je savais qu'il ne pouvait pas. Je ne voulais pas qu'il arrête, mais je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur mes actes. Je fonçais les paupières et me débattais dans le lit. Chaque muscle et jointure de mon corps était douloureux ; ça faisait tout aussi mal de rester immobile que de bouger. Je ne voulais pas le torturer en criant, mais les pensées s'échappaient me lèvres avant que je ne puisse les arrêter.

- « Bella, je t'aime. » J'ouvris mes yeux et suivis le son de cette voix mélodieuse. Il était au dessus de moi me maintenant immobile. La seule partie de mon corps que je pouvais bouger était ma tête ; je la tournais d'un côté puis de l'autre.

- « Ca brûle … Jasper … Fait que ça s'arrête ! » Criais-je pour qu'il vienne m'aider. « S'il te plait … ça fait mal ! » Je commençais à haleter et je pouvais voir de la souffrance sur son visage. Je ne voulais pas être la cause de cette souffrance ; je voulais pleurer pour lui. Il ne méritait pas de croire que c'était sa faute. C'est ce que je voulais pour lui ; pour nous. Je commençais à me calmer. Ça devait avoir fait effet. Je pouvais toujours sentir sa souffrance, mais ce n'était pas aussi intense. Je concentrais toute mon énergie sur Jasper. Il était fort, mais doux et tellement gentil et romantique. Il était mien.

Oh, Seigneur, je recommençais à bruler. Je commençais à crier alors que je sentais ses bras autour de moi. J'essayais de me libérer pour que je puisse me tourner et le regarder. Je voulais lui dire que ça irai, mais il ne voulait pas desserrer sa prise.

- « Chhhh … Bella, je suis là, bébé, je ne te quitterais pas. » Je me calmais sous son contact.

- « Ca fait mal… ne me quitte pas… je suis tienne. » Il avait besoin de savoir que c'était ce que je voulais.

- « Mienne. » Il me rapproche de lui et la froideur de sa peau était juste ce dont j'avais besoin contre ma chair brulante. Aussi longtemps qu'il était avec moi je pourrais survivre à ça.

Les ondes de calme de Jasper durerais entre 10 min et 1h, mais ensuite la douleur reviendrait avec une vengeance. Quand ça arriverais je ne pourrais le combattre et à chaque fois quand je penserais que je ne pourrais pas supporter une seconde de plus Jasper prendrait mon contrôle et je me relaxerais à nouveau. Je pouvais m'entendre parler mais je n'étais pas sure de ce que je disais à haute voix et de ce qui était dans ma tête.

Je me souvenais de comment tout avant commencé. J'étais assise dans la cafétéria avec Jessica prenant mon déjeuner, and ensuite je les vis. Cinq personnes les plus extraordinaires que j'ai jamais vus. Ils étaient parfaits.

_-« Qui sont-ils ? » _Ces belles personnes qui semblaient toutes se ressembler les unes aux autres d'une étrange façon. Ils avaient tous les mêmes yeux dorés, la peau pâle et des manières élégantes. Personne ne semblait faire très attention à eux, mais j'étais intriguée par leur différence. Je voulais être comme eux.

_- « Les Cullen » _Emmett et Rosalie … Jasper et Alice … Et Edward. Oui, Edward, il m'amènerait a ma destinée, mais d'abord je devais tomber amoureuse de lui. Je l'aimais … je les aimais tous même s'il y avait quelque chose de très peu commun chez eux.

_- « Les sang-froid … force surhumaine … Je sais ce que tu es … ça n'a pas d'importance. » _J'agrippais les draps. Ça n'avait jamais eu d'importance ce qu'ils étaient. Je savais seulement que j'étais destinée à être avec eux ; un d'entre eux. Mais, il ne voulait plus de moi.

La forêt, non, pas là ! Pourquoi ne m'aimait-il pas ? La douleur intense à l'intérieur de mon corps qui brulait était maintenant dans mon cœur. Pourquoi me quittait-il ? Je voulais venir aussi. Et Alice ? J'avais besoin d'elle. Et, Jasper … je ne me ferrais pas de mal. Il ne voulait pas … ce n'était rien.

_- « Tu ne veux pas de moi ? Et bien, ça change tout. » _Je donnais un fort coup de pied dans le matelas. Et ensuite il fut partit et je ne sentis rien à part le vent sur mon visage. Il me laissait toute seule dans la forêt. Comment réaliserai-je ma destinée ?

_- « Jasper viendra pour moi » _Je me pelotonnais contre son corps dur et me sentit immédiatement mieux. Il ne me laisserait jamais partir ; il ne le pourrait pas. La douleur semblait diminuer maintenant comme je ne pouvais plus sentir le venin se propager dans mon système. Je me rappelais de notre mariage et combien ce jour était spécial, combien le marié était beau, ses magnifiques vœux et ma réponse.

_- « Jasper, ma vie commence aujourd'hui. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. Toujours. » _Ca me fis sourire.

Mon corps semblait différent ; mieux d'une certaine façon. Rien ne semblait faire mal et je me sentais très bien reposée. Je n'avais pas peur ni n'était confuse. Je savais exactement où j'étais et ce que j'étais devenue. J'ouvris les yeux et son visage fut la première chose que je vis. Il était à quelques centimètres du mien et je pouvais sentir son doux souffle sur mes lèvres. C'était comme si je le voyais réellement pour la première fois. Il était spectaculaire. Bien sur, mes yeux humains avaient toujours trouvé qu'il était beau, mais maintenant il ressemblait à un dieu. Il était si parfait que j'avais peur qu'il ne soit pas réel, mais ensuite il parla et je savais que je ne rêvais pas.

- « Bella ? » Il semblait anxieux. « Bella, bébé, sais-tu qui je suis ? »

N'était-ce pas une question stupide ? Comme si quelqu'un pouvait l'oublier. Je souris alors que je tendais la main pour toucher sa joue. Ma gorge était sèche, mais je réussi à faire sortir les mots.

- « Tu es mon mari. » Je lui souris. Il avait l'air soulagé et il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui s'il le pouvait pleurerait.

- « Oui, Darlin', c'est exactement qui je suis. » Il pressa ma main sur sa joue. « Puis-je t'embrasser ? »

- « Je serais offensée si tu ne le faisais pas. » Il se pencha en avant lentement et embrassa mes lèvres doucement. C'était prudent mais agréable. Je gloussais.

- « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il.

- « Tes lèvres ne sont plus glaciales. » Je ris. Il gloussa.

- « Si elles le sont Darlin', c'est toi qui n'est plus à 98.6 degrées. » Je le fixais à nouveau. Sa présence me rendait faible.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il.

- « Toi. Tu es exceptionnellement beau, je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre. Je veux dire tu étais incroyable avant, mais maintenant… » Je l'embrassais, et pas aussi prudemment qu'avant. Il rompit le baiser.

- « Wow … c'était un baiser plutôt intense pour une fille qui vient de vivre la plus épouvantable douleur de sa vie. »

- « Je me sens vraiment bien. » Je léchais sa lèvre inférieure. « Vraiment bien. » Il toucha mon visage et soudainement je n'eus plus le besoin urgent de lui sauter dessus et de lui faire toutes sortes de vilaines choses.

- « Hey, tu as manipulé mon désir. » Je fis la moue.

- « Bella, nous avons tout notre temps pour ça. Tout de suite nous devons prendre soin de toi. »

- « Mais, ça prendrait soin de moi. » Visiblement il ne comprenait pas que j'étais intoxiquée par le seul fait de le voir. Je semblais avoir les envies les plus primaires là tout de suite. Il devait l'avoir sentit venir de moi aussi car je chose que je ressentis ensuite fut de la tranquillité. Fichu empathe !

- « Maintenant, est ce que quelque chose fait mal ou te semble inconfortable ? » Demanda-t-il.

- « Non, enfin oui, ma gorge brule. Est-ce que ça veut dire que j'ai soif ? » Je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir faim, mais je n'étais pas vraiment sure de comment j'étais supposée me sentir.

- « Oui, ta gorge va bruler quand tu auras soif ou quand tu seras autour d'humains. »

- « Ouch, c'est comme ça que tu te sentais quand tu étais avec moi ? » Je mis ma main sur ma gorge. « Mais, comment as-tu… »

- « Tu vas apprendre à la contrôler et avec un peu de chance ça ne te prendra pas aussi longtemps qu'à moi. J'espère que tu seras plus comme Carlisle ou Esme. » Il sourit. « Ca me rappelle, il on appelés plusieurs fois pendant ta transformation. Il était très inquiet pour toi. »

- « Pouvons-nous les appeler et leur dire que je vais bien ? »

- « Oui, dès que nous aurons chassé. »

- « Chassé ? » Je ne pensais pas être prête pour ça. « Aujourd'hui ? »

- « Oui, Bella, C'est instinctif. Ça ira, mais je t'aiderais. »

- « D'accord mais pas tout de suite. Je suis impatiente. Je veux savoir ce que tu penses de moi. Suis-je tout ce que tu espérais que je serais ? » Je baissais le regard. « Je veux dire tu étais attiré par ma forme humaine, mais nous n'avons pas pris en considération comment tu te sentirais une fois que je serais transformée. »

- « Idiote. » Il embrassa mon front et ensuite pris mon visage entre ses mains de pierre. « Tu es la plus belle créature pour moi à ce moment là, mais maintenant tu es un être surnaturel. Tu es vraiment unique. Bella, je t'aimerais peut importe à quoi tu ressemble, mais je dois te dire que je n'ai jamais vu personne de plus superbe que toi. »

- « Vraiment ? » J'avais toujours été si ordinaire « Superbe ? »

- « Devons nous aller devant un miroir pour que tu voies par toi-même ? »

- « Non, pas encore. Je vais te croire sur parole. » Je ne voulais pas bouger de ce lit. Je voulais être aussi proche de lui que possible.

- « Toujours tellement modeste. J'espère que tu finiras par apprendre à voir a quel point tu es vraiment incroyable ; à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. » Il m'embrassa à nouveau. « Je t'aime tellement. Merci de vouloir être avec moi pour toujours. »

- « Je t'aime aussi et merci de me vouloir pour toujours. » Je l'embrassais à nouveau et je pouvais sentir le désir monter encore une fois en moi. Ça me submergeait. Je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux alors que je me rapprochais de lui. Chaque petit contact était intensifié milles fois. C'était comme si j'expérimentais tout pour la première fois. Et bien, je suppose que c'était ce que je faisais. Il n'essaya pas de manipuler mes émotions. Il me laissa faire cette fois ci. Je fis tourbillonner ma langue dans sa bouche. « Mmmhhh … tu as un gout délicieux. »

Il agrippa mes hanches et me rapprocha de lui autant qu'il le pouvait. Il poussa sa langue à l'intérieur de ma bouche alors qu'il enchevêtrait ses doigts dans mes cheveux et tirait fort, mais ça ne faisait pas mal. Ça faisait du bien. Tout faisait du bien. Nous nous embrassâmes longuement et profondément n'ayant jamais besoin de nous arrêter pour respirer. C'était sexy. Il mordit ma lèvre alors qu'il rejetait ma tête en arrière pour changer l'angle du baiser. Il fit courir ses mains sur mon corps et remonta mon débardeur jusqu'au dessus de mes seins ; les prenant en coupe dans ses mains. Il rampa au dessus de moi s'arrêtant pour regarder mon corps exposé.

- « Oh, Bella, tu es parfaite. » Il se pencha en avant et commença à placer des baiser sur ma poitrine et jusqu'en bas de mon ventre. La sensation de ses lèvres sur mon corps faisait reprendre conscience à mon entre jambe. J'étais rongée de désir pour lui d'une façon que je n'avais jamais ressentie avant. Je pouvais sentir son érection pressée contre ma cuisse. J'avais besoin de lui ; tout de suite. Et soudainement il s'arrêta et roula loin de moi. Son contact me manqua immédiatement.

- « Je suis désolé bébé. Je devrais prendre en considération tes besoins d'abord. Nous devons te nourrir. » Il rabaissa mon haut sur mon corps ; toujours un gentleman.

- « Jasper, tu me résiste. » J'étais à bout de souffle.

- « Bella, tu n'as pas idée de la retenue dont j'ai fait preuve. »

- « Montre-moi maintenant. » Je remis sa main sur mon sein. Je voulais du sexe vampirique et je le voulais maintenant.

- « Bella, calme-toi » Il essaya de me calmer mais j'anticipais cette fois et avec ma vitesse et ma force toute nouvelle, je le retournais sur le dos et le chevaucha d'un mouvement fluide. C'était cool ; je sentis une montée fantastique.

- « Nous pouvons chasser plus tard. » Il me regarda complètement choqué. « Maintenant je veux que tu me montres comment c'est vraiment. Je ne vais pas me briser. » Il rit.

- « Non, mais moi je pourrais. » Il frotta ses épaules là où je l'avais poussé.

- « Oh, Jasper je suis désolée. Je n'avais pas réalisé que je pouvais te blesser. »

- « Oui tu vas être plus forte que moi pendant un petit moment donc s'il te plait soit prudente, mais je suppose que c'est juste que tu me fasses des bleus maintenant. » Je me penchais et embrassais ses épaules.

- « Je serais prudente. » Je pressais mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- « Pas trop prudente. » Il mordit ma lèvre alors qu'il échangeait nos places pour qu'il soit au dessus. « Donc, tu veux que je te montre ce qu'un vampire peut vraiment faire ? » Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure et fixais ses beaux yeux. Il était tout ce dont j'aurais jamais besoin.

- « Jasper, je ne veux jamais que ça s'arrête. »

- « Oh, non, Darlin', c'est juste le commencement. »

- « Toujours ? » Demandais-je.

- « Toujours. » M'assura-t-il alors qu'il me prenait dans ses bras et je savais que c'était où je resterais pour l'éternité. Il était mon destin.

___________________________________________________________________________

Et ce n'est pas sans une certaine émotion que je dis :

_**THE END. **_

Je vais poster une note entière dans un autre « chapitre » pour les remerciements et tout ce que j'ai à dire faudra la lire hein les gens ils y aura des information pour la _**SUITE**_ de cette fic .


	35. A LIRE !

_Re-bonjour à tous !_

_Alors j'en ai des choses à dire …_

_1) Un énorme merci à la fabuleuse CULLEN818 sans qui nous ne serions pas là aujourd'hui et qui à un talent fou auquel j'espère avoir pu rendre justice !!!_

_2) Un énorme merci à vous tous les fidèles lecteurs c'est grâce à vous que j'ai réussi à finir car vos encouragement m'ont permis de faire ma traduc' même en étant au fond du seau ! Un merci aux anonymes et aux autres, aux lecteurs qui ne laissent pas de reviews … vous m'avez fait le plus grand des cadeaux._

_3) Je vais faire la traduction de la suite, je sais que j'avais dit que ce n'était pas sur car il y a quelques passages qui ne me plaisent pas trop mais je ne peux pas vous en priver alors que le début et la fin sont FANTASTIQUES ! En ce qui concerne cette fameuse suite … le début pourra vous paraître un peu classique mais faite moi confiance quand je vous dis que c'est TOUT SAUF classique alors ne décrochez surtout pas !_

_Cette suite sera publiée sous le nom de : LOVE WILL KEEP US HERE._

_  
Elle est encore plus longue que celle-ci environ 44 chapitre si sa mémoire et bonne._

_Donc pour ceux qui ne m'ont pas encore en Alerte auteur c'est le moment ! ^^_

_4) Pour cette suite je cherche une Beta avec un fort potentiel en conjugaison personne ne m'a rien dit la dessus mais c'est parce que vous êtes trop polies pour me le faire remarquer je fais des fautes plus grosses que moi._

_Je crois avoir fait le tour … Je ne veux pas mettre le mot de la fin c'est trop émouvant ma première traduction, publication, tout … alalala bon sur ce je vous dis à bientôt les gens … merci encore pour tout vous êtes formidables_

_En espérant vous revoir sur Love will keep us here by cullen 818_

Love you all …

**MISIRI- ADDICT .**

_**The END**_


End file.
